Escaflowne : Nouvelle génération
by Akheza
Summary: 20-25 ans après la suite de la série... Le jeune et arrogant Kyo, 17 ans, doit devenir roi de Fanelia pour éviter un désastre. Pour cela, il va devoir coopérer avec Misao Kanzaki, fille de la Lune des Illusions, malgré des relations très houleuses.
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur :

Kikoo tt le monde !

Ceci est ma premiere fic sur une anime, donc soyez indulgents ô lecteurs et lectrices acharnés 

Cette histoire est une fic alternative, c'est à dire que bien qu'elle se passe dans l'univers d'Escaflowne, les personnages principaux ne sont pas vraiment Van et Hitomi… (je vois d'ici vos cris de protestation et oui j'en suis désolée, mais bien que j'adore Van et Hitomi et que je sois fan de ce couple, et bien il faut faire des choix… J'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'original, car la plupart des fics sont concentrées sur l'histoire de Van et Hitomi après la série en considérant que chacun des deux est dévasté par le départ de l'autre, mais Hitomi revient finalement sur Gaïa pour certaines raisons etc… or si j'avais fait une fic avec le couple Van/Hitomi, je pense que j'aurais eu à peu près les mêmes idées en gros, donc je voulais qu'il y ait du changement c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré créer mes propres persos ! Et puis c'est plus marrant d'avoir des persos que j'invente moi-même car bien que j'adore Van et Hitomi, si j'avais écrit sur leur vie, j'aurais été obligée de respecter leurs caractères et leurs personnalités, pas que je n'aime pas celles-ci ms bon… je m'amuse plus avec Kyo et Misao, les héros de cette histoire, qui ont des caractères bien trempés !)

Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une fic alternative, je pense que même pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas l'anime, ils peuvent lire et comprendre cette fic…( ms je cherche à influencer personne et puis surtout de toute façon, je suppose que tous ceux qui viennent sur cet espace connaissent Escaflowne en fait… Oo)

Si vous aimez les couples qui s'aiment et se détestent à la fois, les intrigues très très louches, les passés sombres de certains héros… et bien vous serez servis !

Vala !

G fini mon speech

Maintenant place à la lecture ! Ce prologue illustre rapidement la situation après la mort du Roi, mais tout se bousculera après les prochains chapitres

READ and REVIEWS !

Escaflowne : une nouvelle génération

****

**Prologue :**

         Tête baissée, Lundar avançait avec lenteur. Il était porteur d'une bien triste nouvelle et allait annoncer celle-ci à son vieil ami, le guerrier Padelius. Lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, il redressa la tête et Padelius put lire dans son regard une grande tristesse. Même son visage exprimait la souffrance.

  « La souffrance de la perte d'un être cher, songea le guerrier. »

         Rien qu'en observant Lundar, il avait compris. Cependant, il se tut et laissa son ami lui apprendre la nouvelle.

  « Le roi est mort, prononça Lundar solennellement. Le Grand Van Fanel, du royaume de Fanelia, n'est plus. »

         Padelius frissonna et sentit un vide s'emparer de lui. Il avait la gorge sèche et le ventre noué. Même s'il avait déjà deviné la nouvelle avant que Lundar ne la lui apprenne, ces quelques mots le bouleversaient. Il avait tant aimé et admiré son Roi ! Et il voyait bien qu'il en était de même pour Lundar. Le conseiller semblait avoir pris dix années de plus en cet instant de deuil. Toutefois, les deux amis savaient tous deux qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de pleurer leur roi plus longtemps, car sans monarque, l'avenir de Fanelia était menacé. En effet, Van Fanel n'avait pas laissé d'héritier légitime au trône. Il était donc de leur devoir, en tant que Conseiller du Roi pour Lundar, et en tant qu'un des Quatre Grands Guerriers du Royaume pour Padelius, de prendre les choses en main. Se ressaisissant donc, les deux amis entamèrent une discussion animée.

  « Padelius, commença Lundar, l'heure est grave. Notre roi est décédé sans avoir eu le temps de donner un fils.

  Je sais. Et celui qui risque de lui succéder n'est autre qu'Hetan, le petit-fils de son oncle, qui est maintenant le dernier descendant de la famille royale.

  Malheureusement, oui. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il faut empêcher cela, ou Fanelia court à sa perte. Hetan n'est qu'un imbécile, vaniteux et lâche. Rien à voir avec Van qui fut le meilleur roi que Fanelia eut jamais connu. Non, ce serait un crime que de laisser un incapable comme Hetan gouverner à sa suite. Padelius, il faut quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre la relève. Quelqu'un de courageux et d'intelligent, comme l'était feu notre Roi.

  Je sais où tu veux en venir, Lundar. Tu as tout à fait raison pour Hetan, mais Kyo est trop jeune !

  Là n'est pas le problème. Les ministres et moi-même gouverneront jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa majorité pour le jour du Couronnement. C'est ainsi que l'on a fait pour Van, ne l'oublie pas.

  Peut-être, mais je persiste à croire que même dans quelques années, Kyo ne sera peut-être pas assez mûr pour devenir un bon roi. C'est un gentil garçon quand il s'en donne la peine, mais la plupart du temps, il se conduit en vaurien et en véritable petit monstre. Je ne sais si tu t'en rends compte, Lundar, mais plus le temps passe, et plus il devient insupportable. Encore aujourd'hui, il a volé un cheval des écuries royales et s'est enfui du château. »

         Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la mort du roi, Lundar esquissa un sourire.

  « Il est jeune, répondit-il comme si cela excusait tout. Et puis, tu connais ses origines et ce qu'il a vécu avant que notre roi ne le prenne sous son aile. D'ailleurs, si tu t'en souviens bien, ce n'est pas par hasard si notre roi Van Fanel l'a pris lui-même en charge et lui a donné son nom. Kyo possède de grandes capacités, encore peu exploitées certes mais je suis sûr que Van l'avait remarqué et que c'est pour cela qu'il l'a adopté.

  Je pense plutôt qu'il l'a fait pour la simple raison que Kyo était comme lui : un descendant du peuple du Dieu Dragon.

  Exact, c'est sûrement aussi une des raisons, mais la seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que notre roi aurait aimé en faire son héritier… Malheureusement, à cause de cette stupide maladie, il n'a pas eu le temps d'en faire part publiquement ou sur papier officiel mais je suis sûr que sans cela, il l'aurait fait. Il ne l'a jamais dit clairement, mais c'était facile à deviner : il voulait bel et bien faire de Kyo son descendant direct à la place d'Hetan. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. Tu connaissais suffisamment Van pour ça.

  Mmm… Je n'en sais rien… Mais de toute façon, il est trop tard, Lundar. Notre roi est mort sans avoir eu le temps d'annoncer sa décision concernant l'avenir du royaume… et Hetan étant présent, jamais personne à Fanelia ne voudra de Kyo pour roi.

  C'est ce qu'on verra. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. J'espère seulement qu'Hetan ne deviendra pas roi à sa place.

  Que les Dieux t'entendent, Lundar. »


	2. Le pendentif

                                      *********************    CINQ ANS PLUS TARD… 

                                      *********************

****

**Chapitre 1**** : _Le pendentif_**

  « Kyo ! Kyoooooooooo ! Bon sang ! Où est encore passé ce foutu gamin ! »

        Padelius pesta. 

  « Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui… bougonna-t-il entre ses dents. Si je lui mets la main dessus, je… »

        Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule droite. Il s'interrompit en voyant Lundar.

  _ Ah, te voilà ! reprit-il. Alors ? Est-ce que toi au moins tu sais où se trouve Kyo ?

  _ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit le Conseiller en souriant.

  _ C'est pas vrai ! Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? Comme par hasard, il disparaît juste lorsque l'on a le plus besoin de lui ! Comment ose-t-il être absent lors de la visite de la princesse Fiona d'Astria ? C'est une honte ! Espérons qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte… Ah ! Ce sale gosse ! Si je l'attrape, Lundar, tu peux être sûr que je…

  _ Que tu quoi, mon cher Padelius ? »

            Le guerrier se pétrifia en voyant s'approcher Kyo. Le jeune garçon avançait avec aisance et assurance, et souriait à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait comme s'il les avait toujours connues. Il réserva toutefois un sourire spécialement impertinent lorsqu'il se trouva face à Padelius.

  « Tu disais ? insista-t-il, moqueur. Continue, je ne voudrais surtout pas t'interrompre. »

        Padelius crut qu'il allait étouffer de rage.

  « Je vais prendre plaisir à te transpercer le ventre de ma lame, puis je t'arracherai le…

  _ Calme-toi, voyons… coupa Lundar. Ce n'est pas le moment, nous ne sommes pas seuls ici. Quant à toi, Kyo, cesse de provoquer tout le monde comme tu le fais. Surtout que ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Et je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais ce n'est pas une heure pour accueillir des invités. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit là de la princesse Fiona. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse.

  _ Vous en faites pas pour moi, je gère la situation. Mais, vous avez raison, je vais de ce pas faire mes excuses à la princesse pour ce malencontreux retard…

  _ Non, surtout pas ! Kyo, reviens ! Tu ne peux pas aller la voir sans t'être fait annoncer ! »

        Sourd aux protestations de Lundar et Padelius, le jeune homme se fraya un chemin parmi les invités en saluant ceux-ci d'un petit signe de la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve près de la princesse Fiona, la fille cadette de Mirana et d'Allen Schezar. La princesse était jeune et avait hérité de la beauté de ses deux parents. Blonde comme les blés et avec de grands yeux bleus, elle attirait les regards de tous les hommes de la salle. A cet instant, elle était en grande discussion avec le ministre Lloyd, et il aurait été déplacé de la déranger. Mais Kyo, ne reculant devant rien comme à son habitude, s'avança encore un peu de façon à se tenir face à la princesse. Le sourire aux lèvres, il déclara :

  « Bonjour, princesse. Votre visite est un honneur pour moi, et m'enchante plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. C'est la première fois que je vous vois et je puis dire que je ne suis pas déçu. Votre beauté est telle que je…

  _ C'est assez, jeune homme ! s'écria le ministre, courroucé d'être ainsi dérangé. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

  _ Calmez-vous, mon cher. Je ne faisais que me présenter à la princesse. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé. Pourriez-vous patienter encore quelques minutes ? Merci.

  _ Espèce de…

  _ Attendez, Lloyd. Il est vrai que ce garçon est effronté mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu… Qui êtes-vous ? »

        La princesse avait posé cette question d'une voix impatiente. Kyo crut qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle allait le renvoyer, mais il put lire dans ses yeux de la curiosité et un certain intérêt. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'inclina :

  « Mon nom est Kyo Fanel, je suis celui qui porte le nom de notre défunt roi. A votre service, princesse. »

        L'étonnement se lut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

  « C'est donc vous, le protégé de feu roi Van de Fanelia ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et je ne m'étonne donc plus de votre conduite. On raconte que vous êtes le concurrent d'Hetan à la couronne. Est-ce vrai ?

  _ C'est exact. Mais, sans vouloir offenser mon très cher adversaire, il n'a pas une chance contre moi !

  _ Vous êtes bien arrogant pour votre âge…

  _ Peu importe. De toute façon, princesse, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de cela avec vous. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour mon retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez si je vous offre ceci. »

        Kyo sortit de sous sa manche une magnifique rose rouge, éclatante et dégageant un parfum délicat. Les joues de la princesse se colorèrent et prirent la même teinte que la fleur.

  « Merci, ce… c'est très gentil à vous, dit-elle en prenant la rose dans ses mains. 

  _ C'était la moindre des choses… Tiens, nous qui parlions à l'instant de ce cher Hetan, voilà qu'il arrive. Je vous laisse avec lui, princesse. Je crains qu'il ne soit pas très heureux de me voir. Cependant, promettez-moi que vous me donnerez votre première danse, ce soir.  

  _ Mais… c'est que…

  _ Je vous en prie, insista-t-il avec un sourire plein de charme. Ce serait un tel honneur pour moi que de danser avec la perle de la soirée.

  _ Eh bien… je… oui, souffla la princesse en rougissant.

  _ Merci, princesse. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Je suis le meilleur danseur de Fanelia. »

        La princesse se mit à rire.

  « Vous êtes trop sûr de vous, dit-elle en souriant.

  _ Vous croyez ? demanda-t-il tout en se penchant pour lui faire un baise-main, comme le demandait l'usage. A tout à l'heure, princesse. Ce fut un plaisir que de discuter avec vous. »

        Il la quitta sur ces derniers mots, laissant la place à Hetan qui arrivait. Il se faufila à travers les invités pour rejoindre Lundar et Padelius, mais se retourna une dernière fois. Il aperçut la princesse discutant avec Hetan, mais il aurait juré qu'elle avait vivement détourné la tête au moment où lui-même s'était retourné pour la regarder. Il se sentit animé d'un sentiment de victoire. Il était presque sûr de l'avoir séduite. Triomphant, il alla à la rencontre des deux amis.

  « Alors ? leur dit-il. Vous voyez qu'il fallait me faire confiance. La princesse est déjà folle de moi.

  _ Je te reconnais bien là, Kyo, déclara Lundar en riant. Je ne sais pas si tu as raison, mais le fait est qu'elle ne t'a pas ignorée. Malheureusement, je crains que ton petit numéro n'ait pas été apprécié par tout le monde. Il suffit de regarder Lloyd pour le comprendre !

  _ Bah, il s'en remettra ! Bon, je vous laisse là, je vais saluer des amis. A tout à l'heure ! »

        Kyo partit, laissant Lundar et Padelius seuls.

  « Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours… dit le Conseiller lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné.

  _ C'est vrai, mais il est bien trop fier, affirma Padelius. Il va falloir qu'il mette de côté son orgueil, ou j'ai bien peur qu'un jour, cela ne lui retombe dessus.  

  _ Tu as raison, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il est comme ça et tous nos efforts pour le rendre plus raisonnable n'y changeront rien. Il est bien trop têtu.

  _ Oui, et je me demande ce que nous allons faire. S'il continue à provoquer tout le monde, Hetan va finir par devenir roi.

  _ Ce serait la pire chose qui puisse arriver à Fanelia. Non, je crois que Kyo a encore toutes ses chances. Mais il va falloir que nous lui fassions prendre conscience qu'il n'a plus 12 ans et qu'il faut qu'il devienne plus responsable. Il a eu 17 ans il y a quelques mois et il faut maintenant qu'il se prenne en main.

  _ Oui, mais malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que c'est sans espoir. D'ailleurs, rappelle-toi ce que je t'avais dit il y a 5 ans. Je disais de Kyo qu'il était un vrai petit monstre. Il n'a pas ou peu changé. Il accumule toujours les bêtises ainsi que les conquêtes féminines, maintenant qu'il a grandi.

  _ Je suis au courant, Padelius, dit Lundar en riant. Mais, reconnais-le, cette dernière chose que tu lui reproches n'est pas forcément un défaut. Il suffit de voir la façon avec laquelle il a charmé la princesse Fiona pour le comprendre ! Avoue que ça peut beaucoup lui servir. 

  _ Tout dépend de la manière d'où l'on voit les choses… 

  _  C'est vrai que Kyo a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais, tu devrais aussi voir ses qualités au lieu de te focaliser sur ses défauts. Regarde par exemple avec quelle assurance et quelle aisance il a agi aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas le moins du monde intimidé par tous les invités qui étaient présents, bien qu'ils fussent pour la plupart importants. C'est une grande qualité pour un roi, non ? De plus, il est intelligent et a le sens de la justice. De ce côté-là, il ressemble beaucoup à Van…

  _ Oui… Cinq années ont passé depuis sa mort, mais je me souviens et me souviendrai toujours de son magnifique règne. C'est vrai que parfois, Kyo me fait penser à Van, mais cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps…

  _ Pour sûr ! Il est bien plus agité que l'était feu notre roi ! Enfin, revenons aux choses sérieuses… J'ai bien réfléchi ces temps-ci, et comme tu le sais, la réunion finale organisée par les ministres de Fanelia et qui décidera enfin de qui sera notre prochain roi est dans un mois exactement. Cette réunion sera décisive pour l'avenir de notre royaume et ses habitants, il ne faut donc rien négliger pour que Kyo devienne roi. Je sais qu'environ un peu plus de la moitié des ministres n'approuvent pas la candidature de Kyo au trône et sont, pour l'instant, du côté d'Hetan. Et la seule raison qui les poussent à être contre lui, c'est qu'ils le trouvent un peu trop… turbulent, mais surtout parce qu'il n'est pas de sang royal. A cause de ça, Hetan a deux gros atouts de son côté. Cependant, Kyo a encore des chances… J'ai trouvé une solution pour faire changer d'avis au moins plusieurs ministres. Ecoute bien ça : il faut que Kyo trouve la fille de la Lune des Illusions.

  _ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

  _ C'est évident ! Te souviens-tu de cette Hitomi Kanzaki qui accompagnait Van ? Elle venait de là-bas et c'est en partie grâce à elle que nous avons gagné la guerre contre l'empire Zaïbacher. Van m'a longuement parlé d'elle. Comme tu le sais, ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre, et il m'a expliqué que c'est grâce à la puissance de leur amour que Gaïa a survécu. D'après lui, à chaque génération, une fille de la Lune des illusions apparaît sur Gaïa… Toutes ces filles font partie de la famille des Kanzaki et se font transmettre le pendentif en Energist qui répond à Escaflowne. Cependant, je ne peux pas prévoir où et quand apparaîtra cette fille. C'est pourquoi il faut aller la chercher nous-mêmes.

  _ Tu n'y penses pas ! C'est de la folie !

  _ Non, laisse-moi finir. Quand les ministres apprendront que Kyo est accompagné par la fille de la Lune des Illusions, ils le regarderont d'un autre œil, j'en suis certain. Car je suis aussi sûr qu'ils n'ont pas oublié cette Hitomi et le couple qu'elle formait avec notre roi. Tout le monde sait qu'ensemble avec Escaflowne, ils devenaient invincibles. Alors si nous racontons aux ministres qu'elle est apparue à Kyo et reste à ses côtés, comme pour Van et Hitomi, ils verront cela comme un symbole, un cadeau ou un signe des Dieux. Kyo aura alors toutes les chances de devenir roi, crois-moi. »

        Padelius, réfléchissant, resta silencieux. Les sourcils froncés, il paraissait soucieux. Puis, il se dérida brusquement et son visage s'illumina.

  « Tu as raison ! Ton idée est extraordinaire ! D'autant plus que je viens de penser qu'en partant chercher cette fille, Kyo ne sera alors plus au château et n'ennuiera par la même occasion plus personne. Pendant toute cette période où il sera absent, on ne pourra donc plus le critiquer sur ses manières et ce sera une bonne occasion pour lui de se faire oublier.

  _ C'est vrai. Tu vois, mon idée est excellente. Reste à en parler et à convaincre Kyo. De toute façon, pour une fois, il n'aura pas son mot à dire. Pendant ces cinq ans, il a vécu comme un prince, comme s'il se croyait tout permis. Il va falloir qu'il fasse preuve de plus de discipline.

  _ Tout à fait d'accord. Seulement, un problème persiste : comment comptes-tu l'envoyer là-bas ? »

        Lundar sourit et prit un air mystérieux.

  « Je vais te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant… Viens, suis-moi. »

                                    **********************

        Curieux, Padelius suivait Lundar à travers de longs et étroits couloirs situés dans la partie la plus reculée du château de Fanelia. C'était le soir, et heureusement, pratiquement plus personne ne se déplaçait dans les couloirs de cette partie du palais, car tout le monde pour ainsi dire se trouvait au bal donné en faveur des convives. Les domestiques devaient également être surchargés de travail, aucun d'entre eux ne viendrait donc déranger les deux vieux amis.

        Lundar s'arrêta devant une vieille porte en bois de chêne et sortit une grosse clé de sa poche. Padelius observait attentivement ses moindres faits et gestes, une lueur intriguée dans les yeux. Il semblait curieux de connaître quelle était la nature de la chose si intéressante que Lundar voulait lui montrer.

        Enfin, la lourde porte céda et s'ouvrit en grinçant, dévoilant une longue série d'escaliers qui paraissaient monter jusqu'à une des tourelles du château.

  « Mais bon sang, vas-tu me dire où tu m'emmènes ? grogna Padelius au bout d'une trentaine de marches passées. »

        Les escaliers semblaient effectivement ne devoir jamais cesser et le guerrier se demandait avec agacement quand il en verrait le bout. Enfin, Lundar finit par s'arrêter. Mais au grand étonnement de Padelius, le Conseiller stoppa sa marche en plein milieu des escaliers et non au bout.

  « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Lundar ? Déjà fatigué ?

  _ Non !

  _ Alors pourquoi ne continue-t-on pas de monter jusqu'en haut ?

  _ Cesse de parler et regarde ce qui va suivre… Tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre… »

        Intrigué, Padelius se mit à observer les moindres faits et gestes de son ami, à l'affût d'une quelconque information qui pourrait l'éclairer sur la situation. Lundar, approchant la lanterne qu'il transportait depuis le début de leur montée des escaliers près du mur, scrutait celui-ci avec attention. Pour finir, il passa la torche à Padelius en lui demandant d'éclairer la partie du mur qu'il lui désignait avec soin. Le guerrier obéit, sans poser de questions cette fois-ci. Lundar commença alors à toucher de ses mains le mur de briques qui leur faisait face, tâtonnant légèrement le mur comme s'il espérait y découvrir un passage secret.

        C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva.

        A peine le Conseiller eut effleuré une certaine aspérité du mur, que celui-ci se mit à trembler en émettant un bruit sourd, pour finir par laisser passer une entrée béante. 

  « Après toi, se contenta de dire Lundar à Padelius en souriant. »

        Le guerrier, bouche bée, mit quelques temps avant de réagir.

  « Comment… comment est-ce que t'as fait ça ?

  _ Ce n'est qu'un passage secret. Je le connais grâce à Van, c'est lui qui m'en avait parlé avant sa mort. Il l'a découvert petit, lorsqu'il jouait avec Folken.

  _ Incroyable… Je ne connaissais pas du tout l'existence de ce passage… Et… Que renferme-t-il ? Que t'a dit Van là-dessus ?

  _ Ca, tu vas bientôt le découvrir… Entre là-dedans. »

        Padelius s'exécuta et enjamba le passage. Suivi de près par Lundar, il arriva alors dans une pièce exiguë et poussiéreuse. Cela devait faire de nombreuses années que personne ne l'avait entretenue. Quelques meubles constituaient la pièce. On trouvait ainsi une vieille table bancale dans un coin de la pièce, recouverte d'une nappe d'un état douteux. Sur la gauche, une bibliothèque ancienne remplie de vieux livres poussiéreux et recouvrant le sol, des tapis aux rebords déchirés par l'usure.

        Immédiatement, Lundar se dirigea vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, au fond à gauche, près de la bibliothèque. S'aidant de ses deux mains, le Conseiller commença à retirer tous les livres de la rangée du bas du meuble. Padelius le regardait faire sans broncher. Il sentait que le dénouement était proche et que tous les mystères que faisait Lundar allaient enfin être résolus. Lorsque celui-ci enleva le dernier livre de la rangée, il s'agenouilla et, tout comme il l'avait fait pour les pierres du mur qui décelaient un passage secret, il se mit à tâtonner, à frôler les grosses pierres qui recouvraient cette partie du mur. Un déclic se fit soudain entendre lorsque Lundar déclencha le mécanisme attendu. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas tout le mur qui s'ouvrit, mais seulement une des briques qui s'enfonça, dévoilant ainsi un trou de petite taille, laissant tout juste la place à une petite boîte d'y reposer. Avec d'infimes précautions, Lundar prit la boîte en question et la sortit de son antre. En bois finement ciselé, incrustée de pierreries qui ressortaient du fait de l'obscurité de la pièce, la boîte semblait magnifique, tout autant qu'elle semblait renfermer un lourd secret. Padelius en était lui-même certain à présent, cette boîte n'était pas ordinaire ou renfermait tout du moins quelque chose à caractère important. Très important, même, car sinon, Lundar n'en prendrait pas autant soin et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Padelius pressentait que le contenu de cette petite boîte contribuerait sûrement à l'avenir de Gaïa.

        C'est pourquoi, lorsque Lundar la tendit à son ami pour le laisser ouvrir lui-même la boîte, Padelius la saisit avec une infime précaution et souleva doucement le couvercle, cœur battant.

                                       *********************

        Padelius avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible… ? _L'objet_ ne devrait pas être ici, entre ses mains. _Il_ devrait se trouver en possession de sa propriétaire… Pourquoi donc n'était-ce pas le cas ?

        Le guerrier adressa à Lundar un regard interrogateur. 

  « Que signifie tout ceci ? Pourquoi le _pendentif d'Energist _d'Hitomi Kanzaki se trouve-t-il ici ?

  _ C'est compliqué… Mais je vais tout t'expliquer, tu mérites bien ça… »

        Lundar s'assit sur une dalle en pierre qui se trouvait là et commença son récit. Padelius écoutait attentivement, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon.

  « Alors voilà… débuta celui-ci. Avant de retourner dans son monde, la Lune des Illusions, Hitomi a donné son pendentif à Van. Van l'a toujours gardé précieusement, qu'il le porte sur lui ou qu'il le range quelque part, peu importe. Mais, lorsque cette stupide maladie a commencé à ronger notre roi, et quand il fut persuadé qu'il allait mourir, Van me fit promettre de donner ce pendentif à Kyo, lorsqu'il serait temps. Van savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre, c'est pourquoi il prit cette décision. Mais en attendant de confier le pendentif à Kyo, je devais le mettre en sûreté. Van me conseilla de le ranger ici, dans ce lieu même où nous nous trouvons, et il m'indiqua donc cet endroit.

  _ Quand as-tu appris tout ça ?

  _ Au chevet de Van. J'étais son conseiller et, sans vouloir me vanter, il avait confiance en moi, tout comme moi je croyais profondément en lui. Il m'a tout raconté lui-même. Lui aussi avait peur pour l'avenir de Fanelia… »

        Un long silence suivit l'explication de Lundar. En évoquant le nom de leur roi, les pénibles souvenirs de sa mort injuste et douloureuse resurgissaient en eux. Enfin, ce fut Padelius qui brisa le silence.

  « Ce pendentif n'explique pas tout… murmura-t-il. Comment comptes-tu envoyer Kyo sur la Lune des Illusions ? Je ne comprends pas.

  _ C'est simple, pourtant. Si tu te souviens bien, Hitomi s'en servait pour créer une colonne de lumière pour se téléporter. Nous allons faire la même chose avec Kyo.

  _ C'est vrai mais… es-tu sûr que cela va marcher ? Le pendentif appartenait à Hitomi, non ? Peut-être qu'il ne marche qu'avec sa propriétaire et puis… je suis sûr que ce ne doit pas être aussi facile que ça de réussir à créer cette colonne d'énergie.

  _ Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que le temps presse. Je me doute bien que cela ne marchera pas du premier coup, mais en revanche, je suis certain qu'au bout du moment, nous réussirons à envoyer Kyo sur la Lune des Illusions.

  _ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

  _ Je ne sais pas… un pressentiment, peut-être. J'ai comme l'impression que de là-haut, Van et ses ancêtres nous regardent et nous protègent. Je sais qu'ils voudraient que Kyo aille là-bas, alors je ne m'inquiète pas : ils nous aideront à leur façon…

  _ Voilà que tu te mets à parler croyance maintenant ! Enfin, pour ma part, je ne sais que penser de tes histoires d'ancêtres protecteurs, mais en tout cas, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il va falloir nous y mettre tout de suite. Allons chercher Kyo, qu'en dis-tu ?

  _ Excellente idée. D'ailleurs, il faut nous dépêcher de partir d'ici et de rejoindre les autres invités, ou bien notre absence va paraître louche.

  _ Dans ce cas, allons-y.

  _ Oui, en route. »

        Les deux amis remirent tout en place en partant, n'omettant ni de renfoncer la brique contenant la boîte, ni de replacer les livres sur l'étagère, et encore moins de refaire coulisser le mur à son état initial. Lundar tenant fermement le pendentif en Energist dans sa main, il descendit les escaliers de la tour Est en vitesse, suivit d'un Padelius à l'air sérieux et déterminé, jurant de faire tout son possible pour contribuer à un avenir meilleur pour Fanelia, et donc par conséquent, à envoyer le jeune et fougueux Kyo sur la Lune des Illusions…


	3. Le départ

**Chapitre 2**** : _Le départ_**

        Pendant tout ce temps, Kyo ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde de ce que tramaient Lundar et Padelius dans son dos. Il était bien trop occupé par le bal et toutes les divines créatures qui s'y trouvaient pour cela. Il avait déjà repéré une ou deux jeunes filles à son goût lorsque Jin, son meilleur ami et compagnon en tant que homme-chat, lui murmura à l'oreille :

  « Regarde qui arrive… »

        Kyo suivit le regard de son ami et pouffa :

  « Mais c'est ce cher Hetan !

  _ Exactement. Jette un œil sur ses habits.

  _ Oh ! Il a toujours aussi mauvais goût, à ce que je vois.

  _ Bon sang, on dirait un homme-lézard avec cet horrible pourpoint vert. »

        Kyo éclata de rire. Hetan dut le remarquer car il lui lança un regard furibond mais, cela provoquant de la part de Kyo un redoublement de son fou rire, le jeune homme se sentit probablement blessé dans sa fierté de mâle, et avança dans la direction de Kyo et Jin. Celui-ci fit des reproches, quoique peu convaincants car il avait ri aussi, à son ami :

  « Bien joué mon vieux, tu t'es fait repéré.

  _ Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Quand j'ai entendu ta réplique, je me suis mis à imaginer Hetan dans la peau d'un homme-lézard et c'était vraiment irrésistible. »

        Hetan arriva alors devant les deux garçons et se planta devant eux, accompagné par la même troupe de jeunes gens qui le suivait tout le temps. Ces jeunes gens étaient, de l'avis de Kyo, de pauvres idiots qui collaient Hetan et approuvaient la moindre de ses paroles soit parce qu'ils le craignaient, soit parce qu'ils cherchaient à obtenir ensuite des faveurs de sa part, ou bien encore parce qu'ils étaient réellement stupides. Cette petite cour entourait donc Hetan continuellement, c'est pourquoi aucun de ses membres ne manqua à l'appel lorsqu' Hetan vint se placer en face de Jin et de Kyo.

  « Tu as un problème ? demanda-t-il à Kyo. Pourquoi riais-tu bêtement, tout à l'heure ? »

        Au lieu de répondre à Hetan, Kyo se contenta de se tourner vers Jin et de dire à celui-ci, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage :

  « Mon dieu, de prêt, c'est encore plus laid. Ca fait presque peur à voir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

        Le visage d'Hetan, déjà rouge à cause sans doute du fait qu'il supportait mal la chaleur de cette soirée, vira au rouge écrevisse.

  « C'est à toi que je m'adresse, crétin, alors réponds quand je te parle, s'énerva-t-il.

  _ Bien sûr, Hetan, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu te fais pourtant très remarquer avec cet affreux truc vert. Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Hmm… Dans une décharge, peut-être ? A moins que tu ne l'ais volé à une pauvre grand-mère ? Ce serait en effet plus dans ton genre… Oh non ! J'y suis ! Tu l'as cousu toi-même, pas vrai ? Mon dieu, Hetan, alors c'est ça, tu t'es mis à la couture ? Et toi qui disais que c'était un truc de fille… Quel cachottier tu fais, mon Hetan ! »

        A présent, celui-ci était sur le point d'exploser sous les provocations de Kyo. Voyant la situation s'envenimée dangereusement, Jin tenta d'intervenir.

  « Hé ! Calmez-vous, vous deux. Je vous rappelle qu'on est à un bal, organisé en faveur de nos invités d'Astria. Alors un peu de tenue, ok ? D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Kyo ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. C'était juste pour rire, pas vrai Kyo ?

  _ Pas du tout. Je pense tout ce que j'ai dit. Et je suis navré si Hetan se sent à présent touché dans sa précieuse virilité. Ne t'en fais pas, Hetanou. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir faire de la couture, je t'assure.

  _ Bon sang ! Espèce de sale petit vaurien… Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi et ta grande gueule ! Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, ou bien je…

  _ Du calme, du calme, coupa Jin qui, connaissant Hetan, savait qu'il était capable d'aller jusqu'au duel. Ne nous énervons pas. Je…

  _ De quoi tu te mêles, le matou ? lâcha Hetan avec dédain. On t'a rien demandé, alors reste à ta place de sale petit chat domestique. Moi, je m'occupe de ton imbécile de maître. »

        Kyo, Jin, ou les deux, allai(en)t répliquer, quand un homme arriva et se chargea d'étouffer la querelle.

  « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Lundar ? souffla Kyo entre ses dents. On se débrouille très bien tout seul, laisse-nous.

  _ Il a raison, fit Hetan de son côté. Inutile d'intervenir pour aider votre petit protégé. Il m'a insulté, il doit payer, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

        Lundar ne prêta aucune attention à leurs protestations et déclara avec une fermeté et une autorité qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'objection :

  « Cessez cette querelle stupide. Hetan, Kyo, vous n'êtes plus des enfants. D'ailleurs, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Je vous rappelle que vous avez des responsabilités en tant qu'hôtes. Nous avons des invités, tenez votre rôle, que diable ! Quelle honte vous faîtes pour Fanelia ! Et dire qu'un de vous deux représente le futur roi de Fanelia ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous démettrai aussitôt de vos fonctions, afin qu'aucun de vous deux ne puisse accéder au trône ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Toi, Hetan, je t'aurais cru plus mature, malgré tes vingt ans. Tu es toujours aussi sensible aux provocations de Kyo et quoi qu'on en dise, tu tombes immanquablement dans son jeu. A l'avenir, tu l'ignoreras comme il se doit, compris ? Quant à toi, Kyo, tu te conduis comme un vrai gamin ! Tu prends plaisir à insulter et ridiculiser les autres, je me trompe ? Ton attitude est décevante pour quelqu'un qui ne cesse de vanter ses mérites. Présente tes excuses à Hetan immédiatement. Vu la situation, c'est le moins que tu puisses faire.

  _ Comment ?! Mais, je…

  _ Tout de suite. Excuse-toi ou pars. Tu as le choix. »

        Un silence pesant et un grand froid animèrent soudain la salle de bal. Toutes les conversations qui auparavant allaient bon train s'étaient tues, et chacun retenait son souffle. Chaque personne n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde la suite de cet épisode.

Kyo, quant à lui, sentait tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Si, d'habitude, il aimait se donner en spectacle, il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qui se passait en ce moment. Bon sang, pourquoi devait-il s'excuser ? Pourquoi Lundar cherchait-il à l'humilier ainsi ? Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Il était du côté d'Hetan ou quoi ?!

Kyo n'était pas vraiment étonné que Lundar lui parle sur ce ton. Depuis la mort de Van Fanel, le Conseiller était devenu son tuteur et de toute façon, même quand il était tout petit, Lundar agissait déjà avec lui comme tel. Ainsi, Kyo avait toujours considéré Lundar, après Van, comme son deuxième père. Il n'était pas non plus étonnant que Lundar jouisse aussi d'une certaine autorité sur Hetan, bien qu'il n'en use que rarement. A vrai dire, cela s'expliquait du fait que Lundar étant l'ancien conseiller de Van Fanel, il jouissait d'une importante influence dans le royaume et, étant très respecté, il avait le pouvoir d'agir ainsi et de réprimander Hetan sans qu'on le lui reproche trop. La dispute qui venait de se dérouler étant vraiment déplacée, Lundar pouvait donc se permettre de faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre et de remettre les deux causeurs de trouble à leur place.

Non, Kyo n'était pas vraiment surpris que Lundar lui parle sur ce ton. Ce qui l'étonnait pour de bon et le peinait, c'était qu'il lui demande de présenter des excuses. Là, il dépassait les bornes. Kyo ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi devrait-il s'excuser, merde ?! Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas sa faute si cette bonne poire d'Hetan s'énervait aussi facilement et prenait tellement au sérieux ses provocations. Et puis, c'était bel et bien l'humiliation qui l'attendait s'il avait le malheur de s'excuser. Oui, c'était même l'humiliation suprême. Car présenter ses excuses à Hetan signifiait pour lui se rendre à l'ennemi, s'abaisser devant lui… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait sa fierté, et il ne le supporterait pas. Plutôt mourir, songea-t-il.

  « Alors ? demanda à nouveau Lundar. Nous attendons ta réponse, Kyo. Sois raisonnable et présente tes excuses. C'est toi qui as commencé, alors prends tes responsabilités, pour une fois. »

        Kyo serrait les poings. Que devait-il faire, bon sang ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser auprès d'Hetan mais... Il hésitait encore, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hetan. Un regard ironique, et triomphant. A cet instant, il se décida et sut ce qu'il allait faire. Désolé, Lundar, songea-t-il, mais je ne peux vraiment pas présenter mes excuses à cet enfoiré. Je préférerais autrement mieux lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne te plaise pas du tout…

        Le jeune homme s'avança, de façon à être bien en vue de toute la salle, et déclara avec emphase :

  « Moi, Kyo Fanel, qui ai hérité du nom de notre roi bien aimé, je déclare haut et fort que… jamais je ne m'excuserai devant cet individu !! »

        Une partie de l'assemblée présente poussa un « oh ! » d'indignation devant tant d'insolence, tandis qu'une autre partie un « oh ! » d'admiration pour ce jeune homme si fier. Celui-ci, dès qu'il eut prononcé sa phrase, se retourna et, devant les yeux effarés de la foule, il traversa l'immense salle de bal jusqu'à la porte de sortie. 

        Toutefois, Hetan, qui avait attendu ses excuses avec impatience et une intense satisfaction, se sentit à la fois déçu, mortifié, mais aussi quelque peu humilié, et il lança avec hargne :

  « Tu ne m'as pas fait d'excuses, tout le monde ici présent en est témoin. Et tout le monde ici présent peut donc par conséquent te juger et voir que tu ne réponds pas aux qualifications pour être roi de Fanelia. Car si tel avait été le cas, tu aurais dû me présenter des excuses comme toute personne sensée, raisonnable et honnête. »

        Tous les admirateurs d' Hetan ainsi que la plupart des vieux ministres approuvèrent son discours, tout en jetant des regards courroucés à Kyo qui s'était arrêté en entendant les remarques d'Hetan. Finalement, le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire, et répliqua d'une voix étonnamment calme et contrôlée comparé au ton qu'il avait employé auparavant.

  « Mon cher Hetan, c'est là que tu trompes. Pour être roi, il ne suffit pas d'avoir les bonnes « qualifications », comme tu dis, car si c'était le cas, n'importe quel imbécile doté d'un soupçon d'intelligence pourrait le devenir. Non, je n'aime pas le mot que tu emploies. Pour moi, vois-tu, pour être roi, il faut avoir l'âme d'un roi. Et l'âme d'un roi ne se limite pas à des « qualifications », c'est quelque chose d'inné, et que même après des années d'expérience, on ne peut pas acquérir aussi facilement. Et si je ne t'ai pas présenté des excuses tout à l'heure, c'est parce que pour moi, être roi signifie avant tout être fier de son pays et de son peuple et te considérant comme mon adversaire, je me voyais mal m'agenouiller devant toi et renier ainsi mes principes de fierté. »

        Kyo, assez satisfait d'avoir pu se justifier, allait quitter définitivement la salle, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la princesse Fiona. Après qu'il eut prononcé son discours, il avait vu d'après leurs visages qu'un certain nombre de personnes l'approuvaient, et, il le sentait, la princesse faisait peut-être bien partie de cette catégorie de personnes. Ainsi, en croisant son regard, il eut une idée qui lui permettrait peut-être de réparer son erreur. En effet, il n'avait pas bien rempli son rôle d'hôte, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, et, il venait de s'en souvenir, il n'allait même pas pouvoir danser avec la princesse puisqu'il devait s'en aller. Il fallait donc qu'il se rattrape et il avait bien une petite idée sur la question. Sous les yeux de l'assistance muette, il alla donc parler à la princesse et lui dit avec retenue :

  « Princesse, je regrette profondément que vous ayez assisté à cette scène pénible et ridicule, je l'avoue, c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous me pardonnerez si j'ai été un piètre hôte. Je…

  _ Vous êtes tout pardonné, coupa la princesse avec un grand sourire. Même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de spectacle, j'ai apprécié votre franchise et votre fierté qui vous font honneur.

  _ Merci, princesse, répondit Kyo en lui rendant son sourire.

Et j'espère, ajouta-t-il en murmurant de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse entendre, que vous me réserverez une danse pour votre prochaine visite, car j'ai bien peur que notre danse de ce soir ne soit quelque peu compromise… »

        Elle ne répondit rien, mais Kyo lut dans son regard qu'elle était on ne peut plus d'accord pour la danse. Satisfait, il quitta la salle la tête haute, et les yeux débordants de fierté, devant une assistance ébahie, et un Hetan contrarié.

                                    ********************

        Kyo reposait sur son lit, dans ses appartements. Regardant le plafond, il réfléchissait. A ce qu'il venait de faire, entre autres. Etait-ce bien ? Avait-il fait ce qu'il fallait ? Il se mit à douter encore plus lorsqu'un domestique entra dans sa chambre pour le prévenir que le Conseiller Lundar le demandait. A cet instant, Kyo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il connaissait Lundar : celui-ci n'était pas du genre à tempêter et hurler quand il était en colère, non, ( ça c'était plutôt le genre de Padelius ), il avait plutôt des colères froides, mais qui étaient tout aussi effrayantes que s'il s'était mis à crier ou à frapper dans quelque chose. Et ce soir-là, Kyo avait comme l'impression qu'il aurait droit à une morale plutôt corsée.

        Résigné, il descendit de son lit et se mit à suivre le domestique, traînant les pieds comme s'il s'apprêtait à se rendre devant l'échafaud. Le domestique le fit traverser plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à le faire sortir du château, et de son enceinte. Là, le domestique s'arrêta et dit :

  « Mon chemin s'arrête ici. Pas le vôtre. Vous devez continuez seul jusqu'à la tombe du seigneur Folken.

  _ Quoi ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? Pourquoi Lundar n'est-il pas là ?

  _ Il vous attend là-bas. Ce sont les ordres. »

        Sur ce, le domestique s'en alla, laissant Kyo seul et interloqué. Décidément, la journée était riche en émotions aujourd'hui. En tout cas, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Soupirant, il se mit en route. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, sa curiosité commençait à être sérieusement piquée, et le seul moyen de la satisfaire, c'était bien de se rendre au lieu indiqué.

        Se mettant à courir, il traversa la forêt qui le conduirait jusqu'à la tombe du frère de Van. Il était un des seuls, hormis Lundar, Padelius, Hetan et quelques autres, à connaître l'emplacement de la sépulture, car c'était aussi là que reposait le célèbre Guymelef Escaflowne, c'est pourquoi seules les personnes importantes de Fanelia étaient au courant du lieu où elle se trouvait. C'était Van lui-même qui lui avait montré l'emplacement lorsqu'il était gamin. Kyo s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait été si fier et heureux que Van s'intéresse à lui et lui fasse confiance en lui montrant l'endroit où reposait son frère et Escaflowne…

        A présent, Kyo s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt et savait qu'il n'était plus très loin. Quelques mètres plus tard, il était arrivé. Apercevant l'ombre d'un homme un peu plus loin devant lui, il devina qu'il s'agissait de Lundar. Une autre silhouette se trouvait à côté de lui. Padelius, probablement.

  « C'est moi… murmura-t-il en avançant vers eux. »

        Les deux ombres se retournèrent en même temps, et Kyo put voir grâce à la faible clarté de la Lune qui les éclairait maintenant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quant à l'identité des deux personnes.

  « Lundar, Padelius, fit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, au juste ? Si vous vouliez m'engueulez, je vois pas pourquoi vous faîtes ça ici… »

        Les deux amis se mirent à rire.

  « Rassure-toi, répondit Lundar, nous ne sommes pas là pour te gronder. Enfin… Pas tout à fait.

  _ Vraiment ? demanda Kyo, visiblement étonné.

  _ Pour sûr. A vrai dire, nous sommes plutôt content de toi. N'est-ce pas, Padelius ?

  _ Oui, oui… bougonna celui-ci, peu habitué à donner des compliments, surtout à Kyo.

  _ Mais pourtant…

  _ Attends. Nous allons tout t'expliquer, coupa Lundar. Premièrement, si nous avons choisi cet endroit, c'est parce que ce que nous avons à te dire est confidentiel, et ce lieu est idéal pour être loin des oreilles indiscrètes… Alors écoute et ne pose pas trop de questions, nous avons d'importantes choses à te dire. C'est essentiel et pour toi et pour l'avenir de Fanelia, alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, Kyo. C'est capital. »

        Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, quoiqu' abasourdi. Lundar et Padelius avaient-ils perdu la tête ?

  « Bien. Pour commencer, dit Lundar, je voudrais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, avec Hetan. Vous parliez tellement fort tous les deux, que j'ai entendu toute votre conversation, et ce depuis le début. Et, ne le nie pas, c'est vraiment toi qui as commencé, Kyo. Oui, tu l'as bel et bien insulté. D'abord avec cette histoire idiote de vêtement où tu t'es délibérément moqué de lui, et ensuite avec cette histoire ridicule de couture. Kyo, écoute-moi bien. Même si, je l'avoue, c'était très drôle, tu ne peux pas provoquer ainsi les gens où tu veux et quand tu veux. Cela ne se fait pas, pour quelqu'un de ton rang, c'est aussi simple que ça. Hetan avait parfaitement raison de s'énerver contre toi, car reconnais-le, tu étais allé trop loin. Il aurait très bien pu provoquer un duel si je n'étais pas intervenu. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? De plus, le pire, c'est que cette dispute s'est déroulée devant des invités d'Astria. Si cela se reproduit à chacune de leurs visites chez nous, j'espère que tu imagines ce qu'ils vont penser de nous. Alors ? Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Les seules fois où tu pourras insulter Hetan, ce sera la fois où il aura lui-même commencé, ou bien la fois où il aura insulté quelqu'un à qui tu tiens et que tu veux protéger. Uniquement dans ces moments-là, d'accord ? C'est important que tu saches cela. Car imagine un peu, si tu étais roi, qu'un roi voisin vienne te rendre visite, et que toi, tu détestes ce roi et le provoques. Rien qu'une petite querelle pourrait provoquer une guerre entre vos royaumes, tu réalises ? C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été dur avec toi et que je t'ai demandé de t'excuser devant Hetan. Je voulais te faire réaliser tout ça.

  _ Justement… je ne me suis pas excusé…

  _ Je sais bien. Mais cela ne m'énerve pas autant que tu semblais t'y attendre, mon garçon. C'est pour la simple raison que tu as malgré tout très bien agi… Eh oui. Je vais t'expliquer. Lorsque tu as refusé de t'excuser, j'ai eu un peu peur, mais j'ai été rassuré lorsque tu as répondu ensuite à Hetan, tu t'en souviens ? Il avait parlé de qualifications pour être roi et toi tu as parlé non pas de qualifications mais de l'âme d'un roi. J'ai été très fier de toi à ce moment. Tu as dit exactement ce qu'il fallait. Tu as justifié pourquoi tu ne voulais pas t'excuser et même si c'était un peu maladroit, c'était tout à fait plausible. Tu as montré à tout le monde combien la fierté d'un roi pouvait être importante et à cet instant-là, tu avais vraiment toi-même l'âme d'un souverain. Oui, j'étais très fier de toi. »

Kyo en resta bouche bée durant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas souvent que Lundar le félicitait, et l'entendre lui dire tout ça le remplit de joie et de fierté.

  « Cependant, poursuivit Lundar, ne te gonfle pas trop d'orgueil. La fierté, pour un roi, est très importante, mais elle n'est pas tout. C'est le peuple qui compte avant tout. C'est toujours lui qui prime. C'est très important. C'est pour cela qu'un roi, malgré sa fierté, doit parfois être capable de mettre de côté cette fierté et son orgueil pour le bien de son peuple. Pour éviter une guerre inutile par exemple, ou dans d'autres circonstances… C'est cela que tu dois comprendre, Kyo, car ta fierté n'est pas tout, souviens t'en. Tu devras aussi parfois ranger ta fierté pour protéger un ami… Tu comprends ?

  _ Oui. Mais alors… si je m'étais excusé, tu n'aurais pas été satisfait ?

  _ Cela dépend. Cela dépend de la façon dont tu te serais excusé. Car évidemment, si tu t'étais agenouillé devant Hetan et l'avait imploré qu'il te donne son pardon, là, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau. Mais tu aurais pu très bien agir autrement en lui présentant des excuses convenables, sans exagérer et en sachant garder ton honneur. C'est ça que je cherche à te faire comprendre. Tout est une question d'honneur. Tout dépend de la manière dont tu agiras et répondras. C'est par tes actes que l'on pourra juger de ta qualité de roi… Bien. A présent que cet épisode est clair, parlons d'autre chose d'autrement plus important… Padelius, je te laisse la parole.

  _ Très bien, Lundar. Kyo, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire… Je suppose que tu sais à quelle date est située la réunion des ministres qui décidera de notre nouveau roi.

  _ Oui, bien sûr. Elle est dans un mois environ.

  _ Parfait. J'espère aussi que tu sais que pour l'instant, c'est Hetan qui a l'avantage.

  _ Peut-être mais ça ne va pas durer ! Je suis sûr que…

  _ Stop. Tu n'es sûr de rien du tout. Si on ne fait rien, Hetan va être roi. Nous avons donc sérieusement réfléchi, Lundar et moi, et nous avons peut-être trouvé un moyen de te faire prendre l'avantage… As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une Hitomi Kanzaki, Kyo ?

  _ Evidemment. C'est la fille qui accompagnait Van. Ils s'aimaient. Elle venait de la Lune des Illusions.

  _ Exactement. Grâce au lien qui l'unissait à Van, nous avons pu vaincre les Zaïbacher, tout le monde à Fanelia le sait…

  _ Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

  _ Tu vas vite comprendre… Ce que nous voulons, Lundar et moi, c'est que tu te rendes là-bas.

  _ Où ça ?

  _ Sur la Lune des Illusions. »

        Kyo regarda Padelius avec d'énormes yeux.

  « T'es sérieux ?

  _ On ne peut plus sérieux.

  _ Cette fois, j'en suis sûr. Vous avez complètement perdu la tête, toi et Lundar !

  _ Ecoute-moi au moins jusqu'au bout, je n'ai pas fini. Tu vas aller là-bas pour aller la chercher.

  _ Qui ça ?

  _ La fille de la Lune des Illusions.

  _ Ecoute, Padelius, je crois que tu as besoin de te reposer…

  _ Laisse-moi finir, bon sang ! s'exclama le guerrier, exaspéré. J'essaye de t'expliquer notre plan… A certaines générations, il arrive qu'une fille de la famille Kanzaki vienne sur Gaïa. Ce n'est parfois que pour un temps très court qui n'altère en rien notre avenir, comme ce fut le cas pour la grand-mère d'Hitomi… Ou bien, cela peut être essentiel, comme ce fut le cas pour Hitomi Kanzaki… Et aujourd'hui, nous avons besoin d'une d'entre elles… pour toi, Kyo. Réfléchis un peu, et imagine la réaction des ministres de Fanelia et de la population aussi d'ailleurs, s'ils apprenaient que la nouvelle fille de la Lune des Illusions est de ton côté, comme Hitomi l'était avec Van. Cela représenterait pour eux comme un signe des Dieux, et on verrait à travers toi et la fille Van et Hitomi. Oui, ce serait un moyen excellent de faire réfléchir les ministres et de ranger ceux pour l'instant récalcitrants de ton côté. Tu n'aurais alors plus aucun mal à devenir roi de Fanelia.

  _ C'est bien beau tout ça mais… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller chercher cette fille.

  _ C'est très simple. Hitomi possédait un pendentif en Energist capable de réaliser les rêves et qui répondait à Escaflowne. Avec ce pendentif et sa propre volonté, elle pouvait créer une colonne de lumière bleue capable de la téléporter… Avant de retourner sur la Lune des Illusions, elle a donné son pendentif à Van, qui l'a transmis à Lundar avant de mourir. Van voulait que ce pendentif te revienne. Et pour nous, ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une coïncidence. Peut-être voulait-il lui aussi que tu rencontres la fille de la Lune des Illusions ? En tout cas, à présent, nous détenons ce pendentif et nous allons te le donner pour que tu y ailles…

  _ Où ça ? demanda Kyo bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement la réponse.

  _ … chercher la fille de la Lune des Illusions. »

        Kyo se tut, refusant d'y croire. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Lui, aller sur la Lune des Illusions ? C'était impossible. Le simple nom « Lune des Illusions » évoquait pour lui quelque chose d'inaccessible alors y aller…

  « Je ne peux pas, protesta-t-il. J'en suis incapable. Je ne sais pas me servir de ce pendentif…

  _ Alors tu vas apprendre, l'interrompit Lundar en souriant. Tu peux y arriver, Kyo, j'en suis sûr. Tu es l'héritier de Van, alors je sais que tu peux y arriver.

  _ Mais…

  _ Kyo, coupa le Conseiller brutalement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et réponds-moi franchement : veux-tu devenir roi de Fanelia ? »

        Kyo soutint son regard sans ciller et répondit immédiatement.

  « Oui. Je veux devenir roi. »

        Lundar sourit.

  « Alors pourquoi hésites-tu, idiot ? C'est ton unique espoir de te faire accepter par les ministres. Tu dois le faire, Kyo. Saisis ta chance, tu n'en auras pas deux. Vas-y.

  _ … bon. Très bien, murmura le jeune homme.

  _ Tu prends la bonne décision, approuva Padelius. Au fait, il faut que tu restes là-bas juste un peu moins d'un mois, afin d'arriver juste avant la réunion des ministres. Ne reviens ni trop tôt ni trop tard, compris ? »

        Kyo approuva d'un hochement de tête.

  « Et lorsque tu reviendras, ne dis à personne que tu es allé là-bas. En fait, personne à part nous ne doit le savoir, car sinon les ministres croiront à une sorte de complot destiné à les tromper et à les influencer dans leur choix. Il faut qu'ils pensent que la fille de la Lune des Illusions est arrivée d'elle-même à Gaïa et qu'elle apparut devant toi, pour toi. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est toi qui est allé la chercher. Pendant ton absence, nous dirons que tu es parti dans un voyage d'initiation, car tu as besoin d'être au calme en ce moment et de méditer. Ce ne sera pas vraiment étonnant, car tout Fanelien royal qui se respecte doit faire un de ces voyages au moins une fois dans sa vie. Nous dirons que tu es parti chez le vieux Luum. Personne n'aura l'idée ni l'audace d'aller vérifier de peur de te déranger car de toute façon, il est interdit de troubler un voyage initiatique.

  _ Je ne peux rien dire à personne… pas même à Jin ? Il me connaît, il ne croira jamais à un voyage d'initiation de ma part, vu d'ailleurs que je ne lui en ai même pas parler. C'est mon meilleur ami, je l'aurais mis au courant. Il va donc trouver ça bizarre…

  _ C'est vrai. Nous le mettrons donc au courant, mais tout ça restera dans le plus grand secret. Bien. Il faut que tu partes. Dès maintenant.

  _ Mais comment voulez-vous que je reconnaisse cette fille de la Lune des Illusions ? Je suppose qu'il y a  des milliers de fille là-bas et je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble celle de la famille des Kanzaki.

  _ Ne crains rien. La colonne de lumière que tu vas créer va sûrement t'emmener près d'elle.

  _ Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

  _ C'est vrai. Il y a un risque, mais si tu crois très fort au souhait de la voir, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

  _ Formidable… »

        Kyo n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Comment Lundar et Padelius pouvaient-ils paraître si serein ? Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait devenir roi. Ils avaient raison, les ministres ne le portaient pas dans son cœur, et c'était le seul moyen de changer leur opinion sur lui. Prenant le pendentif que Lundar lui tendait, Kyo commença à se concentrer. Personnellement, il avait du mal à croire que cela allait marcher, mais bon, autant essayer. Il s'en remettait au destin.

        Au bout de plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passait toujours pas. Découragé, Kyo renonça.

  « Désolé, ça ne marche pas…

  _ Concentre-toi ! conseilla Lundar. Ressaisis-toi ! Tu peux y arriver, Kyo, je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi. »

        Kyo secoua la tête.

  « Non, je… »

        Soudain, tout se troubla autour de lui. Lundar et Padelius disparurent, et il se retrouva seul, au milieu d'un décor sombre qui semblait surnaturel.

  « Qu'est-ce que…

  _ Kyo, fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Tu dois croire en toi. Tu en es tout à fait capable, alors cesse de baisser les bras et fonce !

  _ Van ! murmura Kyo, le cœur battant. Je ne sais pas si…

  _ Crois en tes rêves, fit une autre voix, inconnue cette fois. Si tu y crois très fort, tes vœux se réaliseront. Ne te dis pas « je vais essayer », mais « je vais y arriver ». Tu dois croire en tes rêves, Kyo… »

        Celui-ci, bien que ne la connaissant pas, n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait là d' Hitomi Kanzaki. A peine celle-ci eut prononcé ses dernières paroles, que le décor changea et Kyo se retrouva devant Lundar et Padelius qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

  « Kyo, ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air bizarre… »

        Kyo retrouva ses esprits. Bon sang, Van et Hitomi lui avaient parlé ! Il était heureux d'avoir pu réentendre la voix de Van, et de connaître celle d'Hitomi. Cependant, il était temps qu'il se reprenne en main. Leurs paroles l'avaient fait réfléchir. Il était stupide. A force de se poser des questions et d'hésiter, il n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il pourrait créer cette colonne de lumière. Non, il fallait qu'il ait confiance en lui, qu'il y croit.

  « C'est bon, déclara-t-il à Lundar et Padelius. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Bon, cette fois, j'y vais. On se retrouve dans un mois, d'accord ? D'ici là, rassurez Jin et dites-lui que je m'occupe de ramener une fille intéressante… »

        Lundar et Padelius le regardaient, surpris et ravis de ce revirement de comportement. Les deux amis se doutaient que quelque chose s'était passé, mais ils ne posèrent aucune question.

        Kyo ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il tenait fermement dans son poing le pendentif. Levant le bras en haut, vers le ciel, il pria très fort pour son souhait : il voulait devenir roi, et pour cela, il devait aller chercher la fille de la Lune des Illusions. Oui, il voulait la voir, la trouver et l'emmener avec lui.

        Une faible lumière commença à se dégager du pendentif en Energist. Puis, il se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, et une colonne de lumière déchira le ciel étoilé. Kyo ouvrit les yeux, serrant toujours le pendentif au creux de sa main, et se sentit décoller du sol. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'élevait dans les airs, il entendait les voix de Lundar et Padelius :

  « Fais attention à toi, Kyo !

  _ Oui, reviens-nous sain et sauf !

  _ Prends soin de toi ! »

        Kyo sentit son cœur se serrer. Les silhouettes de Lundar et Padelius devenaient de plus en plus petites, pour finalement devenir deux minuscules points noirs dans la nuit.

        Soudain, la colonne de lumière s'éteignit, en même temps que Kyo, qui s'évanouit dans la nature.

  « Il est parti, souffla Lundar. Il est parti pour de bon. »

Notes de l'auteur :

Et voilà ! déjà le chapitre 2 ! Ms kelle productivité !

Je sais, parfois je m'impressionne moi meme vs savez…

Ms keske je raconte moi ?!

Bref, si vs aimez, alors allez voir le chapitre 3, c le meilleur pour l'instant ke g écris ( enfin je trouve ).

Je vous donne un indice : c paske le 2ème perso principal apparaît ds ce chapitre…

Et la rencontre entre les 2 persos va être… explosive !

Ça vous fait envie ?

Non ?Ca vous fait plutôt pitié ? ben allez vous faire f***** ! lol.

( je rigole !). Si vs aimez pas, ben j'en suis désolé ms je peux rien faire

de + ^^.

Et si vous aimez ( vous, je vous adore ! ^__^), ben alors grouillez vous

Et arrêtez de lire ce ke  je suis en train de dire ^^ !

Bizous à tous. Leera.


	4. La rencontre

**Chapitre 3**** : _La rencontre_**

( petit flash-back : cette scène se passe juste après la dispute entre Kyo et Hetan )

        Misao se réveilla lentement, émergeant difficilement. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil, et, s'étirant et baillant, elle regarda où elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée dans un lit étroit, et se trouvait dans une petite pièce qui, à part le lit, était constituée d'un bureau, d'une chaise, d'une poubelle et d'une armoire à pharmacie. Une armoire à pharmacie ? Il y eut comme un « tilt » dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ainsi, elle était donc à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi donc ?

        Misao essaya de se remémorer les derniers événements. Elle était à son cours d'équitation, comme tous les vendredis soirs. Ce jour-là, elle avait choisi de monter Eclair, le fameux pur-sang noir, avec qui elle s'était parfaitement entendue la dernière fois. Tout le monde avait été étonné d'ailleurs, car Eclair était réputé pour être sauvage et difficile. Très peu de cavaliers étaient capable de le monter. Misao, très fière d'elle, avait donc voulu renouveler l'expérience ce soir-ci, malheureusement, si elle se trouvait en ce moment à l'infirmerie, c'était que cela ne s'était pas aussi bien déroulé que prévu. Maintenant, elle s'en souvenait : elle était tombée du cheval. Pourtant… c'était étrange, mais Misao avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas sa faute ni celle du cheval si elle était tombée. A force de réfléchir, une image lui revint. Celle d'un jeune homme très beau, en train de dire ceci : _Moi, Kyo Fanel, qui ai hérité du nom de notre roi bien aimé, je déclare haut et fort que… jamais je ne m'excuserai devant cet individu !!_

        Misao se redressa d'un coup sur son lit. A présent, des multitudes d'images lui revenaient à l'esprit. Maintenant, elle se souvenait. Elle était en train de galoper tranquillement avec Eclair, lorsque des images s'étaient emparées de son esprit, et s'étaient imposées à sa conscience. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, c'était comme si elle avait eu un flash, ou… une vision, comme on dit. Une hallucination, aussi. Mon dieu, suis-je folle ? s'angoissa soudain la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas normal, de voir ce que j'ai vu…

Misao se rappelait clairement de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, c'était comme si elle avait assisté à la scène, comme si elle y avait été présente, au même titre que tous les gens qu'elle y avait vus. Ils étaient très nombreux et se trouvaient dans une salle immense et magnifique, une sorte de salle de bal, comme on en voyait au temps de la Renaissance. Ils étaient aussi habillés comme à cette époque… Mais ce qu'il l'avait intriguée le plus, c'était ces deux garçons qui s'étaient disputés devant elle… Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu, mais lorsque le garçon brun s'était tu, tout s'était mis à tourner autour d'elle, elle était brusquement revenue à la réalité et, n'ayant plus aucun repères à cause de cette espèce de vision, elle avait perdu le contrôle de son cheval et avait fait une chute. Qui n'était pas trop grave, heureusement, étant donné qu'elle se sentait bien. Un peu secouée, mais bien. Elle allait donc bien physiquement, mais psychologiquement, c'était autre chose… Misao se demandait effectivement si elle n'était pas en train de péter les plombs avec cette histoire de vision. Une vision…

Misao devint soudain songeuse. Le mot vision lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qui déjà lui en avait parlé ? C'était il y a longtemps… C'était…

_Hitomi._

        Oui, c'était ça. C'était Hitomi, sa tante, qui lui en avait parlé. Cela remontait à loin, à peu près cinq ans. Elle n'avait qu'onze ans à l'époque. A cet âge, Misao adorait sa tante, qu'elle considérait même comme sa mère, celle-ci étant morte lors d'une représentation de leur troupe avec son père, Mamoru Kanzaki, ( ses deux parents étaient trapézistes et avaient fait une mauvaise chute entraînant leur décès ), alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans. Hitomi, la sœur de son père, l'avait donc adoptée, et au fil des ans, Misao avait fini par l'aimer comme une mère. Malheureusement, le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait eu onze ans, Hitomi mourut à son tour, victime d'un accident de la route. Misao alla la voir à l'hôpital, et ce fut lors de la veille de son décès qu' Hitomi raconta à sa nièce une histoire extraordinaire, qui plut extrêmement à la petite fille qu'était alors Misao, et qui la fit rêver de nombreuses nuits. Hitomi lui expliqua qu'elle avait réellement vécu cette histoire, et Misao la crut. Elle était une fillette alors, et elle voulait croire à cette histoire de monde situé entre la Terre et la Lune, ce monde merveilleux avec des royaumes, des châteaux, des princes et des princesses… Malheureusement, lorsque le lendemain, Hitomi mourut, Misao, choquée, oublia peu à peu le récit de sa tante pour s'enfoncer dans une douleur profonde et sans issue. Ce ne fut que grâce à l'aide de sa meilleure amie, Nozomi, chez qui elle alla vivre, ( les parents de Nozomi étant Amano et Yukari, Hitomi avant de mourir leur avait demandé de s'occuper de Misao ), que Misao sortit de cet état de choc pour revivre. Elle finit par devenir une jeune fille, ayant bien le sens de la réalité et les pieds sur terre, c'est pourquoi l'histoire que sa tante lui avait raconté devint pour elle un joli conte qu' Hitomi lui avait raconté pour la consoler.

        Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Et si cette histoire était bien vraie ? Si tout était réel ? Cela pourrait peut-être expliquer sa propre vision. Après tout, Hitomi lui avait dit que cela pouvait lui arriver à elle aussi… Jusqu'à présent, elle n'en avait pas tenu compte et n'y avait plus repenser, mais maintenant…

        L'arrivée soudaine de Nozomi et Shinji, le cousin de celle-ci, la firent sortir des ses pensées.

  « Misao, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Shinji, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

  _ Oui, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu te sens bien ? renchérit Nozomi, l'air tout aussi soucieux.

  _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très bien, les rassura Misao. Je suis juste un peu secouée, mais sinon, aucun problème.

  _ Pff… Je t'avais dit qu'Eclair pouvait être dangereux à monter.

  _ Oui, tu nous as vraiment fait peur…

  _ Je sais, je sais… Mais maintenant que vous savez que je vais bien, vous n'allez pas me rabâcher ça toute la soirée, non ?

  _ C'est vrai. Et si on allait se faire un karaoké ? proposa Nozomi.

  _ Excellente idée. Ca nous changera les idées, pas vrai, Shinji ?

  _ Ok. Mais faut peut-être qu'on passe par chez vous pour que vous vous changiez, non ? »

        Misao regarda ses vêtements maculés de boue après sa chute.

  « Je me sens visée, là… protesta-t-elle en riant. Bon, d'accord, allons-y.

  _ Attendez ! intervint Nozomi. J'avais oublié mais après le cours, je devais passer chez une copine qui a été malade lui donner des devoirs… Tant pis. Toi, Shinji, va avec Misao chez mes parents pour qu'elle se change, après vous filez direction le karaoké près de la gare, et moi je vous rejoindrai là-bas.

  _ Comment vas-tu y aller ?

  _ Je prendrai le bus, j'ai acheté des tickets. »

        Une fois qu'ils se mirent d'accord, les trois amis sortirent de l'infirmerie et quittèrent le club d'équitation. Ils en avaient le droit puisque le cours de Nozomi et Misao était terminé ( seules les deux amies faisaient du cheval Shinji les avait juste accompagnées ).

        Tandis que Nozomi prenait le bus pour se rendre chez son amie, Shinji et Misao se rendaient chez les parents de la jeune fille en moto, Shinji en possédant une.

  « Bon, alors on se rejoint au karaoké ! rappela Nozomi avant de les quitter. »

        Shinji et Misao approuvèrent, puis montèrent sur la moto, Shinji conduisant, Misao montant à l'arrière. La maison d'Amano et Yukari n'étant pas très éloignée, ils ne mirent donc pas longtemps pour y arriver. Misao descendit de la moto puis pénétra dans la maison. Seule Yukari était présente. Misao la mit au courant de leurs projets de karaoké et Yukari ne fit aucune objection. Misao alla donc se changer dans sa chambre, enfilant des vêtements propres et prenant même le temps de prendre une douche rapide. Puis, après avoir embrassé Yukari, elle alla rejoindre Shinji qui devait s'impatienter.

  « C'est pas trop tôt ! grogna celui-ci en la voyant enfin.

  _ Désolé, je trouvais plus mon nouveau jean. Bon, on y va maintenant ? »

Shinji hocha la tête et mit le moteur en marche. Une fois qu'ils prirent un peu de vitesse, Misao s'accrocha fermement à la taille de son ami, pour plus de sûreté. Le jeune homme en fut très satisfait, car même si ce n'était là qu'un geste naturel, cela permettait quand même un petit moment d'intimité qu'il ne se refusait pas. Shinji avait en effet toujours eu un faible pour Misao… La jeune fille était belle, intelligente, et le faisait rire. Impossible donc qu'il ne craque pas pour elle…

        Le cri de Misao l'arracha à sa douce rêverie.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. Ca ne va pas ?

  _ Regarde par là-bas ! hurla-t-elle en désignant un point sur leur gauche. C'est quoi cette lumière, à ton avis ? »

        Shinji regarda l'endroit indiqué et fut surpris de voir une sorte de colonne de lumière qui semblait tout droit sortir du ciel.

  « Aucune idée ! répondit-il.

  _ Et si on allait voir ? proposa Misao. C'est sur notre chemin, non ?

  _ Pas vraiment ! Ca nous oblige à faire un petit détour.

  _ Mais quand même… tu n'as pas envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil ?

  _ Bof… Tu es sûre ? Je…

  _ Oui ! S'il te plaît ! Je veux savoir ce que c'est !

  _ Bon… allons-y. »

        Shinji changea de direction et tourna vers la gauche pour se rapprocher du lieu indiqué. Misao, quant à elle, se taisait, et se gardait bien de dire à son ami ce qu'elle ressentait. En effet , bizarrement, elle avait un étrange pressentiment, une sorte d'intuition qui lui avait soufflé d'aller voir cette lumière. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait insisté auprès de Shinji. Et, autre raison qui la poussait à vouloir aller voir, c'était qu'elle venait de se souvenir à nouveau de l'histoire qu'Hitomi lui avait raconté. Ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de « colonnes de lumière » ? La coïncidence était troublante, et Misao se demandait de plus en plus si cela n'avait pas non plus un rapport avec son espèce de vision. Oui, tout cela était vraiment étrange, et elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Pour cela, il n'y avait pas trente mille solutions : aller voir, tout simplement.

  « Plus vite ! implora-t-elle à Shinji. Regarde ! La lumière est en train de s'éteindre !

  _ Je fais ce que je peux ! »

        Le jeune homme accéléra néanmoins, et ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant la colonne de lumière. Celle-ci achevait juste de disparaître, et remontait vers les étoiles d'où elle venait.

  « Incroyable… murmura Shinji. Je me demande ce que c'était… »

        De son côté, Misao ne faisait plus attention à ce que disait son ami depuis quelques secondes déjà. Elle était bien trop absorbée par la silhouette noire qu'elle voyait se dessiner devant elle. A force de percer l'obscurité, elle distingua un garçon de grande taille, qui se tenait non loin d'eux. Il semblait tout droit sorti de la colonne de lumière elle-même, et Misao en était troublée. Mon dieu, dites-moi que je rêve… songeait-elle. C'est impossible, à moins que… Oui. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doutes. L'histoire de sa tante Hitomi était bien vraie. Car si elle se souvenait bien, un garçon était aussi apparu devant sa tante alors qu'elle avait son âge. Un garçon nommé Van… Et lui ? Qui était-il ?

  « Misao ! C'est qui ce type ? s'écria Shinji en se rendant compte de la présence du garçon à son tour. Ne t'approche pas de lui ! cria-t-il lorsqu'il vit son amie faire quelques pas en direction du garçon. »

        Misao ne répondit pas et avança de plus belle. Le garçon, quant à lui, était tout d'abord dos à eux, mais en entendant la voix de Shinji, il se retourna brusquement et leur fit face.

        Misao sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Non… Pas croyable… Elle se trouvait devant le garçon de sa vision ! Le mec arrogant et mignon qui se nommait Kyo Fanel !!

  « Tiens, bonjour, fit-il en la voyant. C'est toi, la fille de la Lune des Illusions ? »

        Misao le regarda bouche bée. Déjà qu'elle était étonnée de le voir, elle le fut encore plus après son charabia sur la Lune des machins…

  « Hé ! T'es qui, toi ? s'exclama Shinji en approchant à son tour. D'où tu sors ?

  _ D'où je sors ? Oh, tu veux dire, d'où je viens ? De Fanelia, je suis l'héritier de Van Fanel…

  _ Mais de quoi il parle ?! Il est cinglé, ce mec ! Allez, viens Misao, on se tire !

  _ Non ! Attends, Shinji ! s'écria Misao. »

        Elle se tourna vers le garçon et s'adressa à lui :

  « Tu as bien dit : Van Fanel ?

  _ Oui. Tu le connaissais ? J'en étais sûr ! C'est bien toi, hein ? T'es la fille de la Lune des Illusions ?

  _ Heu… en fait, je… »

        Misao réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La Lune des Illusions… Ca lui rappelait quoi, au juste ? Ah oui ! Hitomi avait dit que c'était comme ça que les habitants de… de Gaïa appelaient la Terre.

  « Heu… oui, c'est bien moi, lâcha-t-elle en hésitant.

  _ Magnifique ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis un génie ! Je vais devenir roi ! Ha, ha, ha ! Je vois d'ici la tête de ce pauvre abruti d'Hetan quand je reviendrai avec toi ! »

        Misao ne comprenait rien à quoi il faisait allusion. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait mal à la tête, avec d'un côté, ce garçon bizarre qui semblait tout content de lui, et de l'autre, Shinji qui s'époumonait et hurlait qu'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait et comment elle connaissait ce type et c'était quoi la fille de la Lune machin-bidule etc etc…

        Bon sang, que devait-elle faire ? Est-ce qu'elle devait mettre Shinji au courant ? Cela lui semblait difficile car elle avait elle-même du mal à croire à ce qui arrivait. Non, elle avait une meilleure idée. Une bien meilleure idée même, se félicita-t-elle intérieurement. Elle avait en effet trouvé une solution : elle allait présenter ce Kyo Fanel à Yukari ! Après tout, elle se souvenait des dernières paroles d'Hitomi : _si un jour, tu as besoin de parler de cette histoire avec quelqu'un, demande à Yukari ou Amano… Comme ils m'ont vue disparaître avec Van, je les ai mis au courant de l'histoire à mon retour… Ils t'aideront…_

        Misao n'en doutait pas une seconde. Ouf ! Elle se sentait soulagée d'un grand poids. Elle n'était pas seule ! Yukari et Amano l'aideraient !

  « Shinji, dit-elle, sa confiance retrouvée, ne pose plus de questions s'il te plaît. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant, il y a plus urgent.

  _ Mais…

  _ S'il te plaît, Shinji. Je te donne ma parole que je te dirai tout. Mais pas maintenant.

  _ Très bien…

  _ Merci. Quant à toi, euh… Kyo, suis-nous.

  _ Eh ! Comment connais-tu mon nom, toi ?!

  _ Oh, eh bien je… en fait, c'est assez compliqué…

  _ Et alors ? Explique-toi !

  _ Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on aille chez Amano et Yukari.

  _ J'en ai rien à faire ! Je les connais pas ces deux-là, moi. Je veux des explications !

  _ Hé ! Pour qui tu te prends à donner des ordres ? s'écria Shinji, qui bien que ne comprenant rien à la situation, fut énervé par les paroles du garçon.

  _ C'est toi qui ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles ! Tu sais à qui tu parles, au moins ?

  _ Arrêtez tous les deux ! cria Misao. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Vous allez vous taire et écoutez ce que j'ai à dire, ok ? Alors voilà. Comme nous n'avons qu'une moto, on ne va pas pouvoir partir tous ensemble, donc voilà ce que je propose : Shinji, s'il te plaît, va au karaoké avec ta moto prévenir Nozomi qu'il y a un empêchement et dis-lui de venir nous rejoindre chez elle. Moi, je vais téléphoner à Yukari pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher ici, Kyo et moi.

  _ D'accord, approuva Shinji, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Mais à mon retour, je compte sur toi pour m'éclairer sur toute cette histoire…

  _ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je te l'ai promis, non ?

  _ Bon, alors j'y vais mais… je ne me sens pas tranquille de te laisser seule avec ce type…

  _ Mais non, tu t'inquiètes pour rien…

  _ Bien sûr, je ne vais rien lui faire… ajouta Kyo en passant un bras autour des épaules de Misao et en souriant d'un air qui ne rassura pas du tout Shinji.

  _ Bon, si tu le dis… soupira celui-ci. »

        Il s'éloigna, monta sur sa moto et mit le moteur en marche. Quelques secondes plus tard, Misao et Kyo entendirent le moteur au loin, signe que Shinji était déjà parti.

  « Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer, déclara Kyo. D'abord, je n'ai rien compris à ton histoire de moto et de… télénofer. »

        Misao ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

  « Tu veux dire téléphoner ! Eh bien… c'est compliqué tout ça. Comment t'expliquer… Dis-toi que notre monde est bien plus évolué que le tien, en terme de développement, d'industrie quoi… Un téléphone est un appareil qui permet de parler à quelqu'un d'éloigné. Et une moto, c'est l'engin sur lequel Shinji vient de partir…

  _ Ce truc horrible, qui dégage de la fumée qui pue ?!

  _ Oui ! dit Misao en riant à nouveau. C'était une moto.

  _ Je vois… Pas très rassurant tout ça… Bon, tant pis. Va falloir que je m'habitue. Au fait, raconte maintenant que l'autre idiot est parti.

  _ Shinji n'est pas idiot !

  _ C'est ton fiancé, c'est ça ?

  _ Quoi ?! Mais… non ! s'écria Misao en rougissant.

  _ Pff… Tu rougis, ça veut tout dire.

  _ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! D'abord, je n'ai que 16 ans ! Je ne peux pas me fiancer !

  _ Ah bon ? C'est bizarre… A Gaïa, les filles se marient très tôt, tu sais. »

        Misao regarda Kyo dans les yeux et vit à son air sincèrement étonné qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

  « Peut-être, mais tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'ici, c'est très différent de ton monde. Les filles se marient beaucoup plus tard en général…

  _ Pourquoi ?

  _ Eh bien… disons qu'ici, les filles sont plus… émancipées et les parents ne cherchent plus à les marier comme avant. Elles ont le choix et ont plus de liberté.

  _ Hmm… émancipées, tu dis ? Intéressant…

  _ Hé ! C'est quoi ce sourire pervers ?!

  _ Rien, rien… Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

  _ Misao… Misao Kanzaki.

  _ C'est joli… J'aime bien.

  _ Euh… merci.

  _ Et toi au fait ? Comment connaissais-tu mon nom ?

  _ Je… je crois que j'ai eu une vision.

  _ Sérieux ?

  _ Oui… je t'ai vu toi, en train de te disputer avec un autre garçon, et je t'ai entendu dire t'appeler Kyo Fanel. Tu étais dans une grande salle avec plein de gens autour…

  _ Je vois… ce devait être quand j'étais à la salle de bal en train de parler avec Hetan… Intéressant, vu cette vision, tu m'as tout l'air d'être la digne héritière d'Hitomi Kanzaki. »

        Misao haussa les épaules.

  « Je n'en sais rien… et puis ça n'a pas d'importance. Hitomi est… morte.

  _ Quoi ?! Oh, je… je ne savais pas. Désolé.

  _ C'est pas grave… Bon, de toute façon, pour l'instant, il faut que je téléphone à Yukari. »

        Aussitôt, Misao sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de téléphone approprié. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis la voix de Yukari lui parvint :

  « Allô ?

  _ Yukari… c'est moi, Misao. Ecoute, il faut que tu viennes me chercher. Je suis en ce moment avec un garçon… venu de Gaïa. Comme Van Fanel, tu te rappelles, hein ? Je… j'ai besoin de toi.

  _ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Où sont Shinji et Nozomi ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

  _ Non … écoute, je ne peux pas t'expliquer au téléphone, ce serait trop long et trop compliqué. Il faut que tu viennes, maintenant. S'il te plaît. »

        Misao entendit un long soupir au bout du fil.

  « Bon, très bien. J'arrive. Dis-moi où tu es.

  _ Je suis près du square, tu sais, celui où nous sommes allées la semaine dernière ?

  _ Oui, je vois où c'est.

  _ Bien, alors je t'attendrai là-bas. Avec lui.

  _…

  _ Tante Yukari ?

  _ Oui, je… j'arrive. A tout de suite ma chérie.

  _ Merci. »

        Misao raccrocha avec soulagement. Yukari allait bientôt venir les chercher, enfin ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Kyo qui la fixait, les yeux exorbités. Ou plutôt… elle s'en rendit compte, il fixait en fait son portable.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh c'est vrai ! Tu n'en as jamais vu de ta vie !

  _ C'est ce truc un… téléphone ?

  _ Tu apprends vite dis donc ! Félicitations !

  _ Cesse de faire ta maligne… On verra comment tu te débrouilleras quand tu viendras dans MON monde…

  _ Ca, ça risque pas d'arriver de sitôt ! Je vois vraiment pas ce que j'irai faire là-bas ! répondit Misao en riant. »

        La jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte de l'air soucieux que prit Kyo à cet instant. Merde… jura celui-ci intérieurement. Apparemment, c'est mal parti pour la convaincre de venir avec moi. Il faut que je change de tactique…

        Misao, qui commençait à avoir mal aux jambes, s'assit dans l'herbe pour se reposer. Kyo la rejoignit. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne parla. Kyo dévisageait la jeune fille. Les cheveux aux vents, elle regardait les étoiles, l'air songeur. Qu'elle est belle… songea-t-il. Autant que la princesse Fiona… enfin… elles sont différentes. Oui, ce n'est pas du tout le même genre…

Effectivement, autant la fille d'Allen et de Mirana était blonde comme les blés avec des yeux bleux, Misao elle, était brune, avec des yeux verts étincelants. Elle avait un joli visage, mais pas aussi doux que celui de la princesse. Le sien était plus… sauvage, plus caractériel peut-être, étant donné son menton volontaire, et son petit air renfrogné qu'elle avait parfois. En fait, Misao était même très différente du genre de fille auquel il était habitué. Kyo s'interrogeait. Cette fille juste à côté de lui commençait à sérieusement piquer sa curiosité. En fait, il se demandait s'il serait capable de la séduire… cela faciliterait d'ailleurs les choses s'il y arrivait. Comme ça, elle n'hésiterait plus à l'accompagner… Oui, c'était un très bon plan. Qu'il comptait bien mettre à exécution dès maintenant, après réflexion.

Imperceptiblement, le jeune homme se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

  « C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? murmura-t-il à son oreille, en faisant mine d'observer le ciel avec attention lui aussi.

  _ Je te vois venir… murmura-t-elle à son tour, sans détacher les yeux du ciel.

  _ De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

  _ Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu te rapprocher… »

        Kyo fronça les sourcils. Zut, elle n'était pas stupide…

  « Et alors ? Ca te gêne ?

  _ Non, du moment que tu ne tentes pas de faire un truc idiot…

  _ Un truc idiot ? De quoi parles-tu ?

  _ A ton avis ?

  _ Tu parles de ce genre de choses, peut-être ? »

        Et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Malheureusement, une claque monumentale interrompit leur baiser.

  « Aïeuh ! T'es folle ?

  _ Bien fait, crétin ! Je t'avais prévenu.

  _ Pff, t'es pas marrante… Moi qui croyais que les filles d'ici étaient « émancipées ». Tu parles !

  _ Emancipées veut pas dire fille facile, abruti ! Je sais pas comment sont les filles de ton monde, mais ici, je te préviens qu'aucunes de nous ne se jettera dans tes bras parce que Monsieur se croit irrésistible !

  _ C'est toi qui es trop rigide. Laisse-toi un peu aller !

  _ Pour finir dans ton lit ? Dans tes rêves, mon vieux !

  _ Je ne parlais pas forcément de lit… Sur l'herbe, la surface est plus dure mais…

  _ Ferme-la ! Tu me rends malade !

  _ Malade ? Malade d'amour je suppose ?!

  _ T'es vraiment impossible comme mec ! J'aurais dû partir avec Shinji, lui au moins il…

  _ Il ?

  _ Il est sympa, gentil bref, tout le contraire de toi !

  _ Merci, quel compliment ! J'aurais été sincèrement choqué et déçu si tu m'avais dit que je ressemblais à ce pauvre type.

  _ Shinji n'est pas un pauvre type !!

  _ Ah non ? Excuse-moi mais…

  _ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas aussi obsédé et vicieux que toi que c'en est un !

  _ Tu crois ? Moi, je suis sûr que ton cher Shinji, si vertueux et pur qu'il puisse paraître, n'a qu'une envie, c'est sortir avec toi !

  _ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

  _ Je l'ai bien vu à sa façon de te regarder. A tous les coups, il est le genre de type à faire semblant devant toi d'être le gentil copain serviable et tout, et la nuit, il fantasme sur toi et…

  _ Tais-toi !! Shinji n'est pas comme ça !

  _ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? En tout cas, moi, je suis franc et honnête avec toi ! Tu trouves pas ça mieux ?

  _ Si bien sûr. Ce sont là deux qualités qui t'honorent. Ca tombe bien, je suis moi-même très honnête et très franche. Je vais donc partager avec toi le fond de ma pensée. Voyons… comment te dire ça sans paraître trop dure ? Ah je sais ! Voilà Kyo, je sais que ça va être dur pour toi à encaisser mais… je te déteste imbécile !! Tu me dégoûtes et je ne veux plus entendre un mot sur toute cette histoire débile, compris ?! »

        Grr… La sale petite peste. Elle avait toujours son mot à dire, hein ? songea Kyo. C'était bizarre. D'habitude, jamais aucune fille n'osait lui parler sur ce ton. A vrai dire, c'était même la première fois qu'une fille s'adressait à lui de cette façon. Et il détestait ça. Kyo se mit à réfléchir. Que faire ? En tout cas, son plan de séduction était bel et bien tombé à l'eau. Oui, lui, Kyo Fanel, venait d'essuyer un refus. Ca non plus, il n'en avait pas l'habitude…

        Décidément, cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Elle répondait à chacune de ses répliques sans se démonter et ne lâchait pas le morceau. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était un peu admiratif, mais bah… tout ça n'était pas très féminin. C'était bien ça le problème, elle avait trop de caractère. Et qui sait combien il préférait les filles plus douces, tendres, gentilles et mystérieuses… comme la princesse Fiona, par exemple. Finalement, cette Misao n'était pas du tout son genre. Il réussit à s'en convaincre lorsqu'il eut croisé son petit sourire sarcastique. Elle semblait toute contente d'elle, comme si elle croyait l'avoir blessé. Kyo ricana en lui-même. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, ma jolie… Si tu crois avoir gagné…

  « Je vois surtout que tu ne veux pas voir ton cher Shinji sali, poursuivit-il ironiquement. C'est vraiment puéril, tu sais ? Enfin, je vais m'arrêter là, je sens que tu as les larmes aux yeux à force de m'entendre critiquer ton chéri. Comme c'est touchant ! Je ne savais que tu possédais toi aussi un petit côté fragile ! Comme quoi, tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu puisses paraître. C'est rassurant, hein ? Ah, et puis surtout, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai plus rien : en fait, tu n'es pas mon type. Je préfère te laisser à ce bon vieux Shinji ! »

        Misao se sentait bouillonner de rage. Quel enfoiré, ce type ! Oui, il était vraiment odieux. D'accord, il était beau comme un dieu, elle devait bien l'avouer, quoiqu'à contre-cœur, mais côté personnalité… c'était pas encore ça, loin de là ! Vivement que Yukari arrive, pria-t-elle, au moins il la bouclerait un moment. Mais en attendant, elle n'allait pas non plus se laisser faire par cet… elle ne trouvait même pas les mots pour le qualifier. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle le détestait, et qu'elle comptait bien le lui montrer…

  « Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas mon type non plus. En fait, tu représentes tout ce que je hais le plus chez un mec : tu es prétentieux, obsédé, pervers, vicieux et …menteur aussi, car franchement, je ne vois aucune trace de franchise ou d'honnêteté chez toi !

  _ Tant mieux, je vois au moins que nous sommes d'accord sur un point : nous nous détestons mutuellement. 

  _ Oui. Parfait.

  _ Très bien.

  _ Exact.

  _ Bien.

  _ Bien ! »

        C'était clair qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. C'est à cet instant que Yukari fit son apparition, et si elle fut étonnée de l'ambiance houleuse qui régnait, elle n'en fit rien paraître.

  « Tante Yukari ! s'écria Misao en la voyant. Je suis heureuse de te voir !

  _ Moi aussi Misao. Eh bien ? Tu ne me présentes pas ? »

        Misao jeta un regard noir à Kyo mais obéit.

  « Voilà… je te présente Kyo Fanel, il vient de Gaïa. Et toi Kyo, je te présente Yukari, la meilleure amie de Hitomi.

  _ Enchanté, fit Kyo en saluant Yukari. Je suis très honoré de rencontrer une amie d'Hitomi Kanzaki.

  _ Enchantée moi aussi. Eh bien, puisque les présentations sont faites, et si nous y allions ? J'ai garé la voiture juste à côté, venez. »

        Kyo sursauta au nom de « voiture ». Encore un truc qu'il ne connaissait pas, pensa-t-il. A quoi cette chose allait ressembler, cette fois-ci ? Il ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il aperçut la chose en question. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette espèce de boîte énorme avec des roues ? Sûrement un de leurs moyens de transport bizarres, qui émettaient un drôle de bruit et de la fumée. Il était vraiment pressé de raconter tout ça à Jin…

        Misao ouvrit la boîte à roues et l'invita à entrer. Kyo faillit dire qu'il préférait rentrer à pied car il voulait rester en vie, mais il sentit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de protester, et il pénétra à contre-cœur dans l'engin. Une fois dedans, il se sentit un peu rassuré. Tout compte fait, cela ressemblait à voyager en carrosse. Mais alors… où étaient donc passés les chevaux ?!

        De son côté, Misao s'amusait comme une folle à observer Kyo du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme semblait complètement paniqué dans la voiture, et ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui. C'était vraiment distrayant. Sous le coup de l'appréhension et de la surprise, il avait enfin perdu son ironie mordante et ses petits sourires moqueurs de tout à l'heure qui l'avaient mise hors d'elle. A présent, il avait plutôt l'air d'un petit garçon qui découvre quelque chose de nouveau qui l'effraie et l'excite à la fois. En effet, depuis que Yukari avait mis le contact et qu'ils avaient commencé à rouler, Kyo s'était aussitôt collé à la fenêtre et, mi-effrayé mi-admiratif, il n'avait pas quitté son poste d'une seconde, regardant le paysage comme s'il le voyait pour la dernière fois. Oui, en somme, avec sa petite moue étonnée et inquiète, il était vraiment mignon…

        Misao tressaillit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser ? La jeune fille se rassura. Bah, il a beau être mignon, il n'en reste pas moins un crétin de première…

        Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la demeure d'Amano et de Yukari. Ils descendirent tous de la voiture, puis entrèrent dans la maison. Là, Shinji et Nozomi les attendaient déjà. Même Amano était là, il venait juste de rentrer du travail. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que tout le monde soit réuni, songea Misao. Ainsi, on aura pas à répéter les choses pour les absents.

        La jeune fille sentit malgré tout son ventre se nouer en entrant dans le salon, lieu où elle pressentait que tous allaient se réunir pour discuter de la situation. Bizarrement, elle avait comme l'impression qu'une partie de son avenir allait se jouer là, dans cette pièce, et que cet avenir serait lié à ce garçon : Kyo Fanel…

Notes de l'auteur :

Et voilà ! le chapitre 3 est en ligne ! 

Alors ? vous en pensez koi ? 

Siouplaît, répondez-moi ^^

Merci

leera


	5. Un nouveau locataire

**Chapitre 4 ****: _Un nouveau locataire_**

        A présent, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le salon, chacun étant assis dans des sièges différents : Yukari occupait un des deux fauteuils en cuir près de la cheminée, le second étant pris par son mari, Amano, mais celui-ci était resté debout, se contentant de poser une main sur son siège. Amano avait l'air soucieux et nerveux, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il préférait ne pas s'asseoir. Kyo, lui, ne s'était pas prié et avait pris immédiatement le siège qu'on lui avait offert, c'est à dire une chaise confortable, placée juste en face de Misao. Celle-ci était assise dans le grand canapé du salon, entourée par Nozomi et Shinji, faisant office de gardes du corps, avait pensé Kyo en les voyant.

  « Bien, commença Amano, puisque tout le monde est là, autant ne pas nous attarder. Commençons. Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ?

  _ Mon nom est Kyo Fanel. Je viens de Fanelia et je suis ici pour…

  _ Attendez une minute, coupa Nozomi. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais moi, je vous signale que je ne suis au courant de rien.

  _ C'est mon cas aussi, approuva Shinji. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce que signifie le mot « Fanelia ». Ce n'est pas une ville ou un pays qui existe, que je sache.

  _ Très bien. Avant de poursuivre, proposa Yukari, il faudrait que quelqu'un raconte d'abord toute l'histoire d'Hitomi, pour Nozomi et Shinji…

  _ Je m'en charge, déclara Misao. Hitomi m'a tout expliqué avant de mourir… »

        La jeune fille commença son long récit, entrecoupé parfois par Yukari et Amano qui ajoutaient quelque chose d'oublié ou donnaient leur avis. Kyo, lui, se taisait. Lui aussi connaissait toute l'histoire, et il n'avait rien à rajouter. En fait, il était trop occupé à réfléchir à quelque chose qui l'angoissait. Amano lui avait demandé tout à l'heure ce qu'il venait faire ici. Nozomi l'avait heureusement interrompu, mais il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir finir sa phrase, et il avait peur de leur réaction quand il leur dirait qu'il était venu chercher Misao. En fait, il commençait à être très pessimiste. A vrai dire, en venant jusqu'ici, il comptait sur Hitomi pour l'aider à convaincre Misao, mais Hitomi était morte… comme Van.

  « Voilà, dit Misao qui achevait son histoire. Vous savez tout maintenant sur l'histoire de ma tante.

  _ Ca alors… murmura Nozomi. C'est incroyable ! Cette histoire est complètement dingue… Mais en même temps, j'envie Hitomi. Cela a dû être formidable de vivre cette aventure !

  _ Moi, je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est… inimaginable… dit Shinji en secouant la tête.

  _ C'est pourtant la vérité. Et ce garçon en est la preuve, déclara Yukari en désignant Kyo. »

        Toutes les têtes convergèrent alors vers lui et le dévisagèrent. Un peu gêné, le jeune homme s'efforça néanmoins d'afficher un air sûr de lui. Il sentait que cela allait être le moment de vérité et il n'était pas question de flancher.

  « Alors ? questionna Amano. Présente-toi que l'on en sache un peu plus sur toi. D'après ton nom, je suppose que tu es le fils de Van Fanel ?

  _ …non. J'aurais bien aimé mais… Van n'a pas eu d'enfants. Moi, je ne suis qu'un… pauvre orphelin qu'il a recueilli et à qui il a donné son nom. »

        Kyo sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il avait toujours détesté évoquer cette époque de son enfance. Il avait horreur de parler du passé mais… il y était bien obligé.

  « Cela a dû être un grand honneur pour toi… mais pourquoi t'a-t-il donné son nom ? demanda Yukari. »

        Kyo hésita. Est-ce qu'il leur dirait la vérité ? Que c'était parce qu'il était lui aussi un descendant du peuple Atlante ? Il se souvint alors de la réaction que certains avaient eu en apprenant son appartenance à ce peuple maudit. « Espèce de monstre ! Sale monstre ! avaient-ils hurlé. » Kyo frissonna. Non, mieux valait ne rien dire.

  « Je suppose que ça le regardait… De toute façon, maintenant, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir… Van est mort lui aussi…

  _ Kyo, nous sommes désolés… dit Yukari avec compassion. Nous ne voulions pas…

  _ Gardez votre pitié pour vous, répondit Kyo, agacé. Je n'en ai pas besoin et puis, Van est mort depuis longtemps maintenant.

  _ Inutile de répondre ainsi, coupa Amano sur le même ton. Ma femme voulait juste se montrer gentille. »

        Kyo allait répliquer mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se montrer désagréable. C'est pourquoi il s'excusa :

  « Je suis désolé.

  _ Bah, aucune importance. Mais en tout cas, nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

        Le jeune homme eut un instant d'hésitation puis se jeta à l'eau. Autant jouer cartes sur table… pensa-t-il.

  « Je suis venu chercher Misao pour l'emmener avec moi, déclara-t-il fermement. »

        Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce.

  « Vous plaisantez ?! s'écria Amano le premier en le fusillant du regard.

  _ Non, c'est la vérité. Et c'est aussi mon intention. Je voudrais que Misao vienne avec moi.

  _ Tu as perdu la tête ?! approuva Shinji en se levant brusquement de son siège. Misao ne partira jamais avec toi ! »

        « Allons donc… songea Kyo avec amusement. Voilà l'autre idiot qui se réveille ! »

  « Exactement. Vous pouvez faire une croix sur vos projets, jeune homme. Misao ne viendra en aucun cas avec vous ! déclara Amano sèchement.

  _ Calme-toi, chéri… dit Yukari en posant une main sur son épaule. Il me semble que nous devrions l'écoutez jusqu'au bout.

  _ Merci, madame, dit Kyo. En effet, je n'avais pas fini. Si je veux que Misao vienne avec moi, c'est parce que… elle est la nièce d'Hitomi et par conséquent, la dernière fille des Kanzaki, n'est-ce pas ? »

        Amano grogna en guise d'approbation.

  « Depuis la mort de Van, poursuivit Kyo, le royaume de Fanelia ne se porte pas à merveille. Comme Van n'a pas eu d'enfants, aucun successeur légitime n'a pu être désigné… Il a donc fallu chercher autre part un possible successeur. Fanelia a rapidement trouvé en Hetan, un jeune homme de vingt ans étant le petit-fils de l'oncle de Van, un possible futur roi…

  _ Et donc ? Où est le problème ? Hetan n'a qu'à devenir roi.

  _ C'est justement là le problème. Hetan ne fera jamais un bon roi pour Fanelia. Il est influençable, et ne partage aucune des convictions qu'avait Van. Or, Van était un merveilleux roi et grâce à lui, Fanelia n'a jamais été si prospère. Donc si Hetan arrive à la couronne, il est certain que le royaume court à sa perte. Tout d'abord, Hetan est soutenu par deux ou trois ministres douteux, conservateurs et corrompus, qui souhaitent détruire tout ce que Van avait entrepris. Ils veulent tout d'abord instaurer un Empire et augmenter la part des finances de l'armée, pour se protéger d'éventuelles attaques d'après eux. Mais moi, ainsi que quelques autres, avons un mauvais pressentiment : en effet, lors du règne de Van, celui-ci avait proclamé une loi concernant l'indépendance des peuples mi-animaux comme les hommes-chats, les hommes-loups etc. Ceux-ci réclamaient leur indépendance depuis des lustres, et Van est le seul à la leur avoir accordée. Il leur a donc cédé une parcelle de terre de Fanelia déserte, dans les montagnes, où ils pouvaient s'installer et avoir enfin leur indépendance et la paix, car ce peuple a énormément souffert : depuis des siècles, les humains l'ont persécuté du fait de sa différence et… comme Van, je veux qu'ils obtiennent un havre de paix où ils puissent vivre tranquilles et en toute sérénité… Bien sûr, il y en a qui ne sont pas d'accord, et cela a suscité quelques protestations chez certains, mais jusqu'à sa mort, Van avait réussi à maintenir le calme. Mais maintenant, moi, ainsi que quelques autres, sommes convaincus que Hetan et son parti, en augmentant les finances de l'armée, veulent tout simplement récupérer cette partie de territoire en faisant la guerre à ce peuple totalement pacifique. De plus, comme ils sont pour la plupart racistes, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ne prendront pas de gants et que plus il y aura de morts parmi le peuple mi-animal, mieux ce sera.

  _ Je vois… Tout ça n'est pas très gai et j'en suis désolé pour toi mais… je ne vois absolument pas ce que Misao a à voir là-dedans, déclara Amano.

  _ Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Misao est la dernière fille de la famille des Kanzaki, or pour nous, sur Gaïa, cela a une importante signification. Surtout depuis le passage d'Hitomi dans notre monde…

Disons qu'il y a encore une chance pour qu'Hetan ne soit pas roi. Il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place. Ce quelqu'un d'autre… ce serait moi.

  _ Toi ? Eh bien alors, le problème est réglé !

  _ Non ! Le problème, c'est que comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas le fils de Van, ni le petit-fils de son oncle comme Hetan bref, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec lui. Et sur Gaïa, pour devenir roi, il faut être de sang royal…

  _ Mais tu portes bien le nom de Van, non ? S'il t'a donné son nom, ce n'est pas qu'il te considérait comme son fils ?

  _ Peut-être mais… ce n'est pas suffisant aux yeux des ministres du royaume. Il aurait fallu que Van proclame haut et fort qu'il me considérait comme son héritier mais… il n'en a pas eu le temps. Si je veux devenir roi, il faut donc que je trouve autre chose pour être acceptable aux yeux des ministres, quelque chose qui les ferait me choisir moi, et non Hetan…

  _ Et ?

  _ Et c'est là que Misao entre en jeu. Comme vous devez vous en douter, la venue d'Hitomi sur Gaïa a marqué la mémoire de tous les gens, et tout le monde l'appréciait et l'apprécie encore pour ce qu'elle a accompli et ce à quoi elle a contribué avec Van. Tout le monde sait qu'ensemble avec Escaflowne, ils étaient comme… invincibles, et tous les deux, ils sont presque devenus une légende aux yeux de tous. C'est pourquoi, si Misao, la descendante d'Hitomi et donc la nouvelle fille de la Lune des Illusions, venait avec moi à Fanelia, on nous verrait tous les deux comme les nouveaux… euh… Van et Hitomi, et les ministres changeraient d'avis car ils verraient cela comme un signe du Ciel, vous comprenez ?

  _ Peut-être mais cela ne change en rien ma décision ! s'exclama Amano, catégorique. Il n'est pas question que Misao prenne part à cette mascarade ! Depuis que nous l'avons adoptée, je considère Misao au même titre que Nozomi : elle est ma seconde fille ! Et je n'enverrai jamais ma propre fille dans un monde inconnu, avec un inconnu !

  _ C'est vrai, renchérit Shinji. Je suis désolé pour ton pays, Kyo, mais la vie de Misao compte aussi ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux qu'une fille de son âge parte là-bas !

  _ Hitomi l'a bien fait, elle ! répliqua Kyo. De plus…

  _ Hééé !!! cria Misao. Taisez-vous, tous ! Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire ? »

        Misao reprit son souffle. Si jusque là, elle s'était tue, c'est parce qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la révélation de Kyo, mais à présent, elle ne comptait pas laisser les trois hommes de la pièce décider de son avenir.

  « Oncle Amano, Shinji, poursuivit-elle, je vous suis reconnaissante de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je peux parfaitement répondre moi-même. Après tout, c'est de moi que l'on parle, non ? »

        Kyo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Là, c'était certain, cette fille avait réellement du caractère. Et pour une fois, ça l'arrangeait bien. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre hurler Amano et Shinji contre lui toute la soirée ! Toutefois, son sourire disparut lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de la jeune fille :

  « Quant à toi, Kyo, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne veux m'emmener avec toi uniquement pour m'utiliser ?

  _ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je veux que tu viennes avec moi pour sauver mon pays !

  _ D'accord, c'est un but plutôt noble mais… en faisant cela, tu dois mentir à ton pays aussi, non ? Car après tout, si je viens avec toi, cela n'aura en fait rien à voir avec le cas d'Hitomi. Hitomi elle, est allée sur Gaïa par la force du destin, elle a été entraînée par une colonne de lumière avec Van. Elle n'a pas eu le choix, quoiqu'au final, elle a sûrement été plus qu'heureuse… Mais moi, tu me demandes de t'accompagner. Le destin, les Dieux ni même le hasard n'ont donc rien à voir là-dedans… une fois à Fanelia, je suppose donc que, pour que tous croient à un « cadeau du Ciel » comme tu dis, comme ce fut le cas pour Hitomi, tu vas mentir à tous les gens en disant par exemple que je te suis apparue ou je ne sais quoi ? Car c'est bien ce que tu comptes faire, non ? »

        Elle était aussi bigrement intelligente, songea Kyo, qui ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou non.

  « Oui, acquiesça-t-il à regret, je dirai à tous que tu m'es apparu dans une colonne de lumière sur Gaïa… Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Il n'y a aucun mal à mentir. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour Fanelia et… si pour cela, je dois mentir, tant pis. Je préfère ça plutôt que de laisser le trône à Hetan. Je ne veux pas que des gens souffrent, surtout si ce sont des hommes mi-animaux. Je sais que si la guerre éclate, ils seront tous tués sans pitié, massacrés. Je ne veux pas de ça. Mon meilleur ami _est _un homme-chat. »

        Kyo sentit comme un silence empreint de gêne et de compassion s'abattre dans la pièce. Merveilleux, maintenant, ils ont tous pitié de moi, songea-t-il amèrement. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se leva soudainement et dit :

  « Ecoutez… je ne veux pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Je vais rester un moment dans le coin et… Misao, une fois que tu auras pris ta décision, viens m'avertir. »

        Kyo se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

  « Mais… où allez-vous ? s'écria Yukari, alarmée.

  _ Je sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et puis… en restant, je ne fais que…

  _ Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! répondit Yukari sévèrement. Nous ne comptons pas vous jeter dehors, si c'est ce que vous aviez l'air de penser. C'est vrai que notre accueil n'a pas été des plus chaleureux mais… il faut nous comprendre. Nous avons tous peur pour Misao. En revanche, pour ma part, votre récit me semble tout aussi important. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de tous nous disputer, je propose une chose : Misao est je crois assez grande pour prendre seule sa décision. En attendant qu'elle choisisse ce qu'elle veut faire, vous resterez ici, avec nous.

  _ Comment ?! Mais je… vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligés. En venant ici, je n'avais pas l'intention de…

  _ Il n'y a aucun problème. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, et je trouve ça normal que nous hébergions chez nous un jeune garçon qui est en quelque sorte le fils de Van Fanel, l'homme dont Hitomi nous a tant parlé… N'est-ce pas chéri ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

        Yukari se tourna vers son mari, qui avait gardé la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise.

  « Hein, quoi ? Euh… oui, bien sûr. Je… je suis tout à fait d'accord.

  _ Parfait ! Et toi, Nozomi ? Cela t'embête que Kyo reste un moment avec nous ?

  _ Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire, j'en suis très contente. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose ici !

  _ Shinji ?

  _ Euh… mmhm... non. Ca ne me dérange pas… enfin… pas trop. De toute façon, moi, je ne vis pas ici alors…

  _ Et toi, Misao ?

  _ Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution…

  _ Très bien ! Tout le monde est d'accord alors !

  _ Mais… je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi, c'est…

  _ Taisez-vous, par pitié ! déclara Yukari en levant les yeux au plafond. Il ne vous viendrait pas à l'idée que nous faisons ça parce que nous souhaitons vous aider, tout simplement ?

  _ Mais…

  _ Il n'y a pas de mais ! D'ailleurs, en partant ainsi, où comptiez-vous aller ? Où alliez-vous dormir ?

  _ Je… je ne sais pas mais… je me serais débrouillé. Je me suis toujours débrouillé !

  _ Dans votre monde peut-être, mais ici, je me demande comment vous alliez vous y prendre ! C'est simple : je suppose que vous ne connaissez rien de nos habitudes, de notre monnaie, et des choses que nous utilisons. En gros, vous auriez fini par dormir sous les ponts ! Bien. Le sujet est clos. Vous habitez ici à partir de maintenant. Et dans ce cas, autant commencer à se tutoyer. Bon, tu occuperas la chambre d'amis au premier étage. Ca te va ? »

        Kyo déglutit avec difficulté. Cette femme était pire que tout, ma parole ! songea-t-il avec admiration. Elle n'était pas très grande, surtout comparé à son mari, mais quand elle s'y mettait, on sentait qu'elle possédait elle aussi une autorité à sa manière et bizarrement, elle possédait une force qui faisait que personne n'osait protester lorsqu'elle décidait quelque chose. Je vois de qui tient Misao, maintenant ! pensa-t-il.

  « Eh bien… répondit-il en hésitant. Je crois que oui, ça me va… euh… merci beaucoup.

  _ Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons ! C'est naturel. »

        Après cela, étrangement, l'atmosphère se détendit miraculeusement et toute l'ambiance pesante qui régnait auparavant disparut. Yukari avait réussi, grâce à des paroles simples et efficaces, à rétablir l'ordre et à ramener une ambiance plus saine dans la maison.

        Ainsi, Amano, qui quelques minutes avant était prêt à sauter à la gorge de Kyo, se détendit et s'adressa à celui-ci d'une voix plus amicale :

  « Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé un peu brusquement tout à l'heure, mais sache que, pour ma part, je peux en fait comprendre tes sentiments et ce qui t'a poussé à accomplir cette démarche. Mais, il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir : tu voudrais que Misao vienne avec toi, mais pour combien de temps ?

  _ A vrai dire… cela devrait durer au maximum… un mois.

  _ Un mois ? Hmm… ce n'est tout de même pas rien. Et pourquoi cette durée ?

  _ En fait, je dois déjà ne quitter votre monde que dans un mois exactement, car la réunion des ministres qui décidera l'identité du futur roi est dans un mois précisément.

  _ Pourquoi ce sont ces ministres qui choisissent le futur roi et non le peuple ?

  _ Chez nous, le peuple élit les ministres qui sont chargés de le représenter. Ensuite, ce sont ces ministres qui élisent le roi de Fanelia. Enfin bref, je ne dois revenir dans mon monde qu'à cette date car ainsi, cela coïncidera avec ce que des amis à moi ont fait croire aux gens et aux ministres de Fanelia pour expliquer mon absence : ils leur ont raconté que j'étais parti en voyage initiatique    ( c'est une chose qui se fait chez nous ), pendant un mois, donc… il ne faut que je ne rentre qu'après, théoriquement, il serait terminé. Pour ce qui est ensuite de la durée de l'éventuel séjour de Misao sur Gaïa, il devra durer environ un mois car après la réunion des ministres qui aura élu le futur roi et donc, si Misao vient, ce devrait être moi, dans ce cas, j'aurai un délai de un mois pour prouver que je peux être roi et il faudra donc que j'aille tuer un dragon, comme le veut la tradition… ce n'est qu'après cela que je pourrais me faire couronner, et j'aurai un délai de un mois pour réussir à tuer ce dragon terrestre… donc, il faudra que Misao reste au moins le temps que j'attrape le dragon puis jusqu'au couronnement, d'une part pour être sûr que je sois bien roi et d'autre part, parce que si elle partait à peine être arrivée, cela ternirait un peu l'image du « cadeau des Dieux ».

  _ Je comprends… Bien. Tout semble clair, déclara Amano.

  _ Moi, je voudrais savoir une chose, interrompit Misao. Comment es-tu arrivé ici, Kyo ? Je veux dire… j'ai bien vu que tu étais arrivé par la colonne de lumière mais… comment as-tu fait ? »

        Les autres approuvèrent la question. Kyo fouilla alors dans sa poche et en sortit un pendentif rose relié à une chaîne en argent.

  « Grâce à ceci, répondit-il en montrant à tous l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

  _ Le pendentif d'Hitomi ! s'écrièrent Amano et Yukari en chœur.

  _ Oui, Hitomi, avant de repartir dans son monde, l'avait donné à Van qui me l'a lui-même transmis par l'intermédiaire de son Conseiller…

  _ Ainsi, c'est donc ça, le pendentif en Energist… murmura Misao, fascinée par le bijou. Est-ce que je peux… l'essayer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

        La jeune fille se sentait émue. Hitomi lui avait tant parlé de son pendentif ! Elle lui avait dit le rôle qu'il avait joué dans son aventure, et à quel point elle y tenait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait offert à Van, le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé. Et, en voyant le pendentif, Misao avait l'impression de découvrir une partie d'Hitomi, elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher de sa défunte tante adorée par cette occasion.

        Kyo sentit tout de suite l'émotion de Misao et répondit en souriant :

  « Tiens, je te le donne. De toute façon, il est plus logique qu'il te revienne à toi plutôt qu'à moi. Je suis sûr que tu sauras mieux t'en servir que moi et puis… je présume que c'est ce qu'Hitomi souhaiterait, non ? Qu'il te revienne à toi, la fille de la Lune des Illusions… »

        Misao leva la tête et croisa le regard du jeune homme.

  « C'est vrai ? Je peux… »

        Kyo hocha la tête. Misao lui adressa un sourire lumineux et prit le pendentif. Devant ce sourire, Kyo sentit son estomac se nouer. Mais quel sourire aussi…

  « Merci, Kyo ! Je suis si contente ! s'exclama la jeune fille, sans se douter du trouble qui s'était emparé du garçon. »

        Kyo, sentant qu'il fallait répondre, se ressaisit.

  « Heu… bah tu sais, c'est vraiment rien… Tiens, attache-le, veux-tu ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'ira à merveille.

  _ Bonne idée ! Nozomi, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

  _ Avec plaisir ! »

        Nozomi se plaça derrière son amie, qui avait relevé ses longs cheveux bouclés, et attacha le pendentif et la chaîne autour de son cou. Tout le monde approuva le bijou sur Misao, puis Amano prit la parole :

  « Bien, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je meurs de faim. Qu'en dîtes-vous, vous autres ?

  _ Quel goinfre tu fais ! s'exclama Yukari en riant. Mais bon, le repas est prêt si vous voulez.

  _ Magnifique ! J'ai la dalle moi aussi, approuva Shinji en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

  _ Moi aussi ! acquiescèrent en chœur Misao et Nozomi. »

        Kyo se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête et les suivit tous dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il pénétra le dernier dans la pièce, il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il.

  _ Non, rassure-toi ! C'est juste que… ta tenue, expliqua Yukari.

  _ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tenue ? »

        Kyo se sentit vexé. D'accord, il n'avait pas la vantardise d'aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait un goût et un style superbes, mais il ne s'habillait tout de même pas aussi mal qu'Hetan !

  « Moi, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Avec ça, il a l'air d'un de ces princes sortis tout droit des contes de fées ! dit Nozomi d'un air rêveur.

  _ Peut-être, mais ici, on va le prendre pour un cinglé, dit Misao. A moins qu'on soit en plein carnaval, il va attirer l'attention de tous les gens s'il sort !

  _ C'est vrai. Il va falloir te trouver de nouveaux vêtements, plus du style… de garçons de ton âge venant d'ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, suggéra Amano. »

        Kyo haussa un sourcil étonné et regarda ses propres vêtements. Il avait encore sur lui ses habits de bal qui selon lui, étaient plutôt classes. Il portait ainsi une chemise blanche, un peu bouffante comme c'était la mode, surmontée d'une veste noire à épaulettes, et portant les insignes de Fanelia sur les boutons fermant la veste. Dans le bas, il avait un pantalon beige en toile, et était chaussé de toutes nouvelles bottes noires. En prime, tous ces vêtements avaient bien sûr été faits sur mesure, et lui seyaient donc parfaitement. Ainsi, que vouloir de plus ? Ces vêtements étaient parfaits ! Et il aimait très bien son propre style, merci bien. Le jeune homme regarda alors les vêtements que portaient les cinq personnes devant lui, et réalisa pour la première fois combien la différence était grande entre lui et eux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention au début, mais maintenant, en regardant bien, c'était vrai que ses habits semblaient étranges à côté des leurs. Bien qu'il préfère largement les siens…

  « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu portes là ? ajouta Yukari en désignant un long objet sur son côté gauche.

  _ Oh… ça ? demanda Kyo en sortant son épée de son fourreau. »

        Ils reculèrent d'un pas en apercevant l'arme. Puis, une fois la surprise passée, Shinji s'écria le premier :

  « Wah !! Génial ! Une épée de l'ancien temps ! Montre un peu ça ! »

        Kyo s'exécuta, flatté. Après que Shinji l'eut examinée sous toutes les coutures et eut cessé de pousser des cris exaltés, ils purent continuer la conversation :

  « Bon, je crois que ça aussi, il va falloir le supprimer, dit Yukari en désignant l'épée.

  _ Pas question, je ne m'en sépare jamais ! protesta Kyo.

  _ Si tu veux rester ici, tu devras pourtant le faire. De toute façon, il ne s'agit pas de s'en débarrasser définitivement, ce n'est que provisoire. »

Kyo capitula. Il n'avait par ailleurs pas vraiment le choix… Ils prirent leur repas ensuite. Le dîner se passa très bien, et le léger malaise qui régnait auparavant était à présent totalement dissipé. Ainsi, l'atmosphère régnante était chaleureuse et à la bonne humeur. Involontairement, Kyo y était pour quelque chose. En effet, tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup de son ignorance sur des choses simples comme un four, un grille-pain, un frigo, un réfrigérateur, la télé, un ordinateur… bref sur toutes ces choses qui étaient banales pour eux mais qui, pour un « extraterrestre », l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Désirant emmagasiner le plus d'informations possibles sur cet étrange endroit qu'était la Lune des Illusions, afin d'une part pour impressionner ses compagnons à son retour et puis, pour assouvir sa curiosité, il harcelait ainsi tout le monde sans répit, ce qui faisait rire les victimes de cet « harcèlement ». De plus, le jeune homme réussit à distraire sa petite assemblée en racontant des anecdotes de son monde souvent amusantes ou parfois plus sérieuses, qui eurent beaucoup de succès. Bref, à la fin de la soirée, Kyo s'était si bien intégré qu'il était presque devenu comme un membre de la famille.

  « Au fait, intervint Misao alors qu'ils quittaient la table, il reste un petit problème : comment va-t-on expliquer aux autres gens la présence de Kyo chez nous ?

  _ C'est vrai, approuva Nozomi, nous n'y avions pas pensé…

  _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il suffira de le faire passer pour un ami de la famille, suggéra Amano.

  _ Peut-être, mais il faudra donner plus de précisions que ça aux gens. Ils ne se contenteront pas uniquement de cette réponse, c'est sûr qu'ils poseront d'autres questions sur lui… dit Shinji.

  _ C'est exact, acquiesça Yukari. Je vois d'ici toutes les questions auxquelles on va avoir droit, rien qu'avec Yoko Uchimura, notre vieille voisine. C'est la commère du quartier alors… il va falloir trouver quelque chose de plus costaud à lui raconter.

  _ Comme Kyo risque de faire des erreurs et de ne pas tout comprendre étant donné qu'il vient d'un autre monde, nous pourrions dire qu'il vient de la campagne et qu'il n'est pas habitué à la ville comme ça, ça expliquerait qu'il ait un peu l'air d'un « étranger », proposa Misao.

  _ Excellente idée, approuva Yukari. Mais il faut nous mettre d'accord. Alors voilà quelle sera la version de l'histoire : Kyo est le fils d'amis de la famille qui sont des paysans vivant à la campagne. Il vient chez nous pendant un mois car il veut voir la ville et la connaître mieux, car il se peut qu'il vienne y faire ses études plus tard. Son nom de famille est Kajiura. Nous connaissons sa famille depuis longtemps, mais nous ne les avons pas vus depuis de longues années, c'est pourquoi personne n'aura vu Kyo chez nous avant. Voilà ce que je crois raisonnable de dire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

  _ C'est parfait, comme d'habitude, dit Amano en enlaçant sa femme tendrement. Tout est merveilleusement pensé, chérie. »

        Shinji, Nozomi et Misao approuvèrent à leur tour.

  « Bien, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, Kyo, déclara Yukari, tu ne t'appelles plus Kyo Fanel, mais Kyo Kajiura. D'accord ? »

        Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mais sans grand enthousiasme. Yukari s'en rendit compte, s'en étonna d'abord puis sourit en croyant comprendre la raison de son manque d'engouement. Toutefois, elle ne fit aucune remarque à Kyo, et dit à Shinji :

  « Shinji, et si tu allais faire visiter la maison à Kyo, en lui montrant sa chambre ? C'est celle que tu prends d'habitude lorsque tu viens dormir chez nous. »

        Shinji s'exécuta et entreprit une visite guidée de la maison. Pendant ce temps, Amano, Yukari, Nozomi et Misao débarrassaient la table.

  « C'est bizarre, dit Misao, mais j'ai l'impression que Kyo n'était pas très content tout à l'heure…

  _ Comment ça ? Je n'ai rien remarqué, moi, fit Nozomi.

  _ Moi non plus, dit son père.

  _ Moi si, mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en rendrait compte, déclara Yukari en souriant. Je crois en fait que notre cher Kyo a du mal à encaisser le fait qu'il doive devenir… un simple fils de paysan.

  _ Et pourquoi pas ?

  _ C'est évident, non ? Apparemment, vous ne réalisez pas, mais nous sommes en train d'accueillir dans notre famille un jeune homme d'un statut social plutôt élevé dans son monde, et qui pourrait même être, selon le choix de Misao, un futur roi.

  _ Alors tu crois que… le fait de se glisser dans la peau d'un fils de paysan peut… l'énerver ? demanda Amano.

  _ L'énerver est un bien grand mot mais… blesser sa fierté, peut-être. Kyo a l'air d'être un garçon ayant beaucoup d'amour-propre alors…

  _ Moi, je trouve ça nul de sa part, dit Misao en fronçant les sourcils. Parce qu'il est prétentieux, il répugnerait à devenir un paysan ? C'est plutôt vaniteux…

  _ N'exagère pas les choses ! intervint Yukari. Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la vantardise. D'ailleurs, Misao, je te signale que Kyo n'a fait aucune remarque il a accepté sans rien dire, même si son air l'a trahi.

  _ C'est vrai, dit Nozomi. Moi, je trouve que Kyo est formidable ! Il est drôle et très gentil. Et c'est plutôt normal qu'il ait réagi ainsi. Après tout, il doit être habitué à être très bien traité là-bas alors… je trouve au contraire plutôt aimable de sa part de n'avoir rien dit.

  _ Pourquoi le défends-tu ? Tu as flashé sur lui ? questionna Misao, le regard malicieux.

  _ Pas du tout ! De toute façon, je te signale que c'est peut-être toi qui va passer un mois seule avec lui, alors parlons plutôt de ce que toi, tu penses de lui, hein ?

  _ Inutile, coupa Amano, Misao n'a probablement pas l'intention d'aller là–bas, de toute façon.

  _ Amano ! dit Yukari en fixant son mari sévèrement. Tu n'as pas à influencer Misao dans sa décision. C'est à elle seule de faire son choix.

  _ Exactement ! approuva Misao, satisfaite. Oncle Amano, tu dis tout le temps que nous devons prendre nos responsabilités, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je crois que c'est le moment pour moi, à présent.

  _ Très bien, très bien… soupira celui-ci. Mais maintenant, je regrette de t'avoir dit un truc pareil ! ajouta-t-il en riant. Bon, je vous laisse entre femmes, moi, j'ai du travail. »

        Sur ce, il quitta la cuisine et partit en direction de son bureau.

  « Allez-y, les filles, dit Yukari à Misao et Nozomi. Je m'occupe de finir la vaisselle.

  _ Tu es sûre ?

  _ Oui, il n'y a plus grand chose, je m'en sortirai bien toute seule.

  _ Ok. »

        Les deux jeunes filles partirent à leur tour, en direction de leurs chambres respectives. Elles n'avaient pas cours le lendemain, étant vendredi soir, et allaient donc pouvoir veiller jusque tard dans la soirée. De son côté, Shinji allait être ramené chez lui en voiture par son oncle, Amano. La mère du jeune homme était en effet la sœur d'Amano, et avec son mari et ses deux enfants, Shinji et Masami, elle n'habitait pas loin de chez son frère.

        Kyo, lui, était dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans la chambre qu'on lui avait « prêtée ». Assis sur son lit, il examinait avec perplexité les objets qui l'entouraient. Il avait été tout d'abord fasciné par l'invention de l'électricité et s'était amusé pendant quelques minutes à appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour faire apparaître la lumière. Mais plusieurs choses encore lui échappaient : à quoi par exemple pouvaient bien servir les trois étranges boîtes rectangulaires, dont l'une était rempli de boutons, et les deux autres parsemées de minuscules trous collés les uns aux autres ? Il se creusait la tête pour trouver une réponse, lorsque les trois boîtes en question se mirent à parler, puis à émettre un bruit infernal qui lui fit hérisser les cheveux sur la tête !!!

  « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?! cria-t-il en faisant un bond de dix mètres. Ferme-la, engin du diable !! »

        La musique hard-rock que faisait la chaîne Hi-Fi ( eh oui, c'était ça, les trois boîtes : deux baffes et le truc principal^^ ), ainsi que les injures que proféraient Kyo, ne tardèrent pas à ameuter toute la maison, c'est pourquoi Misao et Nozomi firent irruption dans la chambre du jeune homme illico.

  « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? hurla Misao.

  _ Arrête cette chose, je t'en prie ! dit Kyo sur le même ton. C'est ces trois boîtes, elles n'arrêtent pas de…

  _ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que la chaîne Hi-Fi ! le rassura Nozomi en éclatant de rire et en allant éteindre celle-ci. »

        Aussitôt, la musique s'arrêta et Kyo poussa un profond soupir.

  « J'ai bien cru que j'allais avoir un arrêt cardiaque, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Mais y a pas idée aussi de concevoir des inventions aussi tordues !

  _ Mais non, ce n'est qu'un appareil qui permet d'écouter de la musique, expliqua Misao en riant.

  _ De la musique ?! Tu appelles ça de la musique, toi ?!

  _ Bah, disons que notre style de musique a beaucoup évolué, dans notre monde… La musique classique est révolue ! Bien sûr, elle n'a pas disparue mais maintenant, il y a aussi de la techno, du rap, du RNB, du hip-hop, du heavy metal, du raggae et…

  _ D'accord, d'accord, je te crois mais arrête, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Moi, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si cette… euh… chêne Hiti va encore se réveiller et…

  _ Chaîne Hi-Fi ! Et non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai éteinte, elle ne s'allumera qu'à moins que quelqu'un n'appuie sur ce bouton, expliqua Nozomi en désignant le bouton POWER. Je pense que Shinji, en venant dormir un soir ici, avait dû la programmer à cette heure et depuis, personne n'y avait touché. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est allumée à cette heure…

  _ Bien, c'est bon, tu es rassuré mon petit ? demanda Misao en regardant Kyo avec un sourire moqueur. »

        Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui fit une grimace. Yukari arriva alors dans la chambre.

  « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu du bruit… dit-elle.

  _ Ce n'était que Kyo qui était effrayé par le bruit de la chaîne Hi-Fi, expliqua Misao en pouffant de rire.

  _ Oh, je vois, fit Yukari en souriant, amusée. Ce n'est rien, alors. Kyo, s'il y a encore d'autres choses que tu ne comprends pas et qui t'inquiètes, surtout, ne te gêne pas, viens nous demander une explication.

  _ Ouais, mais en tout cas, ce ne sera sûrement pas à ces deux-là que je demanderai quelque chose, marmonna Kyo en regardant d'un œil furieux les deux filles qui riaient ensemble.

  _ Ne fais pas attention, dit Yukari en souriant, elles te taquinent, c'est tout. Bon, je vous laisse, moi je suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher.

  _ Bonne nuit, maman.

  _ Bonsoir, tante Yukari.

  _ Au revoir… madame.

  _ Appelle-moi Yukari, voyons. Bonne nuit à vous tous aussi. Et ne vous coucher pas trop tard…

  _ Promis, m'man. »

        Après que tous l'eurent saluée, Yukari ferma la porte et alla se coucher. Misao, Nozomi et Kyo restèrent seuls. Celui-ci, furieux d'être ainsi la risée des deux filles, ronchonna :

  « Bon, moi je voudrais aller me coucher alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients… »

        Et il leur désigna la porte.

  « Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu boudes ?! demanda Misao d'un air moqueur avant de sortir de la chambre, précédée par Nozomi. »

        Pour toute réponse, Kyo lui lança un regard noir et referma la porte avec rage. Après quelques minutes seul, son énervement s'estompa et il put trouver le sommeil rapidement, car il était réellement fatigué. Le fait de créer une colonne de lumière et d'être passé dans un autre monde l'avait épuisé ( sans doute ce qu'on peut appeler le « décalage horaire » ^^ ), et il s'endormit comme une souche, songeant avec excitation et émerveillement à toutes les nouveautés qu'il allait découvrir…

        Pendant ce temps, Nozomi et Misao étaient retournées dans la chambre de celle-ci. Les deux filles n'avaient pas sommeil et, comme deux sœurs qu'elles étaient devenues, elles se mirent à papoter tranquillement dans la chambre de l'une des deux. Ces moments « entre filles », étaient devenus assez fréquents entre elles, car avant que Misao ne vienne habiter chez son amie, les deux filles étaient toutes les deux filles uniques, et n'avaient donc jamais eu de frères et sœurs à qui parler, rire et se confier. Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, elles en profitaient donc, et même si ces petits moments se ponctuaient parfois de disputes, c'était tout de même très sympa.

        En cet instant, Misao était avachie sur son lit et écoutait son amie, assise en tailleur sur le tapis de la chambre, en train d'entretenir des propos très enthousiastes sur un certain garçon qui venait d'emménager chez elles.

  « Je le trouve génial ! s'écriait-elle. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser pendant la durée de son séjour. Tu te rends compte ? Un prince venu d'un autre monde ! J'ai comme l'impression que sa présence va mettre un peu de piquant dans nos vies !

  _ Il n'est pas prince, rectifia Misao, nettement moins enthousiaste. Et je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas venu ici en touriste, mais plutôt pour sauver son pays.

  _ Ne joue pas les rabats-joie ! Je le sais très bien, figure-toi, j'étais là moi aussi. Je connais son objectif, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il n'aura pas le droit de s'amuser pendant tout son séjour. Après tout, la seule raison qui fait qu'il est ici, c'est qu'il voudrait t'emmener avec lui, non ? Donc au contraire, en attendant que tu te décides, il va avoir envie de profiter pleinement de sa venue ici pour apprendre et vivre un tas de choses, c'est certain !

  _ Probablement…

  _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air pleine d'entrain, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

  _ Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que contrairement à toi, je ne cherche pas à m'amuser avec lui, je pense à d'autres choses… Comment t'expliquer… Disons que toi, tu n'as pas à te poser de questions ni à prendre de décisions, tandis que moi, depuis que j'ai appris la vérité, je me demande sans cesse ce que je dois faire…

  _ Je te comprends. Tu es un peu perturbée, et c'est normal. Mais remarque… dis-toi que si tu pars, tu seras avec Kyo, et je trouve que c'est un mec formidable. Drôle, gentil, intelligent… et, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, ce gars est un canon !!

  _ Je ne le nie pas… dit Misao en souriant. Mais… je t'assure que pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à me prononcer sur lui. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre qu'il soit aussi formidable que ça…

  _ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il s'est conduit parfaitement depuis qu'il est ici… et même si tout à l'heure il était un peu fâché et vexé, moi, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon de sa part… !

  _ Je ne parle pas de ça.

  _ Alors quoi ? A moins que… il s'est passé quelque chose avant que vous n'arriviez ? »

        Misao hocha lentement la tête.

  « Alors raconte !

  _ Disons qu'à ce moment, j'ai vu une toute autre facette de ton cher Kyo… »

        Nozomi écouta son amie lui raconter son récit avec étonnement.

  « Vraiment ? dit-elle lorsque celle-ci eut terminé. »

        Puis, à la grande surprise et consternation de Misao, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

  « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'offusqua Misao. Je viens de te démontrer que ce Kyo est un type vicieux, qui n'a pas arrêté de se foutre de ma gueule avant qu'on arrive, et toi, tu réagis comme ça !

  _ C'est toi qui dramatises tout ! répliqua Nozomi en reprenant son sérieux. D'accord, il a essayé de t'embrasser. Et alors ? Ce n'était qu'un bisou après tout, non ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait tenté de te violer…

  _ Là n'est pas la question ! On voit bien que ce n'était pas toi qui était avec lui ! Et puis, il n'arrêtait pas de me critiquer, ainsi que Shinji… C'était tellement…

  _ Enervant ? Horripilant ? Exaspérant ?

  _ Oui, c'est à peu près ce que je ressentais.

  _ C'est bien ce que je pensais.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ En fait, tu souffres d'un complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de lui.

  _ Pardon ?!

  _ Eh bien… il n'arrête pas de se moquer de toi, et il y arrive si bien que cela t'énerve. Or, te connaissant, je sais qu'avant aujourd'hui, pratiquement personne n'avait réussi à te faire sortir de tes gonds. Tu avais toujours le dernier mot… mais lui, Kyo, il parvient à te toucher… ce qui signifie que tu as peut-être trouvé ton égal, ma chère… »

        Misao regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.

  « N'importe quoi, vraiment ! Tu te prends pour mon psy, ou quoi ?! »

        Nozomi haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste.

  « Bah, de toute façon, quoique je te dise, tu ne m'écouteras pas, comme toujours. Tu n'en as jamais fait qu'à ta tête…

  _ Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu étais sérieuse, tout à l'heure ?

  _ Peut-être bien… je ne sais pas trop mais franchement… enfin, passons. Autant changer de sujet, je sens que de toute façon, on ne tombera jamais d'accord… Alors dis-moi, il t'a tout de même bien embrassé, non ?

  _ Oui, répondit Misao en haussant un sourcil.

  _ Alors ? C'était comment ? »

        Misao fut prise au dépourvu. A vrai dire, elle n'y avait plus vraiment réfléchi et puis… cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant, étant donné la superbe claque dont elle avait gratifié le jeune homme juste après. Elle essaya de se remémorer la scène pour pouvoir répondre à Nozomi, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait, mais elle devait bien avouer que le cadre dans lequel ils s'étaient trouvés ( seuls le soir, assis dans l'herbe et regardant les étoiles… ), était diablement romantique… En revanche, Kyo ayant aussi été diablement énervant, cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur… c'est pourquoi Misao répondit sans plus se poser de questions :

  « Mmm… moyen… enfin, tu sais, ça n'a pas duré longtemps alors…

  _ Je vois… et sinon, concernant le… »

        Les deux filles continuèrent ainsi à bavarder jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée, puis Nozomi finit par quitter la chambre de son amie pour rejoindre la sienne.

        Dès le départ de la jeune fille, Misao décida de se coucher, baillant déjà à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se glissa douillettement dans son lit, et éteignit la lumière. Avant de s'endormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux multiples événements de cette journée, et à la décision qu'elle allait devoir prendre. Cette décision était importante, et Misao, maintenant seule dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, commençait enfin à réaliser l'ampleur du choix qu'elle allait avoir à faire. Elle prenait conscience de tout ce que cela allait impliquer, si elle décidait d'aller sur Gaïa : il y avait d'abord le danger, un danger bien réel, l'aventure d'Hitomi montrait déjà que celle-ci avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises. Le dépaysement d'un monde inconnu, et le manque ( famille, amis… ) qui se ferait sans aucun doute atrocement ressentir… Misao frissonna. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de songer à des choses aussi sinistres ? Après tout, il y avait aussi des bons côtés. Epuisée, la jeune fille décida d'arrêter de se torturer ainsi l'esprit et elle s'endormit, le cœur plus léger. De toute façon, elle avait un mois pour y réfléchir…

Note de l'auteur :

Coucou !! voilà la fin du chapitre 4

Keske vous en pensez les amis ?

J'espere ke y a plus d'avis positifs ke négatifs

(on peut toujours rêver… bouuh !)

ms de tt facon j'accepte les 2 (ds les 2 cas, ca me fera

des reviews !!!! lol)

bon, merci a emy, vous pouvez vous aussi la remercier

paske c grace a elle ke je mets le chap4 maintenant

et je mettrai le chapitre 5 kan j'aurais eu qq opinions !!

hin hin hin… koi ? je fais du chantage ? voui!! Et tant pis,

ben c comme ça ! paske on s'en doute pas comme ça, ms les

review c très tres important pour nous autres pitits auteurs novices… ca peut parfois chambouler notre ptit cœur comme on peut pas imaginer… ^__^

d'ailleurs, les reviews pour moi, c comme ma drogue vous

voyez ? j'en ai besoin pour continuer, niark !!

en tt cas, je vous le dis maintenant, le chapitre 5 c mon

préféré a moi. Et il se passe un truc dedans ki… enfin,

vous verrez bien !

bon, @++ tt le monde

Lilou


	6. Nouvel élève

**Note de l'auteur :**

****

Bon, voilà le tant attendu chap5 !!

Bon, ok, j'exagère…

Allez, Bonne lecture !!

Leera

**Chapitre 5 ****:_ Nouvel élève_**

        Le week-end était achevé. Comme tous les jours de congé, il était passé à toute vitesse, laissant la place au lundi suivant, qui annonçait une nouvelle semaine de cours…

        Misao avait été stupéfaite de voir avec quelle facilité Kyo s'était habitué à leur monde en l'espace d'à peine deux jours. En effet, le samedi suivant son arrivée, Nozomi et elle avaient décidé de lui faire faire sa première sortie en centre-ville, et s'il avait d'abord paru étonné et un peu inquiet à la vue de la circulation et des lumières de la grande ville, il s'était adapté selon les circonstances en un temps record, ce qui avait rudement impressionné les deux jeunes filles. Il connaissait à présent une grande partie des inventions modernes, et la ville, ses magasins, cinémas et autres loisirs, n'avaient plus de secret pour lui. Ce qui, par contre, avait sérieusement agacé Misao, c'était de voir avec quel regard il s'était mis à observer les passants de sexe féminin défiler devant lui alors qu'ils se baladaient. D'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, les femmes du monde de Gaïa n'avaient probablement pas la même mode vestimentaire, et lorsque Kyo avait aperçu une fille habillée d'une mini-jupe et d'un débardeur au décolleté impressionnant, il avait aussitôt arboré un air d'abord stupéfait puis lascif, qui avait eu le don d'énerver Misao.

  « Ferme la bouche ! T'as de la bave au coin des lèvres ! s'était-elle moquée.

  _ Pas autant que Shinji quand il te regarde, j'espère, avait-il répliqué ironiquement, sans pour autant détacher les yeux de la splendide vision qui s'offrait à lui. »

        Le sujet « Shinji » était épineux, et cette courte conversation avait mis un froid entre eux, et même avec les efforts de Nozomi, il avait été dur de les réconcilier. Bref, le week-end s'était agréablement déroulé, mais Nozomi et ses parents avaient remarqué sans peine les tensions qui régnaient parfois entre Misao et Kyo. Ils avaient mis cela sur le compte des caractères ( après tout, il s'agissait de deux fortes têtes ), mais surtout sur le fait qu'ils devaient tous les deux être sur les nerfs, étant donné la future décision capitale de Misao qui les concernait tous les deux.

En attendant, les cours reprenaient et Misao et Nozomi devaient donc se rendre au lycée. Ce lundi matin-là cependant ne fut pas aussi tranquille que les autres, puisque le calme régnant fut interrompu par Kyo, qui faillit réveiller toute la maisonnée malgré lui. Les chambres de Misao et Nozomi étaient contiguë à la sienne, si bien qu'elles entendirent sans mal l'énorme bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe par terre, suivi de vociférations et d'injures sans doute typiquement fanéliennes ( vu qu'elles ne les connaissaient pas ). Heureusement, il était 7h10 et Misao et Nozomi ayant cours, elles étaient déjà réveillées.

        Misao fut la première à débarquer dans la chambre de Kyo, en peignoir car elle venait de prendre sa douche, et le sourire aux lèvres en essayant d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette fois-ci, après l'épisode de la chaîne HI-FI.

        Lorsqu'elle débarqua dans la chambre, elle trouva Kyo sur le plancher, en T-shirt et caleçon, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore endormis par le sommeil. Elle aperçut et entendit également un réveil toujours en train de sonner, et crut comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

  « Tu es tombé de ton lit ? demanda-t-elle à Kyo en réprimant un fou rire.

  _ Ouais… grogna celui-ci, encore abasourdi. C'est ce p***** de truc qui m'a réveillé et qui m'a surpris, ajouta-t-il en désignant le réveil. »

        En entendant Kyo, Misao constata également que le jeune homme avait très vite assimilé les injures et la façon de parler des jeunes de son monde cependant, elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être admirative ou non… Ce qui était sûr en tout cas, c'est qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire en imaginant la scène de Kyo, s'écroulant lamentablement par terre en tombant de son lit.

  « C'est un réveil, expliqua-t-elle en souriant et en allant éteindre celui-ci. C'est un appareil qui permet de réveiller les gens pour qu'ils se lèvent le matin. Tu le règles à n'importe quelle heure que tu veux.

  _ Ouais, ben moi, j'avais rien demandé à ce foutu véreil ! »

        Kyo fulminait. En fait, il était tranquillement en train de dormir lorsque cette chose avait soudainement sonné, en émettant un bruit extrêmement agaçant qui se répétait sans cesse et, n'ayant jamais entendu rien de tel auparavant ( s'il voulait qu'on le réveille, les domestiques étaient faits pour ça, non ?! ), il en était tombé du lit sous le coup de la surprise. Ou, plus exactement, il s'était retourné brusquement en étant réveillé par l'objet et, le lit dans lequel il avait dormi étant bien plus petit que celui dans lequel il dormait à Fanélia, il n'avait pas bien mesuré la distance et s'était retrouvé par terre.

        Le jeune homme n'était déjà pas bien fier de se retrouver dans une telle situation, mais le fait de voir Misao sur le point d'éclater de rire accentua encore le ridicule de la scène, et Kyo dut prendre sur lui pour calmer la bouffée de colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Cependant, il ne comptait pas non plus laisser cette fille impossible s'en tirer à si bon compte… Sans hésiter, il reprit avec un air plus sûr de lui :

  « Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, dans ma chambre ? Et dans cette tenue, en plus ? »

        Misao réalisa alors qu'elle sortait de la douche et qu'elle ne portait comme seul vêtement qu'un simple peignoir, très court de cuisses et qu'il aurait été très gênant à cet instant que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Néanmoins, si elle fut un peu troublée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et répliqua sèchement :

  « Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, mon vieux. Et ne va surtout pas t'imaginer des choses qui…

  _ Qui quoi ? Qui t'as dit que je m'imaginais des choses, d'abord ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu te surestimes un peu, ma chère, déclara Kyo avec un sourire moqueur. Ce ne serait pas toi qui te croit irrésistible, là ? »

        Misao rougit sous le coup de l'insulte sous-entendue.

  « Tu vois très bien ce que je voulais dire ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse de voir les choses tourner ainsi.

  _ Pas du tout, répondit calmement Kyo, satisfait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. En fait, je compte sur toi pour m'éclairer : pourquoi es-tu venue dans ma chambre habillée ainsi, au juste ?

  _ J'ai entendu ton réveil et je…

  _ Et tu as débarqué dans ma chambre en mini-peignoir ? Voyons, Misao, ne sois pas timide ! Avoue-le : tu es venue ici pour me séduire, pas vrai ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien, je…

  _ Ferme-la, idiot !! Je suis venue ici parce que je t'avais entendu tomber de ton lit et que je voulais voir pour quelle raison ! Il n'y a rien d'incroyable là-dedans et…

  _ Inutile de le nier, ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je comprends tout à fait : après tout, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois folle de moi !! D'autres avant toi ont craqué, tu sais…

  _ Mais je rêve ou quoi ?!! Je-ne-suis-pas-folle-de-toi !!! C'est clair ?!

  _ Très clair : tu as peur de la réaction de ton entourage, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Ne t'en fais pas, je leur expliquerai à quel point tu ne peux te passer de moi. Mais, j'avoue que de mon côté, je suis flatté. Et de plus, j'adore tes jambes… »

        Misao rougit violemment, autant sous le coup de la colère que du trouble qui s'emparait d'elle et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Tout en tirant autant qu'elle pouvait sur son peignoir, elle recula et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

  « Je me casse !! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, agacée par Kyo. »

        Celui-ci, s'amusant de plus en plus de la tournure que prenaient les événements, se releva d'un bond souple et, à présent tout à fait réveillé, il se retrouva en un instant face à Misao et la retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

  « T-t-t… nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation, je crois… dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

  _ Pour moi, si. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

  _ Ah ? Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il toujours en souriant et en se rapprochant un peu plus. »

        Misao ne réagissant pas, Kyo en profita pour saisir son autre bras. Cette fois-ci, elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la maintenait fermement.

  « L… lâche-moi ! Je… je n'ai rien de plus à te dire… murmura-t-elle.

  _ Je t'obéirais bien mais… tu ne m'as pas l'air très convaincante, Misao… chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. »

        Prenant confiance en lui, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce geste fut comme un signal d'alerte pour Misao. A vrai dire, elle était troublée par la situation et la proximité de Kyo, et de plus, celui-ci avait des atouts ( à vous d'imaginer lesquels ^^ ) qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Néanmoins, elle comprit à son sourire rusé et à la lueur amusée qui dansait au fond de ses yeux, qu'il jouait avec elle : il ne l'aimait pas vraiment et réagirait identiquement avec une autre. Retrouvant tout d'un coup son énergie et sa hargne de tout à l'heure, Misao se dégagea avec brutalité des bras de Kyo et se précipita vers la porte. Toutefois, avant de sortir définitivement, elle se retourna et s'adressa au jeune homme d'une voix impertinente :

  « Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis venue dans ta chambre ? En fait, je t'avais bien entendu tombé de ton lit et je voulais juste me foutre de toi !! Pour ce qui est de ma tenue, dis-toi que c'est toi et tes idées tordues qui vous êtes fait un film. Bon, j'y vais, il faut que je raconte cette histoire de réveil à Nozomi et comment tu en es tombé de ton lit ; après l'histoire de la chaîne Hi-Fi, je suis sûre qu'elle va trouver ça aussi très drôle !!

  _ Oh, ne te gêne surtout pas. Mais dans ce cas, il ne faudra pas que tu oublies de lui préciser comment tu t'es mis à bafouiller et à rougir quand tu étais dans mes bras ! répondit Kyo, ironique. »

        Misao en perdit un instant son aplomb, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

  « Mon cher Kyo, tu devrais surveiller tes paroles… Car n'oublie pas pour quelle raison tu es ici, hein ? Vu que tu as besoin de moi, tu aurais tout intérêt à la fermer un peu, ok ? dit-elle avec calme et froideur. »

        Elle le quitta sur ces dernières paroles et referma la porte. Elle alla ensuite directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après avoir poussé le verrou, elle s'appuya un instant contre la porte de sa chambre, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait quelque peu ébranlée : d'une part parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à être en rogne si tôt le matin, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte d'une chose qui la tracassait assez pour l'avoir fait fuir en courant. Kyo était sérieux. Maintenant, elle le savait, c'était une certitude. Si elle ne s'était pas dégagée de son étreinte quelques instant plus tôt et si elle s'était laissée faire, elle serait encore avec lui et dieu sait ce qu'ils seraient en train de faire… Oui, Kyo était on ne plus sérieux et Misao comprit qu'il serait passé à l'acte sans hésitation.

        La jeune fille était tracassée devant cette constatation. Depuis la scène de la claque due au baiser, elle avait toujours cru que Kyo plaisantait et n'avait fait ça que par jeu. Or, elle réalisait à présent que le jeune homme ne semblait pas se contenter d'un simple bisou et demandait bien plus… Bien sûr, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ferait strictement la même chose avec une autre fille, mais étant donné qu'ils vivaient désormais sous le même toit, il était évident que bien d'autres occasions où ils seraient seuls se représenteraient…

  « Misao, t'es prête ? fit la voix de Nozomi derrière la porte. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

  _ Euh… oui, j'en ai pour deux secondes ! »

        Misao se ressaisit. A quoi bon me tracasser pour des trucs pareils ? songea-t-elle. Après tout, elle n'avait pas peur de Kyo, loin de là. Et elle pourrait se défendre toute seule le cas échéant…

        Retirant son peignoir, elle passa rapidement des sous-vêtements puis mit son uniforme de lycéenne. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés mais bah, tant pis, ils sécheraient tout seuls en route. Elle se coiffa rapidement, laissant ses cheveux bouclés détachés, prit son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre. Elle alla ensuite faire un tour dans la cuisine où elle prit un gâteau sec qu'elle comptait grignoter en chemin, et enfin, après avoir salué Yukari et Amano, elle alla rejoindre Nozomi qui s'impatientait dehors.

  « C'est pas trop tôt, feignasse ! s'écria celle-ci. Grouille-toi un peu !

  _ Du calme, du calme… t'as si envie que ça d'aller en cours ?

  _ Non, mais vu qu'on a Yukimura en première heure, si on est en retard, on va avoir chaud aux fesses, alors…

  _ Merde, t'as raison en plus ! Bon, vite, allons-y ! »

        Sur ce, les deux filles pressèrent le pas et se hâtèrent de se rendre dans leur lycée qui, heureusement pour elles, ne se trouvaient pas trop loin de l'endroit où elles vivaient. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent donc à destination, essoufflées mais à l'heure. Les deux amies se trouvant dans la même classe, elles se dirigèrent dans la même direction, rejoignant leur salle de classe où les attendaient de nouvelles heures de cours passionnantes, dirigées par de merveilleux professeurs…

                                       *********************

        Kyo s'étira, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. A cause de ce maudit réveil, il n'avait pas pu dormir autant qu'il en avait besoin, et surtout autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Malheureusement, il était à présent complètement réveillé, et il aurait donc été vain de tenter de se recoucher. Le jeune homme se résigna et commença à chercher de quoi se vêtir. Il se souvint dans quel désarroi il s'était trouvé, le samedi matin, en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait plus remettre ses propres vêtements, du moins temps qu'il serait dans ce monde. Mais Yukari l'avait aidé en le prévenant qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe quel habit se trouvant dans la grande armoire de sa chambre. Ces vêtements appartenaient pour la plupart à Shinji qui, à cause de ses fréquentes visites, en laissait toujours une partie chez eux. Prévenante, Yukari avait aussi pris soin de poser sur une chaise quelques pulls et chemises empruntées à Amano, que Kyo pouvait porter s'il le désirait. Ce lundi matin-là, le jeune homme avait donc un assez grand choix, et il décida de remettre le même pantalon bleu à la texture particulière de la veille ( il avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un jean ), il changea par contre de T-shirt, par-dessus lequel il enfila une chemise noire. Une fois habillé, il sortit de la chambre et descendit là où se trouvait la cuisine. Il y trouva Yukari, occupée à manger un plat que, encore, il ne connaissait pas.

  « C'est de la soupe miso, expliqua-t-elle, devinant son ignorance. C'est très bon, tu en veux ?

  _ Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant. Amano n'est pas là ?

  _ Non, mais tu l'as manqué de peu. Il vient juste de partir travailler.

  _ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme métier ?

  _ Il est entraîneur d'une équipe d'athlétisme de haut niveau. Il a lui-même été athlète dans une équipe étant jeune, et il a toujours voulu exercer cette profession plus tard mais… oh, excuse-moi, je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'athlétisme ?

  _ Comment avez-vous deviner ? »

        Yukari sourit à cette remarque et donna une explication à Kyo.

  « Amano est donc dans le sport… et vous ? Quel est votre travail ?

  _ Je suis professeur de langues. J'enseigne le français.

  _ Pardon ?

  _ Oui, dans notre monde, il existe des milliards de personnes qui parlent des langues très différentes. Ici, dans le pays où tu es arrivé, nous parlons japonais, mais il existe bien d'autres pays où la langue est différente. Vous parlez tous la même langue à Gaïa ?

  _ Oui et non. Disons qu'il existe quelques dialectes, surtout chez les peuples mi-animaux, mais sinon, nous parlons tous la même langue, oui. Mais, si vous comprenez ce que je dis, cela signifie que pour vous, je parle japonais, c'est ça ?

  _ Oui, tu as tout compris. Mais justement, je trouve cela très étrange…

  _ Comment ça ?

  _ Eh bien, quand Van est venu ici, il ne parlait pas notre langue. Amano et moi ne comprenions rien à ce qu'il disait. Seule Hitomi comprenait son langage alors que toi… tout le monde te comprend. La logique aurait voulu que Misao seule puisse te parler, mais ce n'est pas le cas…

  _ Et alors ? C'est mieux ainsi, non ? Après tout, s'il n'y avait que Misao qui me comprenait, je me verrais mal vivre dans ce monde pendant un mois…

  _ Tu as raison, heureusement que cela se passe comme ça.

  _ Au fait, où sont parties Misao et Nozomi ?

  _ Au lycée, bien sûr. C'est une école, si tu préfères. Il y en a bien dans ton monde, non ?

  _ Oui, mais… chez moi, seuls les gens de classes moyennes, c'est à dire la majorité du peuple, y envoient leurs enfants. Les autres personnes, disons les nobles, prennent des précepteurs pour les études de leurs enfants.

  _ Et je suppose que tu fais partie de cette catégorie de personnes ?

  _ Euh… oui, j'étudie avec des professeurs, à Fanelia.

  _ Intéressant… tu n'es donc jamais allé à l'école ?

  _ Jamais.

  _ Et tu n'en as jamais éprouvé l'envie ?

  _ Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

  _ Vraiment ?

  _ Enfin… si. Un peu.

  _ Pourquoi ?

  _ Maintenant, je m'en fiche, mais je sais qu'avant, quand j'étais gosse, il m'était arrivé de suivre en cachette des enfants allant à l'école pour voir ce qu'ils y faisaient.

  _ Et alors ?

  _ Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et pendant un moment, j'ai été jaloux.

  _ Et après ?

  _ Après j'ai grandi, et j'ai compris que ces enfants ne faisaient pas que s'amuser à l'école : ils avaient aussi des devoirs, et beaucoup de punitions car le règlement était très sévère… Du coup, ma jalousie a diminué et je me suis contenté de mes vieux précepteurs…

  _ Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop avec eux ?

  _ Enormément. Mais je trouve toujours un moyen de me divertir. »

        Yukari ne douta pas en voyant un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kyo qu'il était parfaitement capable de se distraire sur le dos de ses précepteurs, c'est pourquoi elle ne lui demanda aucun détail sur les méthodes employées. Elle continua toutefois la conversation :

  « Au fait, je me demande ce que tu vas faire, vu que les filles ne terminent les cours que dans deux semaines… Tu risques de t'ennuyer d'ici là, à être tout le temps tout seul dans cette maison.

  _ Ce n'est pas bien grave… Je trouverai bien de quoi m'occuper. J'irai faire des tours en ville… suggéra-t-il tout en songeant à la fille en mini-jupe de samedi. »

        Oui, il trouverait sûrement de quoi occuper ses journées…

  « Impossible, répliqua Yukari catégoriquement, ce qui anéantit les espoirs et les plans que Kyo avait déjà commencé à imaginer. Tu es censé être un jeune homme normal, et donc si l'on te voit dehors toute la journée, les gens vont se poser des questions et se demander pourquoi tu ne vas pas en cours. Tu vas te faire remarquer or, c'est justement ce que nous cherchons à éviter…

  _ Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas aller dans votre truc d'école… Et je ne vais tout de même pas non plus être obligé de rester cloîtrer ici jusqu'à ce que les vacances arrivent, seulement pour ne pas attirer l'attention ?!

  _ Non, bien sûr que non… c'est ennuyeux, ça… je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que si tu ne vas pas au lycée comme tous les jeunes de ton âge, les gens ne vont pas comprendre… et d'un autre côté, tu ne vas pas rester enfermer ici pendant deux semaines… En fait, l'ennui, c'est que comme tu n'es pas de ce monde, tu n'as rien permettant de t'identifier : en vérité, ici, c'est comme si tu n'existais pas, puisque tu n'as ni carte d'identité, ni passeport… il est donc impossible pour toi de te faire intégrer dans une école. A moins que… non, il n'y a pas vraiment de moyen… bon, laisse-moi trouver une solution. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

  _ Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ?

  _ Je suis désolée, Kyo, mais… finalement, je crois que tu vas devoir rester enfermer ici.

  _ Quoi ?! C'est une blague, j'espère ?!

  _ Ce n'est que pour la journée voyons, inutile de te mettre dans cet état. Je suis certaine que nous trouverons une solution d'ici ce soir. Mais en attendant, et crois-moi j'en suis navrée, mais tu vas être forcé de rester sagement ici. Car si tu sors, les voisins vont savoir que nous t'hébergeons, et nous serons alors obligés de leur expliquer que tu es un ami de la famille. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils vont devenir suspects en voyant que tu ne vas pas au lycée. Encore, si c'était les vacances, ça irait, mais là, tu vois, ça ne peut pas aller. Notre histoire d'amis de la famille venant de la campagne ne tient plus debout, à cause de ce problème d'école. Car tous les jeunes y vont, et donc même si tu venais vraiment de la campagne, tu serais obligé d'y aller, or ce n'est pas le cas…

  _ C'est incroyable, ça… Tous les jeunes de votre monde vont vraiment tous à l'école ?

  _ Non, tu as raison : il y a d'autres alternatives pour les jeunes de ton âge, il  y en a par exemple qui travaillent déjà ou apprennent du moins un métier, mais j'ai déjà pensé à cette solution pour toi, et ça ne marche pas non plus. Car il faudrait te trouver un travail et sans papiers, c'est impossible.

  _ Formidable. Donc si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir rester enfermer ici durant deux semaines entières ? Très peu pour moi, je préfère encore…

  _ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'agit que d'une journée. Je pense pouvoir trouver une solution d'ici là. Alors je pense que tu peux faire un effort : une journée à rester tranquillement en place, ça n'est pas la mort.

  _ Ca c'est vous qui le dites ! Quand je pense à tous ces nouveaux trucs que j'ai à découvrir et qui m'attendent dehors, et que je vais devoir rester bouclé ici, j'avoue que je suis un peu dégoûté…

  _ Mais non, tu apprendras au moins ce qu'est la patience… »

        Yukari regarda sa montre.

  « Bon, il va bientôt falloir que j'y aille. J'ai un cours à donner à 9h00…

  _ Et après ça, vous avez fini de travailler ?

  _ Non, j'ai encore deux heures l'après-midi.

  _ C'est tout ? Sympa, la vie de prof !

  _ Je ne crois pas que tu saches vraiment de quoi tu parles… enfin, passons. Comme j'ai un peu de temps libre, cela va me permettre de m'occuper de ton cas : un ou deux coups de fil à passer, et peut-être bien que je vais réussir à arranger tout ça… »

        Kyo l'espérait de tout son cœur, déprimant déjà à l'idée de rester enfermer dans une maison, qui qui plus est, paraissait vraiment minuscule face au palais de Fanelia.

  « Si tu ne veux pas t'ennuyer, ajouta Yukari tout en commençant à se préparer pour partir, tu peux toujours regarder la télévision. C'est un passe-temps merveilleux, pour les gens de notre époque. La télécommande est sur le téléviseur, je crois que tu sais déjà t'en servir. Ah, Amano rentre ce midi, tu mangeras seul avec lui car les filles déjeunent au lycée et moi, je crois que je serais occupée. Donc dis à Amano que je ne rentrerai que ce soir, d'accord ? Et explique-lui pour quelle raison tu dois impérativement rester ici, ok ? C'est bon ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je m'en aille ?

  _ Oui : j'ai besoin de sortir.

  _ Kyo !

  _ C'est bon, je plaisantais. Ok, je promets, je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Vous pouvez partir tranquille.

  _ J'espère bien. Bon, à ce soir alors.

  _ A plus tard. »

        Yukari prit un sac en cuir noir qui lui servait de cartable pour ses cours, enfila son manteau et quitta la demeure, se dirigeant vers la station de métro la plus proche de chez elle. Elle ne prenait pas souvent sa voiture pour aller au travail, à cause de la circulation incessante de la ville. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, elle était plutôt contente de se rendre à son travail à pied, car cela allait lui permettre de réfléchir à la situation, et cela beaucoup mieux que si elle s'était retrouvée au volant d'une voiture. Yukari avait déjà une petite idée sur la question, et comment elle allait procéder pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait pour Kyo. Cela allait être dur probablement, mais elle savait négocier. Elle avait encore besoin de réfléchir pour peaufiner le plan qui se dessinait dans son esprit, mais si elle restait bien concentrée et si elle donnait des arguments convaincants, elle était quasiment certaine de réussir : Kyo ne resterait vraisemblablement qu'une seule journée enfermée dans la maison, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

                                  *******************

        En fin d'après-midi, en rentrant du lycée, Misao et Nozomi furent très surprises de voir Kyo, affalé sur le canapé du salon, en train de jouer à Final Fantasy X !

  « Kyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'écria Misao, visiblement la plus étonnée des deux filles.

  _ Ca se voit pas ? Je joue !

  _ Sans blague ? Ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment tu sais y jouer ?

  _ Shinji m'avait vaguement montré comment faire la dernière fois qu'il m'avait fait visité la maison… »

        Nozomi émit un sifflement d'admiration.

  « Eh bien, en tout cas, tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal : t'es déjà rendu à la compétition de Blitzball !

  _ Hé, hé… Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

  _ Mais au fait, tu es resté ici toute la journée ? demanda Misao. »

        Kyo hocha la tête, et en profita pour raconter sa conversation de la matinée avec Yukari.

  « C'est vrai, elle a raison, approuva Misao, tu ne peux pas sortir tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé comment justifier le fait que tu ne sois dans aucun lycée ou que tu n'aies aucun travail…

  _ Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas rester coincé ici toutes les journées ? s'écria Nozomi.

  _ Je ne sais pas, ta mère a dit qu'elle allait trouver une solution d'ici ce soir…

  _ Maman a dit ça ? Alors, c'est qu'elle doit avoir une idée derrière la tête…

  _ Oui, ça en a tout l'air, consentit Misao, mais telle que je la connais, elle ne nous dira rien tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre d'elle… enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, elle trouvera bien quoi faire, je suis sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

  _ Oui, ne t'en fais pas Kyo, ma mère a toujours des idées géniales enfin… la plupart du temps. Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as à nous fixer comme ça depuis deux minutes ?

  _ Hein ? euh… non, rien. C'est juste que je trouve bizarre de vous voir toutes les deux habillées pareil. C'est ça la mode, chez vous ?

  _ Non !! Il s'agit juste de nos uniformes de l'école, expliqua Nozomi en souriant. Tous les élèves sont obligés d'en porter.

  _ Oh, je comprends mieux. Et qui choisit vos uniformes ?

  _ L'établissement, je présume.

  _ Très bon choix, je trouve. Ca ne vaut pas la mini-jupe de la fille de l'autre jour, mais je trouve que ces jupes laissent entrevoir pas mal de choses comme…

  _ Inutile de continuer, le coupa Misao. On n'a pas envie de connaître ton esprit tordu et tes idées mal placées.

  _ Com-ment ? Tu sais que c'est très mal de couper la parole aux gens, fillette ? Et je constate aussi avec consternation que tu as des préjugés !! C'est pas bien ça, tu me juges, moi, pauvre âme innocente, alors que j'avais même pas achevé ma phrase !

  _ Et alors ?! C'était facile de deviner ce que tu allais dire !

  _ Ah oui ? Essaye toujours. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à dire à ton avis ?

  _ Très simple. Ton esprit pervers allait nous expliquer à quel point tu aimais ces jupes qui, étant courtes, te permettaient de voir les cuisses des filles… Cette remarque était stupide bien sûr, mais venant de toi, ce n'est pas bien étonnant… estime-toi heureux que je t'ai coupé la parole…

  _ Pas du tout. Tu as tout faux, très chère. En fait, j'allais juste dire à quel point ces jupes me faisaient penser à toi en peignoir, ce matin… »

        Misao rougit légèrement, mais assez pour que Kyo éclate de rire et pour que Nozomi jette à son amie un regard curieux.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, ce matin ? demanda Nozomi.

  _ Tiens donc ? Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas mise au courant, Misao ? N'était-ce pas toi qui pourtant m'avait dit : oh, je vais vite raconter tout ça à Nozomi, elle va trouver ça très drôle !! s'exclama Kyo en prenant une voix de fille suraiguë. »

        Cette fois, c'en était trop. Misao n'arrivait plus à supporter son petit air suffisant et moqueur et, excédée et passablement humiliée, la jeune fille saisit le coussin le plus proche et l'envoya voler jusqu'à la tête de Kyo, qui se le prit en pleine tronche.

  « Les réflexes, ça se travaille, mon vieux !! dit-elle, contente de pouvoir prendre une petite revanche. »

        Mais Kyo ne comptait pas en rester là. Il lui renvoya le coussin, de façon très adroite certes, mais Misao s'était préparée elle s'y attendait et para le coup avec classe.

  « Et avec ça, t'es mauvais tireur !! Dommage, mais… »

        La jeune fille fut interrompue par le choc d'un autre coussin qu'elle reçut par derrière. Le coup venait de Nozomi.

  « Hé !! Sale traîtresse ! T'es dans quel camp ?!

  _ Dans le mien, évidemment ! dit Kyo en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Nozomi. »

        Mais celle-ci se contenta de lui pincer le bras et lui balança également un coussin. Kyo riposta, accompagné de Misao qui criait vengeance. En bref, une bataille générale éclata, où les amitiés ne comptaient plus : c'était chacun pour sa peau, et c'était beaucoup plus drôle comme ça !! La guerre de coussins dura longtemps, d'autant plus que personne n'était décidé à lâcher le morceau. A un moment donné, voyant que Kyo commençait à prendre l'avantage, les deux filles conclurent une alliance et se jetèrent sur lui en même temps. Le jeune homme ne s'y était pas attendu et il fut plaqué au sol sans même s'en rendre compte. Il sourit en songeant qu'il lui suffirait de se débattre pour se libérer, mais c'est alors que Misao et Nozomi usèrent d'une arme efficace et meurtrière, qui ne lui laissa aucun répit : elles se mirent à le chatouiller férocement, ce qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens et toute sa force. Entre deux hoquets de rire, Kyo finit par prendre sa revanche en utilisant la même méthode. Il s'attaqua d'abord à Nozomi, qui bientôt se roula par terre en se tenant les côtes et en essayant vainement de résister au rire. Misao fut plus dure à maîtriser, car elle avait du répondant et était une véritable anguille, elle se faufilait partout et revenait à l'attaque inlassablement. De son côté, Nozomi tenta de revenir dans le jeu, mais une irrépressible envie de faire pipi l'obligea à se précipiter aux toilettes.

        Pendant ce temps-là, Misao et Kyo continuèrent de se chamailler, se balançant des coussins ou se chatouillant au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. A ce niveau du jeu, Misao avait réussi à reprendre un peu l'avantage après un superbe lancer de coussin qui avait laissé Kyo à moitié sonné. Mais le jeune homme avait repris ses esprits en un clin d'œil et, vif comme l'éclair, il s'était précipité sur Misao qui tentait de s'échapper. Il lui attrapa le bras, la fit basculer par terre, et, se plaçant à genoux au-dessus d'elle, il commença à la chatouiller en bonne et due forme. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter, mais il continuait la torture impitoyablement. Alors, dans un sursaut d'énergie, Misao réussit à le faire basculer et, l'entraînant avec elle, ils roulèrent sur le tapis sur quelques mètres. Malheureusement, cela ne changea pas grand chose pour la pauvre Misao, puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que précédemment, c'est à dire que Kyo était au-dessus d'elle, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Cependant, contre toute attente, il arrêta de la chatouiller et ne fit plus rien. Sentant que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait, Misao se taisait à son tour et n'osait pas faire un mouvement. En silence, ils reprenaient donc leur souffle, tout en se dévisageant mutuellement. Kyo, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'œil pétillant, était plus beau que jamais. Misao, les joues rosies et les cheveux en désordre à cause de la bataille de polochons, ne se rendait elle-même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le jeune homme. Lorsque celui-ci se pencha sur elle pour remettre quelques mèches rebelles en place et lui dégager ainsi le visage, Misao sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Elle comprit ce qui allait se passer en voyant les prunelles des yeux de Kyo s'assombrir : il la désirait. S'affolant tout d'un coup, Misao protesta :

  « Non ! Kyo, je…

  _ Tais-toi, répliqua-t-il froidement. »

Sur ces sages paroles, il s'empara de sa bouche et l'embrassa farouchement. Et fabuleusement bien. Misao comprit dès l'instant où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact qu'il était expérimenté, sûrement beaucoup plus qu'elle. La jeune fille voulut résister un peu, mais Kyo la maintenait fermement clouée au sol, encerclée par ses bras puissants posés de par et d'autres de son corps. Elle émit une faible protestation, qui fut étouffée lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent.

Misao était désemparée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose se produise, mais son corps la trahissait : elle devait se retenir pour ne pas sauter au cou du jeune homme, se coller à lui telle une sangsue, et lui enlever sa chemise noire qui l'agaçait presque. Tout cela, Kyo le sentait, et, sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrasser, il prenait un malin plaisir à observer le trouble de Misao, qui bataillait entre sa raison qui lui ordonnait de tout arrêter, et son corps qui lui dictait de continuer et de suivre ses désirs charnels.

Kyo jubilait intérieurement. Il était parvenu à briser les défenses de la jeune fille, et il allait conclure bien plus vite que prévu : après cet épisode, sans nul doute ses rapports avec Misao allaient-ils sensiblement s'améliorer, et ainsi envisagerait-elle beaucoup plus facilement de l'accompagner sur Gaïa. 

Il en était là dans ses pensées, lorsque, à sa grande stupéfaction, elle mit un terme à leur fougueuse étreinte.

  « Nozomi… articula-t-elle, jetant des regards inquiets en direction de la porte. Elle… elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. »

        Ouf, ce n'était donc que ça. Kyo était rassuré durant l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait cru avoir commis une erreur quelque part… mais non. Elle s'inquiétait seulement à l'idée que son amie ne les surprenne. Lui, personnellement, n'y voyait pas là grande importance, c'est pourquoi il répondit sur un ton amusé mais qui se voulait rassurant :

  « C'est une grande fille. Elle s'en remettra. »

        Néanmoins, Kyo comprit que Misao était plus résistante que ce qu'il pensait : si elle s'était arrêtée, c'est qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement sous son charme. Il allait donc falloir sortir le grand jeu s'il voulait la conquérir totalement. Il devait aller plus loin. A vrai dire, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment, au contraire. Misao était une fille d'une beauté éblouissante, presque trop désirable.

Ne lui laissant aucun répit, il reprit sa bouche avec fougue et commença alors à parcourir son corps de ses mains avec délice. Misao frissonna mais ne dit rien. Tout en lui embrassant la gorge, il avait posé une main sur sa cuisse et remontait lentement jusqu'à sa hanche. Elle était frémissante de plaisir, et Kyo, excité lui aussi, se sentit animé d'un sentiment de triomphe. La victoire était proche.

De son autre main libre, il caressa son ventre et commença à remonter vers le haut, jusqu'à l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Il y était presque parvenu, lorsque la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, et un jeune homme de dix-sept ans fit irruption dans la pièce.

  « Sh… Shinji ! ! bégaya Misao, complètement désarçonnée. »

        Confuse et rouge comme une pivoine, elle tenta de se relever, au moins pour paraître plus décente, mais Kyo pesait toujours de tout son poids sur elle, et ne semblait pas daigner vouloir bouger le petit doigt. Il paraissait tout simplement furieux.

  « Tu vois pas que tu déranges, là ?! dit-il froidement à Shinji. »

        Celui-ci était resté figé sur place depuis le début, mais la remarque acerbe de Kyo le fit réagir et, si au début, il avait paru un peu rouge à cause de la gêne qu'il avait éprouvé en les voyant dans cette pose et situation embarrassantes, sa gêne était maintenant totalement dissipée, et s'il était encore rouge, ce n'était qu'à cause d'une colère difficilement maintenue.

        Misao essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais Kyo l'en empêcha.

  « Kyo… s'il te plaît, lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle, un peu nerveuse à cause de la situation. »

        Le jeune homme l'ignora, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de Shinji qui cria à moitié :

  « Elle t'a dit de la lâcher, alors bouge ! »

        Kyo savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il n'allait pas rester ainsi indéfiniment, mais c'était juste pour faire enrager Shinji. Il se releva donc, mais avec une lenteur calculée, pour encore mieux énerver l'importun. Cela devait marcher, étant donné l'air furax qu'arborait Shinji à cet instant. Néanmoins, Kyo lui aussi était énervé : cet imbécile fini avait tout gâché. Car si cela avait été Nozomi qui les avait surpris, Misao et lui, passe encore : Nozomi était intelligente et les aurait sûrement laissés seuls. Malheureusement, Shinji était un crétin jaloux qui semblait décider à faire une scène.

        Ensuite, dès que Kyo eut libéré Misao en se relevant, celle-ci se remit debout prestement, et tenta nerveusement de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure et sa tenue. L'atmosphère était tendue, elle appréhendait la suite et ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle brisa finalement le silence :

  « Shinji… je… je suis désolée… »

        Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, et elle se demanda, après les avoir prononcés, pourquoi elle s'était excusée. Finalement, elle comprit pourquoi : après tout, elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même que Shinji l'aimait, mais elle n'avait pas voulu le voir…

        De son côté, Shinji parut réaliser qu'il agissait comme un amant jaloux, et, se ressaisissant, il répondit d'une voix un peu amère :

  « Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, et avec qui tu veux. »

        Cette phrase sonna pourtant comme une insulte aux oreilles de Misao : la prenait-il pour une salope ?! Elle voulut répliquer, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas très bien placée pour s'offusquer : après tout, depuis combien de temps connaissait-elle Kyo ? Deux jours, à peine ? Et la voilà qui se retrouvait par terre avec lui, à se rouler des pelles et à se faire plus que des câlins… !

        Misao préféra donc se taire. Shinji, quant à lui, jugea qu'il était temps de partir. D'ailleurs, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se défouler. En fait, ce qui lui restait le plus en travers de la gorge, c'était de voir comment ce satané Kyo Fanel avait réussi à faire ce dont lui-même rêvait depuis des années. Le pire, c'était qu'il faisait des efforts depuis plusieurs années sans y parvenir, ne récoltant au mieux que des baisers sur la joue pour se dire bonjour/au revoir, et des frôlements de corps sur une moto. Pathétique. Kyo Fanel, lui, n'avait mis que deux jours. Et ça, Shinji n'arrivait pas à l'avaler. Il était dégoûté, mortifié, humilié et… affreusement jaloux. Mais bah, la vie continuait… !

        Shinji partit donc, en les saluant par un : « Désolé pour le dérangement ! » un peu moqueur, histoire de ne pas donné trop l'impression de partir en perdant.

        En voyant Shinji quitter la pièce, Misao sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle venait de perdre quelque chose de précieux. Pas son amitié, non, mais il était clair que leur relation ne serait plus jamais comme avant : chaleureuse, simple, naturelle et complice. Quelque chose allait changer, et elle avait peur de ne pas aimer cela.

        Lorsque Kyo fit un pas pour s'approcher d'elle, elle recula instinctivement.

  « Et voilà, j'en étais sûr : cet idiot de Shinji a tout foutu en l'air, songea Kyo en maudissant le jeune homme. »

        Il tenta tout de même quelque chose, ayant un espoir que tout ne soit pas perdu.

  « Misao… dit-il alors en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. Oublie Shinji et reprenons là où on en était…

  _ Idiot. »

        Kyo fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il, mécontent. »

        Misao ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle-même ne comprenait pas très bien au fond ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait blessé Shinji et que tout était de sa faute. Encore, si elle avait été amoureuse de Kyo, tout aurait été différent, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Et, pire encore, elle ne savait même pas si elle ressentait ne serait-ce que de l'amitié pour lui. Et malgré cela, elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu et l'avait embrassé avec une ardeur dont elle ne se serait pas cru capable. Pourquoi ? Misao finit par trouver une interprétation : un peu fofolle après la bataille de coussins, elle s'était laissée aller et avait cédé à une impulsion tout à fait humaine d'autant plus que c'était Kyo qui avait commencé à vouloir l'embrasser…

        En tout cas, à présent qu'elle avait l'esprit clair, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de sortir avec Kyo. Elle le lui fit comprendre clairement par ces mots :

  « Ecoute, on ferait mieux d'en rester là. C'était idiot de faire ça, ça ne nous mènera à rien.

  _ Je vois pas ce qu'il y avait d'idiot là-dedans. Inutile de mentir, je sais que toi aussi tu as aimé !

  _ Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. En tout cas, fais comme moi et oublie ce qui vient de se passer, c'est clair ?

  _ Pourquoi ? C'est Shinji qui te met dans cet état ? »

        Kyo serrait les poings. Il était furieux et avait du mal à garder son calme. Lui qui croyait jusqu'à ce jour comprendre les femmes, ne saisissait rien au comportement de cette fille, Misao Kanzaki.

  « Ne mêle pas Shinji à cette histoire, voyons !

  _ Pourquoi ? C'est bien à cause de lui que tu piques une crise, non ?

  _ Moi ? Piquer une crise ?! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, j'en ai marre ! Et puis d'ailleurs, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier ! Je fais ce que je veux, non ? »

        Elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand Kyo la rattrapa brutalement par le bras.

  « Lâche-moi !! s'exclama Misao en se dégageant furieusement.

  _ Pas question ! Non, mais pour qui tu te prends, à la fin ?! Moi, j'ai besoin d'une explication ! Tu crois que tu peux décider de m'embrasser à un moment, et l'instant d'après, de te casser sans rien dire ?!

  _ Très bien… capitula la jeune fille en cessant de se débattre. Je suis désolée. Là, ça te va ? Je peux partir maintenant ?

  _ Tu aimes Shinji ?

  _ Quoi ?!

  _ Réponds-moi et je te laisserai partir. Est-ce que tu aimes Shinji ?

  _ Ca te regarde pas ! s'écria Misao en réussissant à se libérer d'un coup de coude. »

        Cependant, Kyo la rattrapa en une enjambée et la plaqua contre un mur. Là, il l'embrassa, mais elle le griffa et il dut s'interrompre.

  « Sale garce ! jura-t-il entre ses dents. »

        Elle ne répondit rien mais il vit briller dans ses yeux une lueur de défi, qui lui donna encore envie de l'embrasser. Il n'en fit rien, car il venait déjà de tester la griffure de ses ongles sur sa peau.

        Misao finit par répondre à sa question :

  « Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je ressens une profonde affection pour Shinji. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou simplement de l'amitié mais en tout cas, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je l'ai sérieusement blessé et ça me fait mal, car son amitié compte beaucoup pour moi… Mais de toute façon, même si Shinji n'avait pas été là, ça n'aurait rien changé à ma décision : j'ai décidé ça parce que nous ne nous aimons absolument pas tous les deux. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, tu te rappelles ? Nous nous détestons mutuellement, avais-tu dit… Et tu le penses toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Misao regarda Kyo dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci hésita une fraction de seconde, mais la jeune fille ne s'en rendit pas compte.

  « Evidemment, répondit-il avec dédain. »

Misao n'attendait pas d'autre réponse de sa part, pourtant elle sentit une pointe de déception au fond d'elle-même.

  « Alors pourquoi continuer ? poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Ca ne rime à rien…

  _ Tu as raison. Je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas. »

        Il la lâcha.

  « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas ressentir une attirance… physique, acheva-t-il avec un sourire froid et ironique qui la glaça. »

        Kyo quitta alors la pièce sans un regard derrière lui et monta dans sa chambre. Misao, chamboulée par ses dernières paroles, remonta dans la sienne telle un automate, puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle, s'affaissa sur son lit, et ferma les yeux.

                                    *****************

        Misao se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, et de mauvaise humeur. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle lut l'heure sur son réveil : 6h05. Elle s'était levée une heure trop tôt. Et bien sûr, elle était crevée. Elle remarqua, posé sur sa table de nuit, les restes du plateau repas que Nozomi lui avait apporté la veille. Elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

Après être montée dans sa chambre, elle s'était endormie et en se réveillant, s'était sentie mal déjà à cause de la fatigue, mais elle avait aussi éprouvé une douleur au ventre : premier jour de règles. Elle n'avait pas souvent mal, mais cela lui arrivait quelques fois, et cette fois-ci, la fatigue associée à cette douleur abdominale n'avaient rien arrangé à son état. Elle avait même eu un peu de fièvre. Par conséquent, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée au lit, sur ordre de Yukari, et elle n'était pas allée déjeuner dans la salle à manger avec les autres, mais elle était restée dans sa chambre. Vers vingt heures, Nozomi était venue lui apporter à manger et avait posé le plateau sur sa table de nuit. Comme Misao était réveillée à ce moment-là, les deux filles en avaient profité pour parler un peu, notamment du fameux épisode qui s'était déroulé entre elle, Kyo et Shinji.

En discutant avec Nozomi, Misao avait été étonnée d'apprendre que son amie savait déjà quasiment tout. En effet, il était évident que Nozomi n'était pas restée une éternité bloquée aux toilettes… Ainsi, dès qu'elle avait eu terminé, elle était retournée voir Misao et Kyo, et en les apercevant enchevêtrés sur le tapis en train de s'embrasser, elle était repartie discrètement en direction de sa chambre. Puis, elle avait entendu des éclats de voix et était descendue toujours aussi discrètement voir de quoi il en retournait. Nozomi avait ainsi suivi l'altercation avec Shinji, puis, jugeant que cela ne la regardait plus, elle était ensuite retournée dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique. A partir de là, elle ne savait par contre rien de ce qui s'était passé après, entre Kyo et Misao.

Celle-ci avait hésité à rapporter à Nozomi la discussion qu'elle avait eu ensuite avec Kyo. Finalement, elle avait décidé de rester vague. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu envie de tout dire à son amie, il y avait des choses comme par exemple la dernière phrase que Kyo lui avait sortie ( sur l'attirance physique ), qu'elle préférait garder pour elle… Misao lui avait donc dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés, mais qu'ils s'étaient quand même tous les deux mis d'accord pour dire que ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne signifiait rien.

Nozomi avait paru surprise mais n'avait rien dit. Ensuite, la jeune fille avait quitté la chambre, et Misao s'était endormie.

Pas assez longtemps cependant, puisqu'elle était encore fatiguée en se réveillant, songeait Misao en étouffant un bâillement. Soudain, la jeune fille entendit un bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la cloison. Cela venait de la chambre de Kyo. Apparemment, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Misao frissonna cependant, en songeant qu'elle n'était pas pressée de le voir après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle attendit quelques minutes, tendit l'oreille et n'entendit plus rien. Il avait dû se rendormir. Tant mieux, comme ça, elle ne le croiserait pas tout à l'heure, en se levant pour se préparer à partir à l'école. Elle réfléchit et en déduisit même qu'elle ne le verrait pas de la journée, du moins jusqu'au soir puisqu'elle passerait tout le jour au lycée…

C'était toujours ça, et d'ici là, peut-être aurait-elle le temps de réfléchir à comment se conduire devant lui. Puis, Misao décida d'en faire autant que lui, et d'essayer de retrouver le sommeil. Elle s'enfonça profondément sous sa couette et ferma les yeux.

                                    *****************

        Nozomi et Misao étaient parties au lycée, et Amano avait quitté lui aussi la maison pour partir au travail. Même chose que la veille, en somme. Pourtant, Yukari, attablée devant son petit-déjeuner, comptait bien changer au moins la journée de Kyo : il était hors de question qu'il reste une journée de plus enfermer à la maison. Elle n'avait rien dit la veille, mais elle avait trouvé une solution au problème. Toutefois, elle préférait leur faire la surprise. Kyo non plus n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle lui réservait, mais elle l'informerait de son projet dès qu'il serait réveillé. Elle se demandait comment il prendrait la nouvelle. D'un côté, elle pensait bien qu'il allait se réjouir, mais de l'autre, elle se demandait la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il saurait : car fils de paysans, cela allait encore, mais alcooliques de surcroît…

                                            ***************

         Misao rangeait ses livres dans son casier, situé dans le couloir en face de sa classe. Nozomi n'était pas avec elle : elle avait été convoquée par un surveillant à cause d'un retard injustifié.

        Tout en vidant une partie de son sac à dos, la jeune fille jetait des regards furtifs dans le couloir : elle se demandait si elle allait croiser Shinji ou pas. Ce ne serait pas si mal que ça en fait, car il faudrait bien qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux…

        Elle achevait de ranger un dernier bouquin d'histoire, lorsqu'elle aperçut à l'autre bout du couloir deux de ses meilleurs amis.

  « Hina ! Tohru ! appela-t-elle. »

        Ils étaient trop loin et, avec le brouhaha incessant que faisaient tous les étudiants, ils ne l'entendirent pas. Ils tournèrent à gauche, prenant un autre couloir. Misao ferma son casier, et se dépêcha de les rattraper. Elle était presque arrivée à l'angle du couloir, lorsqu'un ami l'apostropha :

  « Hé, Misao ! Salut, on mange ensemble, ce midi ?

  _ Ok, Akito ! Attends-moi devant ma classe vers midi alors ! »

        Le garçon hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et Misao, distraite par Akito, ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant elle, et percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme en tournant à l'angle du couloir. Celui-ci transportait dans ses bras quelques livres qui tombèrent sous le choc de leur heurt. Misao s'empressa de l'aider à les ramasser, d'autant plus que c'était surtout sa faute. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, elle étouffa un cri de stupéfaction.

  « K… Kyo !!! Qu… qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ?!

  _ Mais comme toi, Misao, j'étudie ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire plus attention où tu mets les pieds, tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres… »

        La jeune fille songea qu'il en faisait partie, des mauvaises rencontres, mais elle était bien trop abasourdie pour parler. Kyo s'en rendit compte et lui rit au nez.

  « Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu es ridicule, ma pauvre ! Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille visiter cette magnifique école ! Ah… je sens que je vais me plaire, ici ! Au fait, j'ai rencontré ton chéri, Shinji, tout à l'heure ! Il avait pas l'air bien, le pauvre ! Il me faisait presque pitié, alors je l'ai rassuré et je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que tu étais libre et à sa disposition ! Remercie-moi, hein ? »

        Il adressa à Misao un sourire insolent, puis la planta là et partit en rigolant. La jeune fille retrouva alors l'usage de la parole et, irritée par ses paroles, elle lui cria :

  « Espèce de crétin !! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour venir ici, mais je suis sûre que c'est une erreur ! Tu rigoleras moins quand cette histoire aura été mise au clair et que tu te retrouveras coincé pour de bon à la maison ! »

        Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ou de donner une explication à sa venue dans l'école. Il se retourna seulement et fit mine d'envoyer de loin un baiser à Misao. Celle-ci, pleine de rage devant ses allures impertinentes, se jura de trouver par quel miracle il avait réussi à être intégrer dans l'école. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait, et ignorait complètement quel moyen il avait pu employer. En revanche, elle savait que la venue de Kyo était loin de l'enchanter. D'après ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle avait l'impression qu'il la détestait encore plus qu'avant et elle avait le sentiment qu'il prendrait plaisir à la tourmenter.

Misao n'était pas loin de la vérité : le cauchemar commençait.


	7. La décision de Misao

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tt le monde !!!!!!!

Ca y est ! fêtons mon grand retour apres une absence… euh… g pas compté les jours ms ça doit faire pas mal de temps, nan ?!

Enfin bref, le principal, c ke je sois là, et avec un  nouveau chapitre a la place de l'horrible note ke j'avais laissée…

En plus, ce chapitre est plus long ke les autres, bande de petits veinards…

Bien, avant de répondre aux reviews (ki je le précise, m'ont fait énormément plaisir, merci bcp !!), je tiens à donner une information importante :

Il s'agit en fait d'une très légère et infime **modification** ds l'histoire…

Ho ho ho ! je vous vois déjà flipper d'ici !!

Nan, en vérité, rassurez-vous, c vraiment rien (ms écoutez kan meme, c important si vous êtes ds le genre pointilleux…^^) : 

G ECRIT DS LE CHAPITRE 5 KE MISAO ET NOZOMI ETAIENT DANS LA MEME CLASSE OR, C FAUX FINALEMENT CAR DS CE CHAPITRE CA NE M'ARRANGEAIT PAS DE LES FAIRE DS LA MEME CLASSE DONC AU FINAL,  MISAO ET NOZOMI SONT AU MEME NIVEAU SCOLAIRE MS PAS DS LA MEME CLASSE. OK ?

C bon ? c compris pour tt le monde ? Le message a été clair ?

Je pense ke oui, a moins ke je n'ai surestimé votre intelligence…

Je rigole ! allez, place aux pitites reviews !

**MJS** : merci pour la review ke tu as laissé au chapitre 6 !! (enfin 5, vu ke moi je compte pas le prologue comme un chapitre). J'espère si tu le lis ke tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre… merci !

**Emy**: toi tu es la meilleure !! je crois ke je devrai te décerner un prix pour tt la motivation ke tu m'as apportée !!! et oui, prenez-en de la graine les autres : Emy sait se montrer pas avare en reviews et super réconfortante… !!! en plus, je crois ke c en partie grâce a toi si ce chapitre paraît maintenant… enfin bref, un GROS merci à toi emy ! tes encouragements sont un magnifique moteur pour mon inspiration !!!

**Amelia**** Derane** : non seulement tu mets une review pour dire ke tu aimes bien ma fic, ms en plus tu ajoutes que tu m'aimes bien, moa ! alors là je ne peux que me sentir toute émue et très flattée, mirchii !!

**Yukiko**: t'es une fidèle que j'apprécie énormément ! et je suis tres heureuse ke tu m'écrives sur fanfiction aussi. Je crois ke tu aimes bcp cette fic en particulier, nan ? Alors lis bien ce chapitre, tu vas être servie ! Merci, yuki de me motiver à chaque fois ! c'est vachement sympa ^_^

**Nouky84** : tt ce ke tu me dis est toujours tellement sympa ke je sais plus où me mettre ! lol nan, franchement, g remarké ke je me portais mieux dès ke je recevais une de tes reviews… bizarre ! je suis contente ke tu apprécies la façon dont je raconte les histoires d'amour… et moi aussi j'aimerais bien kun prince d'un autre monde vienne m'enlever, pas de problèmes pour ça ! si t'en connais un, appelle-moi surtt ! et merci mille fois !!!

Tiens d'ailleurs… en parlant d'histoires d'amour, je tiens à préciser avant ke vous ne passiez à la lecture du chapitre, ke ce chapitre est justement tt plein de sentiments… ce n'est ke le suivant ki mettra plus en scène l'action et l'intrigue de l'histoire je pense… Mais comme Misao et Kyo sont tous les deux sur terre pour le moment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher avant que l'histoire ne reprenne sur Gaïa de faire un chapitre entier sur ce qui leur arrive sur terre… ben voui, c plus marrant d'avoir un mec de Gaïa sur Terre, je trouve. Donc d'accord, l'intrigue n'est pas tellement au rendez-vous ds ce chapitre, ms je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais qu'il se passe un peu de choses sur terrre… Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est ke j'ai laissé la place aux sentiments de nos deux héros pour ce chapitre, et au fond, je trouve ça pas plus mal, je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai écrit, enfin c a vous de juger pour me dire comment vous aurez trouvé…

Allez, Read & Review please !

**Escaflowne**** : Nouvelle génération**

Chapitre 6 : La décision de Misao

        Les couloirs du lycée se vidaient, le brouhaha des élèves diminuait pour laisser place à un calme contrastant avec le bruit qui régnait auparavant. En effet, cela s'expliquait du fait que la cloche venait de sonner et que chaque élève devait par conséquent regagner sa classe avant la fin de la deuxième sonnerie qui annonçait le début du troisième cours de la matinée.

        Tous les élèves rejoignaient donc leur classe, tous, sauf… Misao. La jeune fille ne tenait pas en place. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se calmer, et la dernière chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était loin de songer à regagner sa classe. Bien sûr, Kyo était le responsable de ce soudain revirement de comportement chez Misao. La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait profondément énervé la jeune fille, qui désirait à tout prix savoir comment Kyo avait pu intégrer l'école. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas aller en classe pour l'instant… pas tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir compris.

        Misao s'était en effet creusée les méninges à fond afin de trouver ce qui se tramait derrière cette horrible nouvelle : la venue de Kyo dans le lycée. Et elle avait peut-être compris qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Yukari. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Car qui avait assuré sans la moindre hésitation qu'il trouverait une solution pour permettre à Kyo de ne pas rester cloîtré à la maison ? Yukari, bien sûr.

        Misao sentit qu'elle était proche de la vérité et, ne voulant pas laisser là l'occasion d'en savoir plus, elle prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de celui de la mère de Nozomi. La jeune fille était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait et sur son désir de connaître la vérité qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'à présent, il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves à traîner dans le couloir.

        Misao attendit, écoutant la sonnerie qui se répétait et se répétait inlassablement. Enfin, au bout de la septième fois, Yukari décrocha.

  « Allô ? fit celle-ci à l'appareil.

  _ Allô, Yukari ? Ici Misao. Je…

  _ Misao ?! Mais enfin, pourquoi m'appelles-tu à cette heure ? Je te signale que je commence mon cours dans deux minutes à peine ! Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

  _ Oui et non. Disons que je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

  _ Est-ce vraiment urgent ?

  _ Plutôt oui ! Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi Kyo est maintenant élève dans notre lycée ?

  _ Oh… je vois que tu es au courant… hum… Tu l'as croisé n'est-ce pas ?

  _ Oui ! Et je peux te dire que j'ai été très surprise ! D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une bonne surprise… ce type est une véritable calamité !

  _ Misao ! Kyo est un garçon très sympathique et je t'interdis de dire ainsi du mal de lui derrière son dos ! »

  « Kyo, un garçon très sympathique ?! Mais je rêve ! songea Misao, presque choquée ! »

  « Dire du mal de lui derrière son dos ?! Tu peux parler ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fait toutes ces cachotteries pour intégrer Kyo dans l'école sans en parler à personne ! s'écria la jeune fille.

  _ Ecoute, Misao. Si c'est pour cela que tu m'appelles, alors je t'expliquerai tout en détail ce soir parce que là, tu vois, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

  _ Mais…

  _ Ne discute pas, Misao. D'ailleurs, tu devrais toi-même être en cours à cette heure, non ?

  _ Il me reste encore quelques minutes ! Explique-moi, je ne comprends rien Yukari !

  _ Pas question. Je n'ai pas envie de tout t'expliquer par téléphone, et puis, je préfère vous mettre au courant, Nozomi, Amano et toi, en même temps. D'ailleurs, si tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre avant ce soir, tu n'as qu'à demander à Kyo. Il sait tout. Il t'expliquera.

  _ Tu plaisantes ? Il ne veut rien me…

  _ Misao, je vais être en retard et toi aussi ! Allez, je file ma chérie. A ce soir ! »

        Yukari coupa la communication. Furieuse de n'être pas plus avancée qu'avant, Misao rangea son téléphone portable avec rage dans la poche de sa veste. C'est alors que la jeune fille comprit que Yukari n'avait peut-être pas tort : elle allait réellement être en retard ! Absorbée par la conversation téléphonique et ne pensant qu'à vouloir en savoir davantage sur l'arrivée de Kyo en tant qu'élève, Misao n'avait pas réalisé que le temps passait…

        La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rien. Pas un chat dans le couloir. Tout était désert et le silence régnait. Prenant enfin conscience de son retard, Misao s'affola. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : 10h17. La récréation se terminait exactement à 10h10 et les élèves avaient normalement un délai de cinq minutes maximum pour regagner leur classe respective. Misao avait dépassé ce délai de deux minutes…

        La jeune fille essaya de se calmer tout en pressant le pas pour atteindre l'entrée de sa classe. Elle réfléchissait au cours qu'elle devait avoir et avec quel professeur.

  « Voyons… en première heure, j'ai eu ce con de Yukimura… ensuite Mlle Yaida et maintenant… je dois avoir physique c'est à dire… encore Yukimura !!!! Naaaaaaaaan !!! »

        Misao se rappelait tout juste qu'elle avait deux heures de physique dans la même journée avec ce charmant professeur… celui qu'elle détestait le plus, et qui le lui rendait bien.

  « Oh non… gémit-elle, accablée. Arriver en retard au cours de Yukimura… Je suis vraiment stupide. »

        Tout en courant presque, Misao cherchait une excuse valable à donner au prof. En vain. Toutes les excuses qu'elle s'ingéniait à trouver étaient soit pitoyables, ou bien elle les avait déjà utilisées bien trop de fois pour qu'elles soient plausibles aux yeux de l'enseignant.

        La jeune fille parvint finalement devant la porte de sa classe. Déjà, les intonations sèches et rugueuses de la voix de Yukimura lui parvenaient. Misao inspira profondément puis frappa à la porte.

        Le silence se fit derrière celle-ci, puis la jeune fille entendit l'habituel : « Entrez ! » et s'exécuta. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

  « Kanzaki ! fit Yukimura avec un de ses sourires mauvais. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

        Quelques rires fusèrent parmi les élèves, notamment celui très aigu de Momiji Fujimiya, la pimbêche de la classe.

  « Et bien… c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mon casier. La clé bloquait… et comme j'avais toutes mes affaires de cours dedans, je ne pouvais pas venir en classe sans rien… alors j'ai dû forcer et j'ai fini par réussir mais ça m'a pris un peu de temps… répondit Misao en s'efforçant de prendre un ton convaincant. »

        Elle venait juste d'avoir l'idée de l'excuse du casier en sentant la clé au fond de sa poche.

  « Tiens donc ? Cette fois c'est votre casier qui deviendrait capricieux ? Comme c'est étrange ! Décidément, vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance Kanzaki. La dernière fois, un mal de tête qui vous prend subitement, ensuite votre cartable que quelqu'un prend en croyant qu'il s'agit du sien… mais dites-moi, le sort s'acharne sur vous Kanzaki !

  _ On dirait bien… dit Misao sans se démonter malgré l'ironie décelée dans la voix du professeur.

  _ Bon, vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, Kanzaki. Sans quoi je serai moi-même allé vérifier ce casier à l'ouverture soi-disant si difficile… allez donc à votre place et que je ne vous entende pas. »

        Misao hocha la tête et eut un demi-sourire.

  « Ouf ! Elle avait eu chaud ! »

        Demi-sourire qui s'évanouit complètement de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle distingua qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, dans le fond de la classe.

Kyo Fanel.

                                        ****************

        Pour une fois, Yukimura avait eu raison : le sort s'acharnait véritablement sur elle. Sa bonne étoile avait dû la quitter, sans quoi toute cette poisse ne se serait pas abattue si soudainement sur elle, et dans un laps de temps record en plus !

        Kyo, lui, souriait, d'un sourire sournois et moqueur comme à son habitude. Misao aurait aimé lui effacer son sourire exaspérant d'une bonne vieille gifle, cela lui aurait sûrement fait le plus grand bien. Malheureusement, Yukimura veillait et expliquait déjà à Misao qui était ce nouveau voisin.

  « Kanzaki, voici Kyo Kajiura, un nouvel élève. C'est incongru pour la fin de l'année mais comme je l'ai expliqué aux autres élèves, il vient ici pour les deux dernières semaines de cours, afin d'observer comment cela se passe car il risque de venir étudier ici l'année prochaine. J'aurais préféré placer notre nouvel élève à côté de quelqu'un de moins dissipé que vous, Kanzaki, malheureusement, la seule place de libre est celle à côté de vous. Tâchez donc de ne pas importuner notre pauvre Kajiura qui ne demande qu'à étudier sérieusement. Et accueillez-le avec plus de chaleur, ajouta Yukimura en fronçant les sourcils. »

        En effet, l'air hagard et d'horreur totale qu'avait arboré Misao n'était pas au goût du professeur qui se demandait bien quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

  « Il ne va pas vous manger, Kanzaki. Asseyez-vous donc enfin ! »

        Se ressaisissant subitement, Misao s'efforça de prendre un air calme et décontracté et obéit.

  « Je compte sur vous pour expliquer à Kajiura toutes les choses nouvelles et qu'il pourrait ne pas connaître, Kanzaki. J'espère aussi que vous ferez des efforts pour vous entendre et que cela ne sera pas aussi catastrophique qu'avec Onitsuka l'année dernière…

  _ Je suis sûr que nous allons parfaitement nous entendre, assura Kyo avec détachement. En fait, nous nous connaissons déjà : Je suis le fils d'un ami de la famille de Misao alors… tout ira à merveille.

  _ Parfait, conclut alors Yukimura avant de reprendre son cours. »

        Oui, tout semblait parfait. Semblait seulement, car pour Misao tout n'était qu'apparence. Pour faire bonne figure et ne pas montrer son trouble et sa rage sourde, elle s'efforçait de paraître tout à fait calme et détendue, mais au fond d'elle-même elle se sentait tout le contraire…

  « Je suis très heureux de me trouver à côté de toi, moi, lui chuchota alors Kyo, un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est formidable, tu ne trouves pas ? Deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent par hasard au lycée… c'est beau, non ? Je me demande si tout le monde va jaser…

  _ Qui a parlé de « vieux amis » ? répondit Misao, offusquée. Tu es tout sauf un ami pour moi. Et je ne vois pas en quoi les autres vont jaser… sur quoi d'ailleurs ?

  _ Allons… réfléchis un peu. Sur notre relation bien entendu. Deux « vieux amis » habitant ensemble et étant dans la même classe… il y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

  _ Mais tu délires complètement, mon pauvre ! Et puis… quelle relation s'il te plaît ?! Nous n'avons aucune relation, sauf si tu parles de celle basée sur la haine évidemment !

  _ La haine ? Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu me détestais à ce point…

  _ Tu l'as bien cherché, non ?

  _ Quoi qu'il en soit, je me posais juste cette question tout innocemment, alors inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Misao… à moins que ce ne soit encore ce malheureux Shinji qui te préoccupe ? »

        Misao respira un grand coup avant de répondre. « Contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi… il cherche simplement à te faire perdre ton sang-froid, ne rentre pas dans son jeu… Ce type est un sadique, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre… » se disait la jeune fille.

  « Ne me parle plus, ordonna-t-elle. J'essaie de suivre le cours. Tu devrais faire pareil. Tais-toi.

  _ Toi, suivre le cours ?! Laisse-moi rire ! D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de la bouche de ce prof, tu n'es pas une élève modèle… ! répondit Kyo, ironique.

  _ Ca suffit. Laisse-moi tranquille, Kyo.

  _ Pas question. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu au sujet de Shinji je te signale… allez, avoue un peu : je parie que cette histoire de casier, c'était des conneries et qu'en fait, tu étais en train de faire la conversation à Shinji ? C'est pour ça que tu es arrivée en retard, pas vrai ?

  _ Tu es ridicule ! Pense ce que tu veux, de toute façon ça m'est bien égal. Et s'il te plaît, ferme-la.

  _ Hé ! Tu es méchante ma parole ! Le prof a pourtant dit que tu devais faire des efforts pour que l'on s'entende, je me trompe ? De plus, qui c'est, ce Onitsuka dont il a parlé ?

  _ Ca ne te regarde pas et puis… fous-moi la paix, Kyo !

  _ Kanzaki ! Répétez ce que je viens de dire ! cria alors Yukimura en interrompant son cours.

  _ Euh… eh bien… je…

  _ Vous bavardiez, comme vous en avez l'habitude dès que vous vous trouvez un nouveau voisin ! C'est le premier avertissement ! Faites en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas de deuxième.

  _ Bien, monsieur.

  _ Bon. Donc comme je disais, l'énergie cinétique et l'énergie potentielle de pesanteur sont…

  _ Je ne te savais pas aussi bavarde ! se moqua encore Kyo. C'est un peu énervant pour moi qui cherche à étudier sérieusement… Au fait, c'est qui alors cet Onitsuka ? »

        Se contentant de regarder fixement devant elle, Misao ne répondit pas à la question de Kyo ni à toutes les autres qui suivirent d'ailleurs. Elle était déjà écœurée de s'être fait gronder injustement par Yukimura, et la jeune fille comprit donc que la meilleur chose à faire était d'ignorer son ignoble voisin. Ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de talent.

        Une demi-heure du cours de physique passa donc ainsi, et Kyo, voyant que Misao l'ignorait totalement, finit par arrêter son petit manège qui consistait à agacer sa voisine.

        Satisfaite, celle-ci put enfin suivre le cours tranquillement, même si ce que disait Yukimura ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça…

                                                  ***

        De son côté, Kyo s'ennuyait ferme. Enerver Misao était un excellent passe-temps, mais maintenant qu'elle ne réagissait plus à aucune de ses provocations, c'était inutile et il avait dû abandonner. Du coup, le jeune homme avait essayé un temps de suivre le cours, mais il n'avait absolument rien compris aux calculs de variation de l'énergie cinétique, de vitesse de la chute libre et autres choses encore qui selon lui ne servaient à rien du tout. D'ailleurs, plus Kyo avait écouté Yukimura, et plus il en avait conclu que ce que l'on apprenait à l'école terrienne était bien étrange… car franchement, à quoi pouvait bien servir de savoir que la somme des forces d'un objet à l'équilibre était nulle, selon la loi de Newton ?

  « Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils apprendraient à piloter un Guymelef ! songea le jeune homme avec amusement. »

        Puis, il se souvint que les guymelefs n'existaient pas sur la Lune des Illusions, enfin… la Terre, et il se ravisa. Quoique… cela n'empêchait en rien le fait que toutes ces choses que les professeurs leur fourraient dans le crane semblaient bien inutiles…

        Kyo soupira une nouvelle fois. L'ennui le gagnait toujours… Finalement, il décida de plutôt s'intéresser aux élèves qu'au professeur, et il se mit à observer les lycéens qui se trouvaient dans la classe. Il aperçut alors une jeune fille qui attira son attention. Elle avait un look assez spécial, qui intrigua Kyo.

        Ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais d'une blondeur étrange, qui ne semblait pas naturelle. Elle était également très maquillée, trop à son goût, et semblait plongée à l'instant dans la contemplation de ses ongles… violets ! Kyo secoua la tête puis regarda à nouveau. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé, ses ongles étaient bel et bien peints en violets. Bizarre. Il faudrait qu'il interroge Misao là-dessus, lorsqu'elle accepterait de lui parler.

        Soudain, la fille tourna la tête dans sa direction, se sentant observée. Elle croisa alors le regard de Kyo et lui adressa un clin d'œil plutôt coquin. Kyo répondit par un sourire charmeur.

  « Et ben, se dit-il. Toutes les filles ne sont pas comme cette tigresse de Misao finalement. Je suis sûr que celle-ci est plutôt du genre à se laisser faire… »

        La fille sourit elle aussi, d'un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de l'avis de Kyo, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et continuait de le fixer d'un air aguicheur qu'elle croyait sans doute irrésistible. Pourtant, elle se trompait lourdement si elle pensait avoir réussi à intéresser Kyo. Celui-ci continuait de lui sourire, par pure politesse, mais il n'en pensait pas moins et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à voix basse pour lui-même :

  « Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me sourit d'un air aussi stupide ? Elle croit que je veux sortir avec elle ?! Ah, ça y est, elle se détourne… pas trop tôt. Oh non ! Elle revient à la charge ! Encore un de ces sourires béats… mais quelle niaise cette fille ! »

        Il en était là dans ses réflexions à haute voix lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Misao à côté de lui. Un joli rire d'ailleurs, dût-il admettre. Flûté, musical, et communicatif, si bien qu'il dut se retenir lui aussi pour ne pas commencer à rire. Il se contenta de la regarder en haussant un sourcil étonné, attendant ses explications sur la raison de ce rire soudain. Misao mit quelques secondes à retrouver son sérieux, et pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, il se sentit fondre en voyant d'adorables fossettes se dessiner aux coins des lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle souriait.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il en se ressaisissant.

  _ Rien, rien… c'est juste que… je t'ai entendu quand tu as parlé de Momiji et… ça m'a vraiment fait rire parce que ce que tu as dit représente exactement ce que je pense de cette fille… expliqua Misao en riant à nouveau.

  _ Tu m'as entendu ? Je ne pensais pas parler aussi fort… espérons qu'elle, elle ne m'ait pas entendu !

  _ Aucun risque, elle est bien trop occupée à regarder si elle ne s'est pas cassé un ongle ou je ne sais quelle autre truc dans le genre…

  _ A propos d'ongles, quelle est cette mode qui consiste à se peindre les ongles en violet ?

  _ Oh… tu veux parler du vernis à ongles ! Bof… c'est assez courant chez nous. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, va !

  _ Comment peut-on trouver ça beau ? C'est horrible !

  _ Ca dépend des couleurs. Il en existe de plusieurs sortes et parfois, cela peut faire très bien sur une fille… mais c'est sûr que si en matière de goût, tu regardes par rapport à cette chère Momiji, tu risques d'être très déçu !

  _ Je prends note, affirma Kyo en souriant. »

        A partir de cet instant, il y eut comme une trêve entre les deux jeunes gens et c'est sur un ton aimable et complice qu'ils continuèrent à parler, la conversation axant principalement sur Momiji Fujimiya qui ne cessait de jeter à Kyo des œillades langoureuses, ce qui faisait hurler de rire Misao et Kyo. Ils réussirent à rester discrets pendant un moment, mais le fou rire finit par alerter les gens autour, notamment le professeur Yukimura qui cria immédiatement :

  « Kanzaki ! Kajiura ! Calmez-vous tout de suite ou c'est la porte qui vous attend ! »

        Aussitôt, les rires des deux « coupables » s'interrompirent et un silence pesant se fit dans la classe, comme à chaque fois que le professeur s'apprêtait à émettre une sentence.

  « Kanzaki ! poursuivit Yukimura. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que je ne voulais pas avoir à vous donner un deuxième avertissement ! Mais c'est le cas… apparemment, vous êtes incapables de rester tranquille plus de deux minutes ! Et vous, Kajiura ! Je ne crois pas que rire et se dissiper soit un bon commencement pour qui veut étudier… D'ailleurs, je me demande quelle chose si spirituelle a pu vous faire rire à ce point tous les deux. Alors ? Veuillez faire profiter à la classe ce moment de rire et de détente, voyons ! Tout le monde meurt d'envie de savoir ce qui est si drôle. »

        Kyo et Misao restèrent muets, ce qui ne fut pas apprécié par le professeur.

  « Ne soyez pas timides ! Vous m'aviez l'air pourtant bien plus bavards il y a quelques minutes. Alors ? J'exige une réponse ! Je veux savoir quel événement si amusant a perturbé mon cours… »

        Encore une fois, Kyo et Misao se contentèrent de baisser les yeux et de se tenir cois. Yukimura fronça les sourcils et conclut :

  « Très bien. Puisque Kanzaki et Kajiura se jugent au-dessus de tout le monde et refusent de coopérer, je suis sûr qu'ils se feront une joie de se racheter en restant une heure plus tard ce soir et en en profitant ensuite pour laver et nettoyer toute la salle de classe. Alors ? Vous ne dîtes toujours rien ? Je prends ça pour une approbation. Je suis sûr que demain matin, tous vos camarades de classe vous seront très reconnaissants pour avoir rangé et astiqué la salle, merci d'avance pour votre geste… »

        La sentence venait d'être prononcée. Kyo et Misao resteraient ce soir en heure de colle pour travailler puis pour nettoyer la classe. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, rien à faire pour protester, tout était dit. Cela, les deux jeunes gens l'avaient bien compris, c'est pourquoi ils se tinrent tranquilles jusqu'à la fin du cours, de peur d'aggraver leur punition inutilement.

                                       *************

        Après l'heure avec Yukimura restait une dernière heure de cours qui clorerait la matinée : le cours de japonais avec Mr Edogawa. Celui-ci n'était heureusement pas comme son collègue le professeur de physique, et était beaucoup plus apprécié des élèves. Misao l'aimait bien et soupira de soulagement en voyant Edogawa arriver pour prendre la place de Yukimura. L'heure de cours se déroula plutôt bien et aucun incident semblable à celui de l'heure précédente ne vint troubler la quiétude du cours du professeur de japonais. Même Kyo et Misao ne se disputèrent pas une seule fois.

        Justement, c'était très étrange… songeait Misao tout en ramassant ses affaires pour quitter la classe et se diriger vers le réfectoire. Sa relation avec Kyo s'était beaucoup améliorée en à peine quelques instants, durant l'épisode du fou rire, et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cela. Misao espérait en tout cas sincèrement que cela allait continuer dans ce sens. Elle ne se serait pas encore avancée pour dire qu'elle considérait Kyo comme un ami à présent ( il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour se prononcer là-dessus ), mais au moins ils avaient cessé de se disputer et de s'insulter pendant une heure entière, c'était donc déjà un énorme progrès pour qui savait les rapports tendus qu'ils entretenaient.

        En voyant que pour une fois, tout semblait bien se passer entre elle et Kyo, Misao y décela là une occasion de demander au jeune homme comment il avait fait pour intégrer l'école. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui poser cette question devant tout le monde, car personne ne devait savoir que Kyo Kajiura n'existait pas et n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'inscrire dans ce lycée l'année suivante…

  _« Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne sera plus dans ce monde l'année prochaine… songea alors Misao, pensive. Il sera de retour chez lui, sur Gaïa. »_

        Sur Gaïa… c'était vraiment étrange de parler ainsi d'un autre monde qui existait au-delà des étoiles, dans l'espace infini, situé entre la Lune et la Terre ou Lune des Illusions… Oui, c'était à la fois étrange et… captivant. Captivant, car qui n'aurait pas rêvé de se rendre dans un autre monde, à la découverte de l'inconnu, à l'aventure ?

  _« Et toi ma vieille, tu as la possibilité d'y aller… mais une question se pose : le feras-tu ? Iras-tu passer un mois sur cette terre inconnue, ce territoire où l'une des seules terriennes à y avoir posé le pied se prénomme… Hitomi ? »_

        Le dilemme était rude. Misao ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle désirait… mais elle avait encore tout le temps pour y réfléchir, non ? Elle se pencherait sur la question plus tard.

  « Que fait-on, le midi ? Où va-t-on manger ? demanda Kyo à Misao. »

        Celle-ci sourit. Pour l'instant, elle avait plus urgent à faire que de se poser mille et une questions sur la décision qu'elle avait à prendre : elle devait avant tout guider Kyo à travers le lycée, sans quoi il allait se faire remarquer.

  « Le midi, nous nous rendons tous au réfectoire pour déjeuner. Un menu est cuisiné par les cuisiniers et cuisinières du lycée et nous allons au réfectoire appelé aussi self, pour manger.

  _ On y va maintenant alors ? Je commence à avoir faim.

  _ Oui, mais attendons un peu. Pour manger le midi, on se retrouve toujours à plusieurs pour déjeuner ensemble, c'est plus sympa. Et là, j'ai promis à Akito que je mangerais avec lui. Il va arriver ici d'une minute à l'autre donc attendons-le. »

        En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le dénommé Akito débarquait dans la classe et saluait Misao et Kyo. Misao fit les présentations de Kyo à Akito et inversement, puis les trois jeunes gens se rendirent au réfectoire.

  « Tiens, tu ne manges pas avec Nozomi ? s'étonna Kyo.

  _ Si bien sûr, mais on s'attend au self, on se retrouve là-bas tous ensemble en fait, c'est plus pratique.

  _ Vous êtes combien exactement ?

  _ Ca dépend… nous sommes six ou sept en général. Hina, Tohru, Akito, Nozomi, Ryouji, Toya parfois… et moi…

  _ Et Shinji ? demanda Kyo. »

        Il avait failli dire : « et cet imbécile de Shinji ? » mais il s'était retenu pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle crise chez Misao. En effet, pour une raison obscure que Kyo ne voulait pas creuser et chercher à comprendre, le jeune homme avait pour la première fois envie d'entretenir une relation aimable avec Misao, au moins pour une journée. Il venait effectivement de se rendre compte que cela pouvait être plutôt agréable, et il avait donc décidé de faire des efforts pour éviter de la mettre hors d'elle pour une fois…

  « Shinji vient parfois avec nous, mais pas très souvent car il a d'autres amis avec qui il déjeune, répondit Misao en sentant son ventre se serrer en parlant de Shinji. »

        Ils n'avaient toujours pas eu l'occasion de se revoir, elle et lui, depuis la dernière fois, et Misao appréhendait le moment où ils devraient se parler.

        Par ailleurs, le déjeuner se déroula parfaitement bien, sans aucun problèmes. Au contraire, tout se passait pour le mieux, surtout entre Kyo et Misao qui se parlaient comme les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Ils étaient tous les deux les premiers surpris de cette nouvelle et si soudaine entente, sachant qu'ils se haïssaient encore quelques heures auparavant.

        Misao en était ravie. Finalement, peut-être cela allait-il mieux se passer qu'elle ne l'avait redouté.

De son côté, Kyo était amusé par la nouvelle tournure que prenaient les événements, et il avait bien du mal à s'avouer que cela lui plaisait bien en réalité. Lorsqu'on la connaissait mieux, Misao était en fait une fille très sympathique, mais surtout très drôle, et Kyo en était le premier étonné. C'était la première fois qu'une fille le faisait rire, et il ne savait pas trop s'il aimait cela, surtout qu'il avait du mal à y croire étant donné qu'il s'agissait de cette fille impossible, qui l'avait giflé et griffé sauvagement !

A un moment, durant le repas, sa voisine de droite, la dénommé Hina, s'était tournée vers lui et lui avait demandé discrètement :

  « Dis-moi, Kyo… toi et Misao, vous sortez ensemble ? »

        Kyo avait failli s'étouffer avec un grain de riz, mais il avait malgré tout recouvert très vite son sang-froid et répondu :

  « Non, mais… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

  _ Et bien… vous vous entendez plutôt bien et… en vous voyant tous les deux… et en voyant comment Misao réagit parfois quand tu lui adresses la parole, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous…

  _ Tu trouves que Misao réagit bizarrement lorsque je lui parle ?

  _ Je ne sais pas trop… je la connais bien et… parfois j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle fuyait ton regard. Je me trompe peut-être…

  _ Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ? demanda Kyo qui avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

  _ C'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout alors ne t'emballe pas…

  _ Pourquoi est-ce que je m'emballerai ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, moi ! »

        Kyo avait repris un ton plein de dédain en disant cette phrase, car il ne voulait pas que Hina se fasse des idées et croit que lui aussi était amoureux de Misao… D'accord, il commençait à l'apprécier un peu plus, c'était vrai, mais de là à tomber amoureux d'elle… il y avait de la marge. Misao ne représentait rien pour lui, mis à part une aide précieuse pour Gaïa peut-être…

        Voilà les pensées que se répétait Kyo comme pour se convaincre, car depuis qu'il avait appris par Hina qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que Misao ait le béguin pour lui, il ressentait comme une étrange sensation de bien-être lui parcourir le corps, et il n'aimait pas cela. Mais alors pas du tout… Cette sensation était inconnue pour lui et il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus quant à son origine…

        D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la possibilité que Misao puisse l'aimer l'amusait et gonflait un peu son ego. Et bien oui, n'importe quel garçon normalement constitué aurait été flatté d'apprendre qu'une jolie fille éprouvait des sentiments envers lui, non ? Cependant, Kyo ne devait pas oublier que rien n'était encore sûr… Le jeune homme réfléchit alors et pensa qu'il serait intéressant de vérifier si oui ou non Misao l'aimait…

                                                 *******

Misao observait Kyo du coin de l'œil. C'était étrange, lui si bavard durant le repas était à présent muet comme une carpe et semblait bien songeur…

  « Bah, du moment que ce n'est pas pour inventer un de ses mauvais coups… songea la jeune fille en souriant. »

Bientôt, Misao et ses amis terminèrent leur repas et se levèrent pour aller débarrasser leurs assiettes. Chaque élève devait vider le contenu de son assiette avant de partir, ce que Misao expliqua clairement à Kyo qui ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés à la ronde.

  « On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? demanda celui-ci à Misao avec un air de dépit.

  _ Evidemment ! C'est la moindre des choses. Le personnel de ménage et les cuisiniers ont déjà assez de travail comme ça…

  _ Sur Gaïa, ce genre de tâches est réservé aux domestiques…

  _ Arrête de bougonner et fais-le ! C'est un ordre !

  _ Ho ho ho… Tu crois sérieusement que tu peux me donner des ordres ! Sache que c'est toujours moi qui domine Misao… Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, j'aime les filles qui me résistent… »

        Kyo s'était rapproché tout près de Misao et avait prononcé ces paroles en murmurant sensuellement à l'oreille de la jeune fille, ce qui eut le don de la faire rougir. Le jeune homme comprit sans peine à la teinte de ses joues que Misao était troublée, et immédiatement, il en fut très content et satisfait.

  « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Misao en s'éloignant prestement. Arrête ça et va débarrasser ton assiette comme tout le monde… »

        Kyo obéit, un sourire de satisfaction et de contentement au coin des lèvres. En effet, faire ce genre de tâches ménagères ne le gênait en fait pas vraiment, et il n'avait protesté que pour tester Misao. C'était un piège pour voir si elle serait troublée par lui ou pas. Et la jeune fille avait sauté dedans à pieds joints. Elle avait rougi comme une tomate, ce qui prouvait aux yeux de Kyo qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Le jeune homme se rappela ensuite de la scène où ils s'étaient embrassés fougueusement et comment Misao avait appuyé le baiser… oui, pas de doute. Misao était follement amoureuse de lui !!

        Kyo eut un sourire de jeune loup. Magnifique, Misao ne ressentait en vérité rien pour Shinji et elle était tout à lui. Elle était sienne… Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire à cette pensée et se sentit animé d'un sentiment d'euphorie. Il avait presque envie de chanter ! Il se calma brusquement. Zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Voilà qu'il devenait aussi stupide et bébête qu'un garçon tombant amoureux… C'était grotesque.

        Kyo se secoua et après avoir débarrassé son assiette, il se rendit vers les toilettes pour aller se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure. Voilà. Il se sentait déjà mieux et pouvait se remettre les idées en place. Misao l'aimait mais ça n'était absolument pas réciproque. Il ne ressentait vraiment rien pour cette fille…

                                             **********

        Pendant ce temps, Misao se trouvait toujours avec ses amis, dont Nozomi avec qui elle était en train de discuter. Une fois de plus, leur conversation portait sur leur nouveau locataire qui était maintenant un nouvel élève également, le jeune et beau Kyo Kajiura, alias Kyo Fanel. Misao expliquait à sa meilleure amie comment ses rapports avec le jeune homme s'étaient sensiblement améliorés, et Nozomi s'en réjouissait pour elle.

  « Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Misao. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu crois que vous allez enfin pouvoir vous entendre ?

  _ Je ne sais pas trop… murmura la jeune fille. Tu sais, cela dure depuis quelques heures à peine alors… et puis, avec Kyo, je… j'ai l'impression de ne jamais savoir sur quel pied danser. Il peut passer d'une attitude odieuse à un comportement tout à fait plus aimable, je viens de m'en rendre compte…

  _ Mais… est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, Misao ?

  _ Non ! Enfin… je ne pense pas. En fait, je crois que je n'arrive pas du tout à cerner ce garçon… Tout est si compliqué avec lui ! Alors qu'avec Shinji…

  _ Oui ? fit Nozomi en voyant son amie hésiter.

  _ Avec Shinji… tout est tellement plus simple… Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et nous nous entendons si bien. Quand je suis avec lui, je suis toujours à l'aise, alors qu'avec certains garçons, je suis tout le temps obligée de me surveiller, de peur de dire des idioties… Avec Shinji, je me sens vraiment bien, tu sais.

  _ Alors je crois qu'il n'y a plus de problèmes ! conclut Nozomi.

  _ Comment cela ?

  _ Et bien, tu viens toi-même de donner la réponse au petit dilemme qui te torturait ! Qui préférais-tu, de Kyo ou Shinji ? C'était ça le problème… car sinon, je ne pense pas que cela aurait fait tant d'histoires la dernière fois…

  _ Oh. Et alors tu crois que je préfère…

  _ Shinji bien sûr ! Vu la façon dont tu en parles, ça me paraît assez évident ! Mais après, évidemment, ce n'est pas à moi de juger, je veux dire, je peux me tromper mais bon… je te donne mon avis, c'est tout.

  _ Et tu penses que je devrais… enfin… lui dire quelque chose ?

  _ A qui, à Shinji ? Je pense que oui… mais là, c'est toi qui vois. »

        Misao acquiesça, songeuse. La discussion avec Nozomi commençait à lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était possible qu'elle ait négligé une personne importante pendant toutes ces années… Shinji. Il l'aimait, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour que leur relation dépasse l'amitié. Car à l'époque, cela lui suffisait… mais maintenant ?

        Franchement, la jeune fille n'en savait rien. Pourtant, Nozomi avait l'air de dire qu'entre Shinji et elle… Et peut-être… peut-être avait-elle raison après tout. Elle connaissait parfaitement bien Shinji et ils s'entendaient à merveille alors… pourquoi pas, en effet ? En fait, elle l'aimait sûrement mais elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte et avait confondu amour et amitié… Et puis, si elle ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi alors avait-elle ressenti comme cette cassure en elle, lorsque Shinji l'avait vue en train d'embrasser Kyo ? Oui, c'était la seule explication possible. Elle était amoureuse de Shinji, et Kyo, lui, ne comptait pas là-dedans. Peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis, mais cela n'irait certainement pas plus loin.

        Misao se sentit rassurée. Finalement, elle avait réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et dans ses sentiments. Tout était clair à présent…

  « Tiens, Misao, quand on parle du loup… chuchota Nozomi en lui donnant un coup de coude. »

        C'était Shinji qui avançait dans leur direction. Le ventre noué, Misao se força à garder son sang-froid. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre car désormais, elle était capable de dire à Shinji ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ! Et c'était le moment de le lui dire, dès maintenant.

        Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Misao se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Empoignant le bras du jeune garçon, elle l'entraîna à part afin d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

  « Shinji, j'ai à te parler… déclara-t-elle.

  _ Si cela a à voir entre Kyo et toi, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il froidement. J'ai eu du mal à l'avaler mais… c'et bon, je crois que je m'y suis fait. Alors…

  _ Tais-toi. D'abord, tu ne sais rien du tout. Il n'y a rien entre Kyo et moi, et il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais rien eu. Je me fiche de Kyo. Je le détestais encore il y a à peine quelques heures… »

        Shinji fronça les sourcils.

  « Et la scène que j'ai vu alors ? J'ai eu une hallucination, peut-être ?

  _ Non, c'est juste que… je… j'ai été séduite, tu comprends. Kyo est beau garçon et tu sais comment il est. Il sait se servir de son charme pour… enfin, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que ce qu'il s'est passé était un incident… Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai compris que…

  _ Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

  _ Que je t'aimais, murmura Misao dans un souffle. »

        Le cœur battant, elle attendit la réponse de Shinji. Celui-ci ouvrit tout d'abord des yeux ronds, puis secoua la tête vivement.

  « Arrête de me faire marcher, Misao. Ce n'est vraiment pas…

  _ Mais je ne mens pas ! C'est la vérité, Shinji.

  _ Ecoute, Misao… »

        Excédée de voir qu'il doutait encore, la jeune fille décida d'employer les grands moyens. Sur une impulsion soudaine, elle haussa légèrement la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche de Shinji. Celui-ci rougit brusquement et bégaya :

  « Tu sais je… je ne sais pas si…

  _ Ne dis rien, dit Misao en souriant, heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé. »

        Puis, ils partirent finalement main dans la main, sous les yeux amusés de Nozomi, ravie pour son cousin et sa meilleure amie, mais également sous les yeux furieux d'un certain jeune homme, qui s'était trouvé là par hasard et qui avait tout suivi de la conversation…

                                         ***********

        Ainsi, tout le monde semblait satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Tout le monde… sauf Kyo. Il avait tout vu. Tout entendu, aussi. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, un sentiment inconnu grondait en lui. Un sentiment fort, extrêmement puissant, qui semblait prendre toute la place dans son cœur et son esprit. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas et ne cherchait d'ailleurs même pas à identifier ce sentiment inconnu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se sentait humilié comme jamais, et qu'il avait une envie folle et malsaine de jeter le trouble entre le joli couple…

        Shinji et Misao… L'idée même de les voir ensemble et d'associer leurs deux noms pour former un couple le répugnait. Et Misao… l'ignoble petite peste. Comment avait-elle osé lui faire ça ? L'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la tête et ensuite se jeter dans les bras d'un autre ? Le pire, c'était que son amie, Hina, lui avait presque assuré que Misao était amoureuse de lui. Et lui, comme un idiot, il avait été tenté d'aller le vérifier et s'était sans doute ridiculisé… Mais oui, puisque la garce ne l'aimait pas.

  _Je me fiche de Kyo._

_  Je le détestais encore il y a à peine quelques heures…_

        Voilà quelles avaient été ses paroles… Et Kyo ne doutait donc plus qu'elle s'était foutue de lui. Elle avait sûrement manigancé avec Hina pour lui faire croire qu'elle l'aimait alors que c'était complètement faux. Et lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle au réfectoire avant de débarrasser son assiette pour lui murmurer quelques mots qu'il jugeait maintenant stupides, elle avait simulé de se sentir embarrassée… Comme les deux amies avaient dû rire ensuite de lui !

        Bouillonnant de rage, Kyo serra les poings. Misao allait le regretter amèrement…

                                           *************

        La pause du midi se termina ensuite rapidement et tous les élèves durent retourner en classe. Misao rejoignit donc la sienne, à l'heure cette fois-ci et quitta Shinji avec qui elle était restée durant tout le reste de la pause-déjeuner. Avec tout ça, elle en avait presque oublié la présence de Kyo, c'est pourquoi elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en le voyant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

  « Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Misao ? Tu as l'air surprise de me voir… C'est parce que tu files le grand amour avec Shinji que tu deviens stupide ? »

        La jeune fille frissonna. Kyo arborait cet air mauvais et sournois qu'elle redoutait. Et les paroles peu aimables qu'il venait de prononcer ne laissaient rien présager de bon… Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reprenne cet air ironique et moqueur ? Et dire qu'ils commençaient tout juste à avoir une relation amicale. Il n'allait tout de même pas tout gâcher…

  « Je vois que tu es déjà au courant pour Shinji et moi… murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester calme pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

  _ Et bien oui, comme tu vois, les nouvelles vont vites, n'est-ce pas ? Mais de toute façon, je suppose que ce crétin de Shinji devait être tellement en extase qu'il s'est empressé de raconter à tout le monde votre magnifique idylle… »

        Piquée au vif, Misao haussa la voix. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça…

  « Je ne sais pas ce qui te met de si mauvais poil, Kyo, mais arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite. Va passer ta mauvaise humeur et ton sale caractère sur quelqu'un d'autre… j'en ai marre de devoir te supporter, toi et tes caprices.

  _ Oh… excuse-moi si je t'ai offensée, Misao… fit Kyo en montant le volume à son tour. Seulement… c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Shinji, en fait. Car qui sait combien de temps va durer votre si romantique aventure ? Après tout, il est bien possible qu'une fois de plus, tu sautes sur le premier mec venu pour l'embrasser sauvagement, comme tu l'as déjà fait avec moi, tu te souviens ? »

        Kyo avait parlé à haute voix et distinctement, si bien que la moitié de la classe au moins avait entendu la conversation, dont les derniers mots du jeune homme qui n'étaient pas vraiment flatteurs concernant Misao. Le visage de celle-ci s'empourpra en réalisant que plusieurs de ses camarades de classe avaient suivi la discussion. Néanmoins, la jeune fille s'efforça de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'elle pour répondre à Kyo qui avait amplement dépassé les bornes.

  « Tu me dégoûtes… grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Non seulement tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me persécuter pour assouvir ta dose de méchanceté, mais en plus tu ne t'arrêtes pas là et tu cherches à tout prix à me mettre aussi tout le monde à dos !! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point, Kyo, dis-le moi ?! »

_Tu ne m'aimes pas, voilà ce que je te reproche !_

        La réponse avait fusé instantanément dans l'esprit du jeune homme, et un court instant, il sentit une vague d'affolement l'envahir en réalisant qu'il venait d'avoir cette pensée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. De toute façon, il l'oublia aussi vite qu'elle avait traversé son esprit, car la jalousie qui le rongeait était plus forte que tout et dépassait tout le reste.

  « Jalousie ? Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie ! songea-t-il ensuite, voulant se persuader lui-même. Et puis, jaloux  de qui ? De Shinji, ce type médiocre ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'était absurde… Il se sentait simplement humilié et tout ça c'était à cause de cette fille et il comptait bien le lui faire payer ! »

        Aveuglé par ce sentiment qui l'animait tout entier, Kyo ne mesurait même plus ses paroles et ne songeait plus qu'à une chose : faire aussi mal à Misao qu'il souffrait lui-même, peut-être ainsi sentirait-il moins intensément cette blessure au cœur…

  « Mais tu ne m'as rien fait du tout, Misao… Au contraire, je t'adore, je t'assure ! poursuivit-il, narquois. Je te le répète, j'ai simplement peur pour ce pauvre Shinji qui me semble si fragile et que tu vas sûrement jeter dans quelques jours… Mais sinon, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, Misao ? Allons bon, je te pardonne. Après tout, il est bien possible qu'avant moi, des dizaines, que dis-je, des vingtaines d'autres soient déjà passés alors… je comprends que tu puisses te mélanger un peu avec tous ces mecs à ton actif… »

        A peine Kyo avait-il prononcé ces derniers mots qu'une gifle magistrale de la part de Misao vint l'interrompre. Pétrifié, il en resta sans voix et ne put que fixer la jeune fille, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

  « Kyo… pourquoi… ? murmura-t-elle tout bas, si bien qu'il fut le seul à entendre. »

        Elle le dévisageait avec ses beaux grands yeux verts, une lueur d'incompréhension et de tristesse dans le regard. Un instant, Kyo fut tenté de se ressaisir et de la prendre dans ses bras pour effacer toutes les paroles affreuses qu'il venait de prononcer, mais il avait bien trop peur de sa réaction pour faire quoi que ce soit.

        Finalement, Misao quitta la classe sans un mot, laissant derrière elle un jeune homme à la fois tourmenté et confus.

        Parce que c'était la première fois qu'un tel sentiment s'emparait de lui, Kyo avait en effet réagi comme l'exigeait son caractère : emporté, spontané et irréfléchi, il avait agi impulsivement sous le coup de la colère sans songer aux conséquences. Car les conséquences étaient là, bien réelles : il avait profondément blessé Misao, d'une façon des plus cruelles, et la blessure qu'il cachait au fond de son cœur ne s'en portait pas mieux.

        Au contraire, il souffrait plus que jamais…

                                              **********

        Finalement, Misao réapparut dans la classe une demi-heure après, en expliquant au professeur de mathématiques qu'elle était partie à l'infirmerie car elle ne se sentait pas bien. Heureusement, lorsque la querelle entre Kyo et Misao avait eu lieu, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé dans la classe, si bien qu'il ne savait rien et se contenta d'inviter la jeune fille à regagner sa place.

        Elle obéit et alla s'asseoir, ignorant royalement son voisin qui d'ailleurs, s'appliquait à fuir son regard. Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, les deux jeunes gens n'échangèrent aucune parole, et c'est dans cette atmosphère glaciale que s'acheva la dernière heure de cours.

        Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas exactement de la dernière heure pour Kyo et Misao, puisqu'ils devaient rester pour leur punition. Celle-ci s'avérait d'autant plus lourde que tous les deux ne ressentaient pas la moindre envie de se trouver en compagnie de l'autre. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas le choix, et le cœur lourd, ils regardèrent leurs camarades quitter la classe bruyamment et de bonne humeur, chacun étant satisfait d'avoir terminé la longue et dure journée de cours.

        Un surveillant arriva ensuite dans la classe afin de garder les deux lycéens pendant l'heure de colle. Durant une demi-heure environ, le silence fut de mise puis, au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le surveillant quitta la classe sur ces derniers mots :

  « A présent, il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire le ménage dans la salle pendant le reste de l'heure. Vous avez à peu près quinze minutes pour ça… Moi, j'ai un autre travail à faire donc je vous laisse seuls. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas foutre le bordel. De toute façon, je reviendrai à la fin de l'heure voir si vous avez bien nettoyé. Après ça, vous pourrez partir. A tout à l'heure. »

Le surveillant s'en alla, laissant Kyo et Misao seuls dans la classe. La jeune fille était consternée. Qu'allait-elle devenir, seule aux prises de ce méprisable personnage ? A cause de lui et de ses paroles insultantes, toute la classe allait la prendre pour une salope…

Misao vivait un horrible cauchemar, et aurait aimé se réveiller auprès de la présence rassurante de Shinji, le garçon qu'elle aimait vraiment. De toute façon, après ce que lui avait fait Kyo, elle ne pouvait plus en douter…

                                               *********

        Kyo avait retrouvé ses esprits. Pour une raison qui restait obscure à ses yeux ( il est aveugle le pauvre petit, pardonnons-lui s'il a du mal… mais je trouve plus marrant de faire comme ça ! car s'il se consumait déjà trop d'amour pour Misao, ce serait pas drôle… ^_^ ), savoir Misao avec Shinji le contrariait et l'irritait au possible. Cela, il n'y pouvait rien mais en réfléchissant un peu, Kyo finit par trouver à ce phénomène étrange qui lui arrivait une interprétation qui lui convenait et le contentait.

C'était très simple finalement : il était attiré physiquement par Misao et ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette attirance. C'était parfaitement compréhensible étant donné la beauté de la jeune fille… n'importe quel homme aurait eu envie de… enfin bref, ce qui était sûr, c'est que Misao lui plaisait sur le plan de la séduction pure ( non des sentiments… ), et qu'il ne serait pas satisfait et apaisé tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été sienne. Oui, il la voulait, la désirait et le misérable Shinji clochait dans le tableau. Il empiétait sur ses plates-bandes et entravait le souhait qu'avait Kyo de vouloir Misao pour lui. Rien qu'à lui, d'ailleurs. Il ne permettrait pas qu'on la lui prenne. Il la voulait exclusivement, totalement et…

Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à des choses pareilles ?! Mince, il n'était pas un psychopathe tout de même… Le problème, c'est que c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait cet effet-là et il avait du mal à gérer la situation.

Kyo fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque Misao lui fourra dans les bras un balai.

  « Nous avons un travail à faire, il me semble, déclara-t-elle froidement. Et je ne compte pas m'y coller seule ! Au lieu de te tourner les pouces, commence à balayer dans ce coin, je m'occupe de l'autre.

  _ Inutile de prendre ce ton agressif et autoritaire, rétorqua-t-il. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

  _ Alors fais-le. »

        Pendant dix minutes, chacun balaya sagement son côté en silence, en prenant bien soin de rester dans son périmètre. A un moment, ils furent tout de même obligés de réunir la poussière qu'ils avaient chacun amassé dans un coin, et Misao demanda à Kyo de lui donner le ramasse-poussière afin qu'elle jette ensuite le tout à la poubelle.

        Le jeune homme s'exécuta et lui tendit l'objet. Lorsqu'elle le prit, leurs mains se frôlèrent et Kyo put sentir celle de Misao trembler. Il en fut profondément ébranlé, surtout une fois qu'il chercha à comprendre la raison de ce tremblement et qu'il en arriva à cette conclusion : Misao avait peur de lui. Cette pensée le tracassa et il fut soudainement pris de remords pour ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir.

  « Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, dit-il subitement en lui prenant la main et en se surprenant lui-même d'agir ainsi. »

        Misao leva sur lui des yeux étonnés, puis eut une moue dubitative.

  « Ca ne prend pas, Kyo. Si c'est encore une de tes combines, je…

  _ Non ! Je suis sérieux… je veux dire que… enfin… pour tout à l'heure, si je t'ai froissée, alors je…

  _ Froissée ?! C'est le seul mot que tu trouves à dire pour qualifier ce que tu m'as fait ? Excuse-moi si le mot me paraît faible ! Tu m'as humiliée devant toute la classe en me faisant passer pour une moins que rien… pour une traînée !! Demain, il faudra encore que j'affronte tous les regards… ils ont sûrement cru à ce que tu as dit. D'ailleurs, pour ça, félicitations : tu as parfaitement su les convaincre… acheva Misao d'une voix éteinte et amer. »

        Après ces paroles, Kyo se sentit encore plus coupable et se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

  « Ecoute, je… je suis désolé… pour tout ça, murmura-t-il, l'air embêté.

  _ Là par contre, je peux t'assurer que tu es tout, sauf convaincant, répliqua Misao sèchement. Tu pourras t'excuser autant que tu le voudras, le mal est fait et on ne peut plus revenir en arrière… D'ailleurs, même si nous en étions capables, je doute que cela changerait grand chose… Je suis persuadée que tu aurais gardé la même attitude et les mêmes paroles. Tu semblais tellement satisfait de m'humilier ainsi… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pff… et dire que j'étais tellement contente de sortir avec Shinji ! »

        A l'évocation de ce nom, Kyo vit rouge et ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver :

  « Shinji ! Toujours et encore Shinji ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ma parole ! Il te plaît tant que ça, cet imbécile ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à la fin !

  _ Il est et sera toujours mille fois mieux que toi ! Ce qui est triste, c'est que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte… et lui au moins ne prend pas un malin plaisir à tourmenter les autres !

  _ Ce n'est pas mon cas non plus, mais tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne me connais pas et tu n'as absolument rien compris ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je… enfin de toute façon, c'est de ta faute et tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

  _ Non mais je rêve ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal dans ce cas ? J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Dis-le moi Kyo, je t'en  prie, je suis tout ouïe ! »

_Tu ne m'aimes pas alors que moi je…_

  « Merde ! Encore cette pensée idiote ! jura Kyo intérieurement. »

        Finalement, pour toute réponse à Misao, le jeune homme se contenta de faire ce qu'il avait envie depuis le début : plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille et savourer l'instant. Et comme il s'en doutait, ce fut un véritable délice. Délice qui ne dura malheureusement que quelques secondes, car Misao le repoussa  presque immédiatement.

  « Mais tu es complètement fou ! Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Ca aussi ça fait partie de ton plan pour me gâcher la vie ?

  _ Non, je voulais simplement voir si tu avais aussi bon goût que tu en avais l'air. »

        Misao dévisagea Kyo, incrédule.

  « C'est un compliment ou une insulte détournée ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante. »

  « Flûte ! pensa le jeune homme, désemparé. »

        En effet, les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ait eu le temps de les retenir et à présent, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

        Le retour soudain du surveillant dans la classe fut donc une bénédiction. Misao s'empressa de vider la poussière et les saletés dans la poubelle et le surveillant inspecta alors le sol de la pièce du regard.

  « Hmm… ça m'a l'air propre, jugea-t-il. Allez, c'est bon, vous pouvez partir. »

        Misao ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle fut la première à quitter la salle de classe après avoir salué le surveillant. En vérité, la jeune fille préférait se dépêcher afin de semer Kyo et de rentrer seule, car elle ne souhaitait pas ardemment sa présence, loin de là. Elle accéléra donc le pas et se retrouva vite à l'entrée du lycée, sans Kyo.

        Celui-ci avait bien compris que Misao le fuyait mais n'avait pas cherché à la rattraper elle avait après tout de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir de sa compagnie. Maussade, il traîna donc un peu dans les couloirs puis trouva la sortie et quitta l'établissement scolaire peu après Misao. Ce fut lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans la rue qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas sûr de bien retrouver le chemin de la maison d'Amano et Yukari.

  « Foutue Misao ! Elle aurait pu m'attendre finalement… pesta-t-il. »

        Kyo décida donc d'essayer de la rattraper, car elle ne devait pas avoir une si longue avance sur lui, à moins d'avoir piqué un sprint jusqu'à chez elle… Heureusement, il se souvenait au moins des premières bifurcations à faire pour accéder à la demeure, et il se dépêcha donc de retrouver Misao.

        Au bout de cinq minutes de recherche, toujours pas de trace de la jeune fille. Finalement, peut-être n'allait-il pas retrouver le chemin et allait-il devoir dormir à la belle étoile… Misao avait sûrement fait un détour pour lui échapper…

        Kyo commençait à se résigner sur son sort, lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix à quelques rues de là où il se trouvait. Curieux, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et traversa ainsi deux rues. Les bruits de voix cessèrent alors puis reprirent, c'est pourquoi il se rendit dans une dernière petite ruelle, assez sombre d'aspect et discrète, car c'était là l'origine des éclats de voix.

        Le jeune homme eut alors la surprise de reconnaître la voix de Misao parmi les autres voix qui semblaient plutôt masculines. Intrigué, Kyo s'avança tout en prenant soin de rester dissimulé, et reconnut alors sans peine Misao, adossée au mur de la ruelle et entourée par une bande de garçons qui avaient l'air tout, sauf bienveillant.

        Inquiet pour la jeune fille, il resta néanmoins à couvert afin de voir et de mieux comprendre la situation et pour ainsi juger si oui ou non Misao allait avoir besoin d'aide.

        Kyo vit alors un des six garçons s'approcher encore plus près de la jeune fille. A la façon dont les cinq autres le regardaient avec respect, Kyo comprit que ce garçon devait être le chef de la petite bande.

  « Alors ma belle, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Ca fait un bail, pas vrai ? Trop longtemps à mon goût, même… Justement, j'avais envie de te revoir. Ca tombe bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Misao ? On dirait que tu n'es pas contente de me revoir…

  _ Lâche-moi, Onitsuka ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir… »

_Onitsuka__ !_

        Le nom avait « tilté » aux oreilles de Kyo. Il s'agissait en effet de ce garçon avec qui Misao semblait avoir eu des problèmes… Le jeune homme hésita. Devait-il intervenir maintenant, ou bien… ?

        En attendant, la scène se poursuivait.

  « Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, Misao ! reprit le dénommé Onitsuka. J'ai effectivement entendu dire qu'en fait, tu ne serais pas si difficile que ça…

  _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

  _ A ton avis ? Un pote à moi m'a appris quelque chose d'intéressant sur toi… Il y a dans ta classe un nouvel élève qui aurait, paraît-il, fait d'étonnantes révélations… Il sous-entendait que tu t'étais fait pas mal de mecs… et je le crois complètement ! J'ai toujours su au fond que derrière tes airs de petite sainte-nitouche se cachait une belle petite pute… pas vrai, ma jolie ?

  _ Tu débloques complètement ! Ce sont des conneries… ce nouvel élève me déteste et il a cherché à salir ma réputation, c'est tout ! Je… Je dois m'en aller, maintenant… On m'attend chez moi et…

  _ Désolé, Misao, mais j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi… répondit Onitsuka avec un rictus méprisant. Tu ne te rappelles plus de l'affront que tu m'as fait ? T'inquiète, je me charge de te rafraîchir la mémoire… »

        Terrifiée, la jeune fille chercha une fuite quelconque, mais la bande l'entourait de toute part et il n'y avait aucune issue.

  « Ne cherche même pas à appeler de l'aide… gronda Onitsuka en décelant de la peur au fond des yeux de Misao. De toute façon, nous sommes seuls ici… »

        La jeune fille se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement.

  « Mon dieu… pourquoi moi ? gémit-elle tout bas avec terreur et angoisse. »

        Elle allait se faire violer, là, tout de suite, par ce sale porc d'Onitsuka qui la répugnait et l'horrifiait. Elle allait être souillée… souillée à vie.

_Non !_

        Le cri de révolte venait de résonner dans l'esprit de Misao. Non ! C'était trop injuste. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on lui fasse une telle chose, elle ne devait pas se résigner… ne jamais renoncer. Ne jamais abandonner, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, et même si le crime devait être commis, elle se promit de ne pas se laisser faire et de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

        Misao savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire : dès qu'Onitsuka tenterait de poser une de ses sales pattes sur elle, elle le gratifierait généreusement d'un coup de genou bien placé, en l'occurrence dans les parties délicates de sa petite personne…

        Résolue, Misao se mit sur la défensive. En voyant l'air combatif et déterminé de la jeune fille, Onitsuka eut un sourire plein de mépris.

  « Je vois qu'on essaie de jouer aux durs, n'est-ce pas Misao ? Tu veux prouver à tout le monde combien tu es courageuse ? Mais à qui veux-tu montrer ça ? Tu es seule ici… seule contre nous tous. Crois-tu avoir une seule chance de nous battre ? »

        Pour toute réponse, Misao lui cracha à la figure.

  « Tenez-la fermement pendant que je m'occupe de cette sale petite teigne ! cria Onitsuka, le visage déformé par la rage. »

        Les cinq autres se hâtèrent d'obéir et bientôt, Misao se retrouva acculée au mur, encadrée par deux garçons qui la plaquaient fortement contre la surface dure et rugueuse du mur de pierre. Du coup, elle ne pouvait même plus bouger ses jambes comme elle le désirait, et la jeune fille comprit sans peine qu'elle ne pourrait déjà pas frapper Onitsuka là où elle l'avait projeté.

  « Lâchez-moi !! hurla Misao, saisie de panique. Ne me… »

        Une gifle violente de la part d'Onitsuka interrompit ses paroles et la laissa pantelante. Puis, toujours sur l'ordre du chef de la bande, un autre garçon la bâillonna de sa main. Misao le mordit sauvagement et il retira sa paume blessée de la bouche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci en profita pour hurler à l'aide et demander du secours.

  « La salope ! jura encore Onitsuka. Prenez un mouchoir pour la faire taire ! Et puisqu'elle continue à se montrer réticente, vous aurez tous le droit de l'essayer une fois que je l'aurai prise… Je veux aussi que trois d'entre vous, vous vous rendiez à l'entrée de la rue pour bien vérifier que personne ne traîne dans les parages, compris ?»

        Trois garçons se séparèrent donc du petit groupe. Quant à Misao, elle eut beau crier, tempêter et se débattre comme une forcenée, elle se retrouva malgré tout bâillonnée et impuissante, seule face à trois gaillards méprisables et sans scrupules.

        Onitsuka ne tarda pas et elle put bientôt sentir dans son cou son haleine forte et répugnante, tandis qu'il lui embrassait la gorge et posait sa main vile sur sa jambe gauche. Lorsqu'il remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse pour la caresser, Misao frissonna d'horreur et de dégoût. Elle tenta de se débattre une nouvelle fois, en vain. Ils étaient beaucoup trop forts. Onitsuka baissa ensuite légèrement le bâillon pour mieux s'emparer de la bouche de Misao et essayer d'y fourrer sa langue. 

        Horrifiée, la jeune fille chercha à se démener et à s'agiter dans tous les sens, sans meilleur résultat que d'attiser à la fois la colère et le désir de cette pourriture d'Onitsuka. Celui-ci tenta une fois de plus d'entrouvrir les lèvres de Misao afin de l'embrasser plus profondément. Ecoeurée, désespérée, effrayée au plus haut point, la jeune fille sentait ses forces l'abandonner et ne put empêcher Onitsuka de pénétrer sa bouche et de l'explorer goulûment.

Parcourue de frissons de répulsion, Misao sut à cet instant qu'elle était à leur merci et que le combat tournait à sa fin. Bientôt, Onitsuka, toujours plus avide, déchirerait sa chemise et sa jupe et… Misao arrêta là ses pensées. Il était inutile d'aller plus loin, elle connaissait déjà le dénouement. Et ce qu'elle savait mieux que personne, c'est qu'une fois que tout serait terminé, elle aurait envie de mourir…

                                              ***********

        Soudain, des cris. De nombreux cris rauques et… des bruits de lutte. Mais surtout… Onitsuka avait cessé son horrible et abjecte besogne… Pourquoi ? Misao ouvrit les yeux. Et le spectacle que perçut son regard la remplit de joie comme jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait pu l'être. Une félicité et un bien-être fou emplissaient la jeune fille, car pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Misao n'avait jamais été aussi pleinement heureuse de voir Kyo Fanel.

        Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que le Kyo qui se trouvait sous ses yeux ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de lui. En effet, la scène qu'elle apercevait lui montrait une autre facette du jeune homme, une facette très positive d'ailleurs pour Misao.

        Pourquoi la jeune fille était-elle si radieuse ? Tout simplement parce que Kyo était en train de foutre une raclée à Onitsuka et sa bande de connards. Misao avait presque envie d'applaudir devant le spectacle. Voir Onitsuka couvert de bleus et plier sous les coups était en effet un divertissement des plus réjouissants. Devenait-elle sadique ? Sûrement pas. Elle ne faisait que savourer sa vengeance. Une vengeance bien méritée d'ailleurs.

        Un moment cependant, son enthousiasme s'atténua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Kyo, son sauveur, se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture. En effet, à seul contre trois garçons de son âge, le combat n'était pas équilibré. Et lui aussi se prenait de mauvais coups… Sans hésiter, Misao observa la lutte et guida le jeune homme en le prévenant lorsqu'un garçon arrivait par derrière, et elle l'encouragea de son mieux.

        La jeune fille ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais son soutien et ses encouragements décuplèrent le courage et la force de Kyo qui se déchaînait comme un beau diable qu'il était. Un beau diable… la tournure lui seyait parfaitement. Avec ses mèches ténébreuses qui volaient autour de son visage dès qu'il s'agitait, il avait tout l'air d'un dieu de la guerre déchaîné, à la fois sublime et sauvage… Oui, il était vraiment magnifique dans cette lutte, et tous les sentiments négatifs qu'avait pus inspirer Kyo à Misao s'envolèrent, pour laisser place à une admiration et un soulagement sans bornes.

        Un autre sentiment, encore plus entier que les autres, s'installa en Misao qui se laissa aller à cette nouvelle sensation qui l'enveloppait doucement. Un sentiment des plus étranges, qu'elle ressentait pour Kyo…

                                                ***********

        Kyo Fanel frappait, encore et encore, d'abord pour se défendre mais aussi et surtout pour sauver la fille qui lui faisait perdre la tête, Misao Kanzaki. Dès qu'il avait vu ce salaud d'Onitsuka ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la jeune fille, une colère sourde et aveugle s'était emparée de lui et il avait d'abord mis au tapis les trois premiers garçons qui surveillaient la ruelle. Ensuite, il avait dû se battre contre Onitsuka et le deux autres, et cela s'avérait difficile car il pouvait sentir la violence des coups qui s'abattaient parfois sur lui.

        Heureusement, ils ne savaient pas vraiment se battre. Pas comme lui, en tout cas. Sur Gaïa, il avait en effet reçu un entraînement quotidien et intensif dès son plus jeune âge, ce qui expliquait son art pour le combat, lui qui avait déjà un sens inné pour la chose. De plus, son maître d'armes, Meyden, était renommé dans tout Fanelia et il ne pouvait donc que progresser et devenir un excellent guerrier avec de tels atouts.

        De cette manière, Kyo réussit à vaincre ses adversaires, même s'il n'en ressortit pas indemne, d'abord à cause du nombre des ennemis mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas pu combattre avec son arme. Effectivement, l'entraînement qu'avait reçu le jeune homme consistait plus dans le maniement des armes que le combat à mains nues ( même si celui-ci n'était pas exclu ), et l'absence de son épée s'était faite cruellement ressentir. S'il l'avait eue entre les mains, la bataille aurait été vite expédiée…

        Alors que la plupart des garçons gisaient à terre, sonnés, Kyo alla relever Misao, la prenant par la main, pour l'entraîner loin de cette sombre et sinistre ruelle. Toutefois, avant de partir définitivement, il s'adressa à Onitsuka, qui gémissait de douleur dans un coin :

  « Si jamais tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te tuerai de mes propres mains… »

        Après ça, il reprit doucement Misao par la main et l'emporta le plus loin possible de ce lieu oppressant.

                                            ************

        Côte à côte, Kyo et Misao marchaient seuls et en silence, jusqu'au chemin de la maison d'Amano et Yukari. Misao ne savait pas très bien quoi dire ni quoi faire, car avec le recul, ce qu'il venait de se passer lui paraissait impossible… presque irréel. Parce qu'elle ressentit soudain une fatigue écrasante s'emparer d'elle, la jeune fille s'arrêta.

  « Tu veux te reposer un peu ? demanda Kyo, prévenant. »

        Misao acquiesça et ils s'assirent sur un banc à proximité. Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis la jeune fille s'adressa à lui.

  « Tu sais… je… je tiens vraiment à te remercier pour ce que tu viens de faire… c'était très courageux de ta part, vraiment. Tu t'es battu pour moi et… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, acheva-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux en se souvenant des terribles instants qui s'étaient déroulés avant l'intervention du jeune homme. »

        Celui-ci regarda Misao et déclara :

  « C'était rien… de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas les laisser te faire ça. Cette bande de pourritures… ils ont osé !! Je te jure que si jamais je les croise, je…

  _ Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. C'est fini maintenant, murmura Misao doucement.

  _ Tu as raison. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là et… je te protège. Je te protégerai toujours, Misao. »

        Curieusement, ces simples paroles rassurèrent et apaisèrent la jeune fille mieux que n'importe quel remède, et presque instinctivement, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kyo et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme rougit et lui jeta d'abord un regard surpris, puis il passa un bras autour de Misao en un geste rassurant et protecteur. Kyo la serra fort contre lui et elle ne broncha pas au contraire, elle se laissa aller à son étreinte et alla même jusqu'à se pelotonner contre son torse puissant qui lui donnait une telle impression de sécurité… Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'une impression, car la jeune fille y puisa et y savoura le meilleur réconfort possible.

        Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger et sans parler durant plusieurs minutes, laissant le temps à Misao de récupérer. Ils furent troublés dans leur tranquillité par une bande de gamins qui passa devant eux en les montrant du doigt et en ricanant : « Oh-les-amoureux-euh ! Oh-les-amoureux-euh ! »

        Misao se leva alors brusquement, comme si elle avait été piquée par un insecte.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Kyo, un peu déçu qu'elle quitte ses bras aussi vite. »

        La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se détourna. Au passage, Kyo put tout de même voir qu'elle avait l'air bouleversé. Il se dit qu'elle devait encore être traumatisée par ce qui avait failli se passer.

        Il n'était pas loin de la réalité, même si en vérité, il y avait autre chose qui chiffonnait Misao. Elle qui se sentait si bien, tellement à l'abri auprès de Kyo, avait sursauté en entendant la troupe de gosses les prendre pour un couple. L'image de Shinji s'était en effet aussitôt imposée à son esprit, et elle s'était dégagée prestement de sa position pourtant si confortable. Elle avait un peu éprouvé une sorte de culpabilité, comme si elle trompait Shinji.

Puis, elle se rassura en se disant qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc, à une plus longue distance de Kyo toutefois. Là, elle prit la parole :

  « Tu dois te demander qui est ce Onitsuka… n'est-ce pas ?

  _ Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si ça te gêne…

  _ Bof, je te dois bien ça ! En fait… il était dans ma classe l'année dernière… il a même été assis à côté de moi pendant une période de l'année. C'était déjà un branleur et un con de première à l'époque. Il ne songeait qu'à se taper des filles et à taper sur les mecs moins forts que lui. Il me draguait à longueur de journée et ça m'énervait vraiment. J'avais beau le repousser, il revenait toujours à la charge et du coup, nous nous disputions beaucoup durant les cours, notamment ceux de physique c'est pour ça que Yukimura, que nous avions aussi l'année dernière, a dit ce que tu as entendu ce matin. Enfin bref, sinon, tant que je ne l'énervais pas trop, ça allait à peu près même s'il me soûlait, mais il y a eu une chose qu'il n'a pas appréciée…

  _ Laquelle ?

  _ Je me suis mêlée de ses affaires douteuses, et ça ne lui a pas plu. En fait, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je veux dire, je me fichais pas mal de ce qu'il faisait en dehors des cours et de sa vie toute entière, seulement, je l'ai surpris lui et ses copains en train de racketter et de tyranniser un élève du collège. J'ai été tout de suite scandalisée et… enfin, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Alors je suis allée le dire au directeur, pour qu'il fasse quelque chose et mette un terme à tous ces trucs dégueulasses. Il est en effet intervenu et ça a bien fonctionné puisque Onitsuka et sa bande de voyous ont été renvoyés et ils ont cessé au moins de racketter et de tabasser les collégiens. Malheureusement… je ne sais pas comment, mais Onitsuka a fini par savoir que c'était moi qui les avait dénoncés, et il est entré dans une colère folle mais il n'a rien pu faire contre moi. Il a effectivement été envoyé par son père en pension loin d'ici, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas eu d'ennuis…

  _ Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, répéta Kyo d'une voix presque furieuse en songeant à nouveau à ce qui avait failli se passer.

  _ Oui… mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais en parler à Amano et Yukari et tout va s'arranger, il ne pourra plus s'approcher de moi…

  _ Y a intérêt. Sinon, c'est moi qui lui casserai sa belle petite gueule… »

        Misao sourit. Kyo savait être très réconfortant, parfois. Soudain, elle éprouva le besoin de changer de sujet.

  « Au fait, dit-elle, comment as-tu fait pour devenir élève au lycée ?

  _ Ah oui… c'est une drôle d'histoire. En fait, c'est Yukari qui s'est occupée de tout. Elle connaît très bien la femme du directeur du lycée, m'a-t-elle dit, il s'agit même d'une de ses meilleurs amies. 

  _ Oui, ça je le sais. Elles se connaissent depuis le collège je crois…

  _ Et bien, Yukari s'est servie de cette amitié pour faire pression sur le proviseur, si l'on peut dire ! Elle a raconté à son amie, la femme du directeur, que j'étais le fils d'amis à Amano et que malheureusement, mes parents étaient tombés dans le cercle vicieux et infernal de l'alcoolisme, si bien que ma vie était devenue un calvaire, et que je ne pouvais m'en sortir sans une intervention extérieure. Yukari et Amano auraient donc décidé de s'occuper de moi et de me prendre chez eux, mais il fallait dans ce cas que je change aussi de lycée. Et comme il s'agit de la fin de l'année et que la paperasse pour changer d'établissement risquait d'être longue, Yukari a donc supplié son amie de faire en sorte auprès de son mari que je puisse intégrer l'école comme un élève normal pour deux petites et courtes semaines. Après cela, ce serait de toute façon les grandes vacances et je ne m'engagerai au lycée sérieusement que pour la rentrée. Persuadée que j'irai au lycée m'inscrire de toute manière à la rentrée scolaire, le proviseur a finalement accepté, d'autant plus que sa femme était bouleversée par le récit poignant de mon existence et qu'il fallait donc absolument faire quelque chose pour ce « pauvre garçon qui était complètement paumé et traumatisé »… Ce sont les paroles de Yukari, précisa Kyo en souriant. Elle savait que la femme du directeur était friande de ce genre d'histoires émouvantes sur de « gentils garçons perturbés qui n'ont rien fait et qui pourtant sont si mal gâtés par la vie »… ! Et ça a marché ! Il paraît même que la femme du proviseur aurait versé quelques larmes et se serait prise d'affection pour moi… du coup, elle a harcelé son mari pour qu'il agisse et fasse une bonne action, ce qu'il a accepté de faire, c'est pourquoi je porte ceci… »

        Kyo désigna alors son uniforme d'élève et Misao le regarda en souriant. L'uniforme lui allait d'ailleurs très bien. Il faisait très classe sur lui et il était tout simplement craquant dedans… De plus, c'était vraiment vrai que Kyo pouvait être gentil… quand il s'en donnait la peine bien sûr. Malheureusement, Misao se souvint à ce moment précis des paroles insultantes et profondément blessantes qu'il avait aussi sues prononcer devant elle, et cela la refroidit quelque peu : Kyo pouvait se montrer adorable, mais c'était tellement rare que finalement, elle se rappelait plus de lui comme d'un garçon moqueur et arrogant. Il excellait même dans la peau du mec odieux. Dans ce domaine, il aurait pu obtenir une palme, qui sait ?

        Bon, certes, il l'avait sauvée d'un viol, voire d'une tournante, et Misao ne l'en remercierait jamais assez pour cela pourtant, d'un autre côté, qui exactement avait terni sa réputation en proclamant haut et fort qu'elle sortait et couchait avec des centaines de types ? Kyo Fanel évidemment. Et à l'instant où la jeune fille tirait toutes ces conclusions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être aussi en partie la faute de Kyo si elle avait failli être violée. Et bien oui, Onitsuka n'avait-il pas affirmé qu'un copain à lui avait entendu par Kyo la fameuse rumeur comme quoi Misao serait une fille facile ? Donc même si Kyo l'avait sortie de leurs griffes, il était d'une certaine façon un peu responsable de ce qui avait failli lui arriver…

        Enfin, il était et resterait malgré tout son sauveur… non ?

        Mais une question s'imposait : Misao prendrait-elle le risque de partir avec ce soi-disant sauveur au caractère imprévisible, sur une planète inconnue peuplé de gens tout aussi étrangers à ses yeux ?

        Ouh la… avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune fille aspirait à tout, sauf à partir à l'aventure… Ce qu'elle désirait pour le moment, c'était le retour à la tranquillité et à une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec son train-train quotidien et sa paisible quiétude…

        Peut-être la décision de Misao était-elle donc prise… Car ne valait-il pas mieux préférer la sécurité d'une vie sereine et d'un calme plat, à une existence décousue et riche en émotions ? Franchement, la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'émotions pour le moment. Elle avait eu sa dose d'adrénaline, merci bien. Cela lui avait amplement suffi. Si elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans la folie et devenir une déséquilibrée, Misao devait donc se montrer raisonnable. Partir maintenant n'arrangerait rien et quitter ses amis et sa famille non plus, étant donné qu'il lui semblait que c'était à présent qu'elle avait le plus besoin d'eux et de leur soutien.

        Ainsi, sa décision était prise…

  « Kyo, commença-t-elle, je crois que je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait pour moi tout à l'heure… si tu savais, j'ai eu si peur… »

        Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

  « Hé, t'en fais pas. Je suis là, moi… et je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal, fit Kyo en l'enlaçant soudain par derrière. »

        Misao se pétrifia devant son geste, surtout en prenant conscience de la soudaine accélération grand V des battements de son cœur… Ciel ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce simple geste de la part du jeune homme lui fasse cet effet-là ? Mais surtout, pourquoi était-il devenu si gentil, si attentionné au point de réussir à la faire fondre comme neige au soleil ?

Ce garçon était décidément imprévisible. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas cela que Misao cherchait. Du moins, c'est ce à quoi elle voulait croire dur comme fer. Pour l'instant, à cause de ce regrettable incident assez perturbant, la jeune fille ne recherchait pas l'imprévu symbolisé par Kyo, mais la sûreté. Et cette sûreté était représentée par sa famille : Amano, Yukari, Nozomi. Et aussi par le garçon dont elle était amoureuse… Shinji.

Misao s'arracha donc ( un peu à regrets ) à la nouvelle étreinte de Kyo, puis avança de quelques pas et se retourna, de manière à lui faire face et à le regarder bien dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne l'importance de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Après tout… elle allait lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait tellement, malgré le fait que cette réponse ne le satisferait probablement pas…

  « Ecoute-moi, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important… Il est vrai que je te remercie encore et encore pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais… je… je ne peux pas partir avec toi. »

        Kyo haussa les sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu.

  « Quoi ?

  _ Je n'irai pas sur Gaïa. »

        Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'un gouffre sans fin allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'emporter loin, très loin, jusqu'à l'engloutir entièrement. Pourtant, il encaissa le coup et enchaîna d'un ton cassant :

  « Oh. Je vois. Et pourquoi ? »

        Misao avait tout de suite perçu le changement de ton et d'attitude. Pourtant, elle comprenait. A sa place, elle aurait sûrement réagi de façon identique…

  « La journée a été éprouvante pour moi… plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Et pas seulement par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, avec Onitsuka et sa bande de pourris. Avant cela… nous nous sommes disputés, tous les deux, tu te rappelles, hein ? Et cela n'avait rien de drôle pour moi.

  _ Je sais… mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée et je m'excuse si ça peut te…

  _ Non, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Peu importe que tu t'excuses ou non. Ce que je cherche à te démontrer, c'est le contenu navrant de notre relation. Tous les deux, nous ne savons que… nous détester. Depuis le début, à part nous faire du mal l'un l'autre, qu'avons-nous fait de positif, je te le demande ? Non, ne prends même pas la peine de répliquer, tu connais aussi bien que moi la réponse… De plus, ce que tu as dit sur moi aujourd'hui était horrible. Je ne veux pas te blâmer ou quoi que ce soit, de toute façon, je pense t'avoir déjà pardonné étant donné la manière dont tu as massacré tous ces imbéciles, mais… c'était quand même épouvantable et je me suis demandée une seconde si je n'allais pas te trucider sur place ! Tu vois un peu nos rapports ? Le pire, c'est que tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé autre chose : que c'était peut-être un peu de ta faute si Onitsuka avait voulu me violer, puisque c'était toi qui avais lancé la rumeur sur ma prétendue réputation de pétasse. Et en réalisant ça, j'ai été tentée de t'en vouloir encore, tu te rends compte ! Evidemment, comme tu m'as aussi sauvée, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir finalement, ce serait même plutôt le contraire mais enfin bon… je ne sais pas si j'arrive à être claire, mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que je ne peux pas accompagner quelqu'un que je risque de haïr et qui risque de me haïr lui-même encore pour x raison… Kyo, il y a des gens qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre, mais je crois que nous ne faisons pas partie de cette catégorie d'individus. Regardons la vérité en face : si je viens avec toi sur Gaïa, nous ne ferons que nous déchirer inutilement et nous détruire encore et encore… C'est décidé, Kyo : je n'irai pas avec toi. »

Misao s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, puis elle ajouta, comme pour se faire pardonner :

  « Je suis désolée. »

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteur :

Et bien, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Kyo et Misao sont toujours aussi aveugles concernant leurs sentiments, mais fo bien ke je fasse durer le suspense ! 

Dites-moi si ça vous plaît que je continue dans cette voie ou pas

Pour ce qui est du chapitre 7, l'attente va être longue je pense… car c'est la rentrée ds qq jours, et je sens ke je v etre occupée en plus avec les autres activités ke je fais ki vont reprendre… et puis, surtout, j'ai d'autres fics en cours, désolé !

Comme j'ai effacé la note où j'en parlais, je vais me répéter (excusez-moi ms c comme ça ^_^) : pour patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre, et pour ceux ke ça intéresse, vous pouvez lire mes autres fanfics que j'ai écrites ( pour ceux ki les ont déjà lues ou que ça n'intéresse pas, ben désolé ms vous n'avez plus qu'à patienter gentiment… ou bien combler votre temps en m'envoyant des reviews, moi je suis jamais contre vous savez !! ). Elles sont publiées sur le site

www.fictionpress.com

voilà vous savez tout !

ah oui, une dernière chose : j'ai changé de pseudo en ajoutant un nom de famille imaginaire (Leera Heartnet) et donc mon adresse e-mail ce n'est plus leera@wanadoo.fr ms Leera_Heartnet@hotmail.com .

Et j'ai également écrit ma bio !

Allez, à plus tout le monde !

Leera H.


	8. Doutes, hésitations et changements de pl...

Note de l'auteur :

Helooooooo à tous et à toutes !!!

Désolé les ami(e)s, ms je ne v pas bcp m'attarder aujourd'hui, car à l'heure kil est, g deja dépassé mon tps de délai pour publier ce chapitre !! T_________T

Ben oui, g dit a plusieurs d'entre vous ke je le mettrai en ligne ce week-end, or, g vraiment pas eu le tps car le devoir ( =travail acharné ) m'appelait et me dictait de bosser….

( g une compo d'histoire ds une semaine avec 3 chapitres de 15 pages chacun à la clé, donc fo pa rigoler avec ça !!! )

enfin bref, je tente misérablement de me rattraper en postant ce chapitre aussi bien ke je peux : g tenté entre 12h et 14h vu ke le lundi midi g la chance d'avoir une pitite heure de répit ^__^

ms ca a pas suffit donc là je viens de rentrer des cours, et je poste donc ce chapitre 7, intitulé Doutes, hésitations… et changements de plan !

(je c, c un peu minable, ms g eu bô me creuser la tete pour trouver un titre, g pô réussi alors tant pis c kun titre, je comptai pas me prendre la tete + longtemps __ !!)

Ah oui, un dernier truc : ds ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir un peu plus le caractère de Misao je pense… et je suis désolée ms g vraiment pas le tps de répondre aux reviews ds ce chapitre, chuis vraiment débordée donc… je pense ke je reposterai ce chapitre avec les réponses aux reviews car j'y tiens, moi, à tous mes ptits revieuwers !!!

Et n'oubliez pas : Read & Reviews please !!!!!!!!!! J

ESCAFLOWNE : 

_Nouvelle génération_

_Chapitre 7__ : **Doutes, hésitations… et changements de plan !**_

****

                « Je ne partirai pas avec toi sur Gaïa. Je suis désolée, murmura Misao en baissant les yeux. »

        Pétrifié, Kyo fixait la jeune fille sans la voir. Il était trop abattu pour réagir et d'ailleurs, il n'aurait probablement pas proféré une seule parole même s'il l'avait voulu.

Car qu'y avait-il à dire ? Rien, absolument rien. Misao avait pris sa décision, et il devait respecter son choix, quel qu'il soit.

        Et pourtant... D'un autre côté, qu'allait-il advenir de Fanelia s'il échouait dans sa mission et revenait sans Misao, son seul espoir ? Mais que faire, alors ? Enlever la jeune fille et l'emmener de force avec lui ? 

Non, il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça... inutile d'en rajouter et de la faire souffrir...

        Kyo ferma les yeux. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Comment auraient réagi Lundar ou Padelius, à sa place ? Et... Van ?

        Bon sang, il avait besoin de réfléchir. C'est pourquoi il regarda Misao et lui dit d'une voix neutre :

  « Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Nous sommes juste à côté de la maison d'Amano et Yukari, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je pense que tu peux rentrer seule. Moi, j'ai besoin de m'aérer encore un peu. A plus tard. »

        Kyo partit sur ces mots, sans laisser le temps à Misao de répondre. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. De toute façon, bientôt, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais alors, à quoi bon ?

        Tout en marchant un peu au hasard à travers la ville, le jeune homme pestait contre sa malchance. Il n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer Misao. Non seulement elle ne représentait pas du tout la fille de la Lune des Illusions qu'il s'était imaginé, mais en plus et surtout... cette fille lui faisait perdre ses moyens et c'était sans doute la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé. Une fille qui lui enlève tout sang-froid...

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. S'il voulait garder le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle...

        Kyo accéléra le pas. Bah, de toute façon, il ne s'agissait que d'une fille, et une fille n'était jamais irremplaçable. D'ailleurs, en y pensant... peut-être pourrait-il... Non, inutile de l'envisager, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux... Oui, mais s'il ne revenait pas avec Misao, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix... Et puis après tout... pourquoi pas ? Cela serait sans aucun doute dangereux, mais pas impossible. Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien... Et lui, il avait besoin de devenir roi, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

        Kyo avait donc pris lui aussi sa décision : puisque Misao ne voulait pas l'accompagner, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une autre fille qui elle, accepterait sa compagnie sans broncher ! Grâce au pendentif, il rentrerait avec elle sur Gaïa et la ferait passer pour la fille Kanzaki, ce qui ne serait pas bien difficile puisque personne ne pourrait se douter de rien !

        Franchement, c'était un très bon plan de secours. Périlleux, mais envisageable. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver une fille qui fasse l'affaire...

                                                   ********

        En apprenant ce qui lui était arrivé, Yukari, Amano et Nozomi s'étaient immédiatement occupés d'elle, avec tout l'amour et le réconfort possible. Soulagée, Misao s'était laissée faire et elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle était comme apaisée. Malheureusement... pas assez pour parvenir à oublier l'expression du visage de Kyo lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec lui sur Gaïa.

        Misao se sentait coupable, et malgré toutes les attentions dont elle bénéficiait de la part de ses proches, elle ne réussissait pas à repousser ce sentiment un peu honteux qu'elle éprouvait.

        La jeune fille s'était confiée à Yukari et Nozomi et leur avait expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kyo. Comment il l'avait sauvée, puis ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Yukari et sa fille avaient approuvé Misao, expliquant que si elle ne désirait vraiment pas partir sur une autre planète ( ce qui était en somme, assez compréhensible ), alors elle ne devait surtout pas se forcer; d'autant plus après le pénible incident qu'elle avait vécu. Toutefois, Yukari s'était aussi rapidement inquiétée pour Kyo, en apprenant qu'il était parti sans trop dire où il allait....

        Malheureusement, il était peut-être déjà loin à l'heure actuelle, et il était donc vain de sillonner tout le quartier à sa recherche. Amano et Yukari décidèrent donc d'attendre qu'il revienne, et que si cela n'était pas le cas, de partir à sa recherche le lendemain matin.

        Ce soir-là, Misao se coucha tôt mais eut du mal à s'endormir. En effet, le visage de Kyo hantait son esprit et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle aurait tant voulu que cela ne se passe pas comme ça... Pourquoi tout était tout le temps si compliqué ?

                                             ***********

        Le lendemain matin, toujours aucune nouvelle de Kyo. L'inquiétude gagnant tous les esprits, Amano et Yukari partirent tôt dans la matinée à la recherche du jeune homme, qui avait en quelque sorte fugué. Pendant ce temps-là, Misao et Nozomi étaient restées seules à la maison, au cas où Kyo serait revenu de lui-même.

        Anxieuses, aucune des deux jeunes filles ne parlait. Allongée sur le canapé, Nozomi regardait la télé sans vraiment y prêter attention, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit à quelque chose. Misao, elle, était avachie dans un fauteuil, et tripotait fébrilement son pendentif, hérité de sa tante Hitomi.

        Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'aucune nouvelle positive ne venait éclairer leur lanterne, la jeune fille sentait l'angoisse et la pression monter en flèche, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de culpabilité qui l'étreignait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

  « Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, sinon je ne m'en remettrai jamais... songeait-elle toutes les deux minutes. »

         Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle commençait même désormais à regretter leurs perpétuelles disputes... Quelle ironie ! Elle qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, lui et ses mesquineries, regrettait maintenant son ton moqueur et ses manières enjoleuses... Elle aurait même donné n'importe quoi pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'un de ses petites sourires ironiques qui la mettaient en temps normal hors d'elle...

Et lorsqu'elle s'imaginait retourner au lycée lundi matin sans avoir eu de ses nouvelles, elle déprimait à l'idée de devoir affronter Yukimura sans la forte présence du jeune homme à côté d'elle, lui qui savait si bien la faire rire, et rendre un cours de Yukimura hilarant...

        Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, faisant sursauter Misao et Nozomi comme deux ressorts. Vive comme l'éclair, Misao fut la plus rapide et, jaillissant hors de son fauteuil telle une furie, elle fut la première à atteindre la porte de la maison qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, sans même prendre le temps de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

        Lorsqu'elle aperçut Momiji Fujimiya sur le perron, Misao la dévisagea comme si elle était une extra-terrestre et faillit presque lui refermer la porte au nez sous le coup de la déception.

        Elle qui s'était attendue au retour de Kyo, voyait à la place cette cruche de Momiji... Charmante perspective.

  « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya-t-elle sous le coup de la mauvaise humeur.

  _ Bonjour quand même ! fit Momiji en haussant un de ses sourcils épilés trop courts et au millimètre près.

  _ 'lut, marmonna Misao du bout des lèvres.

  _ Je viens pour te donner des nouvelles de ton ami... »

        Misao eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique.

  « Kyo ?!! Tu... tu as des nouvelles de Kyo ??! s'étrangla-t-elle. Alors vas-y ! Parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? euh... s'il te plaît ! »

        C'était sans doute bien la première et la dernière fois qu'elle supplierait Momiji Fujimiya. Mais l'occasion demandait bien quelques sacrifices, c'est pourquoi Misao reformula même sa demande un peu plus poliment :

  « Nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis hier soir et je suis morte d'inquiétude ! Alors, si tu sais quelque chose... s'il te plaît, dis-moi tout ce dont tu es au courant... »

        Un sourire mince étira les lèvres de Momiji. Elle semblait très satisfaite de voir Misao lui quémander une faveur. Celle-ci l'aurait bien plantée là sur le perron, mais malheureusement, Kyo passait avant cette pauvre idiote.

  « Et bien... en fait... Kyo est chez moi ! déclara-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée. »

        Misao regarda Momiji avec un air plein de réprobation.

  « Ecoute, Momiji, si tu es venue me faire une mauvaise blague, rentre tout de suite chez toi, tu perds ton temps...

  _ Je ne plaisante pas, Misao. Kyo est vraiment chez moi, et c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir.

  _ Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ne se serait-il pas déplacé lui-même dans ce cas ? »

        Momiji eut un sourire supérieur.

  « Oh, et bien d'après ce que j'ai compris, Kyo semble très fâché contre vous... enfin, contre toi particulièrement, ma chère Misao ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il ne semble pas près de revenir chez vous !

  _ C'est ridicule ! rétorqua Misao. Pourquoi serait-il allé te voir, toi ? Il ne sait même pas où tu habites !

  _ Figure-toi que nous nous sommes rencontrés tout à fait par hasard... Il vagabondait dans mon quartier, il m'a aperçue et c'est lui qui m'a abordée, d'ailleurs !

  _ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il ne t'aime même pas ! »

        Misao sut qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire cela, même si elle était certaine que c'était la vérité ; mais entendre Momiji lui déballer tout cela sur Kyo la rendait folle de rage, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi.

De plus, le pire fut que Momiji, en entendant les derniers mots de Misao, ne se démonta pas, et répliqua d'une voix où perçait une satisfaction presque sournoise :

  « Kyo ne m'aime pas ? C'est étrange... ce n'est pas du tout l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque nous avons couché ensemble hier soir ! Au contraire, je peux te dire que Kyo s'est montré très tendre et... très entreprenant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Au lit, ce mec est fabuleux... nous l'avons refait au moins trois fois je crois, et je peux t'assurer que je suis allée tout droit au septième ciel... termina-t-elle avec un petit soupir langoureux. »

        Misao sentit son sang se vider de son visage. Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait se jeter sur Momiji et étrangler de ses mains son délicat petit coup blanc... Mais la violence gratuite n'était pas le fort de Misao, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de serrer les poings tout en affectant une attitude décontractée et totalement indifférente.

Pourtant, les petits yeux perçants de Momiji réussirent à mettre à jour Misao puisqu'elle continua ainsi :

  « Misao, tu fais une drôle de tête... tu es souffrante ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui... oh non ! Ne me dis pas que... enfin, que toi et Kyo, vous... vous étiez ensemble ? fit-elle en prenant une voix candide tout à fait insupportable.

  _ Mais non, pas du tout, rassure-toi ! répondit Misao en adoptant le même ton. Kyo et moi n'étions que de bons amis et nous nous sommes un peu disputés, comme cela arrive à tous les bons amis, c'est tout ! Malheureusement, je doute que tu puisses comprendre cela, étant donné que tu n'as aucun ami, Momiji ! Bon, et bien, salut ! acheva Misao en fermant la porte. »

        Mais le pied de Momiji s'interposa, empêchant la jeune fille de fermer la porte d'entrée.

  « N'essaie même pas de m'insulter, Misao, gronda Momiji en prenant soudain une voix plus menaçante et en laissant tomber son masque. Je ne sais pas ce qui te lie à Kyo au juste, mais ce que je vois, c'est en tout cas que tu l'apprécies assez pour t'inquiéter à mort pour lui, et que tu veux qu'il revienne chez toi. Malheureusement pour toi, je compte bien le garder avec moi et l'éloigner de toi aussi longtemps que possible ! En fait, je n'ai jamais pu te voir et cela fait un moment que j'attendais cette occasion de pouvoir enfin t'atteindre !! Je vais dorloter Kyo et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi ! D'ailleurs, même si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurais sûrement fait... ce mec est...fascinant... Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, et c'est tant mieux pour moi ! A présent, je vais me charger de lui et crois-moi, tu ne risques pas de le revoir de sitôt... au revoir, et porte-toi bien ! »

        Momiji retira son pied et après avoir adressé un grand sourire triomphant à sa camarade de classe, elle partit d'un pas lent et parfaitement contrôlé, se déhanchant au maximum du haut de ses trente centimètres de talon.

        De son côté, Misao ne perdit pas de temps et claqua la porte, s'y adossant ensuite pour mieux retrouver son calme et son sang-froid qu'elle avait failli perdre devant l'attitude de cette peste de Momiji. Bon sang... Kyo, rendu chez cette tarée ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit, à celui-là ? Elle aurait pu imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, sauf celui-là.

Incroyable... les événements prenaient vraiment de drôles de tournures...

        Nozomi avait tout entendu de la conversation, et Misao n'eut donc rien à lui répéter. Les deux filles se contentèrent de prévenir tout d'abord Amano et Yukari de stopper les recherches, puis elles reprirent leurs places respectives l'une sur le canapé, l'autre dans le fauteuil, et entamèrent une conversation animée.

  « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! répéta Misao pour la énième fois. Kyo, habitant chez cette foldingue ?! C'est incompréhensible ! Hier encore, lui et moi nous foutions de la gueule de Momiji... Qu'est-ce qu'il serait allé faire chez cette fille ?!

  _ Calme-toi, Misao ! L'important, c'est de savoir où il est et s'il est en bonne santé, non ? Or, je crois que c'est tout à fait le cas donc le problème est réglé...

  _ Réglé ?! Le problème est réglé tu trouves ? Kyo est parti vivre avec cette allumeuse stupide, et tu penses que tout va bien ?!

  _ Pourquoi te mets-tu dans tous ces états pour si peu, Misao ? D'accord, Momiji n'est peut-être pas ma meilleure amie, mais c'est une personne normale et si elle est d'accord pour loger Kyo pendant quelques temps, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Après tout, c'est bien normal qu'il n'ait plus envie de vivre ici, en sachant que tu ne veux pas l'accompagner... Mets-toi un peu à sa place ! Ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec les gens qui ont refusé de vous aider dans une mission qui vous tenait à cœur... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il doit sûrement se sentir mal de revenir habiter ici en sachant qu'il te croisera tous les jours et qu'il y aura sans doute un malaise qui s'installera entre vous... Kyo a donc dû préféré habiter ailleurs, et même si je vais le regretter, je le comprends, tu sais...

  _ Tu veux dire que tout est de ma faute ? Que Kyo est parti à cause de moi ?

  _ Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Dès le début, Kyo savait que tu pouvais refuser et que rien n'était sûr. Tu as pris ta décision qui est d'ailleurs justifiée, donc tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable... Je pense que c'est juste que Kyo a besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir seul à ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il sait à quoi s'en tenir sur ton choix.

  _ Peut-être mais alors... pourquoi aller vivre chez cette fille-là en particulier ?! Ca m'énerve ! Tu l'as entendu parler ! Kyo est fascinant... Il s'est montré très tendre... Je vais le dorloter... imita Misao en prenant une voix suraiguë. Elle parle de lui comme s'ils étaient intimes depuis longtemps ! En plus, cette fille est une vraie mythomane !! Elle prétend avoir couché avec lui... C'est ridicule ! »

        Misao se tenait debout et continuait ainsi de vociférer contre Momiji tandis que Nozomi observait son amie du coin de l'oeil, sans rien dire. Misao se rendit compte que Nozomi la dévisageait en silence, et elle s'interrompit et demanda :

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »

        Nozomi sourit.

  « Non, c'est juste que... je trouve que tu exagères un peu, comme toujours !

  _ Mais... je ne fais que dire la vérité !

  _ Misao... je t'observe depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et je peux te dire que c'est la première fois que je te vois

critiquer autant Momiji, et en si peu de temps !

  _ Oui, et alors ? Elle l'a bien mérité ! Cette fille est encore pire que ce que je pensais !

  _ Momiji n'a pas changé... c'est peut-être seulement toi qui prend soudainement les choses un peu trop à coeur.

  _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

  _ Misao, je crois que tu ne changeras jamais ! s'exclama Nozomi en souriant. Depuis que je te connais, tu m'as vraiment surprise de nombreuses fois, de par tous les côtés de ta personnalité... En général, les gens te jugent d'abord comme étant une fille mûre, sûre d'elle, réfléchie et volontaire, sachant toujours ce qu'elle veut... Et pourtant, par bien des côtés aussi, tu peux parfois être tout le contraire... C'est bien simple, tu réagis quelque fois comme une gamine : naïve, insouciante, impulsive et complètement irresponsable... Tu agis sans réfléchir, et tu n'es même pas capable au bout du compte de faire un choix. En ce moment par exemple : tu ne te rends même pas compte de tes réactions. Or, elles parlent d'elles-mêmes. J'ai comme l'impression que tu tiens plus à Kyo que ce que tu voulais faire croire. Car pourquoi sinon, réagis-tu comme une fille jalouse ? Je suis désolée, Misao, mais... c'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai. »

        La nièce d'Hitomi se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, comme soudain vidée de toutes ses forces.

  « Alors... depuis toutes ces années... c'est ainsi que tu me vois, Nozomi ? demanda Misao d'une voix éteinte. Tu me prends pour une enfant gâtée, effrontée et insensible, incapable de faire la part des choses et se trompant sur toute la ligne ?

  _ Là encore, tu exagères ! fit Nozomi en riant doucement. Tu es tout sauf une enfant gâtée, tu as un coeur d'or et tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue et que je n'aurais sans doute jamais, seulement... il t'arrive parfois, sans le faire exprès, d'agir naïvement, de trop hésiter... de ne plus savoir décider toi-même. Avec Shinji par exemple, tu n'as pas réalisé ses sentiments alors que cela crevait les yeux... bien sûr, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu es parfois tellement insouciante mais, le résultat est qu'il en a été blessé... Et tu vois maintenant ce qu'il se passe avec Kyo. Tu réagis comme si tu étais jalouse, et que soudainement, tu ne le voulais rien qu'à toi, pour toi seule.

  _ Je ne suis pas jalouse, se défendit Misao. C'est juste que... c'est un ami, et je ne veux pas perdre un ami... je déteste ça Nozomi... murmura la jeune fille en baissant la tête, pour ne pas que son amie voit les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. »

        Cela n'empêcha pas Nozomi de voir son amie pleurer, et elle s'empressa d'aller la réconforter. Nozomi savait et comprenait l'importance que Misao accordait à l'amitié. En effet, celle-ci n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, et sa pire crainte était d'être abandonnée et de se retrouver seule, c'est pourquoi Misao avait toujours été très sensible sur ce point.

  « Je sais ce que tu ressens, Misao... fit Nozomi doucement en la serrant contre elle. Tu as raison, l'amitié est quelque chose de très important, et c'est toujours difficile de voir s'éloigner quelqu'un qu'on aime. Mais accepte-le.

  _ Je sais bien... Mais n'empêche que tu as raison. Je fais du mal aux autres sans le vouloir... Je suis vraiment nulle.

  _ Tais-toi, enfin ! Si je t'ai dit tout ça, ce n'était pas pour te faire comprendre une chose aussi absurde, mais tout simplement pour que tu réalises la seule chose qui importe : tu dois penser et agir avec ton coeur, et non avec ta raison. Ce sont tes sentiments qui doivent te guider, pas tes pensées ni ton esprit qui ne feront que t'embrouiller... »

        Misao laissa résonner les dernière paroles de Nozomi dans sa tête.

_« Résonner avec son coeur, et non avec son esprit... »_

        C'était étrange, mais aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Hitomi aussi lui avait dit quelque chose comme ça autrefois.

  « Merci, Nozomi... Je comprends, mais... tout est si flou en moi, en ce moment...

  _ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Un jour viendra, où tu sauras enfin qui tu es, où se trouve ta place, et quelles personnes occupent ton cœur... »

                                              ***********

        Un autre jour avait passé, et on était maintenant lundi matin, une nouvelle semaine de cours s'annonçant donc à l'horizon.

        Durant la journée du dimanche, Amano et Yukari avaient emmené Misao au poste de police afin qu'elle porte plainte contre Onitsuka pour tentative de viol. La jeune fille avait fait sa déposition qui avait été enregistrée par un sympathique et compréhensif policier, qui avait assuré que le jeune homme serait arrêté et puni pour ses crimes.

        Un peu rassurée, Misao retournait donc maintenant au lycée, avec cependant un poids qui semblait lui peser sur les épaules. Aujourd'hui, pas de Kyo l'accomagnant sur le chemin de l'école, pas de chamaillerie avec lui, pas de rires... rien. Le néant. Nozomi commençant les cours à 9 heures, Misao marchait seule, et cette solitude lui pesait.

        Enfin, elle avait promis à Amano, Yukari et Nozomi que tout irait bien, alors il n'était pas question de se laisser aller à des pensées aussi négatives à peine la journée commencée.

        En apercevant Shinji venir à sa rencontre, Misao sentit le moral remonter et adressa un grand sourire au jeune homme qui le lui rendit bien. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent tendrement, et grimpèrent les marches du lycée main dans la main.

                                              ************

        Marchant aux côtés de Momiji Fujimiya, Kyo Fanel se rendait au lycée. Il n'était pas vraiment mécontent d'y aller, même s'il aurait préféré rester tranquillement chez Momiji ou aller flâner dans les rues. Enfin, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le choix, car selon le plan qu'il avait imaginé et qu'il commençait à mettre en place, Momiji ne devait surtout pas se douter qu'il n'était pas un élève comme les autres. Pas encore en tout cas.

        Effectivement, le samedi soir, après avoir quitté Misao, il était parti se changer les idées et avait marché assez longtemps jusqu'à arriver dans un nouveau quartier où il avait croisé par hasard Momiji Fujimiya. Le jeune homme avait tout d'abord eu un premier réflexe : celui de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette petite pimbêche qui allait à coup sûr le coller et l'ennuyer profondément.

        Pourtant, il n'en avait rien fait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'après avoir longuement médité sur le sujet, il avait finalement décidé de se servir d'elle pour mettre à bien son projet : celui de revenir avec une « fausse » fille de la Lune des Illusions, qui serait bel et bien une habitante de cette planète, mais qui ne serait pas pour autant celle attendue de tous : la fille Kanzaki ou autrement dit, Misao.

        Momiji Fujimiya correspondait en effet parfaitement à la fille qu'il recherchait pour assurer une bonne crédibilité au rôle : non seulement elle avait à peu près le bon âge ( seize ans environ ), mais en plus, cette fille n'était pas à proprement parler une « lumière », ce qui serait plus facile de la séduire pour l'amener ensuite à devenir complètement entichée de lui, et pouvoir ainsi la convaincre de le suivre n'importe où... même sur une planète inconnue telle que Gaïa.

        Ainsi, une fois qu'elle serait bien dépendante de lui, il pourrait petit à petit lui expliquer qui il était en réalité, mais de manière subtile, c'est à dire de façon à ce qu'elle soit encore plus fascinée par lui pour mieux ensuite accepter de l'accompagner.

Il ferait en sorte de lui parler de Gaïa comme d'une planète magique, magnifique et subjugante, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas refuser ; et de toute manière, sachant que la jeune fille n'était pas très attachée à la Terre ( elle était brouillée avec sa famille et vivait seule dans un petit appartement ), il était sûr qu'elle serait enthousiasmée à l'idée de partir avec lui dans un autre monde... Il allait même tellement s'occuper d'elle qu'elle serait prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout de l'univers...

        Enfin, une fois qu'il l'aurait persuadée de retirer tout ce grossier maquillage qu'elle arborait d'habitude, il était certain qu'elle ressemblerait à une fille de la Lune des Illusions tout à fait banale, et pourrait donc sans problèmes se faire passer pour la vraie Misao Kanzaki.

        Kyo avait donc décidé d'emmener Momiji avec lui à la place de Misao. C'était très risqué, car une fois qu'ils seraient rendus là-bas, rien ne garantissait que Momiji ne se mette pas soudain à paniquer, à vouloir rentrer chez elle à tout prix, et se mette ainsi à dévoiler tout le plan qu'il avait préparé avec tant de soin.

        Pourtant, Kyo était prêt à prendre le risque, quitte à tout perdre. De plus, il commençait à apprendre à connaître Momiji Fujimiya, et sous ses airs faussement supérieurs, elle avait une sensibilité bien enfouie certes, mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle était en fait intelligente et saurait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

        En bref, même si le jeune homme aurait préféré que les choses se passent autrement, il n'était malgré tout pas si mécontent de lui, et comptait bien exécuter son nouveau plan à la lettre. Car l'avenir de Gaïa était en danger, et c'était Fanelia avant tout.

De plus, il était un jeune guerrier peut-être encore peu expérimenté dans l'art de la guerre, mais quand même doué et ayant soif d'apprendre, et sur Fanelia, chaque guerrier avait des valeurs à respecter : la patrie passait avant tout le reste, que ce soit pour une fille, même répondant au nom de Misao Kanzaki...

        Kyo était même bien décidé à l'oublier et à mettre une croix sur ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un début de relation. A présent, Misao Kanzaki appartenait au passé, à un passé bien révolu, et seuls l'avenir et Momiji comptaient.

        Il sentit la main de celle-ci se glisser dans la sienne et eut même droit à un baiser sur la bouche de la part de Momiji.

  « Kyo... Tu as l'air ailleurs... Dis-moi, quelque chose te préoccupe ?

  _ Tout va pour le mieux puisque je suis avec toi, se contenta de répondre Kyo en l'embrassant longuement à son tour. »

        Momiji poussa un long soupir de satisfaction et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Kyo appuya encore le baiser et il put sentir la jeune fille frissonner de plaisir sous lui. Il sourit intérieurement. La première phase, celle de la séduction, commençait...

        En fait, le jeune homme trouvait cela encore plus facile que prévu. Apparemment, Momiji le trouvait à son goût, et le soir où il l'avait abordée pour commencer à voir s'il lui serait possible de se servir d'elle ou pas, elle lui avait sans hésitation proposer l'hébergement chez elle en apprenant qu'il cherchait un endroit où dormir. Comprenant qu'il avait toutes ses chances, il s'était alors montré le plus sympa possible et sous son meilleur jour, ce qui avait porté ses fruits puisqu'ils avaient commencé à flirter dès le premier soir.

Il aurait même parié qu'elle aurait été jusqu'à coucher avec lui, mais en fait, c'était lui qui avait mis le « holà », car il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser languir un peu pour mieux ensuite la rendre encore plus amoureuse.

        Cette fois encore, ce fut lui qui stoppa leur étreinte ( cette fille était une vraie sangsue !!! ^__^ ) car il était inutile d'arriver en retard ; il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Main dans la main, la tête de Momiji contre son épaule, ils arrivèrent donc en cours tout juste à l'heure, au moment où les derniers élèves s'asseyaient.

                                               ************

        Même si elle s'y était attendue, Misao dut réprimer un hoquet de surprise en voyant Kyo et Momiji faire leur entrée dans la classe tels deux amoureux épris follement l'un de l'autre. C'était ridicule et niaiseux à souhait, songea-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de les regarder.

        En fait, les voir ensemble lui procurait un curieux et désagréable sentiment de malaise et de colère qu'elle essayait vainement d'étouffer.

        Mais le pire, fut sans doute de voir Kyo changer de place, c'est à dire quitter son bureau voisin au sien pour aller s'asseoir à côté de cette ****** de Momiji !! 

  « Je pue donc tant que ça ?!! faillit-elle demander à Kyo. »

        Mais elle se retint car cela n'aurait pas vraiment été juste de sa part de le critiquer. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas à Kyo qu'elle en voulait, mais plutôt à Momiji, la sale garce !

Avec toutes ses minauderies et ses manières de serpent, elle allait sans doute chercher à séduire Kyo par tous les moyens, ne reculant devant aucune pudeur bien entendu !! Et lui, allait-il tomber dans le piège pourtant grossièrement tendu ?

        Misao se le demandait et aurait tout donné pour connaître les intentions de Kyo. Et puis aussi, est-ce que oui ou non, Momiji avait dit vrai et ils avaient donc déjà couché ens... Non ! C'était impossible. Kyo n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Il ne connaissait même pas cette fille ! Mais d'un autre côté... c'était un mec. Et dieu sait ce qu'un individu de sexe masculin était capable de faire lorsqu'une fille l'allumait de façon aussi éhontée et flagrante, sans possibilité de se tromper quant à ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent...

        Impossible donc de connaître la vérité.

        Misao finit par renoncer et par ne plus faire attention à eux car les regarder finissait par la rendre malade... Cependant, pendant les quatre heures de la matinée, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher à plusieurs reprises de jeter furtivement quelques coups d'oeil dans leur direction ; et à chaque fois, elle fut peinée de voir que Kyo était ostensiblement tourné vers le tableau noir, et ne semblait pas daigner lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule petit regard... 

        Il l'ignorait, voilà quel était le mot exact, et était complètement indifférent à son sort... Toutefois, Misao ne s'autorisa pas à s'en attrister davantage. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kyo pour une telle chose. Quoi de plus normal en effet, qu'après son refus, il n'ait plus tellement envie de lui parler amicalement ou même parler tout court ? Lui l'avait sauvée, et elle, pour le remercier, lui annonçait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner et elle mettait ainsi en péril tout un peuple... SON peuple...

        Une fois de plus, le remords tenailla Misao. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ?

                                                *********

        Lorsque la pause-déjeuner arriva, Shinji s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et d'aller chercher Misao dans sa classe pour manger avec elle. Le jeune homme avait été mis au courant par Nozomi de l'agression dont la jeune fille avait été victime, et même si pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas abordé le sujet avec Misao elle-même, il était décidé à tout faire pour changer les idées de sa petite amie et la rendre heureuse.

        Sa « petite amie »...

Shinji avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir appeler ainsi Misao. Et aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite. Pourtant, il n'était pas totalement satisfait. En effet, il avait parfois l'impression, lorsqu'il embrassait Misao ou simplement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'elle était ailleurs, et que ses pensées étaient tournées autre part, vers quelqu'un d'autre...

        Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Peut-être se faisait-il seulement des idées, peut-être pas, le principal pour l'instant était de toute façon de se concentrer sur Misao et son bien-être. Elle était une fille forte, mais Shinji était à peu près sûr que sous ses airs de « tout-va-bien-vous-inquiéter-pas-pour-moi », elle pouvait cacher de profondes souffrances intérieures.

        Rangeant ses dernières affaires, il prit ensuite la direction de la classe de Misao, située dans l'autre partie du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il trouva la jeune fille à la fenêtre, regardant le ciel d'un air songeur et mélancolique.

De plus, elle était toute seule dans la classe, tous ses camarades étaient partis déjeuner, et Shinji s'inquiéta car Misao n'était pas du genre à rester ainsi seule à broyer du noir, et quand elle arborait cet air un peu triste, ce n'était pas bon signe.

        D'ordinaire, elle aimait être tout le temps entourée de gens et d'amis, et n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler une grande solitaire, au contraire.

        Shinji comprit donc que quelque chose la tracassait, et il alla sans bruit la rejoindre à la fenêtre. Misao sursauta en le voyant arriver.

  « Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Shinji avec un air soucieux. »

        Misao perdit immédiatement son air mélancolique et un sourire illumina ses traits.

  « Bien sûr ! Je réfléchissais un peu, c'est tout... en fait, je t'attendais et j'avais justement envie de te voir ! Allons manger, tu veux ? »

        La jeune fille le gratifia d'un léger baiser sur la bouche, et dans un éclat de rire, l'entraîna par la main hors de la classe. Shinji se laissa faire, mais il n'était pas dupe.

Misao n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et comme d'habitude, elle dissimulait sa détresse sous sa bonne humeur et son entrain. Shinji n'insista pas et fit semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien, mais il fut bien décidé à obliger Misao à se confier à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

                                               *********

        Les jours passaient inéluctablement, tous plus difficiles pour Misao les uns que les autres... Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, et les grandes vacances, et donc la fin de cette année de scolarité, allaient bientôt commencer ; pourtant, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'aller de plus en plus mal, et le temps n'arrangeait rien à son malaise, au contraire.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que le jour J, jour où Kyo devrait repartir se rapprochait dangereusement, et qu'elle angoissait rien qu'en y pensant. Kyo, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'être inquiet pour quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, il filait le parfait amour avec Momiji, et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler leur petite idylle.

        Le pire bien sûr, avait été lorsqu'elle avait appris les projets de Kyo. Un soir, en rentrant du lycée, ils s'étaient croisés par hasard, et devant son air indifférent, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui parler et de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

  « Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Kyo ? »

        Il l'avait toisée d'un regard plein de mépris qui l'avait laissée vraiment triste... Puis, il avait répondu avec une nuance d'amusement dans la voix :

  « Je vais emmener Momiji avec moi. Nous nous entendons bien et elle au moins, est d'accord pour me suivre sur Gaïa. »

        Il avait bien insisté sur le « elle au moins », ce qui avait eu le don de culpabiliser encore plus Misao. Ensuite, il avait jugé n'avoir rien de plus à ajouter, et il était reparti sans un regard arrière.

        En bref, depuis cet instant, Misao déprimait. Elle ressentait comme un vide en elle, c'était étrange. Physiquement, elle était en parfaite santé, mais son moral était au plus bas.

Pour elle qui d'ordinaire était toujours pleine de vitalité et bouillonnante de joie, c'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait, c'est pourquoi elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle faisait donc semblant devant les autres d'aller pour le mieux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas les inquiéter...

                                                 *********

        Une semaine plus tard...

        A présent, cela faisait depuis quelques jours environ qu'ils étaient en vacances. Nozomi, Misao et Shinji avaient tous les trois réussi leurs examens et étaient acceptés pour passer dans la classe supérieure. Ils avaient fêté leur réussite avec leurs amis, et tout allait pour le mieux.

        Enfin... presque. A vrai dire, Shinji s'inquiétait. Il se posait des questions sur Misao. La jeune fille avait l'air d'aller bien, néanmoins, il avait parfois l'impression de la sentir ailleurs, loin de tous...

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçue seule dans la classe, l'air morose, il s'était bien juré de savoir ce qui la tracassait autant, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour lui en parler sérieusement et puis surtout, il n'osait pas trop car peut-être se trompait-il...

        Toutefois, il en avait un peu parlé avec Nozomi, et sa cousine avait été de son avis. Du coup, cela l'avait fait réfléchir et pour finir, Shinji avait décidé d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Misao. En effet, il l'aimait de tout son coeur, mais il n'était pas aveugle et craignait bien que cela ne soit pas réciproque.

Or, il ne voulait pas sortir avec Misao pour sortir avec Misao, il voulait avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle, avec des sentiments sincères et une confiance mutuelle. Et s'ils avaient bien confiance l'un en l'autre, il doutait par contre sur ses sentiments réels.

Il ne soupçonnait pas Misao de le tromper, seulement, il connaissait assez bien la jeune fille pour savoir que sa naïveté et son insouciance l'empêchaient de connaître ses vrais sentiments en amour.

        Misao était une fille formidable, malheureusement, si elle savait être mature par certains côtés, par d'autres, elle était totalement vulnérable et ne connaissait sans doute même pas la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié.

        Shinji soupira en songeant à tout ça. D'un côté, cette facette de la personnalité de Misao avait un certain charme et la rendait encore plus mignonne et inaccessible, mais de l'autre, c'était cette facette-là aussi qui le faisait un peu souffrir lui, et qui ferait aussi probablement souffrir les prochains malheureux qui s'éprendraient de la jeune fille. Et ils seraient sûrement nombreux, les pauvres...

En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que celui qui réussirait à voler le coeur de Misao aurait bien de la chance, même si le chemin pour y parvenir risquait d'être semé d'embûches...

        A présent, le jeune homme était arrivé devant la demeure de son oncle et de sa tante, Amano et Yukari. Il voulait parler avec Misao, et le meilleur moyen était donc d'aller la voir chez elle.

        Shinji sonna à la porte d'entrée, et Yukari vint lui ouvrir.

  « Shinji ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement. Tu es venu voir Misao je suppose ?

  _ Oui, est-ce qu'elle est là ?

  _ Non, elle est partie il y a quelques minutes. Mais entre, je t'en prie ! Tu prendras bien quelque chose à boire ?

  _ Et bien, c'est que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire... Tu ne sais pas où elle est partie ?

  _ Si, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se promener du côté du parc paysager. Si tu fais le tour du parc, tu l'apercevras sûrement.

  _ Ok, merci ! Je crois que je vais aller la chercher.

  _ Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir l'attendre ici ?

  _ Non, c'est bon, je vais bien la trouver. Mais merci de la proposition ! A plus tard !

  _ Au revoir, Shinji ! »

        Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le parc. Celui-ci était à quelques minutes à peine et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'y arriver. Il marcha encore quelques minutes à travers le parc, en regardant de tous les côtés à la recherche de Misao.

Finalement, il finit par la trouver assise sur un banc, fixant avec une attention toute particulière son pendentif qu'elle avait détaché et qu'elle tenait devant elle.

  « Salut ! fit Shinji dans son dos. »

        Elle se retourna alors vivement et lui fit face. Le jeune homme fut alors étonné de voir qu'elle semblait avoir pleuré. « Zut ! C'est pire que ce que je pensais, songea-t-il avec inquiétude. »

        Misao lui adressa un grand sourire et engagea la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

  « Shinji, quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Comment ça va ? Est-ce que...

  _ Arrête un peu, Misao. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, s'il te plaît. Je veux t'aider. »

        La jeune fille se tut un moment et le regarda en silence. Enfin, elle soupira :

  « Tu me connais bien, hein ? Alors je suppose que je ne peux rien te cacher...

  _ Exact, fit Shinji en souriant. Quelque chose te préoccupe depuis un moment, et je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse Misao, alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu as pleuré, n'est-ce pas ? »

        La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête.

  « Ce n'est rien. C'est passé.

  _ Qu'est-ce qui est passé ? demanda Shinji doucement. »

        Misao hésita, puis se lança. Cela faisait depuis tant de jours qu'elle gardait ça pour elle, qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser si elle ne se confiait pas.

  « Je... J'ai peur, Shinji.

  _ Peur de quoi ? C'est Onitsuka, c'est ça ?

  _ Non ! Lui, c'est fini... je n'ai pas peur de ça. C'est autre chose... Je... j'ai peur de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix.

  _ Concernant quoi ?

  _ Pour Kyo... murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

  _ Encore lui, hein... Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

  _ C'est un ami, se borna à répondre Misao.

  _ Et moi, que suis-je pour toi ? Un ami, aussi ?

  _ Mais non ! Tu es... plus que ça. Tu es...

  _ Je suis quoi ? Dis-le, Misao. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

  _ Mais... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas besoin de...

  _ Fais-le s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

        Hésitante, Misao leva la tête et soutint son regard.

  « Et bien... je... je... commença-t-elle. Shinji... je... euh... hem... je...

  _ Je t'aime, coupa le jeune homme.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Je t'aime. Moi, ces simples mots, je pourrais te les répéter tellement de fois que tu finirais par en avoir marre. Parce que c'est la vérité. Je t'aime vraiment, Misao. Depuis longtemps. Mais toi... tu n'es pas capable de me dire que tu m'aimes... peut-être parce que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment, au fond.

  _ Mais c'est faux ! Je t'adore, Shinji ! Sans toi, je...

  _ Adorer et aimer sont deux choses différentes ! Ainsi, je ne me trompais pas. Tu es tellement immature, Misao... tu confonds amour et amitié !

  _ Mais... tu comptes énormément pour moi ! Shinji, je...

  _ Tu ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi, Misao, l'amour ?

  _ ...

  _ Moi, je pourrais t'en parler pendant des heures, parce que j'ai déjà aimé et j'aime même en ce moment. Mais toi... tu n'as encore jamais vraiment aimé, Misao. 

  _ Mais... je... bégaya la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

  _ Je ne te blâme pas, voyons ! la rassura Shinji en posant doucement sa main sur sa joue. Chacun a une évolution différente. Pour toi, il se trouve que tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'amour, mais rien ne presse. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi pour ça. Et plein d'amis autour de toi pour t'aider dans la vie.

  _ Mais Shinji... Toi tu...

  _ Je suis amoureux de toi, oui. J'aurais préféré que tu le sois aussi en retour, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir heureuse. Or, en ce moment, tu avais l'air si déprimé... Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, Misao, alors il est inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps et de continuer à faire semblant.

  _ Peut-être que... peut-être que tu as raison... en fait... je... Tu sais, Shinji, je suis tellement désolée...

  _ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Il s'agit simplement d'être sincère avec toi-même.

  _ Oui mais... j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt... Tu... tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai cru que... enfin...

  _ Ne chercher pas à te justifier. Je comprends, tu sais. Et cesse de faire cette tête ! Ce n'est pas si dramatique !

  _ Bien sûr que si ! Je me suis trompée sur quelque chose de si important... Et je t'ai blessé, Shinji ! Je suis si idiote ! C'est affreux... je fais du mal à tout ceux que j'aime !

  _ Tais-toi donc ! Tu es une fille extraordinaire, et je t'interdis de dire le contraire ! Tu es humaine, et c'est bien normal de faire des erreurs... Et puis, je te l'ai dit : je veux te voir heureuse. Et si pour cela, je dois me contenter d'être ton ami, alors je serai ton ami. Rien de plus.

  _ Shinji... tu es si gentil... Zut ! Je ne te mérite pas... "

        Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

  « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu te sous-estimes trop, ces temps-ci. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ce n'est pas habituel. Tu es la fille la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré !

  _ Comme quoi, tu as faux sur toute la ligne...

  _ Non, c'est toi qui as perdu confiance en toi. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi... Car il y a bien une raison, non ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas vraiment, Misao ? C'est avec Kyo, c'est ça ? De quel choix parlais-tu, tout à l'heure ?

  _ J'ai refusé de l'accompagner.

  _ Je sais bien tout ça... Mais tu avais de bonnes raisons, non ?

  _ Oui mais... j'avais aussi de bonnes raisons de le suivre.

  _ Ecoute, tu devrais arrêter de trop réfléchir et de t'en faire autant. Il faut que tu saches une fois pour toutes ce que toi tu désires.

  _ Justement, je ne fais qu'hésiter et au final, j'ai toujours l'impression de m'être trompée...

  _ Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que va faire Kyo puisque tu ne l'accompagnes pas ?

  _ Oui. Il sort avec Momiji et... il va l'emmener à ma place.

  _ Oh. Je... je n'étais pas au courant. »

        Misao détourna la tête, pas assez vite cependant car Shinji put voir qu'elle était bouleversée.

  « C'est ça qui te préoccupe, hein ? Tu te demandes si tu n'aurais pas dû finalement accepter la proposition de Kyo.

  _ Oui... Des fois, je me dis qu'en refusant d'y aller, des gens vont peut-être mourir à cause de moi et... je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience !

  _ La question n'est pas vraiment là... Car si tu y vas, je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais il possible que ce soit toi qui te fasses tuer... Tu sais bien que Hitomi a frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises...

  _ Peut-être, mais plus ça va, et plus je me dis que je ne peux pas laisser faire ça... Je ne peux pas me défiler et rester ici bien à l'abri en sachant que parce que j'ai refusé de partir, des gens vont se faire massacrer par ma faute !

  _ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... La décision n'appartient qu'à toi, Misao, et tu le sais. Mais sache que refuser de partir n'est pas un acte d'égoïsme pour autant. Et puis, je me demande... puisque c'est Momiji qui risque de partir à ta place, tu ne devrais plus avoir à t'en faire, pas vrai ?

  _ Tu plaisantes ! Cette fille est une vraie plaie ! Elle ne pourra jamais...

  _ Jamais quoi ? Si Kyo l'a choisie, il doit savoir ce qu'il fait. »

        Misao haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Intrigué, Shinji contourna le banc et alla s'agenouiller devant elle et lui releva la tête de façon à la regarder dans les yeux.

  « Ecoute, Misao... Je vais être sincère avec toi. D'une certaine façon, j'ai toujours été admiratif à ton égard. Car malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as pu traverser, tu as toujours été si courageuse, et généreuse avec tout le monde. Tu ne demandes jamais rien à personne, et tu préfères aider les autres plutôt que te faire aider. C'est une de tes grandes qualités, mais peut-être que cela explique aussi le fait qu'au fond, tu ne te connais pas très bien toi-même. Je veux dire, tu as encore pas mal de choses à apprendre, comme moi d'ailleurs, et c'est en apprenant à te comprendre et à écouter ton cœur que tu mûriras le mieux. Maintenant... j'ai une question à te poser. Penses-tu toujours que tu as fait le mauvais choix en refusant d'accompagner Kyo ? »

        La jeune fille prit le temps avant de répondre. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et revit alors le visage de Kyo, le jour où elle lui avait annoncé son refus. Il n'aurait pas eu une autre expression si elle lui avait annoncé la mort d'un proche... Et les jours suivants, son attitude d'étranger vis à vis d'elle...

Non, elle ne le supporterait pas plus longtemps. Et elle ne voulait pas le voir repartir ainsi. Pas comme ça. Leur relation ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. C'était trop horrible... et puis... elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle voulait... l'accompagner.

        Cette dernière pensée fusa tellement vite dans son esprit que Misao eut l'impression qu'en réalité, cela avait toujours été clair comme de l'eau de roche dans sa tête. Et ce fut d'une voix sûre d'elle et convaincante qu'elle répondit à Shinji :

  « Oui. J'aurais dû lui dire oui dès le début. Je croyais bien faire, et bien agir, mais ce n'était pas vrai. En fait, ce que je veux, c'est partir avec lui sur Gaïa. »

        Shinji sourit. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir de retrouver la Misao qu'il connaissait. Elle avait enfin recouvrer sa confiance et à la lumière pétillante de ses yeux, il sut qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie. Elle semblait heureuse et pleine de vie à nouveau.

  « Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... fit Shinji. »

        Misao lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

  « Oui ! Je sais ce que je veux à présent ! J'y fonce !

  _ J'espère au moins que tu connais l'adresse de Momiji.

  _ Hin hin... évidemment ! D'ailleurs, j'imagine sa tête quand je vais débarquer chez elle... Elle va sûrement en tomber de ses talons.

  _ Oui, et je regrette de manquer ça ! Allez, dépêche-toi un peu !

  _ Pas de problèmes ! Et merci pour tout, Shinji ! Tu es un grand frère pour moi ! »

        Misao partit en courant et se retourna plusieurs fois pour lui faire de grands signes de la main. Shinji continua de lui sourire de loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Le jeune homme poussa alors un petit soupir de dépit.

  « Kyo Fanel... Tu ne connais pas ta chance... »

                                             *********

        Pendant ce temps, Kyo Fanel ne connaissait en effet pas sa chance. Pas du tout, même. Depuis un petit moment, il avait plutôt l'impression de cotoyer la malchance à tout bout de champ.

        Le jeune homme étouffait dans l'appartement avec Momiji, et il avait décidé de partir faire un tour. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Surtout avec Momiji. Franchement, elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer l'accompagnant sur Gaïa. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas commencer à lui demander de le suivre sur une autre planète.

        En fait, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il avait des scrupules à ramener avec lui une « fausse » fille de la Lune des Illusions et puis aussi, il avait encore un infime espoir que Misao...

Non. C'était absurde. Il avait définitivement tracé un trait sur cette fille, tout comme elle avait dû le faire avec lui probablement. En tout cas, le gros problème restait Momiji. Allait-il oui ou non la prendre avec lui ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais dans un sens, il répugnait à se servir d'elle pour mentir à son pays...

        Toujours aussi perdu, il se rendit compte qu'il avait finalement rebroussé chemin et était retourné inconsciemment à la case départ : il se trouvait juste devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de Momiji.

        Kyo soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire le premier pas et de commencer à tout expliquer à Momiji et pourtant... le temps pressait. Il devait partir dans une semaine à peine. Lentement, il monta les escaliers menant au 3ème étage. Arrivé au 2ème, il entendit des éclats de voix venant de l'étage au-dessus.

  « Où est-il, Momiji ? C'est important, j'ai besoin de lui parler !

  _ Pas question ! Eloigne-toi de lui ! Il n'a plus besoin de toi maintenant ! Il m'a, moi, et c'est bien suffisant !

  _ Mais je me fiche de tout ça ! Je dois simplement lui dire deux mots, c'est urgent... C'est vraiment très important pour moi, Momiji. Et pour lui aussi. Je t'en prie, dis-moi juste où il est allé, c'est tout ce que je demande.

  _ Menteuse ! Tu cherches juste à le reprendre et à le garder pour toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire... Nous nous aimons, lui et moi, tu sais ! Et tout ton petit manège ne servira à rien, c'est...

  _ Tu deviens complètement parano, ma pauvre ! Je te dis que je veux juste avoir une conversation avec lui ! Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

  _ Je te vois venir, moi ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi cherches-tu à lui mettre le grappin dessus ? Tu as déjà Shinji que je sache !

  _ Bon sang ! Je ne cherche pas à lui mettre le grappin dessus ! Et puis, pour Shinji, nous ne sortons plus ensemble... »

« Elle ne sort plus avec Shinji ?! »

        Kyo fut tout étonné par la nouvelle. Mais alors... qu'est-ce que Misao venait faire ici ? Qu'avait-elle de si important à lui dire ? Et si...

        Il entendit alors des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers.

  « Très bien. Puisque tu fais une fixation sur Kyo, je suppose que je vais devoir me débrouiller seule pour le trouver... Merci pour ton aide, Momiji ! Que ferais-je sans toi... »

        Descendant un étage, Misao se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Kyo.

  « Kyo... murmura-t-elle en l'apercevant, stupéfaite. »

        Il avait l'air tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle et pendant de longues secondes, aucun des deux ne parla. Ce fut la voix perçante de Momiji qui troubla le silence.

  « Kyo, c'est toi ? Cette hystérique de Misao est venue et elle voulait à tout prix te parler ! Je lui ai dit que tu ne voulais pas la voir et j'ai eu raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

        En parlant ainsi, Momiji était persuadée que Misao était déjà partie de l'immeuble. Cependant, celle-ci était bien là et allait crier vengeance en entendant l'autre idiote la traiter « d'hystérique ». Mais Kyo bâillonna Misao de sa main et lui murmura à l'oreille :

  « Laisse-moi faire... Crois-moi, plus tôt nous serons débarrassé de cette folle, mieux ce sera. Et le meilleur moyen est sans doute de faire croire que tu es partie... »

        Misao acquiesça de la tête et laissa faire Kyo. Celui-ci prit sa voix la plus convaincante et dit :

  « Bien sûr que tu as eu raison ! Cette fille est vraiment chiante à me coller tout le temps aux basques... Heureusement que tu... Aïe ! »

        Misao, qui n'avait vraiment pas apprécié d'être ainsi décrite, venait de gratifier généreusement Kyo d'un bon coup de pied au mollet.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria Momiji.

  _ Euh.. rien... je me suis cogné, c'est tout.

  _ Je descends !

  _ Non !! Enfin, je veux dire... je m'en vais tout de suite alors... reste où tu es.

  _ Où vas-tu ? Tu viens à peine de rentrer !

  _ En fait, je viens de me souvenir que j'avais encore une course à faire. A plus tard !

  _ Mais, Kyo !

  _ J'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »

        Le jeune homme s'empressa de dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers, Misao l'imitant discrètement à sa suite. Arrivés dans la rue, les deux jeunes gens purent souffler un peu.

  « Tu… tu crois qu'elle m'a entendue ? demanda Misao.

  _ Je ne crois pas. Car si cela avait été le cas, tu peux être sûre qu'elle nous aurait poursuivis comme une malade !! A mon avis, elle n'a rien remarqué, pas même lorsque j'ai dit que je repartais faire une c... Ahh!! c'est quoi ce truc ? »

        L'eau qui dégoulinait sur la tête de Kyo n'était en effet pas pour lui plaire. En fait, il s'agissait tout simplement de Momiji qui, de la fenêtre de son petit studio, avait espionné Kyo pour voir où il allait et en apercevant Misao avec lui, elle avait compris qu'il lui avait bien menti. Mécontente, la jeune fille avait pris ce qu'elle avait sous la main, en l'occurence, une bouteille d'eau, et en avait versé sans pitié le contenu sur la tête de Kyo.

  « Espèce de folle ! hurla celui-ci, outré. Ca va pas, non ?!

  _ Tu m'as menti !! J'en étais sûre, c'est encore cette fille qui te manipule ! Ne pars pas avec elle, Kyo. Reviens avec moi !

  _ Va te reposer ! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

  _ Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Je sais très bien depuis le début qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux. Je ne peux pas définir quoi, mais c'est clair qu'il y a un truc... et je ne veux pas que tu retournes avec elle ! Je suis sérieuse, Kyo ! Tu vas devoir choisir... C'est elle ou moi ! »

        Misao n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Finalement, Momiji devait vraiment tenir à lui. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de ménage comme dans les vieilles sitcoms américaines. Et elle-même jouait un rôle important... La jeune fille sentit son coeur s'accélérer, en attendant la réponse de Kyo.

        Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en entendant les derniers mots de Momiji.

  « C'est idiot ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te trompais ! Pourquoi en fais-tu toute une histoire ? Je dois juste parler avec Misao !

  _ Dans ce cas, dis-moi de quoi vous allez parler !

  _ Et bien... écoute, c'est un peu délicat et...

  _ Tu vois bien ? Je te le répète. Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose... Alors ou tu me fais confiance et tu restes avec moi ; ou bien tu choisis de retourner avec elle, et il sera inutile de revenir me voir ! »

        Kyo poussa un long soupir.

  « Très bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais avec Misao. Adieu ! »

        Momiji ne répondit rien à cela. Elle se contenta de fermer lentement sa fenêtre, et de tirer les rideaus. Misao en fut presque peinée pour elle. Après tout, si elle aimait sincèrement Kyo, cela devait être dur pour elle...

  « Cesse de faire cette tête d'enterrement ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Kyo.

  _ Momiji... Je la plains un peu. Surtout que c'est à cause de moi et... »

        Elle s'interrompit lorsque Kyo souleva un bout de sa jupe en murmurant d'un air faussement concentré :

  « Toujours aussi courte, ces jupes... »

        Misao le regarda avec un air scandalisé et à moitié horrifié tandis qu'il s'échappait en courant et en lui adressant un sourire un peu moqueur. De mauvais poil, Misao le poursuivit en criant furieusement au pervers... même si elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, au fond.

En effet, pour la première fois, la jeune fille venait de prendre conscience d'une chose : Kyo ne se moquait pas toujours d'elle pour de mauvaises raisons. A cet instant, par exemple, elle avait bien compris qu'il avait tout simplement cherché à lui changer les idées, elle qui commençait déjà à culpabiliser pour Momiji... et sa tactique ( même si elle était un peu déplacée ! ) avait parfaitement fonctionné.

En effet, en le pourchassant, Misao s'amusait à merveille et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri pour si peu. C'était vraiment bon de le retrouver ainsi...

        Après plusieurs minutes de chasse intensive, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

  « Tu cours vite, pour une fille ! fit remarquer Kyo qui, même s'il n'avait pas couru pour de vrai, était forcé de le reconnaître.

  _ Que veux-tu, c'est ça les stars ! répondit Misao en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en riant. »

        Kyo se tut, préférant s'absorber dans la contemplation de la jeune fille. Il adorait la voir rire. Peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait alors à tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Dans ces moments, elle respirait en effet la pureté, la simplicité, l'innocence et un brin de malice, alors que lui... Il avait encore ce côté au fond de lui qui parfois...

  « Atchoum ! éternua Kyo, interrompant ainsi le cours de ses pensées.

  _ C'est vrai, tu es trempé à cause de Momiji ! Allons à la maison, tu pourras te sécher et sinon, tu vas attraper froid...

  _ Bien, chef ! »

        Nos deux héros marchèrent donc tranquillement tout le long du chemin les menant à la demeure d'Amano et Yukari, bavardant et riant allégrement, comme si une complicité les avait toujours liés.

        Arrivés à destination, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et se rendirent compte qu'elle était vide. Ils étaiens donc seuls.

  « Euh... tu... si tu veux prendre une douche ou te sécher, tu sais où est la salle de bains... proposa Misao.

  _ Ca ira, j'ai juste besoin de me sécher les cheveux.

  _ Je peux quand même te passer un pull d'Amano, le tien est trempé.

  _ En fait, ce serait pas de refus.

  _ Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver. Va dans la salle de bains, tu y trouveras des serviettes pour t'essuyer les cheveux.

  _ Ok, merci. »

        Ils se séparèrent un court instant, puis Misao retrouva le jeune homme pour lui prêter un ancien pull noir appartenant à Amano.

  « Tiens, je ne sais pas si c'est ta taille, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé...

  _ Bof, ça ira ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, je préfère ça plutôt que de rester avec un pull mouillé me collant dans le dos, répondit Kyo en retirant son pull, puis son T-shirt (l'eau ayant traversé), et en enfilant à la place le pull que lui tendait Misao. »

        Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard en voyant Kyo se dénuder devant elle, et d'aussi près.

  « Hum... Je... je vais nous chercher à boire, qu'en dis-tu ? dit-elle, prétextant une excuse pour fuir. »

        Elle n'attendit d'ailleurs même pas la réponse de Kyo et partit sans demander son reste. Celui-ci, qui n'était pas aveugle, s'amusa du trouble de la jeune fille, mais ne fit aucune réflexion là-dessus. En fait, dans d'autre circonstances, il en aurait sûrement profité pour la taquiner, mais une question le rongeait et il ne serait pas parfaitement calme et détendu avant d'avoir obtenu la réponse.

        Il s'interrogeait en effet : Que voulait Misao exactement ? Pourquoi avait-elle émis le souhait de lui parler ?

        Il avait bien une petite idée sur la question, mais ne voulant pas se faire de fausse joie, il préférait en être sûr et l'entendre de la bouche de Misao avant de pouvoir définitivement être soulagé. C'est pourquoi, lorsque celle-ci revint avec à la main une bouteille de coca et deux verres, il n'hésita plus et impatient, lui demanda sans tourner autour du pot plus longtemps :

  « Misao... pourquoi es-tu venue ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire exactement ? »

        Prise de court, la jeune fille posa lentement les deux verres qui l'encombraient par terre, puis elle les reprit finalement et dit à Kyo :

  « Allons plutôt dans le salon pour discuter, tu veux ? »

        Kyo hocha la tête et la suivit jusque dans la pièce. Là, ils prirent chacun place sur le canapé.

  « En fait, commença Misao, je... j'ai réalisé après tout ce temps que peut-être... enfin, qu'il était possible que je me sois trompée.

  _ Trompée sur quoi ? demanda Kyo qui voulait vraiment que Misao dise les choses clairement, de façon à être tout à fait sûr.

  _ Pour partir sur Gaïa ! Je... lorsque j'ai refusé la dernière fois, je me sentais mal et je... je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. D'ailleurs, je ne sais jamais trop ce que je veux dans ce genre de situation. Il y a tellement de choses d'un côté... et de l'autre et... l'idée de partir me faisait peur et m'attirait en même temps... Mais je suppose que la peur a été la plus forte. Après l'épisode avec Onitsuka, même si tu avais été là pour moi, je me sentais si démunie. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue fragile, comme une porcelaine sur le point de se briser... Et puis, depuis qu'Hitomi est morte je... je n'ai jamais voyagé nulle part. Je n'ai jamais quitté Amano, Yukari et Nozomi. Quand j'étais petite, mes parents, par contre, voyageaient souvent et j'avais l'habitude de changer d'école tout le temps. A chaque fois, je me faisais plein d'amis pour les perdre ensuite. C'était très dur, même si j'étais petite à l'époque. Ensuite, quand Hitomi m'a recueillie, je n'ai plus eu à déménager et j'en ai été heureuse. Mais lorsque Hitomi est partie, j'ai su que je ne supporterais pas une fois de plus de perdre quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Papa, maman, et ensuite Hitomi... je n'en pouvais plus, c'était trop dur... et Yukari m'a alors fait la promesse que tant que je le désirerais, je n'aurais pas à les quitter pour quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a jurée que nous resterions toujours unis, car j'avais une peur mortelle de me sentir à nouveau abandonnée, et de sentir la mort et le malheur envahir encore mon entourage... Depuis ce jour, elle a tenu sa promesse et Amano, Yukari, Nozomi et moi sommes toujours restés soudés, comme la famille que je n'ai pas pu avoir... C'est pour ça que j'avais peur, peur de partir, peur de l'inconnu... Mais d'un autre côté, ta venue m'a donné envie de côtoyer justement l'inconnu. Ca peur paraître étrange, mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'ai un peu mûri, dans le sens où je ne suis plus la petite fille qui avait peur du noir et qui craignait de se retrouver seule le lendemain matin, tu comprends ? Aujourd'hui, je me sens capable de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles contrées, et en plus pour aider les autres... J'en ai réellement envie, je veux me sentir utile et puis, j'ai aussi envie de partager la même expérience qu'a vécu Hitomi. Ca doit te sembler idiot, mais j'ai l'impression que je me rapprocherais d'elle et que... enfin... voilà. C'est pour ça que je suis finalement d'accord pour partir avec toi. Sauf si tu préfères emmener Momiji, bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter Misao. »

        Pour seule réponse, Kyo se contenta de se rapprocher de la jeune fille sur le canapé et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste amical.

  « Tu es bête. A ton avis ? »

        Misao prit son air le plus innocent et répondit :

  « Je ne sais pas moi... Dis-moi !

  _ Tu veux vraiment ?

  _ Oui, oui, oui !

  _ Ok... et bien... j'ai choisi Momiji bien sûr ! fit-il avec un sourire rusé irrésistible.

  _ Monstre ! s'écria Misao en lui jetant un des coussins du canapé. »

        Kyo l'évita et attrapa les mains de la jeune fille qu'il tint fermement. Son visage et son ton devinrent soudainement sérieux.

  « Je t'ai choisie toi, et c'est bien toi que je compte emmener sur Gaïa. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête car je ne compte pas changer d'avis, et toi non plus. »

        Misao fut à la fois étonnée et impressionnée par son attitude et ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la proximité de leurs visages.

  « Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit tout ça, sur ta famille... constata Kyo. Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu tout ça.

  _ C'est parce que... je n'aime pas beaucoup en parler, déclara Misao, mal à l'aise. »

        La jeune fille disait la vérité. Evoquer cette époque pénible de son enfance ne l'avait jamais enchantée. Et pourtant, se rendit-elle compte, elle s'était confiée à Kyo quelques minutes à peine auparavant et lui avait dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit à quelqu'un d'autre en l'ayant connu si peu de temps. Petit à petit, elle réalisait que Kyo était spécial... probablement parce qu'il venait de Gaïa.

  « Je comprends, répondit celui-ci. Mais... hum... si jamais tu... si jamais tu désires un jour en parler à quelqu'un... tu sais que... tu sais que je suis là. »

        Misao leva sur le jeune homme des yeux agrandis par la surprise. Ca alors ! Kyo était vraiment un ange ce jour-ci. Jamais ils n'avaient eu une telle conversation, ce qui était assez extraordinaire d'autant plus lorsque l'on savait qu'il y a quelques jours ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole.

Il avait suffi qu'elle revienne d'elle-même sur sa décision et aille voir Kyo pour amorcer une réconciliation pour qu'une nouvelle sorte d'amitié naisse entre eux. La jeune fille espérait seulement que cette fois-ci, cette nouvelle amitié naissante n'allait pas se briser comme cela était si souvent arrivé...

        En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que les derniers mots de Kyo la comblaient particulièrement.

_" Mais... hum... si jamais tu... si jamais tu désires un jour en parler à quelqu'un... tu sais que... tu sais que je suis là. "    _

Cette seule phrase avait le pouvoir de la toucher profondément et venant de Kyo, cela lui faisait éprouver de drôles de sentiment. Surtout que le jeune garçon était vraiment craquant à cet instant, car Misao comprenait en effet ainsi qu'il possédait également un petit côté mignon qui le rendait tout simplement craquant ! Le pauvre, il avait l'air tout embêté et tout timide en prononçant ces quelques mots.

        Misao l'observa attentivement. Gêné, Kyo se passait et se repassait la main dans les cheveux, signe que, la jeune fille commençait à le connaître, il était mal à l'aise. Presque attendrie, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kyo, visiblement embarrassé.

  _ C'est... c'est toi ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un côté adorable, Kyo !

  _ Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est pas...

  _ Merci. En tout cas, merci. Sincèrement.

  _ Ben... de rien. »

        Ronchonnant parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, Kyo se renfonça plus profondément dans le canapé.

  « Au fait, finit-il par dire, alors comme ça, tu ne sors plus avec Shinji ?

  _ Non. Nous avons rompu aujourd'hui.

  _ Pourquoi ?

  _ Parce que... je... j'ai compris que je n'étais pas réellement amoureuse de lui... voilà. En fait, c'est même lui qui me l'a fait réaliser et... j'ai confondu mes sentiments pour lui. Shinji est quelqu'un de très important pour moi, mais c'est plus comme un grand frère. Avec Nozomi, il est mon meilleur ami.

  _ Je vois...

  _ Et toi ?

  _ Quoi moi ? Je ne sors pas avec Shinji, si c'est ce que tu veux dire !

  _ Idiot ! Je parlais de Momiji.

  _ Que veux-tu savoir ? Je crois que c'est assez clair après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Nous ne sortons plus ensemble non plus, c'est évident.

  _ Oui mais... pendant que vous sortiez ensemble, je me demande si...

  _ Si quoi ?

  _ En fait c'est Momiji qui... enfin, la dernière fois elle m'a dit que... et bien... c'est assez délicat mais... elle a dit qu'elle et toi, vous étiez déjà allés loin.

  _ Hum... c'est à dire ? demanda Kyo en réprimant un sourire, car il voyait très bien à quoi elle voulait en venir.

  _ Mais tu sais bien ! Elle... elle et toi, vous... vous avez couché ensemble ! Trois fois même ! s'exclama Misao, n'y tenant plus. »

        Kyo éclata de rire. Ca y est, désormais, il avait retrouvé son sang-froid et les rôles étaient inversés : Misao était vraiment très gênée et c'était tout à fait hilarant et irrésistible. Elle ne se doutait absolument à quel point elle était mignonne ainsi, et il était pleinement satisfait d'avoir en plus le contrôle de la situation.

  « Et alors ? Ca te gêne, Misao ? »

        La jeune fille faillit hurler de frustration. Ainsi, Momiji avait dit vrai ! Ces deux-là avaient vraiment... et trois fois en plus ! Oh non ! Comment avait-elle pu croire un instant que Kyo... et puis soudain, à l'air hilare de celui-ci, elle commença à douter.

  « Tu mens n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais marcher !

  _ Peut-être que oui... peut-être que non !

  _ Argh!! Tu es impossible ! Dis-moi la vérité !

  _ Pourquoi ? C'est si important que ça ?

  _ C'est que... je...

  _ Ma parole, tu es jalouse !

  _ Non ! s'écria la jeune fille en bondissant du canapé. »

        A présent, son visage était à la fois rougi par le trouble et la contrariété. Adorable, jugea le jeune homme, appréciant de là où il était, c'est à dire avachi au bout du canapé. Bon sang, il avait vraiment envie de la mettre hors d'elle ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait eu l'occasion à cause de leur période de froid.

  « Tu te fâches, ça veut tout dire ! Tu es jalouse ! Jalouse de Momiji ! s'esclaffa-t-il, de plus en plus moqueur.

  _ Je n'envierai jamais rien à Momiji ! Tu m'écoutes un peu ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! C'est juste que... je suis étonnée de constater que... tu es un débauché, voilà !

  _ Un débauché ?! répéta-t-il, amusé. Nouveau ça !

  _ Parfaitement ! Et doublé d'un beau salaud !

  _ Hé ! Là, c'est moi qui vais me fâcher, ma petite. Pourquoi ça ?

  _ Tu as couché avec Momiji sans éprouver le moindre sentiment pour elle, c'est ignoble ! »

        Kyo haussa les épaules.

  « Si j'étais réellement un salaud, comme tu dis, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais fait ceci.

  _ Quoi mais... »

        Misao eut à peine le temps de dire deux mots qu'elle se retrouva plongée dans le canapé à son tour, coincée entre les bras minces et musclés du jeune homme. Elle était assise sur lui, sa taille emprisonnée par les bras de Kyo qui semblait bien s'amuser.

  « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria-t-elle. Ca devient du n'importe quoi !

  _ Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! Moi j'adore être dans cette position avec toi !

  _ Grr... Lâche-moi ! Et...

  _ Bon, soyons sérieux un moment histoire de remettre les choses à leur place, fit alors Kyo en adoptant un ton plus sérieux.

  _ Parfait, alors laisse-moi...

  _ Tais-toi un peu et laisse-moi parler pour une fois ! Tu es peut-être très mignonne en colère, mais c'est pas une raison pour ne plus rien vouloir entendre. »

        Misao rougit violemment.

  « Ho ho ! De mieux en mieux ! J'aime toutes les expressions de ton visage, tu en as tellement !

  _ Arrête de te foutre de moi à chaque fois !

  _ Hé. Je suis très sérieux, murmura Kyo avec une voix en effet grave.

  _ Ah bon, dit la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle.

  _ Oui, même que je vais t'apprendre autre chose.

  _ Quoi donc ?

  _ Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre moi et Momiji.

  _ Ca je le savais déjà, merci bien ! Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec elle ! persifla Misao avec fureur.

  _ Tu es vraiment trop ! s'esclaffa Kyo à nouveau. Tu as ce côté tellement... enfantin en toi. C'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle je peux te faire marcher ! Et tu fonces toujours en plein dans le panneau, sans que j'ai à faire aucun effort ! Alors écoute-moi bien. Misao... je n'ai pas couché avec Momiji. C'é-tait-u-ne-bla-gue.

  _ Oh... vraiment ?

  _ Si je te le dis !

  _ Alors tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

  _ Non.

  _ Pas même une fois ?

  _ Non !

  _ Elle m'a menti alors !

  _ Quelle logique implacable...

  _ C'est à cause de toi ! Je ne sais jamais si tu es sérieux ou pas...

  _ N'empêche qu'à présent, j'attends des excuses, fit Kyo en prenant un air offensé et en croisant les bras. »

        Misao en profita pour reculer un peu de lui. En fait, elle jugeait dangereux de se retrouver trop près de lui. Elle n'avait confiance ni dans ses réactions à lui, ni même dans les siennes...

  « Des excuses pour quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

  _ Et les insultes ! Désolé, mais le "beau salaud" et compagnie me restent en travers de la gorge... Seules des excuses pourront atténuer la douleur qui me ronge... tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal ! Je suis blessé !! J'exige des excuses ! »

        Misao n'était pas dupe. Il jouait la comédie et allait encore en profiter pour se moquer d'elle. Comme c'était énervant !

  « Blessé ?! A d'autres ! Je n'ai pas d'excuses à faire !

  _ Si ! Et je peux même te donner des idées si tu ne sais pas...

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Des idées de la façon dont tu pourrais t'excuser bien sûr ! Je suis très difficile sur ce point. J'ai mes préférences...

  _ Très heureuse de l'apprendre, mais j'en ai rien à faire.

  _ Moi si. Embrasse-moi. »

        Misao en resta sans voix. Et puis quoi encore ? pensa-t-elle. Elle allait répondre vertement, lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était sans doute ce qu'il attendait d'elle. C'était ça qui était tellement horripilant avec lui. Il semblait la connaître par coeur et être capable de prévoir la moindre de ses réactions. Or, elle voulait le surprendre, pour mieux le déstabiliser. Faire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, pour pouvoir le prendre ensuite à son propre piège...

        La jeune fille eut alors une idée. Un bref sourire satisfait passa un instant sur ses lèvres, mais si subrepticement que Kyo ne remarqua rien.

  « Alors ? insista celui-ci. Je veux mon bisou ! J'attends !

  _ Bien sûr ! Kyo... je... tu as raison, je te dois vraiment des excuses en fait je... Je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter. Je suis désolée. »

        Le jeune garçon ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Pas possible... songea-t-il. Elle ne se fâche pas ! Pire, elle semble même être consentante ! C'était vraiment une première... Il allait falloir immortaliser l'événement. Mais dans un sens, même si cela ne ressemblait pas à Misao, il n'allait sûrement pas essayer de la contredire si elle voulait réellement l'embrasser.

  « Bien. Alors ferme les yeux maintenant. »

        Kyo s'exécuta aussitôt bien sagement. Au bout d'une seconde cependant, il entrouvrit très discrètement un oeil... et aperçut Misao qui s'avançait lentement, très lentement vers lui, à tel point que ça en devenait presque sensuel. S'il ne sentait pas autant le parfum de la jeune fille l'enivrer, il aurait presque cru à un rêve.

Ne voulant pas que Misao lui reproche d'avoir ouvert les yeux et cesse tout, il s'empressa de refermer totalement les yeux et se laissa faire. Il sentit alors le corps de la jeune fille se glisser jusqu'à lui, et bientôt des bras menus encerclèrent son cou, puis ce fut le souffle chaud de Misao qu'il sentit se rapprocher de ses lèvres...

        Tout s'annonçait donc pour le mieux, lorsqu'il sentit un liquide froid lui tomber sur la tête ; un liquide glacé qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que Momiji lui avait versé il y a peu.

  « Aaah !! hurla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en jaillissant du canapé. »

        Le rire flûté de Misao lui répondit, et il comprit au verre d'eau qu'elle tenait dans la main ce qu'il s'était passé. La frustration et la déception l'envahirent et il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait son dû que sa propre initiative. Après tout, on n'est bien servi que par soi-même, songea-t-il.

        Ainsi, tandis que la jeune fille continuait de rire en le voyant à nouveau mouillé, il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et allait la bloquer, mais il sembla qu'elle soit plus rapide que lui cette fois-ci puisqu'elle prit la poudre d'escampette en riant sans demander son reste.

        Kyo se lança à sa poursuite et la suivit dans la maison. Il croyait réussir à la rattraper dans l'escalier, mais Misao était vraiment très rapide et elle parvint même à s'enfermer dans les toilettes avant de qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. La jeune fille éclata de rire devant sa victoire et cria à travers la fine cloison.

  « Tu as perdu, Kyo ! Tu t'es même fait battre par une fille ! Honte à toi ! »

        Le jeune homme allait répliquer lorsqu'il entendit des voix venant de l'étage en dessous. Bientôt, il aperçut trois silhouettes en bas de l'escalier et reconnut sans peine Nozomi, Amano et Yukari. Il allait ordonner à Misao de se taire, mais celle-ci, ne s'étant aperçue de rien, continuait sur sa lancée tout en riant :

  « Tu as échoué mon vieux ! Tu n'as même pas réussi à m'embrasser ! Pourtant, c'était pas si dur ! »

        Trop tard. Amano, Yukari et Nozomi, mais surtout Amano, l'avaient entendue. Kyo ferma les yeux et prit un air abattu. Cette imbécile de Misao aussi !

        A présent, il pouvait sentir le regard noir de Amano le fusiller sur place. Néanmoins, il fut un peu soulagé en croisant les regards de Yukari et Nozomi, qui avaient l'air d'être sur le point de se tordre de rire.

  « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? gronda Amano. »

        La voix de Misao se tut aussitôt puis elle murmura à l'adresse de Kyo :

  « Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'ils étaient là ?!

  _ Désolé mais je pouvais pas deviner que t'allais continuer à sortir tous ces phrases stupides ! grinça Kyo. »

        Quelques minutes plus tard, tout finalement rentra dans l'ordre. Amano, même s'il n'était pas très content de voir "sa" Misao grandir et avoir failli être embrassée par Kyo, ne fit pas tant d'histoires, et tout ce petit monde alla bavarder au salon.

        Yukari, Amano et Nozomi étaient à la fois surpris et contents du retour du jeune homme, et questionnèrent celui-ci et Misao sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Les deux jeunes gens expliquèrent brièvement la situation, et ils eurent droits à des regards étonnés lorsqu'ils apprirent que Misao était revenue sur sa décision.

  « Tu as vraiment changé d'avis ? demanda Yukari.

  _ Oui, répondit Misao avec fermeté. J'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui... jusqu'à présent, je ne savais pas réellement ce que je voulais. Maintenant, je suis certaine de vouloir accompagner Kyo.

  _ Mais... mais... tu avais décidé de rester avec nous ! s'exclama Amano, abasourdi.

  _ C'est vrai, mais plus maintenant. Je suis désolée de vous causer du souci... mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller là-bas ! Je veux me rendre utile, je veux...

  _ Moi je ne suis pas si surprise, coupa Nozomi en souriant. Nous avons croisé Shinji avant de revenir ici, et quand il nous a dit que tu étais partie voir Kyo, je me suis doutée de quelque chose.

  _ Amano, Yukari... laissez-moi y aller, je vous en prie ! Il faut que je parte, sinon...

  _ Nous devons d'abord en discuter, interrompit Amano. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette décision à la légère. »

        Finalement, pendant deux heures environ, ils parlèrent et discutèrent sur le sujet. Misao ne démordait pas et répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, que sa décision était prise. Elle répéta à Amano et Yukari ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Kyo sur ses souhaits de partir à l'inconnu afin de mûrir, ses envies d'aller aider les habitants de Gaïa pour éviter une nouvelle guerre, et peut-être aussi de partir sur les traces de sa tante Hitomi...

        Amano, Yukari et Nozomi, étaient, et c'était normal, inquiets pour la jeune fille. Toutefois, ils comprenaient ses motivations et ce qu'elle ressentait. C'est pourquoi, à la fin de la conversation, ils tombèrent finalement tous d'accord : Misao allait accompagner Kyo pour que celui-ci mène à bien mission, et reviendrait dans un mois lorsque celle-ci serait terminée.

        Ce soir-là, Kyo dormit à nouveau dans la maison et reprit la chambre d'amis qui lui avait été destinée. Le jeune homme n'osait croire en sa chance. En l'espace d'une seule journée, tout avait changé. Et désormais, l'avenir s'annonçait brillant avec Misao avec lui...

                                            *************

        Six jours plus tard...

        Le jour J, date fatidique du départ, était arrivé. Tous les préparatifs étaient prêts, et il ne restait plus que les adieux à faire. Il avait été décidé que Kyo et Misao repartiraient par une colonne de lumière créée dans le même parc que là où le jeune homme était arrivé, c'est à dire dans le square du quartier. Ils se rendraient là-bas le soir, lorsqu'il n'y aurait personne afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

        Misao était une vraie boule de nerfs. Elle était à la fois excitée et anxieuse à cause de la proximité du départ, mais pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches, elle redoublait d'excitation afin qu'ils ne voient pas combien elle avait aussi peur. La jeune fille avait terminé depuis belle lurette de faire ses bagages et ne tenant plus en place, elle alla pour la énième fois demander l'heure à Yukari. Celle-ci eut un sourire indulgent et soupira :

  « Il est la même heure qu'il y a un instant, c'est à dire 20 heures ma chérie.

  _ C'est tout ?! Merci ! »

        Toujours aussi énergique, Misao repartit harceler quelqu'un d'autre.

        Pendant ce temps, Kyo était au contraire très calme. Car même si tout se déroulait selon les plans de Lundar et Padelius, il appréhendait un peu le retour sur Gaïa. Tout d'abord, il allait falloir réussir à recréer une colonne de lumière ( et cette fois, afin qu'elle commence à s'entraîner un peu, cela allait être à Misao de devoir essayer ). Ensuite, arrivés sur Gaïa, il lui faudrait mentir à son peuple sur l'arrivée soi-disant inopinée de Misao et enfin, il finirait par savoir s'il avait finalement oui ou non des chances de devenir roi à la place d'Hetan… Le jeune homme sentait que tout cela allait se jouer serré, et il espérait que tous ses efforts pour ramener la fille de la Lune des Illusions avec lui n'auraient pas été vains…

***

**_La Terre ou Lune des Illusions : 23h30 près du parc :_**

        Des adieux en bonne et due forme s'imposaient. Yukari et Nozomi avaient les larmes aux yeux et ne se retinrent même plus au final, lorsque Misao les serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille par contre ne pleura pas. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas succomber à ce signe de faiblesse, car sinon, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus été capable de s'arrêter de pleurer et peut-être même aurait-elle renoncé à partir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que sa détermination se détériore un tant soit peu. Encore une fois, elle voulait se montrer forte aux yeux de tous, afin qu'ils ne voient pas au fond d'elle-même combien elle se sentait fragile et démunie telle une enfant.

        De son côté, Kyo était un peu embêté. Il voyait bien qu'en l'emmenant avec lui, il arrachait en quelque sorte Misao à sa famille, et il s'en voulait pour cela. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine et pourtant à nouveau, il lui en faisait malgré lui. Le jeune garçon se promit de la protéger jusqu'au bout, et à tout prix.

        Peu avant de partir, Shinji fit son apparition. Il alla parler un peu avec Misao, mais Kyo fut surtout très surpris lorsque le jeune homme vint lui adresser la parole :

  « Prends bien soin d'elle, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave et sérieux. Elle est plus fragile qu'on ne le pense, tu sais.

  _ Je m'en étais rendu compte, répondit Kyo qui commençait en effet à mieux connaître Misao.

  _ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semble que tu comptes beaucoup pour elle, et qu'elle attache beaucoup d'importance à ton amitié. J'espère que tu en seras digne, et surtout, que tu ne la feras plus pleurer.

  _ Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait pleurer ! s'écria Kyo en se souvenant seulement de la fois où elle l'avait giflé en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

  _ Je sais de quoi je parle. Ne crois pas qu'elle soit le genre de fille à aller pleurnicher dans tes bras.

  _ J'ai déjà assuré à Amano, Yukari et Nozomi que je prendrais soin d'elle. Je leur ai donné ma parole et je te le promets à toi aussi. Ca ne te suffit pas ?

  _ Si, je te crois, concéda Shinji après un instant d'hésitation. »

        Les deux garçons se jaugèrent un moment du regard, puis Misao vint embrasser Shinji sur la joue en guise d'au revoir, et empoigna ensuite le bras de Kyo.

  « Allons-y ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je suis prête !

  _ Tu es bien sûre de toi ? lui demanda une dernière fois Kyo.

  _ Bien sûr ! »

        Presque solennellement, les deux jeunes gens se placèrent côte à côte, Kyo tenant Misao par la main et de sa main libre, celle-ci serrant son pendentif en Energist attaché autour de son cou. Tout comme Kyo l'avait fait auparavant, elle pria sa tante bien aimée de l'aider à accomplir la mission dont le jeune homme avait été chargé : les emmener tous les deux sur Gaïa.

        Petit à petit, sous les yeux ébahis et impressionnés de Yukari, Amano, Nozomi et Shinji, l'Histoire se répéta. Comme cela s'était passé environ 20 ans auparavant, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille allaient bientôt disparaître dans les étoiles… Le jeune homme en question était un descendant du peuple du Dieu Dragon, le peuple maudit d'Atlantis, et se nommait Kyo Fanel, digne héritier de Van Slanzar Fanel. Quant à la jeune fille aux grands yeux verts malicieux et énigmatiques, elle s'appelait Misao Kanzaki, nièce d'Hitomi Kanzaki, et elle était à 100 lieues d'imaginer qu'elle et le jeune garçon, ils s'apprêtaient à vivre un périple comme jamais il n'en avait existé un périple où l'aventure, l'action, l'amour, le danger et la mort seraient rois…

Note de l'auteur :

désolé (j'en ai marre, g l'impression de tjrs devoir m'excuser T___T) , ms g dit auparavant ke ce chapitre allait se passer un peu sur Gaïa… ben c faux comme vous pouvez le constater !! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse, ms en écrivant ce chapitre, ss faire exprès, g rajouté des trucs ke je pensais pas faire avant et du coup, ca m'a pris plein plein de tps (ce chapitre a encore dépassé le record du précédent !! j'étais rendue à environ 43 pages, et nous voici à 46 niark niark !! ms c en police 14 aussi…). De tt façon, je préfère finalement ke ca se passe comme ça, car je préfère bien séparer en 2 chapitres ce ki se passe sur Terre et ce qui se passe sur Gaïa. Donc ainsi, ce chapitre 7 clôt pour de bon l'épisode « Terre », et je v pouvoir ensuite passer  ds le chapitre 8 à Gaïa !

Vous inquiétez donc pas, cette fois c sûr, le chapitre 8 se déroulera bien sur Gaïa, je pense ke cette fin de chapitre le montre bien !!

sinon, kelles sont vos avis pour ce chapitre ??? soyez pas trop dur(e)s, il est ptetre pa super, (a la fin, g un peu bâclé pour me grouiller de finir le chapitre), ms je voulai vraiment en finir avec ce ki se passait sur Terre.

Tchao tchao tt le monde !!!!!!!!

Leera H.


	9. Retour sur Gaïa

**Note de l'auteur :**

Chalut tt le monde !

Bon, grosse attente pour ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée !! chuis tré occupée là et c chaud d'essayer d'avancer mes fics avec tt le boulot… grr… stupides profs ! 

ms bon, voilà un chapitre de plus c tjrs ça !

Il est moins long ke les précédent (v me faire tirer les oreilles, moa… lol )

Ms j'espere que vous aimerez quand même paskil n'est pas non plus tres court (de tt façon, je fais tjrs au moins 15 pages) m'enfin vous verrez bien !! :)

Ce chapitre met (enfin !) en scène l'arrivée sur Gaïa de Misao et Kyo…

Ms avant la lecture du chapitre, les reviews !!

Yipiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!!!

Une des premières fois je crois que je reçois autant de reviews !!! Je suis TROP contente !! Sérieux !

Si vous voulez battre ce record, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !!

**Amy Evans** : merci pour cette review et sache que la relation entre Kyo et Misao va continuer d'évoluer… un peu ds tous les sens en fait ! Je pense qu'il va y avoir bcp de haut… et bcp de bas aussi ! alala… pauvre Misao, et pauvre Kyo aussi ! Je vais leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs avant que la sentence finale tombe, gnarf !!! Allez, merci bcp et a !

**Dagmara **: Gros gros gros gros gros merci à toi aussi !! je suis on ne peut flattée merchi encore !!! (j'espere kan meme ke tu n'as pas mangé ta souris pour de bon…

**Lyla **: voici la suite et j'espere ke tu cette fois-ci non plus t'auras pas attendu pour rien !!

**MJS** : merci de me donner du courage, j'en ai bien besoin et cette review comme les autres me motivent pour continuer !! thanks !!

**Alinoe** : moi ca me fé super plaisir aussi ke t'ai pensé à moi en me laissant une zentille review ! et maintenant c moi ki v attendre la suite de ta fic…

**Kiana** : et oui ! en fait cété calculé, j'avais fait expres de faire cette longueur pour le chapitre 7, afin ke ce soit pile poil assez pour ke tu le finisses en 1 fois… c pas bô ca ? lol Bon, j'espere ke la longueur de ce chapitre ne te gênera pas non plus !

**Manu** : merci merci merci !! bon, un nouveau chapitre ds pas longtemps est un bien grand mot ms… le principal c ke le chapitre soit là maintenant, hein ?! allez, bonne lecture et merci bcp !

**Laurianne** : Non, je peux assurer à tous que je n'arrêterais pas cette fic, ça, ya pas de soucis j'aime vraiment bcp mes ptits persos et j'ai décidé qu'ils ont encore bcp à faire hihi!! Merci laurie ca me fait vraiment tres plaisir !

**Tanianka** : Aïe ! J'ai mal pour toi… pauvre carrelage… lol Mmm… je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment comprendre ce ke tu as voulu dire… Tu aurais voulu que Misao et Kyo allaient plus loin, c'est ça ? Si c'est ça, et bien oui tu as assez raison ms s'ils ne sont pas encore allés plus loin ke ds le chapitre 5, c paske je me dis ke si je les fais aller aussi loin dès le début, après j'aurais moins de choses à raconter… ms bon, de tt façon, ils passeront à l'acte à un moment ou à un autre je pense héhéhé… (Kyo à poil : vous avez l'autorisation de baver les filles !!! lol) Ds ce chapitre, il n'y a encore pas vraiment de passage osé on va dire, ms ca va venir t'inkiete… il fo laisser le temps à Kyo de s'habituer à Misao (ca ne fait qu'1 mois qu'ils se connaissent et au début, ils se haïssaient !) et je pense ke ds le prochain chapitre, je v faire en sorte que tu sois satisfaite (si c bien çà ke tu veux et ke j'ai bien compris bien sûr ) !

**Ptit gouffre** : trop sympa les compliments !! je ne suis pas sûre non plus de bien comprendre là où tu veux en venir sinon sur le dernier chapitre (on se parlera ds des mails de tt façon ) et pour le fait que les relations entre les 2 persos sont prévisibles, ca a la limite je veux bien le croire, ms le problème, c ke c souvent comme ca ke ca se passe je pense ds une fic avec de la romance… On se doute par exemple ke Kyo ne va pas finir avec Momiji ! Ms bon, sache kan meme ke d'autres persos vont entrer en jeu… on ne les voit pas encore ds ce chapitre ms le prochain, oui !

**Nirdée** : wow ! merci ! ce ke tu me dis me fait énormément plaisir !! il n'y a pas spécialement de gros retour de situation ds ce chapitre, alors j'espere ke tu aimeras bien malgré tout !

**Emy Michel** : la suite de mondes parallèles est dispo sur fictionpress !! (d'ailleurs je v bientôt apporter des modifications à cette fic pour l'améliorer) et la suite de harry potter est pour bientôt ! (en fait je bloque sur un truc ca m'empêche d'avancer c tré con paske sinon je pourrais avoir fini depuis longtemps ms je v méditer là-dessus…) et bien merci emy je t'adore !! et si t'as des idées à apporter, n'hésite pas !!

**Thatoom **: ca me fait super plaisir, mille fois merci !! j'espere ke tu aimeras la suite !

**Marie** : merci marie !! ce chapitre portant pour la 1ere fois sur Misao à Gaïa, j'espere ke là encore tu aimeras !

**Virginie** : salut ! thank you pour la review et bonne lecture de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira !!

**Shina **: merci pour tout !!

Voil ! Bon, je ne le répéterais jamais assez, ms vos reviews m'ont vraiment hyper motivée pour continuer à écrire et pour moi c'est à chaque fois une récompense que d'en revevoir !! Je vos remercierais jamais assez pour tout ça !

Place maintenant au chapitre 8 !

ESCAFLOWNE : Nouvelle génération

Chapitre 8 : **_Retour sur Gaïa_**

         Kyo ouvrit les yeux. Un paysage verdoyant à perte de vue, une brise légère en train de se lever, et la Lune des Illusions qui brillait là-haut dans le ciel étoilé… Gaïa… Ils étaient sur Gaïa ! Et tout semblait leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

  « Yahoo !! hurla le jeune homme, incapable de contenir sa joie plus longtemps. Ca y est ! J'ai réussi ! Nous avons réussi ! s'exclama-t-il en saisissant Misao par les bras et en l'entraînant avec lui dans une petite danse improvisée. »

         Incrédule, la jeune fille finit par se laisser faire et rit de le voir si joyeux. Elle tournait et virevoltait dans les bras de Kyo qui riait aux éclats avec elle. C'était si bon…

Misao savourait l'instant, de peur de voir tout s'arrêter brusquement, comme elle en avait souvent l'impression avec Kyo. Il était tellement imprévisible… Avec lui, elle ne savait jamais comment les choses allaient évoluer, les humeurs du jeune homme étaient si changeantes elle découvrait sans arrêt de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité complexe.

Après avoir tourné dans tous les sens au point de s'en rendre malades, les deux jeunes gens finirent par se laisser tomber sur le sol, dans l'herbe fraîche de ce début de soirée.

  « Eêêrk… J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'estomac en compote ! gémit Misao en riant à moitié. Si ça continue, je vais vomir sur toi !

  J'aimerais bien voir ça ! s'écria Kyo en bondissant sur elle pour la chatouiller, le regard taquin. »

         Misao esquiva en le repoussant et ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres, le terrain étant légèrement en pente. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous et c'était vraiment tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, et se reposèrent à nouveau, allongés sur le dos et contemplant le ciel.

  « Misao… je ne t'ai pas encore remercié, déclara soudain Kyo avec sérieux.

  Remercié pour quoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

  Pour avoir accepté de m'accompagner sur Gaïa, malgré les risques. C'est courageux de ta part et… je t'en suis reconnaissant.

  A moi de te remercier aussi alors.

  Pour quelle raison ?

  Pour me permettre de vivre cette merveilleuse aventure, dit Misao en lui souriant sincèrement. »

         Kyo sentit son estomac se nouer. Pas croyable… cette fille lui faisait vraiment un effet monstre. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait s'il l'embrassait. Est-ce qu'elle en serait heureuse, ou bien… ? L'idée qu'elle puisse le repousser le rendait malade. Il était tellement peu habitué à ce qu'une fille le rejette qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire avec elle.

Avec Misao, tout semblait nouveau aucune de ses méthodes de séduction ne marchait et il était complètement perdu. Rien que le fait de se poser toutes ces questions prouvait que les choses ne tournaient pas comme d'habitude. Normalement, il n'avait jamais besoin de s'interroger autant pour séduire.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Kyo avait même toujours estimé que les jeux de la séduction étaient d'une facilité déconcertante. Désormais, il remettait tout en question avec Misao. Avec elle, il avait l'impression de redevenir l'adolescent de treize ans qu'il avait été, qui découvre l'excitation d'embrasser une fille pour la première fois. Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était nerveux avec une fille !

  « Merde… qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… il faut que je me ressaisisse, je suis ridicule ! songea-t-il, presque en colère contre lui-même. »

  « Kyo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air bizarre, fit observer Misao, intriguée par son silence prolongé.

  Quoi ? Mais non, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu te fais des idées ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, soudain épouvanté à l'idée qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui le torturait. »

         Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas été assez convaincant dans ses propos car alors qu'ils étaient toujours allongés par terre, sur le dos, Misao se rapprocha encore plus de lui et scruta attentivement son visage, à la recherche d'un indice qui puisse l'éclairer sur l'étrange comportement de Kyo.

         Celui-ci, en voyant la jeune fille réduire l'écart qui les séparait, sentit la panique le gagner et sa nervosité monta d'un cran.

  « Arrête de t'affoler, triple crétin ! s'insulta-t-il mentalement. Elle ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées et si tu restes calme, elle ne comprendra pas. Ce n'est qu'une fille ! Et il n'y a aucune raison pour se mettre dans cet état ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu te trouvais seul avec une fille… Réagis, bon sang ! Embrasse-la ou casse-toi, mais fais quelque chose ! Ne reste pas planté là comme un imbécile ! »

  « Kyo… s'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, déclara Misao d'un ton soucieux en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme. »

         Celui-ci tressaillit à ce contact. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique dans le corps. Bon dieu… si elle se rapprochait encore, il allait finir par lui sauter dessus ! Après tout, il n'était pas de marbre. Misao était avec lui, ils étaient seuls en cette fraîche fin de soirée… et de drôles d'idées commençaient à germer dans son esprit ! Idées qu'il était essentiel de garder pour lui et de ne pas partager avec Misao…

         La pauvre était à mille lieues d'imaginer ce à quoi il pouvait bien songer. Elle pensait qu'il était préoccupé et cherchait à lui apporter son soutien… Elle avait tout faux. Lui, il ne pensait qu'à elle.

         Mais elle… que pensait-elle de lui ? se demandait le jeune homme avec angoisse.

_Je me fiche de Kyo._

         Voilà ce qu'elle avait dit à Shinji il n'y a pas si longtemps… Elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était évident. Elle appréciait peut-être sa compagnie, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

  « Kyo… tu es sûr que ça va ? répéta Misao en continuant de le dévisager. »

         Il tressaillit et s'écarta vivement d'elle. Il avait besoin de faire le point et le fait qu'elle soit collée contre lui ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à avoir les idées claires.

  « Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il. C'est juste que je réfléchis. Nous devons savoir ce que nous allons faire maintenant que nous sommes arrivés. »

         Misao approuva de la tête et resta allongée sur l'herbe, fermant les yeux. Kyo la regarda un moment puis détourna la tête. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. A ce qu'ils allaient faire, et à eux. Misao et lui… avaient-ils une chance de finir ensemble ? Il aurait aimé que oui, mais apparemment, la jeune fille ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'aimait peut-être _bien_, mais elle ne l'aimait pas tout court. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

         Kyo se raisonna. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'elle n'éprouve pas de sentiments pour lui ? Lui non plus n'en avait jamais eu lorsqu'il était sorti avec d'autres filles. Et même aujourd'hui, lui non plus n'était pas amoureux de Misao. Pas vraiment…

         Les sentiments n'avaient donc aucune importance. Mais alors où était le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de sortir avec Misao ? Il n'avait qu'à la séduire un peu, flirter avec elle et le tour était joué. Oui mais… Il finit par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Misao n'était pas le genre de filles à sortir avec un garçon dont elle n'était pas amoureuse, tout simplement. Pour Shinji, par exemple, elle croyait sincèrement l'aimer et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle était sortie avec lui.

         Tant qu'elle ne penserait pas être amoureuse de lui, Misao ne sortirait donc probablement jamais avec Kyo. Le jeune homme soupira de frustration. Oui, elle était bien le genre de fille honnête, droite, qui disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait et qui croyait probablement au prince charmant. Comme s'il existait !

         Bah, tant pis. Au fond, c'était lui qui était idiot, à se torturer ainsi l'esprit pour une simple fille, alors qu'il en existait des milliers sûrement mille fois plus intéressantes. Surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à attendre qu'elle se décide tel un amoureux transi.

         Et puis, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur l'endroit où ils étaient, voir s'ils se trouvaient loin de Fanélia ou non. Fanélia… rien que prononcer ce mot le rendait joyeux. Il aimait tant sa patrie. C'était Van qui lui avait appris à aimer et à respecter chaque animal, chaque être vivant qui s'épanouissait dans ce magnifique royaume…

         Après avoir bien examiné le lieu où ils se trouvaient, Kyo se tourna vers Misao qui avait ouvert les yeux en l'entendant approcher.

  « Je crois que nous sommes près de l'endroit où vivent les peuples mi-animaux, ceux dont je t'ai parlé que je dois protéger, expliqua le jeune homme. Regarde cette montagne là-bas, c'est là que vivent les hommes-lézards et les hommes-loups. Le lac que tu vois de ce côté est l'endroit où vivent les hommes-dauphins…

  Chaque tribu vit dans un endroit différent dans ces montagnes ? demanda Misao.

  Oui, mais s'ils vivent chacun de leur côté, c'est surtout pour des raisons d'environnement. Les hommes-dauphins par exemple, sont obligés de vivre près d'une étendue d'eau… tu comprends ? Mais même s'ils ne vivent pas tous ensemble, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y a des tensions entre les tribus ou quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, cela leur arrive très souvent de réunir les tribus lors de fêtes ou de grands événements. Ils se respectent et s'apprécient mutuellement… A vrai dire, les peuples mi-animaux sont les gens les plus tolérants et les plus pacifiques que j'ai jamais vus…

  Tu as l'air de bien les connaître, remarqua Misao en souriant.

  Oui, disons que… j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec eux dans mon enfance… »

         Etonnée, Misao allait le questionner davantage, mais Kyo coupa court à la discussion.

  « Allons-y, fit-il brutalement.

  Je te suis, acquiesça Misao, bien qu'intriguée par le comportement de Kyo. »

         Depuis tout à l'heure en fait, elle se posait des questions. Il était passé d'une attitude joyeuse à une attitude soudain beaucoup plus calme, et maintenant il semblait se renfermer… C'était vraiment un garçon compliqué.

  « Où allons-nous ? interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'ils marchaient déjà depuis cinq bonnes minutes. »

         Kyo sourit.

  « Voir de vieux amis à moi… »

         En disant cela, il avait l'air très pressé de les retrouver.

  « Qui sont-ils ?

  Les hommes-chats. Tu te souviens ? Mon meilleur ami, Jin, fait partie de leur tribu.

  Vraiment ? Ca alors… je me demande bien à quoi ils vont ressembler, murmura Misao, imaginant déjà des drôles de boules de poils à tête humaine.

  Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir. Nous arrivons. »

         En effet, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient déjà commencer à percevoir des lumières signalant la présence de feux au loin, et des bruits de musique étouffée leur parvenaient.

         Ils continuèrent leur marche durant encore quelques secondes lorsque Kyo s'arrêta brusquement.

  « Oumf ! fit Misao en lui rentrant dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-elle ensuite en se frottant le nez.

  Tais-toi. Il y a quelqu'un… murmura-t-il. Tout prêt. »

         Misao se mit aussitôt sur la défensive, l'oreille aux aguets.

  « Je ne vois personne… dit-elle en regardant de tous les côtés.

  Il se cache. Je sens sa présence… Viens ! »

         Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière un gros arbre.

  « On nous veut du mal ? s'alarma la jeune fille.

  Je ne sais pas… c'est étrange, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une présence aggressive. En fait, je me demande si ça ne serait pas plutôt… »

         Kyo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un individu lui était tombé dessus et ils roulaient tous les deux sur le sol, Kyo essayant vainement de faire lâcher prise à l'autre. Cependant, il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Ca ne pouvait être que son meilleur ami pour faire une blague aussi foireuse !

  « Jin ! Abruti ! s'écria-t-il tandis qu'il continuait de se bagarrer avec lui. C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à ton meilleur pote ?

  Quel meilleur pote ? Tu parles peut-être de celui qui m'a lâchement abandonné et m'a caché tous ses projets ? »

         Aïe… il avait l'air de mauvais poil. Rien d'étonnant, songea Kyo en réalisant que Jin n'avait pas dû apprécié le fait d'apprendre son départ pour la Lune des Illusions par Lundar et Padelius et non par lui-même.

  « Hé, Jin ! On pourrait pas en parler autour d'un bon dîner et…

  Court toujours ! Voilà ma façon de te dire bon retour ! »

         Jin lui envoya un coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre et sauta agilement en arrière lorsque Kyo voulut riposter.

  « Le con ! grogna celui-ci en se massant le ventre. Si c'est ça que tu veux… »

         Les deux garçons continuèrent à se chamailler et à se bagarrer sous les yeux ahuris de Misao qui était restée en retrait. Finalement, la jeune fille finit par en avoir marre d'assister à leurs gamineries et décida de s'en mêler.

  « H ! Les deux imbéciles ! s'exclama-t-elle en avançant pour qu'ils prennent conscience de sa présence.

  Te mêle pas de ça, Misao ! Je lui règle son compte et on y va !

  Tu te prends une raclée et tu oses dire ça ? persifla Jin. »

         Exaspérée et voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucun résultat par la parole, Misao s'avança et tira le bras de Kyo pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Malheureusement, celui-ci en fut distrait et ne put alors éviter le bout de bois que Jin lui lançait généreusement dans les côtes, et il tomba à terre, furieux contre Misao.

  « Va jouer ailleurs, fillette ! lui lança-t-il en se dégageant et en se relevant en fusillant du regard Jin. »

         A cet instant, Misao vit rouge. Elle avait déjà parfois du mal à suivre Kyo et à le supporter mais lorsqu'il prenait ses airs de machos, c'était pire ! Sans hésiter, la jeune fille se raccrocha au jeune homme et sauta sur son dos pour le faire tomber. Kyo eut la surprise de sa vie.

  « Misao ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria-t-il en basculant en arrière. »

         Ils finirent tous les deux les quatre fers en l'air, sous le regard d'un Jin stupéfait qui eut tôt fait d'éclater de rire en voyant la scène.

         Kyo se releva péniblement et adressa un regard noir à Misao et à Jin. La jeune fille, contente de la réaction de l'ami de Kyo et satisfaite de voir que leur dispute semblait terminée, commença elle aussi à rire avec Jin.

         Seul Kyo ne semblait pas d'humeur à rigoler. Il commença à s'éloigner.

  « Kyo ! appela Misao. Fais pas la tête comme ça ! C'était le seul moyen pour que vous arrêtiez ! »

         Jin vint l'aider à se relever en souriant largement.

  « Laisse-le donc ! Tu l'as blessé dans son orgueil et il n'a pas l'habitude, c'est tout ! En tout cas, félicitations ! Tu es la première fille que je connaisse à avoir fait ça ! Je suis admiratif !

  Merci ! dit Misao en riant.

  Tu m'as l'air d'être une sacrée fille de la Lune des Illusions… tant mieux ! Bon, allons réconforter notre pauvre ami ! »

         Jin et la jeune fille rattrapèrent Kyo un peu plus loin devant eux.

  « Allez ! déclara Jin sans prendre garde au regard meurtrier de son ami. Je pensais que tu avais plus d'humour ! Je te signale en plus que j'ai décidé de te pardonner de ne m'avoir rien dit, alors arrête de faire cette tête ! »

         Kyo fit mine de réflechir puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

  « T'as raison, déclara-t-il, une lueur de malice dans le regard. Et comme je sais que toi par contre, tu as beaucoup d'humour, je sais que tu me pardonneras malgré ceci. »

         Sans que Jin ait pu esquissé un seul geste, Kyo lui balança une baffe puis s'éloigna prestement en riant.

  « L'ordure ! fulmina Jin en se lançant à sa poursuite. »

         Misao n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

  « Dites-moi que je rêve… murmura-t-elle en regardant les deux sombres crétins devant elle. Vous avez quel âge ?! hurla-t-elle en courant pour les rejoindre. »

         Quelques autres coups de poings plus tard, Jin et Kyo se reposaient, essoufflés et assis dans l'herbe, en riant de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

  « Ton humour m'avait manqué, railla Jin en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

  Tu as dû mortellement t'ennuyer sans moi !

  En tout cas, vous avez une drôle de façon de vous amuser… remarqua Misao en souriant malgré elle.

  Pourtant tu avais l'air de trouver ça plutôt drôle après avoir grimpé sur mon dos !

  Au fait Kyo, ça me fait penser que tu ne m'as même pas présenté à cette jeune demoiselle.

  Bon et bien allons-y ! Jin, je te présente Misao Kanzaki, la nièce d'Hitomi.

  Alors tu es vraiment de la famille d'Hitomi ?

  Et oui !

  Et toi Misao, voici Jin, un imbécile de première classe comme tu as pu le constater. Aïe ! »

         Jin venait de pincer le bras de Kyo très fort.

#----------#

_Quelque part sur Gaïa…_

  « Maître, elle est arrivée.

  C'est bien. Nous allons pouvoir bientôt commencer… Que tout le monde se tienne prêt.

  C'est déjà fait, Maître. Nous attendons vos ordres.

  Pour l'instant, dis à tous de se tenir tranquilles. Nous n'opérerons que lorsque nous serons sûrs de notre coup. Nous ne répèterons pas les mêmes erreurs que Dornkirk et son empire…

  Bien, Maître. Il sera fait selon vos désirs. »

         Le serviteur se retira.

#----------#

         Kyo se leva et s'étira.

  « Jin, dit-il, nous avons besoin de nous rendre au château de Fanélia le plus tôt possible. Tu crois que tu peux nous trouver un moyen de locomotion ? »

         Jin réfléchit puis sourit.

  « Je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour vous… mais à une condition.

  Laquelle ?

  Je vous accompagne, bien entendu ! Tu ne comptais tout de même pas me laisser en retrait ?

  Mm… l'idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit… tu es tellement encombrant que… h ! s'offusqua Kyo lorsque Jin tenta de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je plaisantais, abruti.

  Y a intérêt ! »

         Misao soupira.

  « Vous êtes toujours comme ça, vous deux ?

  Comme ça quoi ? lui demandèrent les deux garçons.

  Laissez tomber… murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. »

         Enfin, l'avantage était qu'au moins, il semblait à la jeune fille qu'avec de tels compagnons, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer !

  « Bon, et si tu nous disais quelle est ton idée de génie pour se rendre au château ? demanda Kyo à Jin.

  C'est très simple. Tante Merle doit aller ce soir à Fanélia pour rendre visite aux petits de l'Orphelinat. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne verra aucun inconvénient à nous emmener avec elle.

  Merle ? Tu parles de la Merle amie avec Van et Hitomi ? questionna Misao, étonnée.

  Oui, c'est bien elle.

  Merle est donc ta tante ?

  Non, pas vraiment. Elle m'a adopté mais j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler Tante Merle depuis que je suis petit.

  Et ces enfants de l'Orphelinat, ce sont des… moitié-chats, comme toi ?

  Oh, non ! Ces petits habitent à Fanélia et ce sont des humains tout à fait normaux. Maintenant, la plupart des gens mi-animaux n'habitent plus à Fanélia… Nous ne sommes pas toujours très… tolérés… alors, nous préférons vivre dans les montagnes, où nous disposons de territoires nous appartenant. Les enfants dont je te parle ont été recueillis dans cet Orphelinat. C'est Van qui l'a fondé lors de son règne, cela fait longtemps qu'il existe maintenant…

  En tout cas, moi, ça me paraît une bonne idée d'aller voir Merle. Allons-lui demander, proposa Kyo. »

         Les trois amis se dirigèrent sans plus attendre vers le centre du camp où vivait la tribu des hommes-chats. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Misao pouvait apercevoir de plus en plus d'hommes, de femmes ou d'enfant-chats qui s'affairaient à diverses occupations et arrêtaient immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire lorsqu'ils les voyaient arriver. La plupart saluaient Kyo avec affection et certains allaient même jusqu'à le serrer dans leurs bras avec émotion.

Quant à Misao, ils lui adressaient des regards intrigués et étranges, et la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être dévisagée par toute la tribu et se sentit aussitôt un peu mal à l'aise face à tous ces gens.

         Kyo se rendit compte lui aussi que Misao attirait tous les regards et lui prit la main dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

  « Ce sont tes vêtements qui les intriguent, lui expliqua-t-il tout bas. Et puis surtout, ils ne reçoivent pratiquement jamais de visites des humains « normaux » à part moi et quelques autres. Mais ne t'en fais pas, une fois qu'ils sauront qui tu es, ils t'accueilleront à bras ouverts, crois-moi. »

         Misao hocha la tête, soulagée. Finalement, ils arrivèrent bientôt au beau milieu du campement et la jeune fille vit Jin et Kyo chercher quelqu'un du regard. Probablement Merle. En attendant, elle examina minutieusement le camp et les gens qui y vivaient.

C'était vraiment stupéfiant la façon dont ils avaient organisé leur vie. Ils avaient construit toutes sortes de cabanes dans les arbres, reliées entre elles par des échelles de bois attachées aux troncs des arbres et qui permettaient de passer d'une maison à l'autre. Un puits permettait également de ravitailler en eau et de nombreuses armes, surtout des arcs et des lances, étaient entreposées dans une sorte de remise, les armes leur servant probablement à chasser pour se nourrir.

En fait, chaque chose semblait avoir sa place dans ce camp, chacun y était intégré d'une façon ou d'une autre et contribuait à la bonne organisation et à la bonne entente du clan.

Près d'eux, Misao aperçut une bande d'enfants jouant à cache-cache dans les arbres, tandis que d'autres petites filles s'amusaient à la corde à sauter et des mamans les regardaient jouer tout en confectionnant pour certaines ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements et d'autres préparaient le repas du soir.

Misao n'avait jamais vu de telles choses dans sa vie. Tout semblait si… harmonieux. Oui, le mot collait parfaitement à ce qu'elle découvrait : ce peuple vivait en parfaite harmonie, en toute tranquillité et il était monstrueux de penser que des gens mal intentionnés voulaient briser cette quiétude, sous prétexte de vouloir reprendre une part de territoire pour des raisons rascistes.

La jeune fille regarda encore une fois les gens autour d'elle, elle observa les hommes qui coupaient du bois pour alimenter les feux, ceux qui construisaient de nouvelles maisons dans les arbres, ou ceux qui bavardaient gaiement avec leurs familles et leurs amis. Elle comprit à cet instant les motivations de Kyo. Car qui n'aurait pas souhaité venir en aide à des gens si pacifiques, qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre en toute tranquillit ?

Misao fut alors pleinement heureuse d'être venue sur Gaïa et ne regretta en rien sa décision. Elle savait désormais avec certitude qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Aider ces gens deviendrait maintenant son seul objectif.

Kyo observait Misao du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille semblait émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait et souriait à la ronde. Elle eut même à un moment donné un air déterminé qui semblait vouloir dire : « Regardez-moi, tous, je suis venue pour me rendre utile et vous secourir ! ».

A cet instant, il fut fier d'elle. Il sut qu'elle serait prête à affronter le danger s'il y avait, et il put lire en elle beaucoup de courage et de la détermination. Bon sang… plus il restait avec elle, et plus il apprenait à aimer sa droiture, son courage, sa résolution. Elle était incroyable. Et Dieu qu'elle était belle… il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle auparavant.

De plus, il était heureux de voir qu'elle semblait penser comme lui. Comme lui, elle paraissait aimer cette atmosphère que dégageait la tribu soudée, cette atmosphère de gaieté, de fête et si innocente que l'on ne pouvait qu'avoir le cœur brisé en songeant qu'il suffirait d'un ordre de Hetan si celui-ci devenait roi, pour détruire tout ce que ces pauvres gens avaient mis si longtemps à construire de leurs mains et avec tout leur cœur.

Oui, Misao allait l'aider à sauver ces gens qu'il chérissait comme sa propre famille, et cela le réconfortait de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul dans son combat. Avoir Misao avec lui lui donnait des ailes et une sensation de toute-puissance… A eux deux, ils allaient faire des étincelles.

Kyo fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'un groupe de gosses « humains » se précipita sur lui pour lui fêter son retour. Ils étaient une dizaine à grimper sur son dos, à sauter dans ses bras, à l'embrasser et à s'accrocher à son cou, si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à tomber assis par terre, en riant et en tentant de respirer malgré leurs démonstrations d'affection.

  « H ! Du… du calme ! s'exclama-t-il. Et d'ailleurs… Sam ! Lio, Aki, Shino ! Et Zia, Relina, Kalie, Yuna ! Et aussi Tom et Jun ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, les ptites terreurs ? »

         La plupart des « ptites terreurs » éclatèrent en sanglots et continuèrent à le serrer plus fort dans leurs petits bras.

  « Hé… pas de panique… que… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola Kyo en tentant tant bien que mal d'effacer leurs larmes. J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

  Ils sont tout simplement contents de te voir ! déclara une femme-chat en s'approchant.

  Merle ! Justement, Jin et moi on te cherchait !

  Pourquoi as-tu ramené les enfants de l'Orphelinat ici ? demanda Jin. Et, je croyais que tu partais plus tard pour l'Orphelinat ! Mais apparemment, je me suis tromp

  Non, c'est moi qui suis partie plus tôt que prévu, désolée. Et quand je suis arrivée à Fanélia pour rendre visite aux petits, j'ai alors aperçu dehors une énorme colonne de lumière déchirer le ciel au loin. A ce moment… j'ai compris que tu étais de retour, Kyo. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dire aux petits qui m'avaient harcelée tous les jours pour savoir quand est-ce que tu rentrerais ! Lorsqu'ils ont compris que tu étais revenu, c'est bien simple, ils sont devenus complètement fous ! Ils ont menacé de quitter l'Orphelinat et d'aller te chercher eux-mêmes si je ne les emmenais pas à ta rencontre. Je leur ai bien dit qu'ils te verraient sûrement demain, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre ! Alors comme je me doutais bien que tu viendrais directement voir Jin ici, je les ai emmenés avec moi et nous voil

  Tu… tu nous a drôlement manqué… fit une des petites filles en pleurant de plus belle.

  T'es parti… vachement longtemps… sanglota une autre.

  Chht… l'essentiel, c'est que je sois là maintenant… chuchota Kyo en caressant tendrement les cheveux des deux petites filles. H ! Aki ! Viens par l ! appela-t-il alors en apercevant un petit garçon isolé des autres qui s'était contenté jusqu'à présent de fixer le sol. »

         Le dénommé « Aki », un enfant à l'air particulièrement farouche, entendit Kyo et lui lança alors un regard lourd de reproches. Il lui cria :

  « Laisse-moi tranquille ! Moi, j'vais pas pleurnicher pour toi ! D'abord… d'abord… t'avais qu'à rester là-bas ! Et t'es qu'un sale menteur, comme les autres ! »

         Le petit garçon se détourna alors et se mit à courir, s'éloignant rapidement le plus qu'il pouvait avec ses petites jambes.

  « Aki ! appela Kyo, l'air désolé. Reviens ! »

         Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, il se leva à son tour et courut après l'enfant. Il le rattrapa presque aussitôt et se plaça devant lui en lui prenant les mains pour éviter qu'il s'enfuit à nouveau.

  « Pourquoi tu dis ça, Aki ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! lui dit Kyo d'un air blessé.

  Si c'est vrai ! T'es comme les autres ! A faire semblant avec tes belles paroles, mais tu nous a trahis ! »

         L'enfant se débattit et tenta de se dégager. Kyo le tint fermement.

  « Ecoute, Aki… je suis désolé si c'est ce que tu crois. Je ne comptais pas vous faire du mal, à toi et aux autres. J'ai été obligé de partir, je n'avais pas le choix. Crois-moi.

  Mais tu n'as rien dit !

  Parce que je ne pouvais pas ! J'ai dû partir précipitamment, tu comprends ? C'était urgent ! Je ne pouvais rien dire à personne, pas même à Jin, tu peux le lui demander !

  N'empêche que tu as menti ! Tu avais dit… tu avais dit que… tu resterais avec moi… tu avais… tu… avais promis… tu m'a abandonn ! »

         Aki criait tout en pleurant, et donnait maintenant des coups de pieds à Kyo pour se débattre. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et subit en silence, puis il reprit la parole en forçant l'enfant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

  « Et alors ? Est-ce que je t'ai abandonné en fin de compte ? Pourquoi suis-je ici, dans ce cas ? »

         Les paroles de Kyo semblèrent porter, car Aki arrêta de lui donner des coups de pieds et haussa les épaules.

  « Peut-être que… peut-être que tu avais encore des trucs à faire ici et que tu comptais repartir en douce ! accusa-t-il néanmoins.

  Oh, bien sûr… et quels genres de trucs si importants j'avais à faire, d'après toi ? Acheter des tomates ? Donner un coup de poing à Hetan ? »

         Aki lui donna un autre coup de pied.

  « Hey ! Tu comptes me bousiller les tibias ou quoi ? »

         L'enfant renifla d'un air dédaigneux, mais Kyo put voir que d'une part, son coup de pied avait été bien moins fort que les précédents, et de plus, il avait eu l'impression un moment que Aki avait esquissé un sourire vite refoulé en l'entendant.

         Bon, c'est un début, songea Kyo.

Aki était un enfant avec qui il fallait prendre de grandes précautions, mais il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser. Il avait été le seul à savoir s'y prendre avec lui d'ailleurs, et il aurait dû se douter que Aki prendrait aussi mal sa longue absence. Kyo se sentait un peu responsable, car il comprenait mieux que quiconque ce que pouvait ressentir le petit garçon. A présent, il allait falloir recoller les morceaux et reconquérir sa confiance, car il serait vraiment trop bête de perdre cette amitié qui les liait et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire avec l'enfant.

         Kyo savait comment opérer, car au fond, il avait toujours vu un peu de lui en Aki…

  « Allez, Aki… franchement, tu me crois vraiment capable d'être revenu ici juste pour repartir ensuite ? Tu sais que c'est faux, avoue-le. Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé, mais je te jure qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

  Alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi t'as dû partir ! s'exclama l'enfant avec une hargne renouvelée. »

         Kyo ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité… Il allait devoir lui dire qu'il était parti en voyage initiatique.

  Je sais que t'étais pas en voyage initiatique ! Me prends pas pour un idiot ! »

         Kyo lui lança un regard étonné. Comment était-ce possible ?

  « C'était pas ton genre de faire ça comme ça en secret ! Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir un truc ! Tu vois, je savais que t'avais menti ! »

         Aki recommença à pleurer et voulut lui donner un coup de pied et s'enfuir, mais cette fois-ci, Kyo le tint si fort que l'enfant resta figé.

  « Regarde-moi dans les yeux… murmura le jeune homme. Regarde-moi bien et dis-moi que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. »

         L'enfant le regarda à travers ses larmes, puis détourna la tête sans avoir rien dit.

  « Si je suis parti en parlant d'un voyage initiatique, c'était pour une bonne raison tu ne crois pas ? Tu le sais au fond, Aki, murmura Kyo. »

Le petit garçon resta coi et baissa obstinément la tête. Le jeune homme réfléchit avant de poursuivre. Comment Aki avait-il pu comprendre qu'il avait menti ? Etrange. A moins que…

  « Tu as vu la lumière, n'est-ce pas ? demanda brusquement Kyo qui pensait bien avoir saisi comment Aki avait pu être au courant. La lumière déchirant le ciel… tu l'as vue, hein ? »

         L'enfant hocha lentement la tête.

  « J'étais avec Merle… chuchota-t-il. Mais les autres ont rien vu, eux.

  Et quand Merle a dit à cet instant que cela signifiait que j'étais de retour, c'est comme ça que tu as vraiment compris que je n'étais pas parti en voyage initiatique, hein ? »

         Aki approuva encore une fois de la tête, un peu à contre-cœur.

  « Merle nous parle souvent d'une fille qui créait ces trucs de lumière avec le roi Van Fanel… alors en voyant la lumière et en entendant Merle dire que ça voulait dire que t'étais revenu, ben je me suis dit que tu devais être parti en utilisant ce genre de lumière et donc forcément, t'étais pas parti en voyage initiatique dans ce cas… expliqua le petit garçon d'une tout petite voix. »

Kyo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet enfant était vraiment très éveillé pour son âge, il avait compris tout ça tout seul et serait probablement un des seuls à partager son secret. Car Kyo ne se sentait plus le cœur à lui mentir après ça. De toute façon, il avait confiance en Aki. Il ne vendrait pas la mèche.

  « Ecoute-moi bien, Aki… je vais te dire un secret, d'accord ? Quelque chose que tu ne devras dire à personne, pas même à tes amis de l'orphelinat, ok ?

  Je sais c'est quoi un secret, se défendit l'enfant avec fierté.

  Oui, t'as raison, fit Kyo en souriant, amusé. Bon, voilà ce que tu dois savoir. Regarde le ciel… tu vois la planète bleue, là-bas ?

  C'est la Lune des Illusions.

  La lumière… grâce à elle, je me suis transporté là-bas, Aki. Je suis parti sur cette planète, parce que j'avais une mission… très secrète, tu comprends ? »

         Le petit garçon ouvrit soudain de grands yeux émerveillés.

  « Sur la Lune des Illusions ? Comme… comme le grand roi Van dont Merle parle tout le temps ? s'enthousiasma-t-il.

  Oui, comme Van.

  Wah… c'est cool !

  Tu trouves ? demanda Kyo en souriant.

  Oh oui ! Et alors, tu étais en mission secrète, comme un agent secret ?

  On peut dire ça. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais rien dire maintenant ?

  Oui !

  Et tu ne diras rien à personne, d'accord ? Il faut que l'on pense que j'étais en voyage initiatique, c'est ma couverture.

  Ta couverture ? »

         Aki semblait très impressionné par ce mot. Kyo songea que l'enfant allait désormais le prendre pour un véritable espion et eut envie de rire mais se retint et conserva un grand sérieux pour ne pas que Aki pense qu'il se moque de lui.

  « Tu peux compter sur moi ! Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture ! jura solennellement Aki en levant la main droite et en crachant par terre.

  C'est bien. J'ai confiance en toi et tu as confiance en moi. Tout ira bien. »

         Aki serra alors vigoureusement la grande main de Kyo dans la sienne, toute petite.

  « C'est pour sceller le pacte, expliqua-t-il avec un air grave pour un si petit garçon qui amusa encore plus Kyo.

  Tu as raison. Scellons le pacte. Tu jures de ne rien révéler de mon secret à personne, et moi je promets de toujours veiller sur toi et de te protéger. »

         A ces mots, un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Aki qui approuva largement de la tête. L'enfant était aux anges, ce qui ravi Kyo, définitivement rassuré.

  « Allez, viens par là, on va rejoindre les autres. Monte sur mon dos ! »

         Aki ne se fit pas prier et s'accrocha ensuite au cou de Kyo tandis qu'ils repartaient en direction des autres un peu plus loin derrière eux.

                Misao avait regardé toute la scène attentivement et avec une vive émotion. Ca alors ! Qui aurait cru cela de la part de Kyo ? Tous ces petits enfants qui l'adoraient... et la façon dont il s'y était pris avec le petit Aki, c'était incroyable... C'était tellement touchant !

         Misao était très impressionnée. Kyo apparaissait encore sous un autre jour, et elle avait l'impression que ce garçon lui réservait bien des surprises de  par les facettes de sa personnalité. La jeune fille était impatiente d'en découvrir plus sur lui. C'était comme si chaque jour, elle en apprenait un peu plus sur lui et il l'étonnait vraiment...

         Elle sourit en voyant arriver Kyo, Aki assis sur ses épaules et arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

         Mais presque aussitôt, les neuf autres enfants accoururent pour entourer Kyo en criant :

  « A moi ! A moi ! A mon tour d'aller sur tes épaules !

  Nan, c'est moi la première !

  Pourquoi ça serait toi en premier, d'abord ?

  Parce que ! J'ai envie !

  Moi aussi je veux que tu me portes, Kyo ! Allez, euh ! »

         Tout fier d'avoir la vedette, Aki fanfaronna :

  « Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! C'est moi qu'y suis, c'est moi qui reste !

  Hey ! Je suis pas une mule ! protesta Kyo en rigolant.

  Tout à fait ! approuva Merle en venant l'aider à se débarraser de la marmaille. Allez ! De toute façon, tous au lit ! »

         Des cris de protestation accompagnèrent ses paroles.

  « Pas de discussion ! ordonna Merle, intransigeante. Il se fait tard, et nous n'avons plus le temps de retourner à Fanélia. Vous allez donc dormir ici. Je vous signale d'ailleurs que vous devriez déjà dormir depuis longtemps ! Allez, suivez-moi ! »

         Les enfants finirent par la suivre, traînant les pieds et bougonnant comme si la mort les attendait. Kyo fit descendre Aki de ses épaules, le reposant par terre.

  « Allez, vas-y toi aussi, bonhomme. Fais pas attendre Merle, lui dit Kyo.

  Pff... c'est nul. Même pas envie de dormir, moi.

  Ah oui ? T'en es sûr ?

  Bah oui ! J'suis même pas f... fa... faaaa... tiii... gué, déclara l'enfant en bâillant longuement. »

         Misao et Jin, toujours à côté, éclatèrent de rire. Aki les toisa d'un regard mi-furieux mi-vexé.

  « Hé, regarde-le ! J'ai toujours trouvé que ce petit avait le même comportement que Kyo ! s'écria Jin à l'adresse de Misao. Regarde ses yeux ! Le même petit regard noir et buté ! »

         Misao, qui avait eu la même pensée, approuva en riant :

  « C'est la réplique exacte de Kyo !

  Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! protesta celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

  Au fait, Kyo, c'est qui cette fille ? demanda Aki en regardant Misao plus attentivement. »

         Kyo eut une seconde d'hésitation puis la présenta :

  « C'est une amie. »

         Aki fixa la jeune fille sans rien dire. Misao s'approcha alors de l'enfant et lui tendit sa main :

  « Je m'appelle Misao, dit-elle. Toi je sais déjà que tu es Aki. Enchantée, Aki ! »

         Le petit garçon regarda la main qu'elle lui tendait mais au lieu de la saisir, il se détourna volontairement avec un petit air dédaigneux.

  « Hé, Aki ! Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus poli ? fit Kyo, surpris par son geste.

  Bah, laisse-le, c'est pas grave, le rassura Misao, bien qu'un peu déçue d'avoir été reçue ainsi.

  Aki ! insista Kyo. »

         Mais l'enfant leur tournait toujours le dos dans un silence obstiné.

  « Très bien. Puisque monsieur fait la tête, je crois qu'il est urgent qu'il aille dormir se reposer et être peut-être être de meilleur humeur demain.

  Oh non ! s'exclama Aki qui se réveilla soudainement et protesta tandis que Kyo l'entraînait avec lui de force. »

         Sachant que c'était la seule solution avec le petit monstre, Kyo prit Aki à bras le corps et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le coin où Merle couchait les enfants, sans prendre garde à Aki qui se débattait dans ses bras en protestant.

         Finalement, il réussit à le mettre au lit après avoir récolté quelques griffures et après avoir été gratifié de quelques tirages de langue bien sentis.

  « Si c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir, fit mine de ronchonner Kyo.

  C'est vrai, t'aurais préféré rester là-bas ? s'alarma soudain Aki.

  Je ne sais pas... parfois je me demande... tu n'as pas été très sympa avec Misao en plus... fit-il encore semblant d'hésiter.

  Si je dors, tu me pardonnes ?

  Seulement si tu me dis ce qu'il t'a pris avec Misao. Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ?

  L'aime pas cette fille.

  Ce n'est pas une réponse !

  Elle est nulle en plus.

  C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! »

         Aki ne répondit pas.

  « Ok, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te voir demain, ni les autres jours d'ailleurs, déclara Kyo en faisant mine de partir.

  Attends ! s'écria Aki, la voix soudain tremblante. C'est parce que... c'est elle !

  Elle quoi ?

  C'est à cause d'elle que tu es parti... murmura le petit garçon d'un air dégoûté. Je suis sûr qu'elle vient de cette drôle de planète... et c'est à cause d'elle que tu es allé là-bas et que tu nous a quittés, alors elle m'énerve ! C'est de sa faute ! »

         Surpris au plus haut point par la déclaration de l'enfant, Kyo faillit éclater de rire en comprenant ses raisons. Aki était vraiment drôle et attachant pour avoir réagir ainsi ! Tout ça parce qu'il trouvait que Misao était la responsable de son départ... d'un côté, c'était un peu vrai, mais savoir qu'il était en colère contre la jeune fille seulement pour cette raison avait quelque chose de touchant.

  « Aki, voyons... Misao n'est pas responsable ! Au contraire, tu aurais tout intérêt à être sympa avec elle à partir de maintenant, car c'est une fille très bien qui est venue pour m'aider à combattre Hetan. »

         Aki eut une petite moue sceptique.

  « Bon, on reparlera de ça plus tard, décida Kyo en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de l'enfant. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour l'instant. Mais jure-moi que tu vas faire des efforts pour mieux te comporter avec elle. Sinon, j'aurais honte !

  Bon, d'accord... je vais essayer... mais c'est pas pour elle que je fais ça !

  Oui, oui, c'est ça... allez, dors maintenant. Je viendrais sans doute demain à l'orphelinat, ok ?

  Oui ! »

         Aki sourit à Kyo puis ferma les yeux en poussant un grand soupir de contentement. Le jeune homme regarda le petit garçon avec tendresse et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front avant de partir rejoindre Misao et Jin.

         Ceux-ci l'attendaient avec impatience.

  « Alors ? Le leader des ptites terreurs est enfin couché ? demanda Jin en riant.

  M'en parle pas ! Ce gosse est un cas !

  Mais vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux. On dirait deux frères, remarqua Misao.

  Il est orphelin, comme je l'ai été, ça crée des liens ! plaisanta Kyo. »

         Mais Misao décela bien plus sous la plaisanterie et elle sentit que le ton léger du jeune homme cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond...

  « En tout cas, devinez ce qu'il m'a répondu lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait été impoli avec toi, Misao ! »

         Jin et la jeune fille donnèrent leur langue au chat et Kyo leur raconta sa conversation avec Aki. Les trois amis rirent et Misao trouva elle-même amusant cette sorte de jalousie qu'éprouvait l'enfant envers elle. Au fond, elle comprenait sa réaction. Il avait l'air tellement attaché à Kyo qu'il devait penser qu'elle allait le lui « voler »... Misao se promit d'être patiente avec l'enfant pour lui faire réaliser qu'elle n'était pas venue en ennemie mais en véritable amie.

  « Bon, comment va-t-on faire maintenant pour aller à Fanélia ? demanda alors Kyo. Merle aura besoin de la charrette pour reconduire les enfants à l'Orphelinat demain donc on ne peut pas l'utiliser…

  Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux vous accompagner, intervint alors Merle en les rejoignant. Je ferais l'aller-retour à Fanélia et ainsi, je ramènerai la charrette au camp.

  Il est tard. Je ne veux pas que…

  Ca ne me dérange absolument pas ! Et puis, je sais ce que ton retour signifie, Kyo… la Grande réunion des ministres aura lieu dans quelques jours, et j'imagine que Lundar et Padelius seront impatients de te revoir... Alors pas de discussion, allons-y ! Dépêchons-nous de nous mettre en route. »

         Jin, Kyo et Misao approuvèrent et chacun prit place dans la grande charrette tandis que Merle prenait les rènes.

         Durant tout le voyage, Merle, Jin et Kyo bavardèrent, Misao se contentant de les écouter attentivement. La conversation était axée principalement sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'absence de Kyo, et celui-ci fut à la fois surpris et inquiet d'apprendre que la popularité d'Hetan s'était accrue de façon importante. Apparemment, son adversaire avait profité de son absence pour répandre sur lui toutes sortes de calomnies comme quoi il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il ne ferait pas un bon roi et s'était enfui en prétextant un voyage initiatique, ou bien encore parce qu'il aurait soi-disant compris la supériorité d'Hetan et se serait incliné devant lui.

         En apprenant tout cela, Kyo sentit la colère l'étrangler. Hetan… il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne resterait pas inactif pendant son absence. Il en avait profité pour monter encore plus contre lui les ministres et la population ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre…

         Heureusement, il lui suffit de jeter un œil sur Misao pour se rassurer. Car la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés allait tout changer… Oh oui.

  « Et puis, il y a aussi une drôle de rumeur qui court depuis que tu es parti… ajouta Merle. On raconte que le prince Hiro, le frère jumeau du prince Nagi, serait vivant.

  Je croyais qu'il était mort lors d'un accident à la chasse ? s'étonna Kyo.

  C'est la version que tout le monde connaissait jusqu'à maintenant puisque certains affirment désormais qu'il serait encore en vie. En fait, il s'agit d'un vieux couple de paysans qui raconte avoir rencontré un jeune homme qui ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau au prince.

  C'est ridicule, je suis sûr que ces gens n'ont jamais vu de près Hiro, alors comment pourraient-ils être sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de lui ? Franchement, j'en doute.

  Bah, je ne te fais que te rapporter les derniers ragots.

  Moi, je suis d'accord avec toi, Kyo, déclara Jin. Si Hiro était vraiment en vie, ne croyez-vous pas que cela se saurait depuis longtemps ?

  De qui parlez-vous exactement ? questionna Misao, qui ne connaissait rien des personnes nommées.

  Allen Schezar et Mirana, les dirigeants du royaume d'Astria, ont eu trois enfants : tout d'abord deux vrais jumeaux, Nagi et Hiro, puis une fille, Fiona. Il y a deux années de cela, le prince Hiro est décédé tragiquement lors d'un accident et sa mort n'avait jamais été mise en doute jusqu'à maintenant… à cause de cette fameuse rumeur.

  Ce doit être horrible… je veux dire, pour les parents de ce garçon, murmura Misao. Car si cette rumeur n'est pas fondée et s'avère totalement fausse, cela va sûrement raviver de sérieuses blessures chez la famille de ce Hiro…

  C'est évident ! Allen et Mirana doivent être dans tous leurs états, soupira Kyo. Pareil pour Nagi et Fiona. Les gens sont vraiment cons de créer ce genre de rumeurs ! Ce n'est bon qu'à ressasser de sombres souvenirs… »

         Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Fanélia sembla durer encore assez longtemps à Misao, et elle eut beau jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, celle-ci ne put lui donner aucune indication car elle s'était arrêtée.

         Mais à l'instant même où la charrette sortit de la forêt qu'ils avaient traversé, la jeune fille comprit alors qu'ils étaient arrivés. La ville de Fanélia se dressait devant elle, son château resplendissant surplombant la ville et des drapeaux multicolores s'agitant au vent. De grandes murailles étaient dressées tout autour de la ville, mais dès que la charrette se trouva à proximité, il suffit à Jin de se lever et d'annoncer le retour de Kyo pour que les portes s'ouvrent dans un long bruit sourd.

         Misao put alors apercevoir ce que les murailles lui avaient caché, et retint un cri d'exclamation devant l'agitation de la ville. C'était incroyable. Dans ses vieux livres d'histoire à l'école, elle avait beau étudié la période de la Renaissance en Europe, le Moyen-Age, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer se retrouver dans un contexte s'y apparentant. Même de loin et malgré l'obscurité du soir, on pouvait distinguer les quartiers : certains aisés où s'élevaient de grandes villas illuminées, d'autres moins où semblaient se situer des auberges, des sortes de bars où le peuple venait se retrouver.

         La charrette où les quatre compagnons se trouvaient avança et fit son entrée dans la ville. Les premiers badauts firent alors leur apparition. D'abord curieux, ils dévisagèrent les nouveaux arrivants et hurlèrent le nom de Kyo en le reconnaissant :

  « Le prince Kyo Fanel est de retour ! »

         La nouvelle ne tarda pas à faire le tour du quartier et une multitude de gens commencèrent soit, pour ceux qui étaient encore dans la rue, à entourer la charrette, et pour les autres qui étaient chez eux, à ouvrir leurs fenêtres et à observer la scène attentivement.

  « Pourquoi l'appellent-ils prince Kyo ? demanda Misao tout bas à Jin.

  C'est vrai que Kyo n'a pas vraiment le statut de prince, mais comme il a été le protégé de Van Fanel, beaucoup ont pris l'habitude de lui donner ce titre honorifique. Seuls ceux qui apprécient Kyo le nomment ainsi… »

         La charrette était maintenant arrêtée et dans l'impossibilité de continuer d'avancer tant les gens se pressaient autour.

         Kyo était comblé. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleur retour. Car il avait bien sa petite idée sur comment procéder pour remettre les pendules à l'heure et mettre toutes les chances de son côté dès le début. Hetan avait assez calomnié à son sujet, il était temps de frapper un grand coup pour faire tourner les choses à son avantage…

         Tout d'abord adossé négligemment sur la banquette de la charrette, il se leva alors d'une lenteur calculée et majestueuse, puis sauta souplement à terre et s'adressa à la foule solennellement :

  « Mes amis, commença-t-il, aujourd'hui est un grand jour dans l'histoire de Fanelia. Bientôt, la réunion des ministres aura lieu pour décider de l'avenir de notre royaume, c'est pourquoi je suis revenu de mon voyage initiatique comme prévu, et il n'a jamais été question pour moi de fuir devant quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas devant Hetan. Que tous ceux qui ont cru aux stupidités proférées par Hetan modifient leur jugement et constatent par eux-mêmes que rien de ce qu'il a pu dire n'est justifié car je suis là, avec vous ! »

         Quelques applaudissements polis retentirent dans la foule. Soudain, celle-ci se fendit dans un murmure pour laisser la place à… Hetan. Hetan et sa petite cour se tenaient maintenant devant Kyo et le dévisageaient avec le plus grand mépris.

  « Parfait ! songea le jeune homme en souriant malicieusement. Quelle chance ! Hetan en personne vient me rendre une petite visite… c'est inespér ! La tête qu'il va faire… »

         Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleure situation pour Kyo pour présenter Misao…

  « Tiens ! En parlant d'idiot, voici Hetan qui accoure ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, mon garçon ! s'exclama-t-il avec une ironie démesurée. »

         La foule se mit à rire de la plaisanterie. Hetan serra les poings mais resta calme. « Et bien, les leçons de sang-froid de Lundar ont dû porter finalement, songea Kyo. »

  « Toujours fidèle à toi-même à ce que je vois, se contenta de dire calmement Hetan, même si son regard furieux démentait son self-control. Gamin jusqu'au bout, hein ? »

         Puis, il s'adressa à la foule et poursuivit :

  « Franchement, vous croyez sincèrement que c'est ce freluquet que vous voulez voir sur le trône de notre royaume ? Tout le monde sait qu'il n'est bon qu'à provoquer les gens et déclencher des histoires !

  Le freluquet en question t'a mis au tapis par deux reprises, répondit Kyo tout aussi calmement. Et, franchement, s'il y a ici quelqu'un qui déclenche les bagarres, ce n'est pas moi. Excuse-moi de te contredire, très cher, mais tu n'es pas réputé pour un calme irréprochable.

  Je te ferais remarquer que tu es le seul à me faire perdre mon calme ! Toujours à prendre ton petit air supérieur, alors qu'au fond, tout le monde sait que tu n'es probablement qu'un misérable orphelin, un bouseux destiné à travailler aux champs si Van Fanel n'avait pas eu pitié de toi ! »

         Dans un geste quasi-automatique, Kyo porta la main à sa ceinture, pour y serrer le fourreau de son épée fermement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dégainer. Là, c'était lui qui allait perdre son sang-froid… Le jeune homme sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, et une rage sourde l'étouffait de l'intérieur. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde, il n'aurait pas hésité 

         Kyo ferma les yeux. Provoquer une émeute le jour de son retour ne serait certainement pas bon pour son image… C'est pourquoi il fusilla Hetan d'un regard glacial et déclara sèchement :

  « Je préfère être ce que je suis plutôt qu'un pantin manipulé et influencé par deux ministres verreux ! Je sais que tu as l'intention de mettre à feu et à sang le territoire des peuples hybrides ! »

         Choquée, la foule s'agita dans des murmures assourdissants.

  « Ce ne sont que des accusations non fondées, rétorqua Hetan en souriant méchamment. Tu peux dire ce qu'il te passera par la tête, il n'empêche que tu n'as plus aucune chance, Kyo. Ta petite escapade d'un mois n'est pas passée inaperçue… Et elle a été interprétée à juste titre, c'est à dire ni plus ni moins comme un forfet. Sinon, que signifie ce voyage initiatique à une telle période ? Allons, Kyo, il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour toi et tu le sais depuis le début ! Abandonner est le mieux qu'il te reste à faire. »

         A l'air quasi victorieux qu'il se donnait, il était facile de voir qu'Hetan jubilait. Crétin, songea Kyo avec une intense satisfaction en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire. Tu vas regretter tes paroles…

  « Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un lâche, répliqua-t-il en souriant avec moquerie. Et j'ai pour habitude de toujours tenir mes promesses. Je suis revenu ici pour le trône, et si je suis parti, c'est parce que j'avais une bonne intuition qui me guidait…

  Une bonne intuition ?! Voyez-vous ça ! Allez, arrête ton char, tu deviens ridicule.

  Pas si ridicule que ça… puisque mon intuition a visé juste. J'avais besoin de calme avant la réunion, et j'ai pressenti qu'un voyage initiatique s'imposait, mentit Kyo. J'avais l'étrange pressentiment que quelque chose allait se produire si je le faisais vraiment… et je ne me suis pas trompé. »

Puis, il adopta le ton badin que l'on utilisait pour faire de simples présentations et déclara avec détachement :

  « Hetan, cher peuple de Fanelia, voici Misao Kanzaki, nièce d'Hitomi, soit la nouvelle fille de la Lune des Illusions. »

#----------#

         Un silence de plomb s'installa tandis que Misao se levait timidement et descendait de la charrette avec l'aide de Kyo.

  « Hum… Bonjour tout le monde… déclara la jeune fille, hésitante. »

         Tous ces regards braqués sur elle l'impressionnaient et la déstabilisaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal de foire que tout le monde voulait voir pour se divertir…

         Quant à Kyo, il avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille, comme si elle lui appartenait, et la serrait puissamment contre lui, la faisant ainsi se sentir encore plus gênée.

         Des murmures retentissaient dans la foule, et parvenaient aux oreilles de Misao : « comme Van et Hitomi… une nouvelle fille… pour Gaïa… un nouveau couple… »

         La jeune fille rougit. Elle voulut desserer l'étreinte de Kyo mais celui-ci fit encore pire : il la prit dans ses bras et déclara d'une voix forte à la foule et à Hetan :

  « Misao Kanzaki m'est apparu pendant mon voyage initiatique ! Elle a créé une colonne de lumière et est arrivée devant moi, telle que vous la voyez en ce moment ! Je pense donc que mon intuition était fondée et que je n'ai pas eu si tort que ça, n'est-ce pas Hetan ? Tu n'es pas de mon avis ? Tu pourras interpréter ça comme tu veux, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'agit là d'un signe… Bon, excusez-moi, mais la Demoiselle est fatiguée et il est temps pour nous de regagner le château ! Dégagez le passage je vous prie ! »

         Médusée, la foule s'écarta et laissa Kyo, portant Misao dans ses bras, traverser le chemin menant au palais impérial. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de route à faire, et Misao voulut quitter les bras de Kyo, mais celui-ci insista pour continuer et déclara avec malice :

  « C'est le meilleur moyen pour faire une forte impression, Misao ! Il faut que tout le monde pense que nous sommes proches et que tu m'es apparue comme si cela signifiait un signe du Destin… Tu vas voir, dès demain, je parierais que des tonnes de rumeur vont circuler à notre sujet…

  Mais… ce n'est pas une bonne chose ! Je ne veux pas que des ragots parlent de moi ! s'offusqua Misao en tentant de se dégager.

  Chtt ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ?! Reste dans mes bras, souris à la foule, détends-toi et tout se passera bien ! Et sache que les ragots seront inévitables. Et puis dédramatise un peu ! Ce n'est pas si grave et c'est la seule solution pour me faire monter sur le trône je te rappelle. »

         Misao grogna quelque chose d'inaudible puis s'efforça de donner l'impression d'être tout à fait comblée dans les bras de Kyo, tandis que la foule continuait de les dévisager. Bientôt, quelques applaudissements retentirent et ce fut soudain une foule enthousiaste qui acclama les deux arrivants : Kyo Fanel et Misao Kanzaki.

  « Vive le nouveau couple ! Vive la fille de la Lune des Illusions ! C'est une bénédiction ! »

         Comme prévu, le peuple était persuadé que la soi-disante apparition de Misao à Kyo ne pouvait qu'apporter de bonnes choses au royaume et était un cadeau que leur faisait le Ciel.

         Triomphant, Kyo eut un large sourire et lança un clin d'œil narquois à Hetan qui, éberlué, était resté en retrait.

         Désormais, songea le jeune homme en serrant Misao contre lui, les chances entre Hetan et moi-même sont revenues à égalité.

         La course à la couronne de Fanélia pouvait commencer.

_A suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors ? Pas trop court ?

Dîtes-moi ça pour que je sache pour la prochaine fois !

Ah oui, et je ne vous l'ai jamais dit ms si y en a qui ont des idées à faire partager sur cette fic ou meme les autres que j'écris, faîtes m'en part surtout n'hésitez pas ça ne peut qu'améliorer la fanfic !

Autre chose : qu'aimeriez-vous qu'il se passe entre Kyo et Misao ? Je voudrais avoir l'avis d'au moins quelques personnes pour voir…

Les vacances de février arrivent bientôt, ms je pars une semaine (vive le ski !!!) et l'autre d'après je v bosser paske g un bac blanc à la rentrée… TT (à bas le travail !!!) donc ca va etre juste pour écrire le prochain chapitre ms j'aimerais réussir à en publier un quand même bientôt (avant les vacances c pas garantie ms pendant fodra ke j'essaie…)

Allez, merci encore et Reviews please !!!

Leera H.


	10. Premières difficultés

**Note de l'auteur :**

Heyyyyyyyyy !!!!!! une update !!! je sais, je sais… je suis confuse, désolée, je me repentis, je me proclame coupable pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps… -- '

Mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantes : le BAC !! (ça c'était surtout pour les derniers mois… sinon avant je bossais sur d'autres fics, c pas des blagues )

Mais maintenant c'est (enfin) passé donc à moi la libert !! hihihi… j'ai toutes les vacances devant moi (bon, je vais sûrement partir quelques semaines chez une copine et puis travailler… mais ça sera quand même pas pareil que si j'allais encore en cours !) et je vais essayer d'écrire plus surtout que là j'en ai trop envie ! 

Sinon, qq mots sur ce nouveau chapitre… et bien, je le trouve très innovateur moa… bon, vous allez me dire que ça ne veut rien dire, ms si si ! vous comprendez en lisant. En fait, le truc, c que j'ai décidé de parler pas mal de la vie de château sur Gaïa (dans la série, cet aspect n'était pas beaucoup décrit, on ne voyait jamais Hitomi participer à un bal par exemple, mais moi je vois pas pourquoi ça n'arriverait pas donc Misao va être servie héhé!) surtout pour l'instant, étant donné que Misao vient juste d'arriver. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce que je raconte soit assez crédible, mais ce n'était pas facile car je ne connais pas précisément le mode de vie des gens à cette époque-là (je considère que la vie de château sur Gaïa correspond un peu sur Terre à nos anciennes époques). J'ai donc écrit des trucs en espérant ne pas faire trop d'erreurs

Ce chapitre est aussi encore ce qu'on peut appeler un chapitre « intermédiaire », c'est à dire que même si je suis pressée d'arriver plus loin, il me fallait décrire un peu la nouvelle vie de Misao donc même si j'essaie petit à petit d'introduire l'intrigue, on n'y est pas encore mais ça va arriver !

Et maintenant, mes petites réponses aux reviews (MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!!) :

**Thatoom** : en effet, il serait temps que Misao et Kyo se mettent ensemble !! malheureusement, ils vont avoir encore bcp d'obstacles à affronter… (que ce soit à cause de leurs propres caractères qui les empêchent de s'avouer leurs sentiments les povres petiots… lol ms aussi ensuite, avec la guerre…). Le ptit bisou sera ds le prochain chapitre ! ce sera même sûrement plus qu'un petit bisou si tu veux mon avis 

**Amy Evans** : tu es triste parce que Kyo ne semble s'intéresser à Misao qu'à cause du trône ?? je vois ce que tu veux dire ms attention, ce qu'il faut se rappeler, c'est que Kyo est très fier et n'envisage pas sérieusement pouvoir tomber amoureux de Misao… il préfère donc se persuader qu'il ne l'apprécie que parce qu'elle lui est utile… (d'ailleurs plus tard, cela peut devenir intéressant car donner lieu à une situation comme ds l'anime, c'est à dire quand Hitomi reproche à Van de vouloir se servir d'elle à cause de son pouvoir) ms de là à savoir si c'est la vérité tout au fond de lui… héhéh ! tu verras bien comment Kyo évoluera au fil des chapitres, s'il mettra de côté sa fierté et se rapprochera de Misao, ou si au contraire ils vont se séparer de plus en plus… je te fais peur là, nan ?? lol Mais t'en fais pas ! Après tout, c'est une fic Romance, donc ça veut tout dire, nan ?

**Shina** : Alala… l'éternelle question ! Quand Kyo et Misao finiront-ils ensemble ? Sachant que la guerre n'est même pas commencée, pas tt de suite en tout cas ! Ben c'est vrai, ds l'anime, Hitomi et Van ne finissent ensemble qu'à la fin, pour faire durer le suspense, non ? C'est pas marrant si dès le début, ils sont déjà ensemble ! Mais t'inkiete, ce n'est pas parce que je ne les mets pas tt de suite ensemble qu'il ne se passera rien entre eux ! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre héh

**Alisa Adams** : Une fan d'Aki ! chuis super contente que tu l'aimes, le ptit bout de chou ! moi aussi je l'adore, ils sont trop mignons à cet âge-l ! en plus, au début, ce petit perso ainsi que les autres enfants ne devaient pas exister, ils sont venus comme ça tt d'un coup pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre… et finalement je suis bien contente qu'ils soient l ! En tt cas, mici bcp bcp BCP !! je t'adore Ali !!!!

**Lyla-chan** : wow ! ca c de la review!! J'ai été super touchée merciiiii !!! j'espere ke cette suite te fera autant plaisir et ke tu seras tjrs aussi enthousiaste !! toi aussi tu veux les caser Misao et Kyo ?? tt ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, est que s'ils ne sont pas ensemble, ça ne les empêche pas de se tourner autour !

**Laurianne** : salut !! c vrai, il ne se passait pas tellement grand chose ds le dernier chapitre (et celui-là non plus j'en ai bien l'impression… TT) ms bon, je suis obligée de présenter les choses pour amener l'intrigue alors ces passages sont bien obligatoires ! en tt cas, il s'agit kan meme d'un long chapitre où les choses évoluent mine de rien, et j'espere ke tu aimeras !!

**Ilithye** : oui je suis cruelle ! mwahahahaa… il y a qq scenes entre misao et kyo ds ce chapitre, ms c ds l'autre kil y en aura encore plus ! donc j'espere ke ca te satisfera ! argh ! je c pas koi dire, tu me flattes trop ! rougi michi bcp !! au fait, je compte lire ta fic sur les anges pendant ces vacances vu ke g du temps devant moi ! j'espere kil y aura des choupis comme Lilian…

**Lamagic **: prévois une éponge pour ce chapitre il est encore plus long ke l'autre lol Par contre pardonne-moi !! j'ai peur d'avoir la mort de ta souris sur la conscience… Oo ben c vrai là l'attente aura été pire ke longue et dis-moi si ta souris y a survécu je DOIS savoir !!! en ttk, merci pour tt et bonne lecture !!

**Seelio** : je crains de te stresser encore plus avec la romance entre Kyo et Misao paskil risk d'y avoir des hauts et des bas !! ben voui, ct vrai ke il y a de koi devenir nerveux avec tt ça ms bon… c'est comme ça ke je les aime mes petits persos : tout torturés par leurs sentiments ! merci pour tt tes compliments, c tres gentil et ca me booste pour continuer

**Marie** : oui, Misao aura bien sûr des visions étant donné qu'elle est la nièce d'Hitomi et puis surtt, on le voit ds le chapitre 3 lorsqu'elle a vu Kyo et Hetan en vision. Nos 2 tourteraux vont-ils enfin s'avouer leur amour ?? hmm…hmm… affaire à suivre… lol En tt cas merci énormément et j'espere ke tu aimeras ce chapitre !!

**Kiana1** : thank you ! ta review m'a fait tres plaisir et ca m'encourage pour la suite!

**Naya** : on ne pourra pas dire ke j'ai été rapide, ms j'ai qq excuses… petits yeux doux la voici la suite en esperant kelle sera à ton goût !

**Emy** : ma première revieweuse de cette fic!! ca fait trop plaisir de te vois tjrs au rendez-vous !!! merci d'etre là et de me soutenir ! merciii !!!

**Bertrand kevin** : alors, merci d'abord pour tt tes conseils notamment pour harry potter où ca va bien me servir ! j'espere que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de t'avoir fait attendre ! a quand la publication de TA fic ?

**SunCet** : oui oui oui ! pas de pb, la suite arrivera et ce jusqu'à la toute fin !! toi ki a passé le bac, peut etre m'excuseras-tu plus facilement du retard, hein, dis, dis ??? lol La relation entre Kyo et Misao ne va pas cesser d'évoluer, et c ds le prochain chapitre ke ca va chauffer vraiment !! sinon, j'espere tjrs ke tu aimeras celui-ci ! et merde pour les résultats de ton bac le 2 juillet…

**Bruno/hibiki** : hey ! salut ptit frere! Ben keske tu fais là toa? Lol bienvenue et merci ca me fait tt bizarre de te parler là… 

**Blue helios** : oui, les mechants commencent à arriver et à mettre au point un plan machiavélik ! hin hin… en effet, misao va souffrir, et elle ne sera pas la seule… ds ce chapitre, un autre petit passage (tres court encore) sur les mechants, histoire de ne pas trop en dévoiler… j'espere ke tu aimeras !!

Bon, j'arrete de parler maintenant, je dois etre pénible… mdr

D'autres infos en fin de chapitre !

D'ici là, bonne lecture !

**_ESCAFLOWNE : Nouvelle génération_**

****

****

**Chapitre 9 ****: « **_Premières difficultés »_

         Misao était intimidée. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait été l'objet de tant d'attention et de regards, et cet accueil plein de curiosité à son égard l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Surtout que tous ces gens pensaient pratiquement qu'elle était la petite amie de Kyo ! Avant de venir, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait mentir et assurer qu'elle était apparue à Kyo et à lui seul, mais se faire passer pour sa compagne n'avait jamais fait partie du plan. Pourtant, Kyo ne semblait pas s'en plaindre et elle aurait presque pu parier qu'il serait prêt à continuer ce petit jeu… Misao ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il faudrait qu'elle remette les points sur les « i » rapidement avant que toute cette histoire ne dégénère. Il n'avait jamais été question d'amour entre Kyo et elle, après tout.

         Et pourtant… il y avait bien eu quelque chose, et elle le savait. Il était inutile de se mentir à elle-même. Quelque chose s'était bien passé entre elle et Kyo, mais elle ne savait pas comment le définir. Ils s'étaient embrassés, plus ardemment qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser, et ce seul fait prouvait que le stade de l'amitié avait été dépassé… mais maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Continuer à faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu ? Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été que de bons vieux amis ?

         Misao savait qu'elle serait capable d'agir ainsi. Après tout, c'est toujours comme cela qu'elle avait fonctionné auprès de tout le monde, même lorsqu'il s'était agi de garçons : être la bonne copine qui plaisantait avec chacun et sur qui on pouvait toujours compter.

         Malheureusement, si elle était bel et bien capable de faire abstraction du petit « incident » qui avait eu lieu sur un certain tapis, il n'en serait sûrement pas de même pour Kyo. Et c'était bien là où se situait le problème : Kyo était différent. Il n'était pas comme elle ni comme les garçons qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés auparavant. Lui, il était déterminé et savait ce qu'il voulait. Il était direct, un peu trop peut-être, et cela l'effrayait et l'intriguait à la fois. Il voulait plus. Il ne se contenterait pas de son amitié, cela, elle en était sûre. Bien sûr, si elle refusait catégoriquement d'aller plus loin, il ne l'obligerait pas, mais elle était certaine qu'il userait de toutes ses cartes avant de baisser les bras. Kyo était comme ça. Il voulait toujours tout obtenir de ce qu'il désirait.

Cet aspect égocentrique de la personnalité du jeune homme était un peu agaçant parfois, mais Misao ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer et de l'envier un peu. Car elle, elle avait toujours eu du mal à prendre une décision, à faire des choix tout ça parce qu'elle craignait les conséquences de ses actes, et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que ce que tout le monde pensait.

Misao soupira. Tout cela ne l'avançait guère. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Kyo n'était pas comme Shinji, qu'il n'avait pas sa patience ni sa compréhension, et qu'il demanderait à Misao une réponse claire et précise sur ses intentions les concernant. Cela allait donc être à elle, et à elle seule, de mettre un frein à leur relation, ou au contraire de précipiter les choses…

         Comme toujours lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, la jeune fille décida de remettre la question à plus tard, et, chassant ses interrogations de son esprit, elle regarda avec attention la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

         Misao se tenait en effet à présent dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée sous les ordres de Kyo lui-même. Une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans le château de Fanelia, le jeune homme avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien en la confiant à des domestiques, tandis que lui était parti dans une autre direction étant donné qu'il avait des « choses à régler ».

         La chambre en question était superbe. Grand lit à baldaquin, meubles de bois anciens, rideaux en velours et balcon avec vue sur le royaume… La jeune fille n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Heureuse, Misao se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'étira langoureusement. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Kyo en ce moment. Quelles genres de choses avaient bien pu le retenir ? Il devait sûrement être question de la réunion des ministres et puis, il devait aussi avoir envie de revoir ses amis… Une vague de nostalgie s'empara alors de la jeune fille qui pensa également à ses propres amis. Nozomi… Shinji… Je me demande si…

         Misao stoppa net ses réflexions. Mieux valait ne pas commencer à éprouver des regrets qui gâcheraient son aventure. Elle s'était promis d'être courageuse et de ne pas se laisser aller à la morosité et puis, elle n'avait qu'un mois à tenir, ce n'était pas la mort. D'autant plus qu'elle allait sûrement découvrir des tonnes de choses uniques et d'une valeur inestimable.

         Elle regarda sa montre, curieuse de savoir si l'heure ne s'était pas arrêtée. A son grand étonnement, elle fonctionnait toujours normalement, la trotteuse continuant d'égrener les secondes au fil du temps. La montre indiquait minuit. Misao regarda par la fenêtre et vit bien que le soir tombait, mais il ne faisait pas encore nuit. La jeune fille en déduit que l'heure sur Gaïa était en décalage de quelques heures avec celle sur Terre. Sa montre ne serait donc pas bien utile.

         Soudain, quelques coups frappèrent à la porte. Sursautant, Misao se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à une jeune domestique d'une vingtaine d'années en allant ouvrir la porte. La domestique se présenta comme étant la nouvelle femme de chambre de mademoiselle, et que si mademoiselle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle n'aurait qu'à désormais faire appel à elle.

         Stupéfaite, Misao se prépara à refuser l'offre.

  « Vous savez, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de femme de chambre. C'est très gentil à vous, mais je peux…

  Ce sont les ordres du jeune Maître, Mademoiselle.

  Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

  Monsieur Kyo Fanel. »

         Misao esquissa un sourire. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le choix de la chambre venait aussi de lui. La jeune fille était ravie de constater que Kyo pouvait avoir d'aussi agréables attentions à son égard. Décidément, il ne cessait de l'étonner ces derniers temps.

  « Bon, puisque Kyo en a décidé ainsi… murmura Misao en ouvrant grand la porte de la chambre. De toute façon, je suppose que c'est votre travail habituel et en fait, je dois bien vous avouer que je suis un peu perdue dans ce château.

  Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis là pour ça, déclara la jeune femme de chambre en souriant. Je vais vous guider pour tout, et je vous garantis que d'ici quelques jours, vous serez comme une reine dans son palais. Au fait, je m'appelle Jeanne.

  Enchantée, Jeanne. Mon nom est Misao Kanzaki.

  Oh, je le savais déjà. Votre nom est déjà murmuré dans tout le royaume, associé à celui de Kyo Fanel, vous savez.

  Encore cette histoire… ecoutez, mieux vaut que vous ne vous fassiez pas trop d'idées, prévint Misao, qui ne voulait pas que les gens s'imaginent des choses alors qu'elle-même ignorait où elle en était. Kyo et moi ne sommes pas…

  Amoureux ? Et bien, ce n'est pas une surprise. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seconde que vous l'étiez. »

         Misao ressentit à la fois du soulagement mais aussi une petite pointe d'agacement qu'elle n'arriva pas à analyser.

  « Tant mieux alors, approuva-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser ça ?

  Disons que j'ai grandi dans ce château pendant toute mon enfance, et que je connais bien le jeune Maître.

  Le Maître ? Pourquoi appelez-vous Kyo ainsi ?

  Chaque individu possédant un titre même insignifiant se voit affublé de ce genre de qualificatif. C'est ainsi à Fanelia. On appelle quelqu'un en fonction de son rang. Il y a des comtes, des ducs, des seigneurs etc. Officiellement, Kyo est Comte de Valencia, une province de Fanelia. C'est le roi Van Fanel qui lui avait offert cette terre. On peut donc l'appeler par son titre, c'est à dire Comte, ou bien plus simplement Maître pour ceux qui le servent. Voilà. »

         Misao hocha lentement la tête, assimilant toutes ces nouvelles avec étonnement. Kyo était donc Comte ? Cela faisait étrange de penser qu'à son âge, il pouvait déjà posséder un tel titre. Comte Kyo Fanel… la jeune fille se voyait mal l'appeler comme ça. Cela faisait un peu pompeux pour un garçon qui, en somme, avait quasiment le même âge qu'elle.

  « Je disais donc que je n'étais pas bien étonnée de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous et maître Kyo car il n'est pas très… constant, pousuivit Jeanne.

  Vous voulez dire qu'il est volage ?

  Il ne court jamais deux lièvres à la fois, mais c'est vrai qu'il a plusieurs conquêtes à son actif, expliqua Jeanne en souriant malicieusement. Mais vous savez, cela n'a rien de bien extraordinaire. Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe dans votre monde, mais ici les jeunes garçons sont initiés très tôt aux jeux de l'amour. Et puis, Kyo représente un beau parti, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent…

  Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un peu pareil chez moi aussi, murmura Misao en haussant les épaules. C'est étrange, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'ici, dans un monde où les règles d'éducation sont beaucoup plus importantes que chez moi, il y aurait justement, comment dire… beaucoup plus de… tenue, enfin, je pensais que les gens seraient plus…

  Coincés ? Oh, mais ils le sont ! Enfin, la plupart du beau monde… Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'ils le sont seulement en public pour bon nombre d'entre eux. Vous allez par exemple rencontrer beaucoup de femmes à l'air sévère et sérieux qui seront choquées par la moindre incartade de votre part. Mais en privé, la plupart des gens ne se gênent pas pour être plus… naturels. Mais… ne vous tracassez pas avec toutes ces histoires, il y a beaucoup plus important ! reprit Jeanne en souriant. Comme par exemple… le bal de demain soir.

  Le bal ? répéta Misao en haussant les sourcils, intriguée.

  Je suis surprise que vous ne soyez pas encore au courant ! Surtout étant donné qu'il est organisé en partie en votre honneur.

  Quoi ?!

  En fait, il est surtout organisé pour le retour du jeune Maître à Fanelia. C'était une idée du conseiller Lundar. Mais comme vous êtes l'invitée de monsieur Kyo, il est normal que ce soit votre bal, à vous aussi.

  Kyo ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce bal ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne sais même pas danser !

  Oh, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pens

  Je vais avoir l'air ridicule ! Je préfère ne même pas y aller…

  Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ce serait faire une offense à toute la Cour. Vous auriez toutes les dames et tous les seigneurs à dos. Allons, ce n'est pas grand chose. Et puis, vous aurez toute la journée de demain pour vous entraîner !

  M'entraîner ? Mais avec qui ? Vous pourriez m'apprendre, Jeanne ?

  Moi ? N'y pensez même pas ! Je ne suis qu'une femme de chambre. Je ne vais jamais au bal ! Non, il vous faudrait quelqu'un d'expérimenté, avec qui vous vous sentiez à l'aise… et je suis sûre que le jeune Maître se fera un plaisir de vous initier à la valse, Mademoiselle Misao. Il suffira de le lui demander. »

         La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Kyo, lui apprendre à danser ? Elle se demandait vraiment ce que cela allait donner…

  « En tout cas, il vous faut vous reposer pour être en forme pour la journée de demain. Il se fait tard, vous devriez déjà être au lit à l'heure qu'il est. »

         Misao étouffa un bâillement.

  « Vous voyez bien ! Allez donc vous débarbouiller dans la salle de bains tandis que je prépare votre lit. »

         Misao ne se fit pas prier et alla se laver la figure dans la salle d'eau prévue à cet effet. Elle était aussi luxueuse que la chambre, et la jeune fille fixa avec envie la grande baignoire en marbre au milieu de la pièce.

  « Avez-vous terminé, Mademoiselle ? »

         Misao rejoignit la chambre à l'appel de Jeanne.

  « Bien, dit celle-ci. Je vais vous aider à vous débarrasser de vos vêt… Oh. Vos habits sont assez… originaux. »

         Misao sourit en regardant son jean et son pull à fermeture éclair en diagonale.

  « Disons que la mode est assez différente chez nous, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à se dévêtir. »

         Jeanne se dirigea alors vers la grande armoire et en sortit une grande chemise de nuit blanche d'allure virginale.

  « Tenez, enfilez-la et allez dormir, vous en avez bien besoin. »

         Misao obéit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures avec contentement. Le grand lit à baldaquin était incroyablement douillet et confortable, et elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de s'envoler au Pays des Songes. Elle salua Jeanne qui la quitta en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, et ferma les yeux.

#---------#

         Il était bien plus de minuit lorsque Kyo quitta Lundar et Padelius pour aller rejoindre ses appartements. Le jeune homme était exténué mais très satisfait d'avoir pu retrouver ses deux vieux amis. Surtout que le conseiller et le guerrier avaient semblé fiers de lui en constatant qu'il n'avait pas failli à sa mission : Misao l'accompagnait. A présent, plus personne ne pouvait être sûr qu'Hetan devienne roi…

         Kyo sourit à cette pensée. Comme cela faisait du bien de pouvoir rabattre le caquet de ce minable ! Et cela ne faisait que commencer. La réunion des ministres avait lieu dans trois jours, et d'ici là, il allait se conduire de façon exemplaire, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse rien lui reprocher. Il avait promis à Lundar et Padelius de se montrer digne de la confiance qu'ils avaient placée en lui, et il ne les décevrait pas.

Et puis, avec Misao, tout serait plus facile. Il n'aurait qu'à montrer à tous combien ils étaient proches tous les deux, et le tour serait joué. Rien qu'avec la petite démonstration de leur retour à Fanelia, lorsqu'il avait présenté Misao à la foule, il savait qu'il s'était déjà mis la population dans la poche. Il ne restait plus à présent qu'à convaincre les ministres récalcitrants. Et pour cela, rien de plus simple que se faire humble, poli et respectueux. Les ministres lui avaient toujours reproché son arrogance et sa trop grande confiance en lui. Lundar lui avait donc conseillé de se faire discret et d'être le plus aimable possible. Pour le reste, c'est à dire au cas où certains ministres hésiteraient toujours sur la position à adopter, Padelius et le conseiller s'en chargeraient en usant de leur influence pour effacer les dernières réticences.

Heureux que la situation tourne aussi bien à son avantage, Kyo se mit à siffloter et ralentit le pas en constatant qu'il arrivait près de la chambre de Misao. C'est presque inconsciemment qu'il s'arrêta devant la porte et attendit, l'oreille aux aguets.

Bah, à quoi s'attendait-il, de toute façon ? Elle était sûrement en train de dormir. Et il devrait peut-être même en faire autant, songea-t-il en s'apprêtant à poursuivre son chemin. Pourtant, quelque chose l'arrêta. Il avait envie de la voir, tout simplement. Sans se poser de questions, il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à la pénombre et il s'avança sans bruit jusqu'à son lit.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Misao dormait. Ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller encadraient son joli visage dont il avait appris à aimer chaque expression. Un souffle chaud et régulier s'échappait de ses lèvres bien dessinées que Kyo avait envie d'embrasser jusqu'à l'extase. C'était bien simple : il ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était tellement belle. A cause de la chaleur de la nuit, elle avait repoussé un peu les couvertures et à la voir aussi innocente, enveloppée dans cette chemise de nuit virginale, Kyo avait l'impression qu'elle lui était offerte. Rien qu'à lui. Pour lui.

Mû par un instinct, le jeune homme se pencha sur elle, et, lentement, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il hésita et resta penché au-dessus d'elle, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Il s'apprêtait tout juste à aller au bout de son audacieux projet, lorsque Misao se mit à gémir dans son sommeil et laissa échapper une plainte du nom de « Shinji… ».

Kyo se pétrifia. Son visage se fit plus dur, et il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'insensé sous le coup de la colère noire qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la pièce et rejoignit ses appartements d'un pas rageur.

#---------#

         Le lendemain matin, Misao fut réveillée par un raie de lumière qui illumina la pièce et par conséquent, son visage. La jeune fille grimaça et ouvrit précautionneusement un œil, apercevant ainsi Jeanne qui s'occupait à ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre de sa chambre pour faire entrer la lumière du jour.

  « Jeanne… marmonna Misao d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

  Désolée de réveiller Mademoiselle, mais j'ai pensé utile de le faire si vous voulez vraiment visiter le château et le royaume ! Et puis, n'oubliez pas qu'en plus de tout ça, vous avez une leçon de danse à prendre aujourd'hui.

  Oh.

  Ne vous en faites pas, tout va parfaitement bien se passer ! De toute façon, pour l'instant, vous avez encore un peu de temps devant vous pour vous préparer. Le jeune Maître ne sera pas revenu avant l'heure du déjeuner. C'est toujours ainsi lorsqu'il part à l'orphelinat.

  L'orphelinat ? Vous voulez dire qu'il part rendre visite aux enfants ?

  Ah, je vois que vous en avez déjà entendu parler. Oui, monsieur Kyo est très attaché à eux vous comprenez. »

         Misao eut un sourire attendri en revoyant les visages de la bande de gamins qui s'étaient jetés sur Kyo.

  « Comment suis-je censée m'habiller ? demanda-t-elle à Jeanne.

  Je m'occupe de tout. En attendant, allez donc faire votre toilette, j'ai déjà fait préparer un bain pour vous ce matin.

  Merci, dit Misao en prenant la direction de la salle de bains. »

         L'eau avait été chauffée exprès pour elle et versée dans la grande baignoire qu'elle avait aperçue la veille. Une autre domestique était même venue se proposer de l'aider pour lui frotter le dos et la sécher. Misao avait refusé, peu habituée à ne pas se débrouiller seule, surtout rien que pour un malheureux bain. A vrai dire, la jeune fille était presque gênée de voir tant de gens se mettre en quatre uniquement pour son bien-être. Elle avait été habituée à être indépendante, et cette situation la déconcertait.

         Elle en parla à Jeanne, lorsque celle-ci vint l'aider à s'habiller.

  « Je peux très bien le faire toute seule, vous savez. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de…

  Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes une demoiselle, et pas n'importe laquelle. Vous êtes l'invitée du jeune Maître, et ne pas prendre soin de vous serait…

  Je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! Et puis, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que perdre votre à temps à me…

  Trêve de bavardages ! Nous en avons déjà parlé et il est inutile de revenir là-dessus. Il est hors de question qu'une demoiselle comme vous se débrouille seule comme une vulgaire souillon. Ceci est mon métier, et quoi que vous puissiez en dire, je suis très honorée d'avoir été assignée à ce poste. Je suis heureuse en servant monsieur Kyo, et encore plus en voyant qu'il m'accorde sa confiance en faisant de moi votre femme de chambre et, je l'espère, votre amie.

  Dans ce cas, laissez-moi être seulement votre amie et non votre… »

         Misao s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que lui adressait Jeanne. La jeune fille leva les yeux au plafond et soupira :

  « Bon, d'accord… puisque vous y tenez… mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous traiter comme une esclave. »

         Jeanne éclata de rire.

  « Je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde, affirma-t-elle en souriant. Je savais bien que vous ne seriez pas comme ça. Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis heureuse d'être votre femme de chambre personnelle. Bon, et si vous arrêtiez de gigoter et deveniez plus raisonnable ? Peut-être arriverions-nous enfin à vous passer cette satané robe. »

         Une fois passée, Misao trouva la robe en question horrible. Il s'agissait d'une simple et banale robe en mousseline gris sombre, surmontée d'un col qui lui grimpait jusqu'au menton, et qui lui donnait un air de vieille fille absolument ridicule.

         Jeanne ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant la jeune fille faire la grimace.

  « Je vous comprends, ma pauvre. En plus, même si la robe semble être à votre taille, nous n'avons pas encore pris vos mensurations alors ce n'est pas l'idéal… Mais surtout, j'avoue que je suis un peu étonnée. Je croyais que le jeune Maître avait meilleur goût en matière de mode féminine.

  Vous voulez dire que cette robe vient de Kyo ?

  Oui, il a pris soin de vous faire envoyer toute une garde-robe très tôt ce matin. Malheureusement, j'ai eu beau fouiller et examiner toutes les robes, je crains qu'elles ne soient toutes aussi… hum… disons… sérieuses que celles-ci. A croire que monsieur Kyo craint pour votre vertu, ajouta Jeanne avec un drôle de sourire. »

         Misao ne comprit pas l'allusion et se contenta de se regarder dans le miroir avec une moue désapprobatrice.

  « Ne faites pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas si terrible. D'ailleurs, vous êtes tellement mignonne que même une robe comme celle-ci ne peut vous porter préjudice.

  Merci.

  Et puis, je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Il n'est vraiment pas convenable qu'une jeune fille comme vous soit obligée de porter ce genre de choses affreuses ! Je vais faire en sorte de vous trouver une robe digne de vous pour le bal de ce soir.

  Le bal ! C'est vrai… je n'y pensais plus.

  Ne vous tracassez pas pour l'instant. Pour le moment, Madame Beckley va vous faire visiter le château et vous allez être présentée à toutes les têtes qu'il vous sera nécessaire de connaître.

  Madame Beckley ?

  Hum… oui, c'est une vieille dame absolument charmante.

  Mais je croyais que c'était vous qui alliez m'accompagner !

  Et bien… ce n'est malheureusement pas mon rôle. Je ne suis qu'une femme de chambre. Je peux vous accompagner dans vos sorties pour veiller à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien mais je n'ai pas d'autre fonction. Ce sont les dames de la Cour que vous allez devoir apprendre à fréquenter, pas moi. »

         Misao eut un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais se résigna. Après tout, cette Madame Beckley était peut-être vraiment « absolument charmante ».

Une fois Misao complètement habillée, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre et put alors faire connaissance de la fameuse Madame Beckley. Dès le premier regard, Misao comprit que cette vieille dame serait loin d'être des plus charmantes. Avec son air pincé et son chignon serré à la perfection d'où ne dépassait pas un cheveux gris, Miss Beckley était le stéréotype de la vieille fille coincée qui passait son temps à médire et à critiquer la jeunesse. Misao jeta un regard à la fois désespéré et plein de reproche à Jeanne qui se tenait en retrait tandis que Miss Beckley se présentait. Malheureusement, Jeanne n'était pas en mesure d'agir et la jeune femme de chambre partit vaquer à d'autres occupations tandis que Misao restait en compagnie de la vieille dame.

  « Comme je viens de vous le dire, mon nom est Miss Beckley et je vous servirai de chaperon pour toute la Saison. Je serai là pour vous guider et vous expliquer comment vous conduire, car je présume que vous ne connaissez rien à nos coutumes et nos mœurs. »

Intimidée par la voix sèche et coupante de la vieille femme, Misao hocha lentement la tête.

  « Ne vous en faites pas, je saurai vous remettre dans le droit chemin si nécessaire. Je vois en tout cas que vous commencez plutôt bien : votre mise est parfaite. Cela fait plaisir à voir. Il faut que vous sachiez que je suis totalement contre les vêtements déplacés. C'est parfois d'une indécence à faire peur. »

         Misao approuva les paroles de Miss Beckley avec vigueur, bien qu'elle n'en pense pas un mot. La jeune fille était épouvantée. Allait-elle réellement devoir supporter ce vieux dragon pendant tout son séjour à Fanelia ? C'était horrifiant ! Et Jeanne qui lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien… Tu parles ! Misao n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais bien évidemment, cela aurait paru des plus déplacés aux yeux de la vieille bique qui se serait fait une joie d'aller raconter ça à tort et à travers.

  « Nous allons commencer la visite. Avancez donc, Miss Kan… Kanzaki, c'est bien ça ? Nom bien étrange, si je puis me permettre. Nous allons commencer la visite et nous rencontrerons sûrement sur notre chemin des gens qu'il me faudra vous présenter. Prions pour que nous ne fassions pas de mauvaises rencontres… Ce serait par exemple le comble de la malchance si nous croisions la petite Padger. Cette petite oie stupide est une manipulatrice que je vous conseille à tout prix d'éviter. Ah oui, il faudra que je vous fasse une liste des gens inconvenants pour que vous sachiez où vous mettez les pieds… Et surtout, lorsque nous allons nous arrêter pour parler à d'autres personnes, n'oubliez pas de saluer convenablement. Très important, le salut. J'espère que l'on vous a montré comment faire. Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! Dieu du Ciel ! C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. »

         Misao déglutit difficilement. La matinée s'annonçait longue…

La visite fut un véritable supplice. Le château était incontestablement magnifique, mais la présence de l'acariâtre Miss Beckley venait tout gâcher. Le vieux dragon semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire sentir à Misao combien celle-ci était ignorante des choses de la vie mondaine et la vieille dame faisait en sorte de montrer à Misao à quel point sa présence lui était indispensable. Durant la visite, elles avaient croisé de nombreuses personnes dont Misao avait oublié la plupart des noms. Elle se demandait si elle s'en sortirait un jour et parviendrait à mettre un nom sur chaque visage…

La jeune fille n'avait jamais connu pareil ennui ni pareille appréhension, en songeant qu'elle devrait supporter la présence de cette vieille femme aigrie pendant un mois entier. Bon sang, il était urgent qu'elle parle à Kyo pour changer la situation… Il était hors de question qu'elle ait à subir cette Miss Beckley durant tout son séjour.

Lorsqu'une demi-heure avant le déjeuner, la vieille femme la laissa rejoindre sa chambre, Misao eut du mal à retenir un cri de joie et de libération. Soulagement qu'elle laissa cependant éclater lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec Jeanne.

  « C'est la pire journée de ma vie ! gémit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur son lit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé dix heures enfermée avec mon prof de physique…

  Votre quoi ?

  Mon prof de ph… oh, non. Laissez tomber, c'est trop compliqué.

  Oh non ! Ne vous étalez pas comme ça sur votre lit ! Vous froissez toute votre robe !

  De toute façon, elle est horrible, je croyais que vous étiez d'accord pour ça ? Tiens, au fait, saviez-vous que cette adorable Miss Beckley, elle, trouvait cette robe tout à fait convenable ? Peut-être devrions-nous la lui offrir… qu'en pensez-vous ? »

         Jeanne eut un sourire indulgent.

  « Ne soyez pas si amère, mademoiselle Misao ! C'est vrai, je reconnais que Madame Beckley est parfois un peu…

  Stupide ?

  Non !

  Une affreuse mégère ?

  Ce n'est pas les mots que je voulais employer voyons !

  Allons, soyez franche. Cette vieille fille a vraiment un balai dans le…

  Mademoiselle ! »

         Misao prit un air angélique tandis que Jeanne essayait de la réprimander. « Essayait » seulement car la jeune femme de chambre était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'elle fit sans pouvoir se retenir quelques secondes plus tard.

  « En tant que domestique ayant reçu une certaine éducation, je ne peux pas approuver votre… verve plutôt osée pour une dame, mais j'avoue que c'est très rafraîchissant ! Cela change vraiment des hypocrisies que l'on entend partout à la Cour… Mais je dois vous mettre en garde. Ne changez pas, préservez cette fraîcheur et cette spontanéité qui vous caractérisent, mais surtout, ne la montrez pas lors de réunions mondaines. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on attend d'une jeune fille bien élevée.

  Je ne comprends pas. Qu'attend-on de moi dans ce cas ?

  Ici, une jeune fille de bonne éducation doit savoir se faire discrète, agréable, charmante et attentionnée, tout cela pour se trouver un bon mari… Les hommes n'apprécient pas les femmes qui se montrent plus malignes qu'eux. Et les mégères qui font la loi des commérages n'apprécient pas les femmes qui se font trop remarquer et vont à l'encontre de la bienséance.

  Tout ça me paraît bien compliqué… Chez moi, il n'y a pas toute cette rigueur… toutes ces choses idiotes à respecter…

  Ne désespérez pas ! Il suffit d'être rusée et de savoir utiliser les uns et les autres pour agir presque à votre guise. Vous apprendrez à connaître nos règles et à jouer avec, ne vous en faites donc pas. »

         Misao eut une moue sceptique. Il faut dire que sa matinée avec la vieille Miss Beckley n'avait pas été pour lui remonter le moral…

         Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda alors sur des vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, posés sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

  « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à Jeanne en les désignant de l'index.

  Une petite surprise, expliqua celle-ci en souriant. Figurez-vous que pendant votre matinée, j'en ai profité pour commencer à remplacer votre garde-robe. J'en ai parlé à Reeves, le valet de chambre de monsieur Kyo, et il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients si c'est vous-même qui en avez émis le souhait. Je n'ai pas encore déniché votre tenue de bal, mais regardez toujours ceci. »

         Misao s'approcha des vêtements et les détailla un à un. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une tenue de cavalière. Aussitôt, elle se mit à sautiller de joie.

  « Formidable ! Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il y a une ballade à cheval de prévue ? s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. »

         Elle qui avait toujours adoré les chevaux et faisait de l'équitation depuis qu'elle était toute petite, ne pouvait que se sentir enthousiasmée par l'idée.

  « Bien sûr, et il y en aura d'autres. »

         Misao avait presque oublié qu'ici, voyager à cheval ou en carrosse était le principal moyen de locomotion. Et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

  « Essayez donc la tenue, pour voir si elle est à votre taille, je n'en étais pas certaine. »

         Misao ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et troqua sa robe sévère contre la tenue de cavalière noire, cintrée à la taille, constituée de hautes bottes et d'un petit chapeau en castor orné d'une plume qui lui donnait un petit air malicieux qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

  « Elle vous va à merveille, il n'y a aucune retouche à faire ! constata Jeanne en la regardant sous toutes les coutures à la recherche de la moindre petite imperfection. Non, rien à dire. Elle vous sied parfaitement.

  Merci beaucoup, Jeanne ! Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir, s'extasia Misao. A présent, montrez-moi les écuries, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

  Oh, c'est impossible. Je suis désolée, mais le déjeuner va être servi dans une demi-heure. Vous ne serez jamais revenue à temps si vous sortez faire une ballade maintenant. »

         La jeune fille ne masqua pas sa déception. Dire qu'elle se faisait déjà toute une joie de galoper comme une folle à travers champs !

  « Peut-être aurez-vous le temps cet après-midi, la réconforta Jeanne.

  Je croyais que je devais m'entraîner à danser, bougonna Misao.

   C'est vrai, mais tout dépend du temps que cela vous prendra… mais de toute façon, vous aurez tout le loisir de faire du cheval, croyez-moi. Allons, soyez raisonnable et redescendez donc en bas pour aller accueillir les invités.

  Quels invités ?

  Et bien, nous sommes tout juste au début de la Saison. La Cour vient donc se rapprocher du château pour ceux ayant des habitations secondaires dans les environs ou y habiter, pour les personnes qui y sont invitées par le seigneur Hetan ou monsieur Kyo. Le conseiller Lundar, le baron Milton et sa famille, monsieur le Comte de Wendling et sa famille également, ainsi que la famille Padger, et le général Padelius sont arrivés hier. Aujourd'hui, nous attendons la venue du duc et de la duchesse de Dunbrooke, ainsi que leurs enfants, pour le déjeuner.

  Comment pourrais-je les accueillir ? Je ne suis même pas chez moi ici ! Et puis, je ne les ai jamais vus !

  Justement, c'est une bonne occasion de vous familiariser avec les gens de ce monde. »

         Misao soupira avec lassitude. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'elle était arrivée, et elle en avait déjà assez. Etait-ce vraiment cela la vie de château ? Toujours devoir respecter toutes ces règles ennuyeuses de peur de se faire mal voir ? Toujours obligée de faire des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas, de parler à des gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas ? La jeune fille était profondément déçue. Elle avait détesté cette matinée avec Miss Beckley, et elle était sûre qu'elle n'allait pas mieux aimer se retrouver avec tout ce beau gratin de gens plus prétentieux les uns que les autres. Et Kyo qui ne se montrait toujours pas !

         Non, cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de descendre se présenter aux invités. Elle allait finir par mourir d'ennui si elle continuait comme ça !

         Misao ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Apercevant le paysage verdoyant au loin, elle n'avait qu'une envie : seller un cheval et galoper jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Mais bien sûr, tout ceci lui était interdit… Quelle plaie !

  « Mademoiselle Misao, ils vont bientôt arriver. Ce sont des gens importants. Vous devriez vraiment y aller. »

         La voix de Jeanne la rappelait à l'ordre. Au diable les invités ! Et puis, Miss Beckley en ferait sans doute partie, alors si c'était pour entendre à nouveau ses sermons ennuyeux et ses jérémiades, elle préférait autant s'en abstenir.

         La colère et une furieuse envie de bouger et d'envoyer tous ces gens au diable commençaient à prendre la place de la lassitude dans l'esprit de Misao. La jeune fille se sentait enfermée et prisonnière, et soudain, seule l'envie de liberté comptait. Guidée par ce sentiment de rébellion, Misao n'écoutait Jeanne que d'une oreille, et après lui avoir promis qu'elle comptait aller se rendre auprès des invités, la jeune fille préféra plutôt chercher le chemin menant aux écuries.

         Ce fut encore plus simple que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle n'eut qu'à demander la direction à prendre à un ou deux domestiques pour atteindre son but. Apparemment, ceux-ci sachant qu'elle était l'invitée de Kyo n'avaient pas osé la contredire... Héhé, c'était intéressant de savoir qu'elle avait une certaine influence, si minime soit-elle.

         Arrivée aux écuries, la jeune fille réalisa cependant qu'elle allait devoir ruser si elle voulait partir à cheval. Un palefrenier était en effet présent et il n'accepterait sûrement pas de la laisser partir seule, même si elle lui assurait avoir une bonne expérience en équitation.

         Le palefrenier semblait jeune et simple d'esprit. Misao se prit donc à espérer qu'il serait facile de le berner.

  « Bonjour, dit-elle en avançant vers lui avec un sourire engageant.

  Oh, mademoiselle, excusez-moi, je… je ne vous avais pas vue, bafouilla le jeune garçon. Mais… je suis désolé, vous ne pouvez pas partir à cheval maintenant, ce…

  Oh, mais je le sais parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Misao avec un autre sourire bienveillant. Je venais juste voir les chevaux. Ils sont splendides… »

         Elle commença ainsi à engager la conversation sur tel ou tel cheval, et bientôt, le jeune palefrenier nommé Aldo, ravi de voir qu'une aussi jolie demoiselle s'intéressait d'aussi prêt à sa passion, se détendit et se mit à parler avec enthousiasme.

         Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Misao repéra une jument déjà sellée et demanda d'un air innocent à qui l'animal était destiné.

  « Oh, elle n'est destinée à personne, c'est seulement que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui enlever sa bride. En fait, c'est Mademoiselle Padger qui vient juste de revenir d'une ballade avec un ami à elle, et je m'apprêtai à m'occuper de cette jument lorsque vous...

  Je vous en prie, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Laissez-la comme ça encore sellée. Puis-je l'approcher ?

  Et bien… oui, bien sûr. Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur. Elle est très douce avec les gens. »

         Misao esquissa un sourire. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle devrait pouvoir grimper sur le dos de la jument et s'enfuir enfin à travers les vastes prairies que l'on voyait se dessiner à l'ouest.

         Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille mettait son plan à exécution. Ni une ni deux, elle enfourcha Listie, qui était le nom de l'animal en question, et quitta les écuries en chevauchant avec l'assurance d'une cavalière expérimentée. Elle eut bien un petit pincement de cœur en entendant le cri surpris et déçu d'Aldo, mais elle se promit de se racheter la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

         Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment, était de sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage tandis qu'elle galopait libre comme l'air. Néanmoins, elle ne pourrait ressentir ces sensations qu'une fois qu'elle aurait lancé son cheval à plus grande vitesse encore, car pour l'instant, si elle avait quitté l'enceinte du château, elle restait toutefois dans la ville, et il lui fallait donc rejoindre la campagne pour pouvoir galoper comme elle l'entendait.

         Quelques minutes plus tard, Misao chevauchait à bride abattue et éclatait de rire en songeant à la tête qu'aurait fait Miss Beckley si elle l'avait vue à cet instant...

#----------#

         Kyo était de bien meilleure humeur que lorsqu'il avait quitté son lit le matin même, en se réveillant. Car entendre Misao la veille prononcer le nom de ce satané Shinji dans son sommeil ne lui avait pas apporté une nuit paisible... Cependant, sa visite aux petits de l'Orphelinat lui avait remonté le moral, surtout lorsqu'il avait reçu les cadeaux que les enfants lui avaient faits pendant son absence. Ils avaient été adorables et leurs présents l'avaient beaucoup touché. Tous, sans exception, lui avaient donné quelque chose qu'ils avaient fabriqué eux-mêmes, et ce même ceux qui d'ordinaire étaient récalcitrants pour ce genre de choses.

         Le jeune homme se souvenait encore avec émotion des événements de la matinée…

**FLASH-BACK :**

  « Tiens, c'est pour toi Kyo ! »

         Zia et Kalie venaient de lui mettre dans les mains un gateau au chocolat qu'elles avaient cuisiné elles-mêmes. Le gateau, même s'il paraissait un peu cramé sur le dessus, serait sûrement très bon après avoir enlevé la couche de brûlé.

  « Merci mes puces ! Il a l'air excellent je vais me régaler c'est sûr ! s'écria Kyo en les embrassant. »

         Les deux petites rosirent de plaisir puis dûrent laisser leur place à Tom et Jun qui se plantaient triomphalement devant Kyo en brandissant dans leurs petites mains d'un air victorieux une grande épée en bois qu'ils avaient fabriqué pour lui. L'épée ne lui servirait probablement pas à tuer ses futurs ennemis mais qu'importe ? Seule l'intention comptait.

         Sincèrement ravi, Kyo prit l'épée avec enthousiasme et fit mine de transpercer des ennemis invisibles en faisant de grands moulinets avec son poignet, ce qui fit rire autant les garçons que les filles qui ouvraient de grands yeux devant le spectacle improvisé de Kyo.

  « Attends, attends ! Il te faut un bouclier ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Sam et Lio qui se précipitèrent pour lui en donner un.

  Formidable ! J'ai toute la panoplie maintenant ! affirma Kyo en leur ébourrifant les cheveux avec affection. »

Sam et Lio s'étaient en effet chargés de lui fabriquer un bouclier pour accompagner l'épée. Le bouclier n'était pas plus grand que son avant-bras, mais Kyo leur assura que grâce à eux, il ne pourrait jamais plus être blessé par quiconque.

Puis ce fut le tour de Relina et Yuna. Les deux fillettes avaient tenté de lui confectionner une sorte de chemise en lin, que Kyo enfila à leur demande. Le jeune homme fut le seul à se rendre compte que le vêtement était beaucoup trop petit pour lui et menaçait de se déchirer, mais il remercia en riant Relina et Yuna et les embrassa chaleureusement.

         Ne restaient plus que Shino et Aki. Kyo chercha celui-ci des yeux, mais ne l'aperçut nulle part. Shino s'approcha alors et donna son cadeau à Kyo. Il s'agissait d'un dessin représentant le jeune homme à cheval en train de se battre contre toute une armée de méchants soldats. Kyo émit un sifflement d'admiration.

  « C'est magnifique, Shino ! Merci, ça me fait très plaisir ! »

         Le jeune homme serra l'enfant dans ses bras puis regarda à nouveau si Aki était dans les parages. Mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable.

  « Où est Aki ? demanda Kyo à Merle qui se trouvait près de lui.

  C'est une longue histoire… soupira Merle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Figure-toi que Aki est d'humeur exécrable depuis ce matin et qu'il a été épouvantable avec tout le monde. Il s'est bagarré avec Sam et a cassé un œuf sur la tête de Relina... Il a donc été consigné dans son lit sans avoir le droit d'en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Je l'ai appelé quand tu es arrivé pour lui dire qu'il pouvait revenir s'il était sage, mais il n'a pas répondu et il boude dans son coin. »

         Kyo étouffa un rire.

  « J'aurais quand même pensé qu'il serait de bonne humeur étant donné que je lui ai parlé hier soir et qu'il paraissait plutôt content. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il a ? demanda le jeune homme, intrigué par le comportement du petit garçon.

  Bon, je t'avoue que j'ai bien une petite idée de ce qu'il trotte dans le crâne de cette tête de mule... Je crois qu'il est gêné et qu'il ne se montre pas parce qu'il a honte.

  Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

  C'est à cause de cette histoire de cadeaux... »

         Merle commença alors à expliquer à Kyo comment Aki, pendant l'absence du jeune homme, avait refusé de fabriquer un cadeau avec l'aide de Shino, affirmant qu'il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

  « Mais je le soupçonne de n'avoir agi ainsi que dans le but de récolter tous les honneurs pour lui tout seul ! déclara Merle en souriant. Tu le connais, il veut tout le temps impressionner tout le monde, et toi plus que n'importe qui. Il préférait donc te faire un cadeau tout seul, sans l'aide de Shino. »

         C'était tout à fait le genre de Aki… pensa Kyo en souriant.

  « Fidèle à lui-même, figure-toi que ce petit fou s'est mis dans la tête de te construire quelque chose de grandiose ! Il voulait faire les choses en grand, et tu sais combien il ne fait pas les choses à moitié… Aki s'est donc mis dans la tête de t'offrir un Guymelef ! J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas dans ses cordes, rien à faire. Il était persuadé que cela te ferait plaisir et que tu serais très impressionné. Pour finir, voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, je l'ai laissé faire pour qu'il se rende compte lui-même que son entreprise était insensée. Je me suis donc rendue avec lui à la forge car il était convaincu qu'en s'y rendant, on accepterait de lui prêter quelques pièces pour monter un guymelef… »

         Kyo éclata de rire en écoutant le début du récit de Merle. C'était du Aki tout craché, ça…

  « Et que s'est-il passé finalement ?

  Il a fallu qu'un ingénieur se dérange pour expliquer à Aki que son projet n'était pas possible… enfin, il a fini par se rendre à la raison et nous sommes retournés à l'orphelinat. Il était très déçu bien sûr, mais pas découragé. Il a décidé de se rabattre sur un projet plus raisonnable et a commencé à te fabriquer une dague.

  Et bien c'est parfait, je n'en demandais pas tant. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me la donner ?

  C'est-à-dire que... il s'est passé quelque chose par rapport à son cadeau. Aki l'avait terminé depuis assez longtemps, mais il y a quelques jours, il a voulu le personnaliser un peu plus en utilisant de la peinture pour le décorer. Une fois la peinture passée, je lui ai conseillé de poser sa dague sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour la faire sécher. Aki l'a fait, et malheureusement, je ne sais pas s'il l'avait posée trop près du rebord, ou si un coup de vent l'a fait rouler, le résultat est que la dague est tombée de la fenêtre pendant la nuit d'avant-hier. Et… un chien a dû la prendre dans sa gueule et s'amuser avec pendant quelques heures, car nous l'avons retrouvée à moitié enterrée près d'un arbre… Et tu imagines l'état de la dague après ça… Aki était furieux ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère ni aussi déçu. Tu comprends, il voulait que son cadeau surpasse celui de tous les autres, et que tu sois fier de lui… Du coup, je pense qu'hier, avec ton retour, il a dû oublier un peu toute cette histoire avec son cadeau rat mais aujourd'hui, il a dû s'en rappeler en se réveillant et il est insupportable depuis ce matin !

  Le pauvre… c'est pour ça qu'il est de mauvais poil ! Il n'a jamais pu se retenir quand quelque chose le contrariait... Bon, je vais aller lui parler. »

         Sur ce, Kyo se dirigea à l'étage, là où se trouvait le dortoir des garçons. La porte du dortoir était fermée, et il frappa quelques coups à la porte.

  « Aki ! C'est moi. Ca te dérange si j'entre ? »

         Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais n'en fut pas étonné. Sans attendre, il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et entra dans la pièce. Le petit Aki se trouvait sur son lit, allongé sur le ventre et la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

  « Hey, Aki… Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Pourquoi tu ne descends pas t'amuser avec les autres ?

  ...

  Tu n'avais pas envie de me voir ?

  ...

  Tu ne veux pas me parler, c'est ça ?

  ... »

         Bon, changement de tactique, songea Kyo en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, et en s'approchant de la poubelle près du lit du petit garçon. Il y aperçut une espèce de bout de bois qui avait dû ressembler à une dague un jour. Kyo s'en empara d'un geste vif, et sourit en voyant Aki se relever brusquement pour tenter de lui subtiliser l'objet.

  « Donne-moi ça ! s'écria-t-il, le visage paniqué.

  Pourquoi ? Si tu l'as jeté à la poubelle, c'est que ça ne devait plus te servir à grand-chose.

  C'est à moi !

  Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me donner cet objet dans ce cas ? Voyons voir… qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être... tu sais ce que c'est, toi ?

  Non ! Rends-le moi !

  Tiens, tiens… on dirait… une sorte de dague… très jolie, en plus. Tu as vu comme le manche a été bien travaill ? »

         Aki regarda alors Kyo d'un air méfiant et murmura, le ton hésitant :

  « Ah bon ? Tu trouves ?

  Oui, bien sûr ! Je dirais même qu'elle est superbe ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me la donner ? »

         Aki toisa Kyo d'un regard surpris et commença à se détendre. Le petit garçon s'assit alors en tailleur sur son lit, et un sourire vint éclairer son visage tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

  « Bon, ok, je veux bien te la donner !

  C'est vrai ? Génial, c'est un super cadeau que tu me fais l !

  Vraiment ?

  Plutôt, oui !

  A une seule condition, alors.

  Laquelle ?

  En échange, il faut que tu me donnes… euh… dix pièces d'or !

  Quoi ? Tu y vas fort, toi ! C'est pas un peu exagér ?

  C'est une dague avec plein de valeur, expliqua-t-il en montrant la dague comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art. »

         Le chenapan… il mentait effrontément ! Kyo s'amusait bien et avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

  « Je n'ai pas cette somme sur moi ! Bon, j'ai une bien meilleure idée : et si à la place, je t'offrais ceci ? »

         Tout en parlant, Kyo venait de sortir de sa poche une petite figurine de bois représentant un dragon en plein vol.

  « Waah ! Un dragon… murmura Aki, impressionné. »

         Le petit garçon s'empressa de prendre l'objet dans ses petites mains et le contempla avec ravissement. La figurine en question n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de superbe, le dragon ayant été assez grossièrement taillé. Cependant, Aki regardait déjà l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, et Kyo fut content de voir que cela lui plaisait.

  « Tu me le donnes alors ? En vrai de vrai ? demanda-t-il à Kyo.

  Oui. Prends-en bien soin. C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué. Je m'amusais à en faire quand j'étais petit.

  Dis, tu m'apprendras à en faire ? »

         Le jeune homme eut un sourire lointain.

  « Un jour, peut-être…

  C'est quand, un jour ?

  Et si on allait rejoindre les autres, plutôt ? Ils doivent se demander ce qu'on fabrique, depuis tout ce temps. »

         Aki accepta aussitôt, bien trop content d'aller montrer aux autres enfants le cadeau que venait de lui faire Kyo, histoire de faire le fier. Main dans la main, Kyo et Aki descendirent donc les escaliers à la rencontre de Merle et des enfants.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

         Souriant encore au souvenir de ces heureux événements, Kyo, tenant par la bride son cheval Klancey, se dirigeait vers les écuries du château. Il rentrait tout juste de sa visite à l'Orphelinat et s'apprêtait désormais à confier Klancey aux bons soins du palefrenier pour ensuite aller accueillir le duc et la duchesse de Dunbrooke qui ne devraient plus tarder. Ceux-ci étaient dans la haute société des gens importants et influençables, qui entretenaient notamment d'excellentes relations avec certains des minitres auxquels Kyo était sensé plaire pour devenir roi. Il était donc capital que le jeune homme fasse bonne impression auprès de ces gens.

Il allait donc falloir qu'il assiste au déjeuner organisé en faveur des convives, auquel seraient présents également tous les nouveaux arrivants de la veille et bien que ces formalités l'ennuient plus qu'autre chose, Kyo ne pouvait s'y soustraire et savait qu'il se devait d'y paraître. Lundar lui avait assuré que son absence se ferait remarquée et serait des plus déplacée, or Kyo avait promis : sa conduite serait irréprochable dorénavant. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les ministres le proclament roi de Fanelia.

         Toutefois, Misao serait aussi présente au déjeuner, songea le jeune homme en souriant à cette pensée, et en se disant que ce déjeuner ne serait peut-être pas si ennuyeux que ça. Kyo avait en effet hâte de voir comment la jeune fille allait faire face aux mondanités dont elle n'avait aucunement l'habitude. De plus, depuis son arrivée à Fanelia, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, et il réalisait avec un certain désappointement que la présence de la jeune fille lui manquait.

Le jeune homme arriva aux écuries et y trouva comme à l'ordinaire Aldo, à qui il confia Klancey. Le jeune palefrenier semblait nerveux, à en croire les gestes saccadés et maladroits dont il usa pour mener le cheval jusqu'à son box.

  « Les invités sont-ils déjà arrivés ? demanda-t-il au jeune palefrenier.

  Je… je ne crois pas, monsieur. Mais… ils ne devraient plus tarder.

  Parfait. Que se passe-t-il, Aldo ? Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette.

  Monsieur… il y a… quelque chose que… »

         Le palefrenier n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une Jeanne essouflée pénétra dans les écuries et se précipita vers Aldo et Kyo.

  « Que se passe-t-il, Jeanne ? questionna celui-ci. Pourquoi avez-vous couru comme si vous aviez le diable au corps ?

  Oh, je suis… si… contente de… vous voir, monsieur ! s'exclama celle-ci, à bout de souffle.

  Que signifie toute cette agitation ?

  Je suis tellement désolée ! Je vais sûrement vous décevoir, mais… c'est mademoiselle Misao. »

         Kyo aurait juré à cet instant qu'Aldo venait de blêmir d'une façon plus que suspecte. Le jeune palefrenier se tenait en effet en face de lui et les expressions de son visage en disaient long sur ce qu'il semblait savoir.

  Q'y a-t-il ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Rien de grave, j'espère.

  Elle a disparu, s'exclama Jeanne avec une intonation désespérée. Je suis venue ici parce que j'espérais qu'elle s'y trouverait. Elle semblait avoir envie d'une ballade en cheval… »

         Kyo fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau trouver Misao attachante, elle restait malgré tout capable de l'énerver prodigieusement en un temps record. Quelle idée saugrenue avait encore bien pu passer par la tête de cette petite écervelée ?

  « Aldo, si vous savez quelque chose, c'est le moment de nous en faire part, déclara sèchement le jeune homme au palefrenier qui était maintenant rouge pivoine.

  J'en avais l'intention, monsieur…

  Parlez.

  La… la demoiselle est venue ici il y a une dizaine de minutes. Elle assurait vouloir seulement s'intéresser aux chevaux mais… elle a enfourché Listie et est partie aussi vite que l'éclair… je n'ai rien pu faire, je…

  J'en ai entendu suffisamment. Aldo, allez me chercher Klancey. Je vais la chercher. Si jamais elle refaisait son apparition avant que je ne la retrouve, veillez à ce qu'elle soit enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'à mon retour. Quant à vous, Jeanne, allez dire au conseiller Lundar que je serai en retard. Expliquez-lui discrètement la raison de mon retard, et dites-lui de me trouver une excuse, à moi et à Misao.

  Bien, monsieur.

  C'est comme si c'était fait. »

         L'air sombre, Kyo monta sur son cheval et partit avec sa monture au galop. Il pensait pouvoir réussir à retrouver la jeune fille, car en quittant le château, elle n'était sûrement pas passée inaperçue aux yeux des gens du village et il lui suffirait donc de demander le chemin qu'elle avait pris à ces personnes.

En tout cas… Misao était complètement inconsciente. Elle était sensée se trouver dans le château à l'heure qu'il est, prête à accueillir les invités comme il se doit. Au lieu de cela, la belle se faisait la malle. Que dirait-on si cela se savait ? La politesse et la bienséance tenaient un rôle majeur dans leur société, et ne pas en tenir compte pouvait donner lieu à des scandales auxquels Kyo ne pouvait se permettre en cette période. Il devait se faire discret et se conduire de façon irréprochable. Cependant, cette attitude était également valable pour Misao. Car si la jeune fille se mettait à dos la haute société et était mal considérée, cela allait forcément déteindre sur lui. On lui reprocherait de ne pas s'occuper assez de sa « protégée », de lui laisser trop de liberté et de donner un mauvais exemple à son entourage. En effet, la jeune fille n'ayant aucun parent en ce monde, Kyo devenait en quelque sorte sa seule famille, c'est à dire que c'était à lui que l'on se plaindrait ou que l'on complimenterait le comportement de Misao.

         Ainsi, la jeune fille devait tout comme lui se tenir à carreau s'ils ne voulaient pas compromettre ses chances de devenir roi de Fanelia. Kyo se reprocha de ne pas avoir mis en garde davantage Misao par rapport à son attitude dans un royaume tel que Fanelia. Les règles en ce lieu étaient bien différentes de celles qu'elle connaissait sur la Lune des Illusions. Il était temps de les lui inculquer.

#--------#

         Misao était aux anges. Après avoir chevauché pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avec une incroyable sensation de liberté, elle goûtait maintenant à un repos bien mérité, allongée comme elle était au soleil, dans un pré près duquel coulait un ruisseau. Le cadre était enchanteur, à la fois tranquille et pittoresque, et elle se félicitait à maintes reprises d'avoir pris la décision de cette petite escapade qui s'avérait délicieuse de minute en minute.

         Une légère brise caressait son visage, l'air sentait bon la nature – adieu la pollution de la grande ville où elle habitait au Japon – et les rayons chauds du soleil promettaient un joli bronzage si elle y restait assez longtemps exposée.

         Elle avait oublié tous ses soucis, et sa matinée déprimante en compagnie de l'adorable miss Beckley n'était plus qu'un mauvais et lointain souvenir. Misao savourait ainsi l'instant avec délice, et commençait même à somnoler doucement, lorsqu'elle sentit une ombre se poster devant elle, masquant ainsi à demi une partie de la lumière du soleil. Ennuyée et étonnée par cette ombre soudaine, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et eut une exclamation ravie en découvrant Kyo.

  « Kyo ! Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? Peu importe, viens t'asseoir près de moi, tu vas voir, c'est absolument g…

  Debout ! Nous partons.

  Quoi ?

  Ma parole, n'as-tu pas un grain de bon sens ?! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? Pour me baigner dans le ruisseau peut-être ?

  Pourquoi te fâches-tu ? Je ne fais rien de mal !

  Plus que tu ne sembles le croire. Sais-tu qu'à la seconde où je te parle, des invités importants arrivent au château et comptent sur notre présence pour le déjeuner ?

  Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est même pour ça que je suis partie. »

         Agacé de la voir toujours aussi peu soucieuse de son attitude, Kyo lui saisit le bras fermement et la remit debout aussi sec.

  « Lâche-moi, espèce de brute ! Tu me fais mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

  Comment faut-il que je te le dise ?! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Ca ne se fait pas, bon sang ! Tu devais rester au château pour accueillir les invités, parler et partager un repas avec eux. Une demoiselle ne quitte pas sa demeure sans autorisation et sans en avertir personne comme ça !

  Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? Je n'ai plus quatre ans ! Quand je suis chez Amano et Nozomi, je n'ai pas besoin de…

  Tu n'es pas chez eux ! Tu es ici, à Fanelia, désormais. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Peu importe d'où tu viens, tu dois te conformer à nos règles. Et les nôtres concernant la bienséance sont plus strictes. Tu es une jeune fille, tu n'as pas la majorité, et je suis ton seul soutien en ce monde. C'est donc moi qui suis responsable de toi. Tout ce que tu vas faire de mal va ressurgir sur moi, tu comprends ça ? De plus, les invités que nous accueillons aujourd'hui sont des gens influents qui peuvent parler de moi à certains des ministres qui détermineront le futur monarque de Fanelia. Si tu continues comme ça, tu risques de tout gâcher !

  Mais vos règles sont totalement idiotes et affreuses ! J'ai détesté tout le temps que j'ai passé au château. Cette vieille sorcière de Miss Beckley est détestable et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de passer tout mon temps avec elle !

  Nos règles sont comme elles sont, et tu t'y feras. En venant ici, tu as pris un engagement, Misao. Qui a dit que ce serait facile ? Personne. Cependant, tu t'es engagée à m'aider à devenir roi de Fanelia, et ce n'est pas en te faisant remarquer et en te faisant condamner par la haute société que tu m'aideras ! Tu dois te conduire comme une jeune fille bien élevée et convenable. Cela signifie être à l'heure et figurer aux mondanités auxquelles tu seras invitée. Tu devras aussi être polie et respectueuse, notamment envers les personnes âgées telles que miss Beckley. Enfin, tu obéiras à ce que je te dis, et pour commencer tu vas m'accompagner au château. »

         Misao poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

  « Se conduire comme une jeune fille convenable, obéir aux ordres, faire bonne figure… c'est ridicule ! Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance à l'apparence. Je viens juste d'arriver ici et j'ai déjà l'impression d'étouffer !

  A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, Misao. Cesse d'agir comme une gamine ! L'avenir de tout un royaume est en jeu ! Qu'est-ce que ces petits inconvénients en comparaison ? Fais un effort, bon sang ! Je te croyais moins immature. Maintenant, viens. »

         Interdite, Misao obéit cette fois-ci sans discuter et alla monter Listie qu'elle avait attachée à un arbre et qui broutait tranquillement. La jument interrompit son déjeuner et se mit au trot sous l'ordre de Misao.

         Le retour jusqu'au château de Fanelia se fit dans le silence le plus complet, un silence à la fois froid et plein de rancœur qui troubla la jeune fille, déjà mal à l'aise après ce que Kyo lui avait dit. La voix du jeune homme avait en effet été sèche et presque intransigeante, ce qui avait laissé Misao sans voix. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. D'accord, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire cette escapade, mais Kyo avait-il besoin de paraître si grave et de la réprimander avec tant de colère ? Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup haussé le ton, mais elle avait bien compris à quel point il était mécontent et comme elle l'avait… déçu. Oui, « déçu » était bien le mot. Et cela la mettait mal à l'aise et la chagrinait d'être soudainement aussi mal considérée par Kyo. Celui-ci avait déjà été furieux contre elle, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais jamais de cette façon. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots :

_« Cesse d'agir comme une gamine ! Fais un effort ! Tu es si immature… »_

         Misao savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas l'exemple parfait de la mâturité, mais entendre ces mots de la bouche de Kyo l'affectait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. A vrai dire, elle en était presque honteuse. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait. Kyo avait raison, elle avait été inconsciente et irresponsable.

         Cependant, en voyant les portes du château de Fanelia se dessiner devant elle, la jeune fille se rembrunit et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver des excuses. Elle avait peut-être fait une bourde, mais ô combien justifiée ! Toutes ces exigences, tous ces ordres, toutes ces formalités la répugnaient et lui donnaient envie de hurler à la face de tous ces gens à quel point leur foutue bienséance était superficielle et inutile. Et si, comme le lui avait reproché Kyo, elle devait faire des efforts pour s'adapter à son monde, Misao en revanche avait bien envie de reprocher au jeune homme de ne lui avoir rien dit sur toutes ces nouvelles choses qui l'attendaient. C'est vrai ça, Kyo, avant de partir, ne l'avait prévenue en rien, ne l'avait mise au courant de rien et il s'insurgeait maintenant de sa conduite ! S'il n'était pas content après elle, il n'avait qu'à la mettre en garde plus tôt ! La veille, à peine une fois arrivés au château, il s'était contenté de la planter là et d'aller retrouver ses amis et tant pis pour toi, Misao, débrouille-toi, adapte-toi à ce monde dont les traditions et les coutumes te sont complètement inconnues, et ne fais pas une seule erreur car après tout, toutes tes fautes vont déteindre sur moi !!

         En pensant à tout cela, la jeune fille était maintenant elle aussi en colère et pleine de rancœur envers Kyo, qui la traitait comme si tout était de sa faute, alors que depuis son arrivée à Fanelia, il ne s'était pas occupée d'elle et ne lui avait rien dit du comportement qu'elle était sensée adopter.

  « Nous arrivons, déclara Kyo en passant les portes du château. »

         Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent ensuite jusque dans la cour du château puis se dirigèrent vers les écuries où Aldo les attendait, ainsi que Jeanne.

  « Mademoiselle Misao ! s'écria celle-ci avec une bonne dose de soulagement. Comme je suis contente de vous voir !

  Moi de même, grinça Misao entre ses dents, avec une mauvaise humeur appuyée. »

         Elle s'en voulut ensuite d'être désagréable avec la pauvre Jeanne, qui n'avait rien fait et n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Néanmoins, Misao ne se sentait pas la force de paraître joyeuse et pleine d'entrain après le discours moralisateur qu'elle venait de subir par Kyo, et surtout elle appréhendait le déjeuner auquel elle allait devoir se rendre.

  « Jeanne, qu'a dit Lundar ? demanda Kyo à la femme de chambre.

  Et bien… je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il n'était pas très content, murmura la jeune femme en baissant la tête. Il m'a dit de vous faire savoir qu'il espérait que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez, puis il a déclaré qu'il se débrouillerait pour éclipser votre retard, à vous et à mademoiselle Misao, auprès de tout le monde. Il a dit qu'il prétexterait pour Misao qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et préférait rester un peu dans sa chambre quant à vous, monsieur, il a dit qu'il dirait à tous que vous deviez probablement avoir été retenu sur la route par des travaux, ou des choses comme ça. Enfin, il a ajouté qu'il espérait que… que cela ne se reproduirait plus. »

         Misao sentit le regard de Kyo se poser sur elle, et elle ressentit cela comme s'il la tenait responsable de tous les maux de la Terre. C'était absurde ! Il n'allait pas lui faire la tête pour un incident aussi insignifiant ! Si ?

  « Aldo, occupez-vous des chevaux, ordonna Kyo d'une voix ferme. Jeanne, conduisez donc Misao à sa chambre en empruntant le chemin des domestiques. Inutile de se faire remarquer plus qu'il ne se doit. Faites-la se changer et attendez-moi dans sa chambre. Je vais moi aussi me changer et j'irai vous rejoindre pour que nous nous rendions elle et moi dans la salle à manger. »

         Il balançait ses ordres comme s'il croyait que tout le monde allait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, songea Misao en se renfrognant. Pour qui se prend-il ? Et pourquoi s'adresse-t-il à Jeanne pour tout ce qui me concerne ? Ne pouvait-il pas me dire directement à moi de me changer ? Ce n'est pas Jeanne qui va assister à ce stupide repas, bon sang ! Il fait comme si je n'existais pas, comme si je n'étais pas là, alors que c'est bien de moi dont il s'agit ! J'ai l'impression d'être un pantin que l'on trimballe par-ci par-là… Jeanne, faites-la se changer, conduisez-la dans sa chambre… je ne suis pas un objet !

         Misao se sentait inutile et tellement peu considérée qu'elle en était furieuse. Et voir Aldo et Jeanne obéir effectivement au doigt et à l'œil de Kyo ne la rendit que plus amère. Ici, Kyo était un des maîtres du château, il avait ses propres domestiques et pouvait donner des ordres comme bon lui semblait. Certains allaient même jusqu'à le considérer comme un prince, puisqu'il risquait de devenir le futur roi de Fanelia. Le voir commander était donc quelque chose de normal. Pire, il avait dû être habitué à être servi depuis tout petit, et qu'on lui obéisse devait être pour lui quelque chose de naturel.

         Misao était donc prête à comprendre et à accepter de le voir ainsi donner des ordres à ses domestiques mais ce qu'elle refusait de concevoir, c'était de le voir, LUI, lui donner des ordres à ELLE. Elle ne faisait pas partie de son armada de serviteurs, elle n'était même pas de son monde et ne tolérerait pas d'être traitée comme une idiote…

Elle décida toutefois de ne pas faire d'éclat pour l'instant, étant donné que le moment ne paraissait pas approprié vu le déjeuner auquel ils devaient assister. Elle se promit néanmoins d'exposer clairement à Kyo son point de vue, afin qu'il comprenne que même si elle était venue sur Gaïa dans le but de l'aider, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était à son humble disposition.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Kyo seul, et elle accompagnée de Jeanne, qui la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre en empruntant de nouveaux couloirs réservés apparemment aux domestiques.

#--------#

_Quelque part sur Gaïa…_

  « Où en sommes-nous, Assgard ?

  La réunions de leurs ministres aura lieu dans trois jours, Maître. Nous saurons alors qui de Kyo ou d'Hetan sera roi de Fanelia.

  Très bien. L'espion est-il arrivé à destination ?

  Bientôt. C'est de lui que nous pourrons prochainement tenir de nouvelles informations. Maître, si je puis me permettre, pensez-vous vraiment que ce Kyo ait des chances de devenir roi ?

  Rien n'est encore sûr à cause de leurs stupides ministres. Aussi stupides que toute leur race, d'ailleurs.

  Ne devrions-nous pas intervenir pour qu'il remporte le trône ?

  Surtout pas. Si nous nous mêlons trop tôt de leurs affaires, nous pourrions commettre facilement une erreur qui réduirait tout notre plan à néant. Je vous ai déjà dit que nous devions être prudent.

  Pardonnez-moi.

  Nous allons attendre l'annonce du nouveau monarque. Si ce n'est pas le dénommé Kyo, nous agirons en éliminant l'autre. Kyo prendra immédiatement sa place.

  Ne trouveront-ils pas cela suspect ? Ils pourraient même aller jusqu'à soupçonner Kyo lui-même.

  Pas si nous agissons subtilement. Il suffirait de remplacer le petit imbécile d'Hetan par un de nos hommes, puis de simuler une grave maladie, et de le faire abdiquer. Ensuite, Kyo prendrait sa place, ainsi Hetan deviendrait inutile et pourrait être tué en toute impunité sans que l'on puisse suspecter Kyo.

  Très ingénieux, en effet.

  Où en est-on avec la fille ?

  Elle est toujours là et loge à Fanelia. Devons-nous la laisser tranquille pour le moment ?

  Oui, elle ne nous sera utile qu'une fois la guerre commencée. Mais il est vrai que la première attaque est imminente. Nos chers petits hommes se tiennent-ils prêt au combat ?

  Un mot de vous et ils se jetteront à corps perdu dans la bataille, déclara Assgard avec un rictus méprisant. »

         L'homme ricana à ces propos.

  « Astria sera notre première cible, affirma-t-il avec une évidente satisfaction. Stimulez-les en leur racontant comment ce chien d'Allen Schezar les a humilié durant la dernière guerre.

  Bien, monsieur. »

#----------#

         Kyo vint frapper à la porte de Misao quelques minutes plus tard. Jeanne lui ouvrit et il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille sans attendre. Misao se tenait debout devant son miroir et fixait son reflet avec une grimace.

  « Pourquoi cette tête ? Les vêtements que je t'ai envoyés ne te plaisent pas ? demanda Kyo en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

  C'est juste que…

  Les robes sont un peu sévères, pour une jeune fille, compléta Jeanne en venant à sa rescousse.

  Je crois être mieux placé pour juger de ce qui est bon pour elle, déclara froidement Kyo en fronçant les sourcils. Ces robes sont parfaites et elle les portera, n'est-ce pas, Misao ? »

         Celle-ci était trop furieuse pour répondre. Pour qui se prenait Kyo, à la fin ? Son père ? Depuis quand choisissait-il ses propres vêtements ?! Ainsi, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il était tellement habitué à se faire obéir que cela lui semblait évident qu'il en serait de même pour elle. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas contrôler, oh non.

         La jeune fille préféra néanmoins ne faire aucune remarque. Après tout, peut-être Kyo était-il simplement encore fâché contre elle, et que cela allait lui passer. Mieux valait ne pas causer de disputes inutiles, surtout sachant la vitesse à laquelle elle et lui étaient capables de se lancer des insultes à la figure.

         Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous, et arrivaient dans la salle à manger où étaient déjà installés tous les convives.

  « N'oublie pas que tu étais censée être un peu malade il y a quelques minutes, murmura Kyo à l'oreille de Misao. Fais donc en sorte qu'on le croit. Et n'oublie pas de bien te conduire, cette fois. »

         Misao se hérissa à cette dernière remarque, mais se tut. Kyo commençait vraiment à l'agacer, mais pour le moment, elle était obligée de garder ça pour elle. La jeune fille adressa donc un faible sourire aux gens qui étaient déjà attablés pour manger, et hocha lentement la tête lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux. Les présentations furent faites, et encore une fois, Misao se sentit incapable de retenir tous ces noms plus de deux minutes.

Il y avait le duc et la duchesse de Dunbrooke bien entendu, la famille Padger qui comptait le père, Monsieur Johann Padger, notable de profession, la mère et les deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, ainsi que le Comte et la Comtesse de Wendling avec leur fille aînée, ensuite le baron Milton accompagné de sa femme et de ses deux fils, et enfin le conseiller Lundar et le général Padelius, un des Quatre grands Guerriers du royaume. Miss Beckley figurait aussi parmi les invités, à la grande consternation de Misao.

Comble de la malchance, la jeune fille fut placée à la droite de la vieille femme. A sa gauche, se trouvait le fils des Padger, et en face figurait Kyo. La toute première partie du dîner, lors de l'entrée, fut mortellement ennuyeuse. Misao ne participait à aucune conversation, pour la bonne raison que tout d'abord, on ne semblait pas désirer qu'elle y participe, et ensuite parce que les discussions ne tournaient qu'autour de la politique, sujet auquel Misao s'intéressait peu, surtout dans un monde inconnu.

Le pire, était que la jeune fille avait bien du mal à saisir le fonctionnement des couverts. En effet, devant elle et près de son assiette, se tenaient à peu près une dizaine de couverts en tout, dont Misao n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité. Pourquoi ne se contentaient-ils pas de la bonne vieille fourchette et d'un couteau ? se demandait-elle avec abattement.

En attendant, elle avait l'air ridicule, car elle était complètement perdue et n'osait pas commencer à manger. Elle glissa un œil prudent vers Kyo qui la regardait. Le jeune homme essayait de l'aider en lui montrant comment s'y prendre, mais Misao ne comprenait rien, surtout qu'il se trouvait en face d'elle et qu'elle avait ainsi du mal à répéter ses gestes du fait qu'ils étaient dans un sens opposé.

Elle commençait à sentir les regards des invités se poser sur elle, lorsqu'elle sentit son voisin de gauche lui donner un léger coup de pied sous la table, et elle le regarda alors avec étonnement. Il s'agissait du fils des Padger, qui se nommait William, si elle ne se trompait pas. Le jeune homme essayait lui aussi de l'aider et lui montrait comment faire. Comme il était juste à côté de lui, c'était beaucoup plus simple qu'avec Kyo, et Misao poussa un soupir de soulagement en se saisissant enfin des couverts adéquats pour commencer à manger.

En remerciement, la jeune fille gratifia le dénommé William d'un grand sourire, que celui-ci lui rendit chaleureusement. Suite à cela, il alla même jusqu'à commencer à lui adresser la parole, ce qui eut pour effet de la distraire et de supporter le déjeuner.

  « Ainsi, vous êtes bel et bien de la Lune des Illusions, lui chuchota-t-il pour rester discret.

  Oui, c'est bien cela. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis complètement perdue avec vos coutumes. Vous venez de me sauver la vie ! Merci beaucoup.

  Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Cela me faisait mal au cœur de vous voir ainsi. Je vous observe depuis le début du repas, vous savez.

  Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?

  Je suis curieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se retrouve à la même table qu'une jeune habitante de la Lune des Illusions… Vous êtes Lady Kanzaki, si je ne me trompe ?

  Par pitié, appelez-moi Misao, dit la jeune fille en pouffant de rire. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise.

  Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Will. C'est ainsi que m'appellent tous mes amis.

  Très bien, Will. Cela signifie-t-il que je compte déjà parmi vos amis ? »

         Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir.

  « Cela dépend… cela vous intéresse-t-il d'en faire partie ?

  Pourquoi pas. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes mon sauveur de couverts.

  C'est vrai, admit Will en souriant. Vous avez une dette envers moi. Mais si vous voulez devenir mon ami, alors nous allons avoir besoin de nous rencontrer très souvent, et faire de longues promenades ensemble, pour faire plus ample connaissance. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

         Misao était un peu prise au dépourvu. Etait-elle en train de se faire draguer ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Car ici, faire la cour à une fille semblait être beaucoup plus subtil et délicat que sur Terre. La jeune fille se sentit soudainement observée. Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard froid et agacé de Kyo. Qu'avait-elle encore fait de mal ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle parlait avec Will qu'il était mécontent ? Si c'était bien cela, il dépassait les bornes. Après avoir choisi ses vêtements, comptait-il aussi choisir ses propres amis ?!

         Ce fut ce qui la décida à répondre au jeune Padger.

  « C'est une excellente idée, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. J'adorerais mieux vous connaître. Je me sens très seule ici, vous savez.

  Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà compter sur moi pour vous sortir de votre solitude. Mais de toute façon, vous venez à peine d'arriver, c'est bien normal. Ce soir, lors du bal, vous ferez sûrement d'autres rencont…

  Je viens d'entendre le mot « bal » ! De quoi parlez-vous, mon cher William, avec Lady Kanzaki ? interrompit la Comtesse de Wendling, toujours à l'affût des commérages.

  Oh, je lui parlais juste du bal de ce soir, expliqua Will.

  Cela signifie-t-il que vous nous ferez l'honneur d'y assister, Lady Kanzaki ? demanda la Comtesse.

  Et bien, oui… je crois, répondit Misao.

  C'est bien normal, puisqu'il s'agit d'un bal organisé en l'honneur du retour du Comte de Valencia parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? Lady Kanzaki, qui est arrivée avec lui, sera donc aussi à l'honneur, ce soir.

  En effet, déclara Kyo.

  Au fait, connaissez-vous nos danses, sur la Lune des Illusions ? demanda alors la jeune Padger avec curiosité à Misao.

  Et bien… si vous faites référence à la valse, il est certain que nous la connaissons.

  Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous ne serez pas perdue ce soir, pour danser.

  C'est à dire que… nous connaissons la valse, mais nous n'apprenons pas forcément à la danser. Moi-même, je ne sais pas danser.

  Chère enfant, il est temps de vous y mettre sérieusement ! s'exclama la baronne de Milton. »

         Misao hocha la tête d'un air crispé, embarrassée devant toute l'attention qu'on lui portait désormais. En effet, tout le monde lui posait maintenant des questions sur la Lune des Illusions, ses habitants, leurs coutumes, leur nourriture, bref, elle avait l'impression d'être devenue le centre de tous les regards depuis quelques minutes.

         Lorsqu'enfin, on vint servir le dessert, un autre sujet fut abordé et la jeune fille put respirer. A la fin du repas, on fut enfin disposé à quitter la table, et tandis que les hommes se retrouvaient entre eux dans un salon contigu à la salle à manger, les femmes allaient se rafraîchir sur la terrasse donnant vue sur le vaste jardin du château. Cependant, Will, qui avait des affaires à régler à l'extérieur du château, devait s'en aller et vint donc prendre congé des dames avant de partir. Lorsque vint le tour de Misao, le jeune homme en profita pour lui parler un peu et lui posa une nouvelle question :

  « Vous ne savez réellement pas danser, miss ?

  Oui. Est-ce un crime, ici ? plaisanta la jeune fille.

  Certes non ! Mais… il sera dur de vous amuser ce soir et de n'offenser personne si vous refusez toutes les danses. Allons, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Je suis sûr que cet après-midi, par exemple, vous pourriez en apprendre suffisamment pour faire bonne figure ce soir.

  C'est ce qu'on m'a dit…

  Si… enfin… si vous le désirez, je pourrais peut-être… tenter de vous initier 

  Désolé, mais la demoiselle est déjà prise. »

         Misao se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix coupante de quelqu'un qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Kyo se tenait en effet derrière elle, un verre d'alcool dans la main droite, et fixait Will avec une nonchalance affectée.

  « Vraiment ? s'enquit le jeune Padger auprès de Misao, afin de voir si elle allait approuver les dires de Kyo. »

         Celle-ci hésita. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit Jeanne, comme quoi Kyo pourrait lui apprendre à danser cependant, le jeune homme ne lui en avait pas parlé du tout, il n'avait rien convenu de pareil avec elle, et voilà qu'il venait assurer une telle chose tout naturellement, comme si cela tenait de l'évidence, et avec un aplomb démesuré en plus ! Encore une fois, Misao fut agacée de constater comment Kyo se permettait de répondre à sa place. Depuis quand prenait-il des décisions pour elle ?

  « Mettriez-vous en doute ma parole, Padger ? demanda Kyo avec la même indolence, mais avec un soupçon de mépris dans la voix. Lady Misao m'a déjà donné son accord pour que je lui enseigne les rudiments de la valse. Vous arrivez trop tard. C'est trop dommage.

  Nous n'avons rien convenu du tout ! s'écria Misao, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Je n'ai…

  Peut-être devrais-je vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Miss Kanzaki. Nous nous trouvions près d'un ruisseau quand nous avons parlé de cela, déclara Kyo d'une voix dure et en dardant sur la jeune fille un regard qui en disait long sur son humeur. »

         Misao comprit qu'il cherchait à lui rappeler la faute qu'elle avait commise dans la matinée en s'échappant à cheval. Il était clair qu'il mentait mais qu'il voulait qu'elle confirme ce qu'il disait, comme pour qu'elle se rachète de sa soi-disante « horrible conduite » du matin. La jeune fille pesa un instant le pour et le contre, et se décida finalement à se mettre du côté de Kyo. Elle avait beau mourir d'envie de rendre Kyo furieux en acceptant la proposition de Will, d'un autre côté, elle ne connaissait celui-ci que depuis quelques heures à peine, et se demandait si elle arriverait vraiment à se concentrer et à apprendre à danser avec quelqu'un qu'elle considérait encore comme un étranger. Or, elle avait réellement envie d'apprendre correctement l'art de la danse car risquer de se ridiculiser le soir-même n'était pas une perspective des plus réjouissantes…

  « C'est exact, admit-elle donc à contrecœur. Je… j'avais complètement oublié notre conversation de ce matin.

  Vous voyez ? Miss Misao avait déjà pris un engagement auprès de moi, déclara Kyo avec une ironie presque triomphante. J'en suis sincèrement désolé pour vous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Padger avec un air tout, sauf désolé.

  Mais je n'en doute pas. De toute façon, je gage que Lady Kanzaki, qui grâce à vous saura parfaitement danser ce soir, me réservera quelques danses, n'est-ce pas, miss ?

  Bien sûr ! assura Misao en souriant. J'en serai ravie.

  Plaisir partagé. A ce soir, miss. Vous aussi, Comte, salua Will avant de les quitter. »

         Misao le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Kyo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle à son tour.

  « Alors comme ça, tu t'es déjà fait un nouvel ami ? On peut dire que tu vas vite en besogne. »

         Misao ne se serait pas sentie aussi furieuse s'il n'avait pas mis dans sa phrase une intonation aussi moqueuse.

  « En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde ?! Pourquoi as-tu surgi comme un vautour dès qu'il m'a fait cette proposition ? Qui crois-tu être, à la fin ?

  Kyo Fanel, Comte de Valencia, et bientôt le futur Roi de Fanelia. Ca te va comme présentation, ou il faut que je sois encore plus explicite ?

  Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu te crois tout permis, peut-être ?

  Pas nécessairement. Du moins, pas encore. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je te rappelle que tu es sous MA responsabilité. En tant que tel, tu dois me faire confiance, et faire ce que je te dis ! »

         Misao n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ?!

  « Je ne suis pas à ton service, Kyo ! Je ne suis pas une domestique, ou un de tes innombrables serviteurs ! Je fais ce que je veux, et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas diriger ma vie, sous prétexte que tu te sens responsable de moi !

  Tais-toi, idiote ! Avec tes cris de mégère, tu vas ameuter tout le monde autour de nous ! »

         En effet, depuis quelques instants, les dames qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux jetaient un œil perplexe dans leur direction, ce qui n'était sûrement pas bon pour l'image du couple parfait et harmonieux qu'étaient sensés donner Kyo et Misao. Pour ne pas faire jaser plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire, le jeune homme décida de poursuivre cette discussion dans un lieu plus tranquille. Il prit donc le bras de Misao, s'excusa auprès des femmes de leur enlever la jeune fille, prétextant un mal de tête de sa part, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la chambre de Misao.

         Celle-ci ne broncha pas, bien trop contente de pouvoir hurler sur Kyo loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ce dont elle ne se priva pas dès que la porte de sa chambre fut refermée derrière eux.

  « Tu es impossible ! cria-t-elle. Depuis que je suis arrivée, tu essaies de régir ma vie, et tu agis comme si j'étais à ta disposition !

  Je ne fais qu'agir pour notre bien à tous ! Tu ne connais rien de nos coutumes, et comme en plus tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de tes agissements. Rien que ce matin, que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas allé te chercher ? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier pour tout le mal que je me donne.

  Je rêve ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Kyo. Je suis désolée pour ce matin, je reconnais mon erreur, mais tu ferais bien aussi de reconnaître les tiennes ! Tu ne m'as rien dit sur toutes vos règles, pas un mot ! Et tu espérais que je les apprenne en quelques heures ?!

  Très bien. En ce cas, je vais te les énoncer. Règle numéro 1 : conduis-toi comme une jeune fille digne et bien élevée, aimable, polie et respectueuse. Règle numéro 2 : ne te mets pas à dos les familles les plus influentes, si tu ne veux pas être mise au ban de la société. Règle numéro 3 : apprends à manger, à saluer, à danser, à converser bref, à te tenir correctement dans le monde. Règle numéro 4 : tu as un chaperon, miss Beckley. Arrange-toi donc pour lui plaire, ou du moins, fais semblant. Règle numéro 5 : ne flirte pas ouvertement avec les hommes. Tu n'es pas une courtisane. Les hommes de ce monde ne sont pas différents des tiens : beaucoup ne recherchent la compagnie d'une femme que pour réchauffer leur lit.

  Pardon ?! Insinuerais-tu que je cherche à séduire ?! Et que Will fait partie de cette catégorie d'hommes dont tu viens de parler ?

  Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Je ne fais que te mettre en garde. Sois prudente, c'est tout.

  Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! Tu m'ennuies sérieusement avec tes discours de vieux moralisateur. Le pire, c'est que je ne te crois pas très bien placé pour cela. J'ai cru comprendre par Jeanne que tu n'étais pas très constant avec les femmes. Et après ça, tu as le culot de me dire de me méfier des hommes et de te faire confiance, à toi ! Excuse-moi si je trouve ça drôle.

  J'ai toujours pensé que les domestiques avaient la langue trop bien pendue… murmura Kyo en maudissant Jeanne. De toute façon, ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai jamais été impoli avec aucune femme. Je les ai toujours respectées.

  Tu m'en vois rassurée, assura Misao avec un petit rire dédaigneux.

  Au fait, ma dernière règle : tu n'es pas majeure, considère-moi donc comme ton tuteur. »

La jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

  « Tu n'es pas plus majeur que moi, que je sache ! Tu ne peux donc pas être mon tuteur !

  Je sais, mais c'est tout comme. Même si je n'ai pas encore la majorité officielle, je serai bientôt Roi de Fanelia. Personne n'ira donc chipoter sur le fait que je sois majeur ou non pour devenir ton tuteur.

  Très bien, deviens mon tuteur si tu en as envie, mais ne crois pas que j'obéirai à un seul de tes souhaits ! J'en ai plus qu'assez, de toi et de tes airs supérieurs ! D'abord, tu choisis mes vêtements, ensuite tu m'empêches de rencontrer Will aujourd'hui ! Jusqu'où comptes-tu aller ?

  Si je te laissais faire, tu ternirais ta réputation, et la mienne avec. Je serais déjà discrédité depuis longtemps à l'heure qu'il est.

  Alors c'est pour ça que tu te donnes tant de mal ? Pour ne pas être déshonor ? Tu as honte de moi, je suppose.

  Je n'ai jamais dit ça, et tu le sais.

  Dans ce cas, tu l'as pens !

  Non. Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Si c'était vrai, crois-tu que je t'aurai demandé de m'accompagner ici ? »

         Misao regarda un instant Kyo dans les yeux. Le jeune homme semblait s'être soudainement radouci. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Elle en voulait toujours à Kyo d'être aussi autoritaire avec elle. Où était passé le jeune garçon attentionné et rayonnant qui s'était amusé avec une bande d'enfants la veille ? Etait-ce seulement lorsqu'il était avec elle qu'il devenait parfois aussi odieux ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être la seule à l'énerver autant ?

  « Si tu n'as pas honte de moi, qu'as-tu contre moi alors ? insista Misao.

  Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? Cette dispute devient stupide.

  C'est trop facile ! C'est toi qui as commencé, ne compte pas te défiler comme ça ! A moins que tu ne veuilles t'excuser de toutes tes idioties. »

         Kyo éclata d'un rire sans joie et s'avança tout près de la jeune fille.

  « Tu veux que je te dise le fond de ma pensée ? murmura-t-il en prenant délicatement entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Misao. »

         La jeune fille se tut, incapable de proférer un mot devant la soudaine proximité de Kyo.

  « Je t'ai toujours trouvée adorable… commença le jeune homme en murmurant à son oreille. »

         Misao retint son souffle, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

  « … mais tu es aussi inconsciente, irréfléchie, et immature. J'ai l'impression de causer avec une gamine qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Grandis un peu, Misao. »

         L'entendre lui dire ces paroles si crûment donna l'impression à la jeune fille de recevoir une douche froide.

  « Je ne suis pas une gamine ! protesta-t-elle. Il y a peut-être plus mâture que moi, mais je sais que je n'en suis pas une ! J'aurai bientôt dix-sept ans et…

  Inutile de te justifier, je sais ce que je dis. Tu voulais une réponse, tu l'as eu. J'ai été franc.

  Tu te trompes. Will n'avait pas l'air de me trouver si immature, lui.

  Il ne te connaît pas. Il tombera de haut lorsqu'il réalisera quelle gamine effrontée et impulsive tu fais, ricana Kyo.

  J'aurais dû accepter sa proposition de m'apprendre à danser, plutôt que la tienne ! répliqua Misao, furieuse de se voir gratifiée de tels qualificatifs. »

         Le jeune homme eut un sourire suffisant.

  « Je danse dix fois mieux que lui et ferai un merveilleux professeur, déclara-t-il posément. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, nous ferions bien de commencer ta première leçon. Je vais appeler Jeanne pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi et te recoiffe. Tu a tellement vociféré après moi que tu ressembles à un épouvantail. Tu as cinq minutes pour te préparer. »

         Sur ce, Kyo tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, laissant Misao seule face à sa rancœur.

A suivre !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bon, là je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir dû m'arrêter l ! ct pas prévu au départ, ms j'ai décidé de stopper ici pour publier le chapitre plus vite… (c'est aussi pour ça que le titre du chapitre laisse un peu à désirer… normalement il devait s'appeler, LE BAL, ms vu ke je suis pas allée jusque là… j'ai dû trouver un autre titre ki colle… ms ce sera pour l'autre chapitre !)

Mais comme je sais exactement ce que je compte faire après (pour une fois), le 10ème chapitre risque d'arriver bientôt ! deux semaines maximum avant sa publication (vu ke ya une copine ki vient dormir chez moi…), je dépasserai pas ce délai, promis juré crach

Donc je vous assure un 10ème chapitre à peu près aussi long, avec une scène Misao/Kyo où on ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux ! (en même temps, je suis dsl ms c vrai ke je ne peux pas faire en sorte kil se passe des choses incroyables entre eux à TOUS les chapitres)

La réunion des ministres ne tardera pas non plus, et je vais pouvoir introduire bientôt un premier pitit combat de Guymelef !

Pour finir, un petit sondage sur les caractères des personnages (je vous explique pourquoi je le fais et que cela m'intéresse que vous y répondiez : en fait, c'est parce que ds ce chapitre, un autre aspect de Kyo apparaît, c'est à dire qu'on le voit beaucoup plus autoritaire et plus possessif aussi pareil pour Misao, le fait qu'elle soit en somme assez immature est plus développé… donc je me demandais si cela vous plaisait ou non) :

Que pensez-vous du caractère de Kyo ?

vous l'aimez bien mais pas ds ce chapitre ?

vous l'aimez encore plus avec ce chapitre ?

vous le détestiez déjà au début alors là c'est encore pire ?

Que pensez-vous du caractère de Misao ?

elle est sympa et son personnage est attachant

elle est lourde à ne jamais savoir ce qu'elle veut

elle est bien mais un peu trop gamine sur les bords

Enfin, une autre question dont vos réponses pourraient m'aider :

William Padger (Will) semble un peu s'intéresser à Misao ds ce chapitre. Vous pouvez donc deviner qu'il va peut-être un peu semer le trouble ds le petit couple déjà tourmenté que forment Misao et Kyo .

Comment verriez-vous ce Will, du point de vue de sa personnalit ?

plutôt séducteur, une sorte de nouveau Allen Schezar

très timide, histoire d'établir un contraste avec Kyo qui est au contraire plein d'assurance

(je n'ai pas d'autres idées de caractères pour lui, mais si vous en avez, ne vous gênez pas pour proposer)

Voil ! Ces petits sondages pourront m'aiguiller pour les prochains chapitres, et comme cette fic n'est pas une fanfic originale et ne m'appartient donc pas entièrement, je l'écris pour moi mais aussi pour vous donc c'est dans le but que cela vous plaise encore plus !

A dans deux semaines (au plus tard) !!!

Tchao et gros bisous à tous

Leera H.


	11. Un bal mouvementé

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pfiou… je crois ke je suis pile poil à temps !!

Ou alors à un ou 2 jours près ms je n'avais pas le choix… j'ai eu incroyablement de mal à écrire ce chapitre, ça a été horrible… j'ai séché, réécrit, réarrêté, enfin bon, je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça a été très lourd… finalement, j'ai dû en plus me grouiller à tt vitesse pour le finir, et ensuite je n'ai meme pas pu le mettre en ligne car de petits ennuis m'en ont empêché… saleté de parents

Bon, là, pour ceux ki auraient été là hier soir, vous vous êtes peut-être rendus compte ke le chapitre était déjà mis, ms là je le reposte comme je l'ai dit hier car je n'avais pas pu répondre aux reviews, et tt et tt !

Alors… tout d'abord, les réponses au sondage :

J'ai été tres contente de voir que pratiquement tt le monde y a participé, ms surtout, c'était marrant de voir vos avis car il y en a eu pas mal de différents… surtout pour Kyo ! Il y en a qui l'ont détesté ds le chapitre précédent, d'autres qui l'ont adoré… bref, y avait de tous les goûts ! et j'aime bien ça, que mes petits persos suscitent des opinions différentes… héh !

La première question était :

Que pensez-vous du caractère de Kyo ?

Il y a eu 6 avis catégoriques comme quoi il était moins bien dans le chapitre 9.

11 avis comme quoi il était encore mieux, ou comme quoi il était assez normal qu'il réagisse comme il l'a fait.

Plus qq avis qui étaient entre les deux.

Personnellement, j'ai bien compris les deux opinions différentes, car chacun de vous avait de bons arguments, ms ce qui est sûr, ce que je ne pourrai pas contenter tt le monde, vu tous les avis opposés ! donc j'espère quand même que personne n'aura envie de tuer Kyo à la fin de ma fic… lol même si je trouve ça intéressant que des traits de caractère chez lui énervent certaines personnes, et soient appréciées chez d'autres

Que pensez-vous du caractère de Misao ?

Environ 7 personnes l'ont trouvée attachante.

Environ 4 l'ont trouvée un peu gamine sur les bords et un peu trop indécise.

Là encore, je partage les deux opinions. J'aime Misao mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle est un peu immature, plus ou moins dans les chapitres, cela dépendra. J'ai fait exprès de la faire ainsi, et c'est pareil pour Kyo.

Et donc je préfère tous vous prévenir que même si les personnages évolueront (en tout cas je m'efforcerai de les faire évoluer j'espère que j'y arriverais), cela ne signifiera pas qu'à la fin, tous leurs défauts auront disparu… Parce que pour moi, créer des persos, c'est leur faire des qualités comme des défauts, faire qu'ils ne soient pas parfaits, donc à la limite, lorsque l'on me dit que l'on aime pas tel perso parce qu'il a tel trait de caractère, ça peut me faire plaisir car je me dis qu'au moins j'ai inventé des persos humains, qui ne sont pas parfaits… vous me suivez ?

Sinon, pour la question que j'avais posée sur Will, beaucoup me l'ont fait remarquer et ils avaient raison : vu comment Will était dans le chapitre 9 (il donne quand même un coup de pied sous la table à Misao, et lui parle sans être vraiment gêné), j'aurais du mal à faire de lui un personnage timide par la suite. En fait, je me suis embrouillée toute seule car au début, je comptais vraiment faire de lui qqn de timide, et puis j'hésitais, et puis bref, avec ce chapitre, vous verrez qui il est vraiment.

Peut-être que vous allez être surpris, car là encore, j'ai fait le contraire de ce que je pensais faire, enfin bon… je me comprends !

Réponses aux reviews !

**Suncet** : merci pour tt ! si tu ne voulais pas trop d'un Will à la Allen Schezar, tu vas être servie ! car il n'est pas ce qu'on croit. Sinon, j'espère que tu as eu ton bac !! moi je l'ai eu, mention bien z'étais trop contente !

**Amy Evans** : Je comprends que tu trouves Kyo « suffoquant », c'est clair qu'il apparaît assez sur le dos de Misao ds le chapitre 9. Tout ce que je peux dire pour sa défense, c'est qu'il se prépare à être futur Roi, donc pas question d'être mou, ms surtout, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être protecteur et un peu possessif vis à vis de Misao, et comme celle-ci ne comprend rien, c'est pas si facile pour lui non plus ! Je suis contente que tu te reconnaisses en Misao ! C'est une fille super donc tu dois l'être aussi !

**Lamagic** : aaaaaaargh ! j'ai pleuré en lisant ta review et en apprenant le suicide de ta souris ! se mouche bruyamment Toutes mes condoléances… snif, à cause de ça, je ne dors plus et je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace !!! c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai eu autant de mal à écrire ce chapitre… la mort de ta souris m'a perturbée…

Il n'est pas prévu ke Kyo devienne un vieux grincheux nympho ! lol

C'est juste qu'il est jaloux en fait… possessif, mais comme Misao ne le comprend pas… et puis, il est perturbé par plein de choses, le pauvre Kyo… menfin, tu verras bientôt koi !

**Lory** : merci pour ta review ! Je sais que Misao est gamine, mais c'est vraiment intentionnel, c'est un de ses défauts et on ne peut pas la changer du jour au lendemain ! le côté tombeur de Kyo ne le quittera pas, t'en fais pas…

Et je te remercie mille fois pour tes encouragements !!

**Emy** : je suis contente ke tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent ! Pour Will… en fait, au dernier moment, j'ai complètement changé d'idée et je pense que ça va se voir… j'expliquerais plus en fin de chapitre. En tout cas, bonne lecture, et merci pour tt !

**Alinemcb54** : moi aussi je pensais à un Will timide au début, ms en fait ça ne colle pas comme je l'ai expliqué ci-dessus. J'ai bien aimé ce ke tu as dit ds ta review, car ca correspond un peu à ce que je pense, c'est à dire que Kyo est un futur roi, il est têtu, aime avoir raison, et c'est sûr qu'il est du genre jaloux !! donc ca peut justifier son attitude… et pour Misao tu as encore tt à fait raison ! Lorsque tu dis que tu penses qu'en fait, elle aime faire enrager Kyo et avoir son attention ! Tu vas le voir ds ce chapitre ! Bon, ben tu es bien perspicace !

**Shina** : aïe aïe aïe!! Je crois bien au contraire ke Will va semer la zizanie ds notre pauvre petit couple… héhé.. c une idée tordue ki m'est venue comme ça d'un coup, je pensais pas le faire… et puis finalement… bon, ben bonne lecture de ce chapitre, et merci d'être tjrs au rendez-vous !

**Ilithye** : ta review m'a fait bien marrer ! je les adore, tes reviews de tt façon ! moi, mon petit Norbert a cessé de bugger, donc ca va je peux écrire sans trop de problemes ! je préfère t'écrire ds un mail tt ce kil y a à dire, donc pour l'instant, je te remercie juste d'être là et de suivre mes fics !!

**Alisa Adams** : w !! je suis heureuse de voir ke tu aimes encore plus Kyo ! Oui c'est sûr ke Misao est indécise, c'est énervant, ms elle est comme ça en tout cas pour l'instant ! En ce qui concerne un coup d'éclat au bal… ben déjà, vu le titre du chapitre, tu te doutes ke ca va pas être de tt repos ! Gros bisous à toi Ali et bonnes vacances !

**Kaorulabelle **: je ne peux plus vraiment faire un Will timide finalement, ms j'espere ke tu aimeras quand meme ! sinon, merci pour ta review et profite bien de ce chapitre !

**ThatOOm** : héhé… oui il y aura un triangle amoureux, ms finalement pas avec ceux ke l'on croit enfin c ma faute, j'ai brusquement changé d'idées… Misao aurait sûrement besoin d'être un peu plus réfléchie, malheureusement c pas encore inscrit ds sa nature, et va falloir qu'elle apprenne à l'être plus à l'avenir !

**Garik** : w ! un nouveau lecteur ! j'ai été sincèrement très heureuse en lisant ta review, car en plus tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître en histoire, et j'aurais même qq petites questions à te poser… En tout cas, j'ai bcp aimé ta review car je trouve que tu as parfaitement analysé mes personnages… Tu as résumé la situation et les raisons des attitudes de Kyo et Misao exactement comme je le voyais moi, donc s'il y a des personnes qui à l'avenir ne comprennent pas le comportement plus ou moins autoritaire de Kyo, je crois qu'il suffira que je leur dise de lire ta review pour le justifier !

Sinon, voilà mes questions : à un moment donné, tu dis :

« Etant donné que Kyo porte le nom de Fanel et que l'ancien Roi l'a adopté, il a normalement un titre et une fonction beaucoup plus haute que ce que tu laisses paraître dans ton chapitre. En tant que fils (adoptif ou naturel) de Van Fanel, il est normalement l'héritier présomptif de la couronne et porte donc aussi le titre de Prince ou de Dauphin. »

Je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire, et du coup, je me demande si ce que j'ai fait n'est pas faux. Car pour moi, Van a certes adopté Kyo, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, c'est à dire qu'il n'a pas fait de Kyo son héritier légitime. Il lui a seulement donné un nom et une situation. Bon, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû donner à Kyo le nom de Van dans ce cas… en fait, je ne sais pas trop. Pour moi, il fallait absolument que Kyo ne soit pas l'héritier présomptif à la couronne, car sinon, il n'y avait plus l'histoire de la concurrence avec Hetan.

Donc peut-être que je me suis trompée, que je n'aurais pas dû faire en sorte que Van donne son propre nom à Kyo (il aurait dû le faire adopter par qqn d'autre par exemple, car sinon, cela porte à confusion et on croit que Kyo est en fait le fils adoptif de Van et donc son héritier) mais qu'il lui donne seulement une situation. Car Kyo est plus le fils spirituel de Van, que son fils sur le plan légal.

Sinon, j'avais quelques questions sur la mode vestimentaire à cette époque. Dans ce chapitre par exemple, je ne savais pas trop comment décrire les vêtements de Kyo, et je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, enfin, dis-moi si tu trouves que oui et quels sont tes conseils.

Enfin, je me demandais si à cette époque, les montres ou du moins le système d'heure existait bien. Au début, j'ai hésité considérant que non, et puis finalement, dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait en sorte que oui, mais si ça se trouve, c'est un anachronisme…

Voil ! Merci pour ta review aussi intéressante, et j'espère bénéficier de tes conseils héh ! merci !

**Kiana1** : salut ! la suite est là comme promis, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Tu as raison pour Kyo : il aime contrôler les choses autour de lui, et voir Misao lui compliquer la tâche ne lui plaît pas forcément ! Mais c'est quand même qqn de bien, il a de petits (parfois de gros ) défauts, mais j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas !

**Julie** : je terminerai cette fic, je suis bien partie pour, et les événements de la suite de l'histoire se dessinent de plus en plus dans ma tête, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! C'est vrai que j'essaie de faire en sorte de vous surprendre des fois, notamment avec Kyo qui, tu as raison, dévoile quand même pas mal de personnalité donc je suis contente que tu apprécies cela ! Enfin pour Will, c'est exact, je ne peux pas le faire timide vu ce qu'il fait ds le chapitre 9…

Voici la suite alors bonne lecture !

**Blue Helios** : merci d'avoir review !!! en effet, le comportement de Misao est compréhensible je pense, pour une 1ere journée à Fanelia. Je sais que Kyo n'est pas toujours facile, surtout avec Misao, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit égoïste pour autant. Kyo est qqn d'entier, il a de quoi être stressé en plus par la situation, et vu l'éducation qu'il a reçue (même si l'on ne peut pas en être sûr, il est peut-être un futur Roi !) et son passé (encore inconnu mais ça va venir ), je crois que son comportement à lui aussi peut être compréhensible, même si cela ne veut pas dire que je lui donne raison.

Les « méchants » veulent en effet que Kyo devienne roi… pourquoi ? suspense si je te le disais, ça ferait des jaloux ! lol

**Laurianne** : j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Je comprends ton énervement contre Kyo Mais qui a dit qu'il serait facile à vivre ? Pauvre Misao… Je ne peux rien te promettre de sûr, mais je pense que d'ici quelques chapitres, Kyo te satisfera un peu plus, enfin je l'espère ! Et Misao est du genre à reprendre du poil de la bête, alors pas de panique ! Si elle n'a peut-être pas encore le dessus sur Kyo, il est certain qu'à un moment donné, ce sera lui qui sera à plaindre…

En tout cas, je crois avoir tenu ma promesse, donc j'espère que tu seras contente de pouvoir lire ce nouveau chapitre !

**Nouky84** : tant mieux si tu aimes encore plus Kyo ! C'est vrai qu'un mec qui aime les enfants, ça fait plaisir à voir je trouve dsl mais comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de Will un grand timide…. Enfin, je te remercie d'avoir participé au sondage, et de suivre cette fic avec enthousiasme !! Merci !

**Fluffy-yama** : merci pour tes compliments et pour ton opinion ! Tu as tt à fait raison pour Kyo : je me vois mal le faire devenir un ange comme ça, tout d'un coup, on ne peut pas changer les gens radicalement ! Oui, il est possessif et orgueilleux, ce sont sans doute ses plus gros défauts (il a aussi des qualités, ms c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas parfait…) mais c'est ce qui permet aussi de donner des relations explosives avec le caractère tout aussi emporté de Misao !

Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, ça ne peut que me motiver encore plus !

**Laurène** : alala… tu craques pour Kyo ?? Dommage qu'il ne soit pas vraiment libre… mais si tu veux, Hetan n'est pas encore casé Alors, intéressée ? lol

N'empêche, j'aime bien l'adjectif que tu utilises pour le qualifier : si agréablement insupportable… moui, c'est ce ke je pense aussi !

C'est vrai que Misao se fait souvent marcher dessus, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle a beau être inventive, elle raisonne trop comme une gamine, donc elle est prévisible ! Mais un jour ou l'autre, cela changera…

Will, un lover ! mdr

Ca m'a fait marrer, ça

Bah, tu verras bien ds ce chapitre comment il est…

A et merci !

Je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont encouragée, et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 10 !

**_ESCAFLOWNE : NOUVELLE GENERATION_**

**__**

**Chapitre 10 ****: « **_Un Bal mouvement_

         Quel rustre ! Misao trépignait de rage. Et pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot ? C'était humiliant, à la fin ! Mais la jeune fille n'en avait pas terminé avec Kyo. Si celui-ci pensait qu'il était parvenu à la raisonner, il se trompait lourdement. Qu'il se tienne donc sur ses gardes…

         Jeanne plaçait avec adresse et doigté des épingles à cheveux pour faire tenir le chignon de Misao.

  « C'est fou la masse de cheveux que vous avez, s'exclama la jeune femme de chambre en maudissant une mèche ondulée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire tenir. Mais ils sont superbes. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une telle chevelure, vous savez. »

         Misao se taisait. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en elle, et elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tri.

  « Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ? Vous me semblez bien silencieuse, remarqua Jeanne en continuant de s'affairer autour de la jeune fille.

  Il n'y a rien du tout.

  En êtes-vous bien certaine ? Vous me paraissez nerveuse. »

         Misao soupira.

  « Kyo m'exaspère ! avoua-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. Vous avez bien vu comment il me traite ! Une vraie fillette ! Et lui agit comme si je lui devais obéissance ! Je ne supporte pas les airs qu'il se donne ! »

         Jeanne se mit à rire.

  « Vous êtes un peu sévère avec monsieur Kyo ! Il ne veut que votre bien.

  Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ! Je suis la seule à savoir ce qui est bien pour moi !

  Je vous comprends, ma pauvre petite. Vous n'êtes pas habituée à voir le jeune maître si sûr de lui et si autoritaire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est bien normal. Il est préparé depuis son plus jeune âge à devenir Roi de Fanelia, si l'occasion se présentait. Or nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir un Roi mollasson, vous comprenez ? Je sais que le comportement de monsieur Kyo peut vous paraître excessif, mais au fond, c'est un jeune homme honorable. C'est quelqu'un de bien, il est vraiment le digne héritier de Van Fanel.

  Je sais tout ça, mais parfois, il m'arrive de ne plus le comprendre, et de le détester pour ce qu'il me fait, soupira Misao.

  Vous ne devriez pas voir que le mauvais côté des choses, mademoiselle. Je connais bien monsieur Kyo et s'il est vrai qu'il a un côté autoritaire, je n'ai toutefois pas pour habitude de le voir si inflexible. S'il l'est d'ordinaire, c'est uniquement pour se faire respecter. Or, je remarque que c'est vous qui semblez le faire perdre patience. Croyez-moi mademoiselle Misao, si monsieur Kyo se comporte ainsi avec vous, c'est uniquement parce qu'il tient à vous, j'en suis sûre.

  Il le montre parfois d'une bien étrange manière !

  Vraiment ? »

         Le cœur de Misao manqua un battement. Kyo venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, et semblait avoir entendu la fin de sa conversation avec Jeanne ! Pire, depuis quand était-il l ?

  « T'arriverait-il de frapper avant d'entrer ? se plaignit-elle.

  Pourquoi prendrais-je cette peine ? Je suis chez moi ici, se contenta-t-il de répondre tranquillement. »

         Grr… qu'il était arrogant ! Misao mourait d'envie de le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toute.

  « Es-tu prête ? lui demanda-t-il. »

         La jeune fille acquiesça.

  « Au fait, comment comptes-tu m'apprendre à danser sans musique ? questionna-t-elle.

  Il est vrai que la musique aide, mais je ne peux pas faire venir un orchestre exprès pour nous. On va donc devoir se débrouiller sans.

  Pas si sûr ! corrigea Misao. Figure-toi que j'ai emmené mon lecteur MP3.

  Ce truc minuscule qui permet d'écouter de la musique n'importe o ?

  Oui, et avant de partir, j'ai pris la peine de télécharger de la musique classique, car je savais que tu la préférais à ma musique.

  C'est sûr qu'on aurait du mal à danser sur ta musique de barbare…

  J'ai téléchargé des valses de Chopin et de Strauss exprès, elles sont toutes enregistrées là-dedans, expliqua Misao en désignant son lecteur MP3. J'ai aussi pris des écouteurs avec de très longs fils pour nous deux, comme ça, on pourra danser en musique.

  Je dois avouer que tu as eu une bonne idée, admit Kyo en souriant et en la prenant par le bras. »

Le jeune homme l'emmena dans une pièce minuscule située au dernier étage du château.

  « C'est ici que tu comptes m'apprendre à danser ? s'étonna Misao. Ce n'est pas un peu petit ?

  Bien sûr que si. Attends un peu et tu vas comprendre. »

         Kyo se plaça alors au milieu de la pièce et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en saisissant un levier qui ouvrait une trappe dans le plafond. Il attrapa alors une échelle qui se présentait à lui et fit signe à Misao de monter.

  « Cette trappe nous conduit à une partie des greniers, expliqua le jeune homme en montant à la suite de la jeune fille. Cette partie est quasiment vide et très spacieuse, ce sera idéal pour un cours de danse. »

         En arrivant là-haut, Misao eut du mal à retenir un cri d'exclamation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la pièce soit aussi grande. Elle était certes assez poussiéreuse, et il s'entassait par-ci par-là quelques objets hétéroclites, mais l'espace était suffisamment grand pour esquisser bon nombre de pas de danses.

         Retenant avec peine son enthousiasme, la jeune fille jeta un regard satisfait à la pièce, et surprit le regard de Kyo se poser sur elle, le jeune homme lui adressant même un de ces sourires qui la laissaient songeuse. Lorsqu'il lui souriait comme ça, Misao ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était tellement habituée à ses sourires moqueurs et ironiques que le voir lui adresser un sourire franc et spontané la faisait fondre.

         La jeune fille se reprit cependant bien vite. C'était rageant de voir la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait lui faire de l'effet. C'est vrai ça, il y a quelques minutes à peine, elle était furieuse contre lui et voilà qu'elle était maintenant complètement sous son charme !

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui montre l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, sinon elle était perdue…

  « Et si on commençait ? proposa Kyo en lui tendant sa main. »

         Misao sentit la nervosité s'emparer d'elle. De plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle était contente de se retrouver avec lui. Après tout, elle était encore énervée contre lui.

  « Avec plaisir, assura-t-elle avec sarcasme en joignant sa main à la sienne. »

         Le jeune homme prit sa main avec assurance, puis posa son autre main sur la taille fine de Misao, tandis que celle-ci posait son autre main sur l'épaule de Kyo.

  « Détends-toi, murmura celui-ci. Surtout, il ne faut pas que ton partenaire sente que tu es crispée. Respire bien et reste naturelle, d'accord ? »

         Misao hocha la tête, sans pour autant être relaxée.

  « Maintenant, on va faire quelques pas ensemble. On commence sans musique. Je compte jusqu'à trois, et tu essaies de suivre mes pas. Tu es prête ?

  Inutile de prendre la peine de me poser la question. Après tout, je suis censée obéir au moindre de tes ordres, non ? »

         Kyo fronça les sourcils, mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Le jeune homme commença le décompte, puis entraîna Misao dans un rythme de valse d'abord très lent.

  « C'est très facile, il suffit de suivre le mouvement, et le rythme. Le tempo est toujours le même. Un, deux, trois… un, deux, trois… un, deux, trois… tu comprends ?

  Oh oui ! Tu fais vraiment un merveilleux professeur… »

         Kyo ne décela pas tout de suite l'ironie dans le ton de Misao. Il comprit néanmoins à quel point elle se moquait de lui lorsqu'elle lui écrasa le pied sans vergogne.

  « Oh, pardon ! Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès… C'est fou ce que je suis maladroite… Mais c'est normal, je débute, n'est-ce pas ? »

         Kyo mourait d'envie de l'étrangler. C'était tellement irritant de la voir utiliser ce petit ton suave et sucr ! Cependant, il se força au calme une fois de plus.

  « Bon, je crois qu'on n'y est pas encore, grinça-t-il en grimaçant.

  Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? s'enquit Misao avec un air faussement contrit.

  On recommence, déclara-t-il sèchement en lui lançant un regard noir. »

         Misao obtempéra et exécuta à nouveau quelques mouvements de danse à trois temps, comme le lui avait expliqué Kyo. Tout aurait été parfait si la jeune fille ne lui avait pas écrasé le pied à trois reprises, et en souriant d'un air ridicule qui montrait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

         A bout de patience, Kyo s'arrêta net et dit, agac :

  « Ok. J'en ai assez de me faire broyer le pied, alors si on s'expliquait ?

  Excellente idée. Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ? Par le fait que tu agis comme un mufle, ou par ta tendance à me considérer comme une femme de chambre ?

  Je vois. Tu es encore fâchée contre moi, si je comprends bien ?

  A ton avis ?

  Je ne te considère pas comme une femme de chambre. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

  Ce n'est pas mon impression. »

         Kyo soupira, puis mit ses mains dans ses poches et prit un instant de réflexion. Un sourire nonchalant naquit alors sur ses lèvres, et, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille, il murmura :

  « Serais-tu en colère parce que je ne te montre pas assez mon… affection ?

  Qu… quoi ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

  Ne fais pas l'innocente, je t'ai entendue tout à l'heure. Selon toi, je ne m'occuperais pas assez bien de toi… parfait. Je vais y remédier. Tout de suite. »

         Sans rien ajouter et sans laisser le temps à Misao de réagir, le jeune homme se pencha sur elle et prit possession de ses lèvres.

         Interdite, Misao ouvrit des yeux exhorbités. Kyo ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de se ressaisir, et approfondit le baiser avec tout le talent dont il était capable. La jeune fille gémit sans le vouloir et repoussa aussitôt Kyo.

  « Tu… tu n'avais pas le droit, bégaya-t-elle, encore stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

  Pourquoi ? Tu es choquée, peut-être ? lui demanda Kyo, amusé.

  Mais… mais… je ne t'avais rien demand !

  Ne joue pas à la demoiselle effarouchée avec moi. Tu ne semblais pas vraiment contre. »

         Misao détesta Kyo pour le ton condescendant qu'il employait, et se détesta elle-même pour avoir poussé ce petit soupir qui l'avait trahie. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère.

  « C'est parce que… tu m'as prise par surprise ! Je ne parlais pas de… de cette affection-l ! »

         Kyo éclata de rire.

  « Ah bon ? J'ai dû mal comprendre alors… Pourtant, tu disais que je te montrais mon affection d'une bien étrange manière… J'ai pensé que tu parlais de cette affection qui existe entre un homme et une femme… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Misao, ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? »

         La jeune fille était furibonde. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se moque d'elle ? Pourquoi ?

         Elle serra les poings et darda sur lui un regard accusateur.

  « Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ?! s'écria-t-elle avec fureur. Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout au… au… »

         Kyo ne retenait plus son sérieux depuis longtemps. Misao pouvait être vraiment drôle lorsqu'on la sortait de ses gonds. Et il adorait la mettre dans cet état. Ses cheveux plein de mèches folles, ses joues colorées par la rage, ses yeux emplis de défi, son menton relevé, ses lèvres boudeuses… oui, elle était absolument adorable. Le jeune homme ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle.

         Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en entendant Misao qui ne finissait pas sa phrase.

  « Et bien ? Termine ta phrase, je t'en prie, déclara-t-il avec une bonne dose d'humour. Je crois voir ce que tu veux dire… Allez, je vais t'aider. Ca commence par un s… Mot en quatre lettres. Tu y vois plus clair, Misao ?

  Va te faire foutre ! »

         La jeune fille était hors d'elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : mettre entre Kyo et elle une distance raisonnable, c'est à dire environ vingt mille kilomètres… Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers l'échelle et posa un pied sur le premier barreau.

  « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas partir, quand même ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as toujours pas appris à danser correctement. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Il était important qu'elle sache bien danser, car elle n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser le soir même lors du bal. D'un autre côté… elle ne comptait pas non plus faire plaisir à Kyo.

  « Dans ce cas, peut-être devrais-je aller requérir les services de Will ? Il paraissait être prêt à me donner quelques conseils pour la danse, avant que tu ne viennes nous interrompre, déclara Misao, sarcastique.

  Je t'interdis d'aller voir ce type.

  Voilà que tu recommences à me balancer tes ordres ! Je fais ce que je veux, tu ne pourras jamais rien me dicter, n'oublie jamais ça.

  Personne ne fait ce qu'il veut. Il y a toujours des règles à respecter, où que tu sois. Mets-toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute. De toute façon, Padger est parti, et tu ne sais même pas où il est, alors je vois mal comment tu pourrais lui demander ce service. »

         Encore une fois, Kyo avait raison. Misao n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour retrouver Will… oh, et puis merde ! La jeune fille ne voulait pas se ranger à la raison. Même si elle savait pertinemment que le mieux à faire était d'obéir à Kyo et de continuer sa leçon avec lui, elle ne voulait pas le faire. C'était une question d'amour-propre, bon sang ! Kyo n'était pas le seul à être quelqu'un de fier. Elle en avait ras le bol d'être la petite idiote incapable de se débrouiller sans lui. Il ne la prenait jamais au sérieux ! Elle allait lui montrer ce dont elle était capable. Et alors il n'oserait plus se moquer d'elle ainsi !

  « Je me débrouillerai, ne t'en fais pas.

  Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est de l'inconscience. Reste ici.

  Non.

  Si.

  Non !

  Si !

  Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

  Tu n'as aucune chance et c'est complètement débile.

  Tu _es_ débile.

  Je pourrais te faire enfermer pour moins que ça.

  Ne te gêne pas. »

         Les deux jeunes gens se toisaient en silence. La bonne humeur de l'un s'était envolée et la fureur de l'autre s'était transformée en une colère sourde et une détermination à toute épreuve. On n'entendait même plus une mouche voler.

         Le silence fut brisé par la voix d'un domestique en bas, qui s'adressa à Kyo (la trappe avait été ouverte par Misao) :

  « Monseigneur ! Un courrier urgent pour vous ! Un coursier vient de l'apporter. C'est de la part de la princesse Fiona d'Astria !

  La princesse, dîtes-vous ? Bon, je descends tout de suite. »

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'échelle, le jeune homme prit la lettre des mains du domestique, et la parcourut rapidement.

  « Ca alors… murmura Kyo après avoir terminé sa lecture. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Puis, s'adressant au serviteur, il lui demanda :

  « Savez-vous où se trouve le général Padelius ? Je dois absolument lui parler.

  Il doit toujours se trouver dans le petit salon avec les autres seigneurs, monsieur.

  Parfait. »

Kyo regarda alors Misao, puis déclara :

  « Désolé d'interrompre notre échange très enrichissant, mais je dois y aller. Je ne devrais pas être long. En attendant, reste ici ou retourne dans ta chambre, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop pour que je te retrouve lorsque je serai de retour. Nous pourrons alors continuer ton apprentissage de la danse. Il est inutile de préciser que cela signifie que tu ne partiras pas à la recherche de Padger ? »

         Misao ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait été un peu perturbée par la nouvelle apportée par le domestique. Qui était cette princesse Fiona, d'abord ? Pourquoi Kyo partait-il ainsi, la laissant en plant, pour cette princesse ? Etait-elle si importante ? Pas que cela la gêne. Non, en fait, cela l'arrangeait bien. Ainsi, Kyo allait enfin la laisser tranquille, et elle allait pouvoir mettre sa menace à exécution. Bien évidemment, Kyo ne devait se douter de rien. Sinon, il l'en empêcherait et cet imbécile arrogant serait bien capable de l'enfermer dans sa chambre ! Oui, il valait mieux lui laisser croire qu'elle s'était rangée à son avis.

  « Très bien, soupira donc Misao. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. A ton retour, on reprendra cette conversation. »

         Kyo dévisagea la jeune fille avec étonnement. Que se passait-il ? Il avait connu Misao plus bornée que ça. Commençait-elle enfin à devenir plus raisonnable ? Quel soulagement. Cette fille était une véritable calamité. Si on la laissait faire, elle était capable d'apporter des tas d'ennuis. La voir moins réticente était donc une bonne nouvelle.

  « D'accord. A tout à l'heure dans ce cas, dit-il tout en commençant à s'éloigner.

  Oui, à tout à l'heure… »

         Kyo ne vit pas le sourire triomphant qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Misao. Sinon, il se serait douté qu'elle préparait quelque chose…

#--#

         Kyo relut la lettre une seconde fois, ayant encore du mal à croire à la bonne nouvelle.

_Mon bien cher Comte,_

_         Croyez en ma joie de vous savoir de retour parmi nous, après ce long voyage initiatique qui nous a privés de votre présence. J'avoue que depuis votre absence, pas un seul bal n'a été aussi mouvementé que le dernier auquel vous avez figur ! J'ai donc hâte de vous voir au bal de ce soir, au moins je serai sûre que l'ennui ne me rongera point._

_         Mais cessons ces banalités. Si je vous envoie cette missive d'urgence, c'est pour vous entretenir d'un fait de la plus haute importance. Vous avez dû entendre parler de cette rumeur qui circule un peu partout, et qui affirmerait que mon frère Hiro serait encore en vie… Cette fameuse rumeur a tout d'abord profondément bouleversé ma famille… Mère était dans tous ses états et Père, d'habitude si serein, semblait nerveux et crispé… Quant à Nagi, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Lui si calme et réservé, se mettait en colère pour un rien… J'étais moi-même assez tourmentée, mais tout est fini à l'heure où je vous parle…_

_         Car Hiro est véritablement vivant ! La rumeur n'est plus une rumeur, mais la réalit ! Je devais absolument vous prévenir, car vous êtes, avec le Seigneur Hetan, les personnages principaux du royaume de Fanelia, or celui-ci entretient d'étroites relations avec ma patrie, Astria. Père était tellement occupé que j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire part de la nouvelle moi-même. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore vu Hiro de mes propres yeux, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il a été retrouvé dans les environs de la province d'Italgo, évanoui et fiévreux. Si nous sommes sûrs qu'il s'agit bien de lui, c'est parce que l'homme qui l'a identifié cette fois-ci n'est autre que Gadès, un des meilleurs amis et officiers de Père, qui connaissait parfaitement Hiro._

_         A l'heure actuelle, des amis de Gadès sont sur le chemin de la capitale pour ramener Hiro au château ! Père et Nagi sont partis à leur encontre dès qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent… Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse ! Hiro, vivant… c'est un miracle._

_         Il est fort probable qu'une grande fête soit organisée pour son retour, et j'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur d'y assister pour partager notre bonheur. Lady Misao sera bien évidemment la bienvenue. Il me tarde de la rencontrer au bal de ce soir. Mère n'a cessé de me parler d'Hitomi et je ne doute pas qu'elle sera également enchantée de connaître sa nièce._

_         Je vous prie d'agréer mes plus sincères sentiments. Mes hommages à Lady Misao._

_Bien à vous,_

_Fiona d'Astria._

         Kyo replia la lettre d'un air songeur. Pas de doute, le prince Hiro, le fils d'Allen et de Mirana, était bel et bien vivant. C'était pour le moins inattendu. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule minute que la rumeur puisse s'avérer exacte. Après tout, Hiro était mort lors d'un accident à la chasse deux années auparavant…

Il se trouvait avec deux amis. Un dragon fou furieux, parti hors de ses terres, les avait agressés et le jeune prince avait été grièvement blessé. Ses deux amis avaient également été attaqués et s'étaient retrouvés inconscients sous le coup de la douleur. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque les secours étaient arrivés, il avait fallu se rendre à l'horrible évidence : le prince Hiro d'Astria était mort. Ses deux amis avaient succombé à leurs blessures quelques heures plus tard.

Hiro avait été enterré selon la tradition, dans le cimetière de la famille royale, et malgré l'horreur que sa mort pouvait représenter, il avait fallu tourner la page. Cependant, Hiro était vivant...

Kyo ne pouvait donc que s'en réjouir surtout pour la famille d'Hiro qui avait eu tant de peine à faire le deuil d'un des leurs. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre : le jeune homme devait en effet aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Padelius. Celui-ci avait été le maître d'armes du prince Hiro et aimait beaucoup le jeune Astrien, c'est pourquoi Kyo souhaitait prévenir le guerrier le plus vite possible.

Retraversant les couloirs en sens inverse, il finit par arriver au petit salon où s'étaient réunis tous les hommes après le déjeuner. La plupart buvait de l'alcool et fumait tout en bavardant, et Kyo trouva Padelius en train de boire et de parler avec le baron Milton.

Le jeune homme s'excusa de les déranger puis prit Padelius à part pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le guerrier fut difficile à convaincre et Kyo dut lui montrer la lettre de la princesse Fiona pour le persuader de la véracité de ses dires. S'il en fut ému, Padelius ne le montra pas, mais un grand sourire éclaira son visage, chose rare chez lui. Il invita ensuite Kyo à se joindre à la conversation qu'il tenait auparavant avec le baron Milton.

  « Désolé, Padelius, mais j'ai des chos…

  Cela attendra. Voyons, Kyo, il s'agit du baron Milton ! Tu sais qu'il peut user de son influence sur certains ministres. C'est une occasion rêvée que tu as là. Il faut que tu parles avec lui et que tu fasses forte impression sur lui.

  Mais…

  Ne pense même pas à discuter ! Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu nous a faites, à Lundar et moi ? Tu étais censé bien te conduire et te faire apprécier des ministres, non ? Si tu veux honorer ta promesse, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire. Je te rappelle que la réunion des ministres est dans deux jours…

  D'accord… d'accord… mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. »

         Satisfait, Padelius retourna avec Kyo s'asseoir près du baron et ils commencèrent à discuter. Le jeune homme écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Pourvu que Misao ne s'impatiente pas trop…

#--#

         Misao n'avait pas attendu une minute. Qu'il aille s'occuper de sa princesse, avait-elle songé avec colère en descendant les barreaux un à un jusqu'en bas de l'échelle.

         Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver Will qui avait quitté le château, la jeune fille réfléchissait. A qui donc allait-elle pouvoir s'adresser pour demander une leçon de danse ? Elle n'oserait jamais demander une telle chose à un des seigneurs pompeux avec qui ils avaient diné. Un domestique peut-être ? Peu probable qu'ils sachent danser. En dernier recours, Misao se décida à aller voir Jeanne pour lui demander des conseils. Mais comment retrouver sa chambre dans cet immense château ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

         Elle errait donc dans les couloirs du château, lorsqu'elle croisa Ellie Padger, la sœur de Will.

  « Que faîtes-vous là, Miss Kanzaki ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je vous croyais souffrante. »

         Prise au dépourvu et ne sachant que répondre, Misao éluda la question.

  « Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Miss Padger. »

         Celle-ci eut un sourire espiègle.

  « Si je vous réponds, m'expliquerez-vous également ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

  Et bien… oui, je crois.

  Au fait, si je ne me trompe, Miss Beckley est votre chaperon…

  Oui, pour mon plus grand malheur. »

         Ellie ouvrit de grands yeux ravis en entendant les derniers mots de Misao.

  « L'aimez-vous ?

  Cette vieille bique ? Vous voulez rire. La vie à ses côtés est un enfer. »

         Cette fois-ci, Ellie Padger éclata de rire.

  « Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre… Miss Kanza… cela vous ennuie si je vous appelle Misao ?

  Pas du tout. Puis-je vous appeler Ellie ?

  Bien sûr ! »

         Misao eut un grand sourire. Cette jeune fille semblait très sympathique. Dynamique, amusante… bref, peut-être ne s'ennuierait-elle pas en sa présence.

  « En fait, j'en avais tellement assez d'écouter les ragots de toutes ces commères que j'ai réussi à m'éclipser pour prendre un peu le large… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'était mortellement ennuyeux ! Vous avez eu bien de la chance que Kyo Fanel vous trouve un prétexte pour quitter les dames…

  Qui vous dit que c'était un prétexte ? Je… j'étais vraiment souffrante. »

         Ellie eut un sourire amusé.

  « A qui vouliez-vous faire croire cela ? Pas à moi en tout cas. De ce que j'ai vu, vous ne sembliez pas si mal en point. C'était plutôt le contraire. Vous sembliez prête à arracher les yeux de ce pauvre Comte de Valencia !

  Il l'aurait mérit ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Misao.

  Pourquoi ça ? Racontez-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir ! s'exclama Ellie d'un air enthousiaste. »

         Misao eut un instant d'hésitation. Pourquoi irait-elle raconter ses malheurs avec Kyo à cette fille quasi inconnue ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se confie à elle… D'un autre côté… elle ressentait le besoin de raconter ses soucis à quelqu'un de son âge, quelqu'un qui la comprendrait et Jeanne était tellement dévouée à Kyo qu'elle prendrait sûrement le parti du jeune homme et non le sien. Et puis, Ellie Padger semblait vraiment gentille : elle non plus n'aimait pas Miss Beckley, ce qui était un bon point, et qui plus est – Misao venait de le réaliser – peut-être Ellie accepterait-elle de lui donner quelques leçons de danse ! Oui, finalement, c'était une excellente idée. D'ailleurs, il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse des amies, non ?

  « Très bien. Allons trouver un coin tranquille pour parler, proposa Misao. C'est assez… compliqué.

  D'accord, je vous suis !

  Je pensais aller dans ma chambre, mais je ne me rappelle plus le chemin… Bah, trouvons une pièce au hasard, il y en tellement dans ce château que ce ne sera pas bien difficile.

  Attendez, je ne suis pas venue ici souvent, mais je me souviens d'une pièce tranquille où il n'y aura sûrement personne. C'est au premier étage. Suivez-moi. »

         Chose dite, chose faite. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvaient assises sur un tapis richement décoré, dans une vaste pièce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque, si l'on en croyait les immenses étagères qui longeaient les murs. Installées en tailleur, Misao et Ellie parlaient comme deux amies d'enfance.

  « Comment ? Il vous a vraiment dit ça ? Quel rustre ! Vous venez tout juste d'arriver ici, c'est bien normal que nos règles vous soient encore difficiles à assimiler ! Et vous dire seulement parce que vous vous êtes échappées que vous étiez immature… c'est très déplac ! Personnellement, il m'arrive moi-même d'avoir parfois envie de m'enfuir lors de certaines réunions mondaines particulièrement étouffantes. Je vous admire d'avoir ce cran, vous savez. »

Misao sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance et de fierté l'envahir. Enfin quelqu'un qui la comprenait, qui partageait son opinion et la soutenait ! Décidément, cette Ellie Padger lui plaisait de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle amitié était née…

  « En tout cas, je trouve que Kyo Fanel est dur avec vous, Misao. Remarque, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui… murmura Ellie d'un air songeur.

  Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda aussitôt Misao, intriguée.

  Oh, pas que je veuille dire du mal de lui, mais… disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment la réputation d'être un parfait gentilhomme…

  Et pourquoi cela ?

  Je vois que cela vous contrarie… Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ?

  Pas question ! Si vous reprochez quelque chose à Kyo, je veux savoir ce dont il s'agit ! »

         Ellie se rengorgea.

  « Très bien… en vérité, j'ai entendu dire que Kyo Fanel était quelqu'un d'assez violent, sans aucune morale, et qui se fichait pas mal des convenances… Il serait même du genre à se jouer des femmes, et à abuser de leur confiance… »

         Misao secoua la tête avec véhémence.

  « Vous vous trompez ! Kyo n'est pas du tout comme ça.

  Qu'en savez-vous ? Je comprends que vous vouliez le défendre, mais réfléchissez. Vous ne le connaissez pas depuis si longtemps ! Qui vous dit que vous n'avez pas dressé un portrait erroné de lui ? De ce qu'il est vraiment ?

  Vous avez tort. Kyo n'est pas une brute, ni n'importe quoi de ce à quoi vous faites allusion. J'en suis sûre ! »

         Ellie Padger eut un sourire indulgent.

  « Je vous avais prévenue que nous n'aurions pas dû aborder ce sujet ! Je suis navrée que nous ayons ce désaccord. Je ne cherche vraiment pas à vous influencer, simplement, restez sur vos gardes. Kyo Fanel n'est pas le genre d'hommes en qui on peut avoir confiance, c'est mon opinion. Il suffit de regarder ses origines. Personne ne sait d'où il vient.

  Et alors ? Ca ne fait pas de lui un monstre !

  Peut-être… mais je vous aurai prévenue. Bon, et si nous parlions d'autre chose ? »

         Misao approuva de la tête. Cette discussion sur Kyo avait eu pour effet de tendre l'atmosphère. En fait, même si la jeune fille avait souvent des accrochages avec Kyo, elle n'arrivait pas à croire Ellie. Kyo avait beau être diablement énervant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être telle que Ellie l'avait décrit.

         Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Ellie Padger lui avait-elle assur tout cela ? Mentait-elle ? Misao ne le pensait pas. Elle avait l'air d'une fille honnête. Peut-être y avait-il des mauvaises langues qui circulaient et qui critiquaient Kyo – après tout, cela ne serait pas bien étonnant que de telles inepties courent en ce moment, les partisans d'Hetan cherchant probablement à ternir la réputation du jeune Fanel – et Ellie y avait prêté plus d'attention qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire… Oui, ce devait être cela, tout simplement.

         En attendant, Misao était décidée à détourner la conversation afin de détendre l'atmosphère, comme venait de lui proposer la jeune Padger. Ellie fut la première à commencer à parler d'elle-même à Misao, lui présentant tous les membres de sa famille l'un après l'autre. Ainsi, la discussion ne tarda pas à dévier sur Will, le frère d'Ellie.

  « C'est quelqu'un que j'admire beaucoup, expliqua la jeune fille. Il paraît si fort, si rassurant… pour moi, il est un peu mon grand frère protecteur. Et puis, il est si gentil ! Et pas qu'avec moi, avec tout le monde. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, non ?

  En fait, je ne lui ai pas parlé tant que ça, mais… c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air sympa.

  Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu ! Il peut être très spirituel quand il veut, et je peux vous dire que beaucoup de jeunes filles ont des vues sur lui.

  Ah bon ?

  Oui, mais Will sait faire la part des choses… et il y a fort longtemps qu'aucune fille ne l'intéresse plus vraiment… enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

  Ho ho… aurait-il trouvé sa bien-aimée ? plaisanta Misao. Et bien, qui est l'heureuse élue ? ajouta-t-elle comme Ellie se taisait.

  Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de vous.

  Pardon ? »

         Misao crut qu'elle avait mal entendu.

  « Vous plaisantez ? insista-t-elle.

  Pas du tout. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Ecoutez, j'ai bien observé mon frère, durant le déjeuner et… je peux vous dire qu'il vous a dévorée des yeux pendant tout le repas. Je suis catégorique : il est amoureux de vous.

  Mais… non ! C'est absurde ! On ne se connaît même pas !

  Vous ne croyez pas au coup de foudre ?

  Vous avez eu une fausse impression. Nous avons un peu parlé, c'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat…

  Moi, je vous dis ce que j'ai vu… Enfin, promettez-moi une chose : ne faites pas de mal à Will.

  Quoi ?

  Et bien… il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est quelqu'un de fragile. Il a connu une jeune fille il y a longtemps et… ils ont rompu. Will en a beaucoup souffert et depuis, même s'il fait semblant de paraître sûr de lui et use de son charme pour cela, il est resté très vulnérable, vous savez… Alors, si jamais il tente de rester en votre compagnie, si jamais ce soir par exemple, il vous demandait de danser avec vous à plusieurs reprises… ne le repoussez pas. Je vous en prie.

  Oh… et bien… pas de problèmes. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

  Merci ! Vraiment. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir… De toute façon, dès que je vous ai vue, j'ai su que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien.

  Ce n'est rien… vraiment rien… Mais je peux vous retourner le compliment. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je me sentais un peu seule, et je suis contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, expliqua Misao en souriant.

  Pareil pour moi ! Je n'ai pas tant d'amies que ça et puis, cela fait plaisir de voir que nous serons deux à affronter la vieille Beckley ! »

         Misao pouffa de rire et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que la jeune habitante de la Lune des Illusions demande à Ellie de l'aider pour le bal.

  « Vous cherchez un partenaire ?

  Non, non, c'est juste que comme je vous l'ai dit, Kyo n'avait pas terminé de m'enseigner la valse alors…

  Dans ce cas, je vais me charger de vous donner un cours ! s'écria Ellie avec enthousiasme. Je ne suis pas une experte en la matière, mais de toute façon, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile. Vous ne saurez peut-être pas danser à la perfection, mais le principal est que vous ayez seulement les bases pour que cela passe inaperçu… »

         Ravie, Misao hocha la tête et laissa Ellie lui expliquer ce qu'avait commencé Kyo. La pièce était moins vaste que les greniers et cela allait être beaucoup moins pratique pour danser, mais Ellie assura que pour un soir, ce ne serait pas dramatique si elle faisait des erreurs, quoique de toute façon, les pas étaient toujours les mêmes et les apprendre était enfantin.

  « Quel dommage que mon frère ne soit pas disponible… Il aurait été ravi d'être à ma place… déclara Ellie d'un air malicieux. »

         Gênée, Misao haussa les épaules et exécuta quelques pas de danse avec sa nouvelle amie. La jeune fille était heureuse d'avoir rencontré Ellie. Le seul point négatif était que celle-ci dénigrait Kyo. Mais Misao ne s'inquiétait pas. Ellie se trompait sur Kyo, mais c'était simplement parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Avec le temps, elle réaliserait son erreur, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Pour l'instant, Misao s'interrogeait, vis à vis de Kyo. Elle se demandait quelle allait être sa réaction en apprenant qu'elle était partie sans l'attendre. Serait-il très en colère ? Secrètement, elle espérait que ce serait le cas car à vrai dire, cela l'amusait beaucoup de savoir que pour une fois, c'était elle qui allait avoir le dernier mot. En fait, elle espérait l'avoir mis hors de lui car ainsi, elle pourrait enfin estimer avoir suffisamment pris sa revanche sur lui… comme cette sensation serait réconfortante !

#--#

         Kyo étouffa un bâillement. Le baron Milton ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais de parler ? Bon sang, si Padelius avait le malheur d'encourager le baron dans son bavardage en lui posant une nouvelle question, il allait le tuer.

         Le jeune homme faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Padelius se lever pour prendre congé du baron. Pas trop tôt… songea-t-il en faisant de même et en adressant un sourire purement hypocrite à ce cher Milton.

  « Ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous, mentit-il en serrant la main au baron.

  J'ai aussi passé un agréable moment, assura celui-ci en souriant. J'avoue que je vous pensais moins réfléchi… je n'imaginais pas que vous puissiez faire preuve d'autant de sérieux, Comte. J'espère donc pouvoir partager à nouveau de tels moments avec vous. »

         Kyo eut cette fois un sourire franc. C'était gratifiant de voir que toutes ces heures d'ennui n'avaient pas été inutiles.

  « Il en est de même pour moi. A bientôt, baron ! »

         Kyo salua également Padelius puis se hâta de regagner les greniers. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il aurait dû rejoindre Misao. La jeune fille allait le tuer… si elle était encore là. Il se demandait si elle l'avait attendu. Sûrement, pensa-t-il. Ou du moins, si elle avait trouvé le temps long, ce qui était compréhensible, elle devait être allée dans sa chambre, comme il le lui avait conseillé. Après tout, elle n'était pas idiote au point d'être partie à la recherche de William Padger. Elle se trouverait donc toujours dans le grenier pour l'accueillir, certes furieusement, toutes griffes dehors, mais elle serait là. Enfin… il l'espérait.

         Ses espoirs furent déçus lorsqu'il constata que la pièce était vide. Il alla dans sa chambre et n'y trouva personne une fois de plus. Elle n'avait même pas laissé un mot pour lui indiquer où elle se trouvait. Cela aurait pourtant été la moindre des choses. Où diable avait-elle pu aller ? Il demanda à quelques domestiques s'ils l'avaient vue quelque part. Lorsque le jeune homme apprit que l'un d'eux l'avait aperçue en train de traîner dans les couloirs du château deux heures auparavant, Kyo aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour pouvoir l'étrangler. Car si elle n'était déjà plus dans les greniers il y a à peine deux heures, cela signifiait qu'aussitôt qu'il avait eu le dos tourné, la petite peste avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

         Et dire qu'il l'avait crue plus raisonnable en la voyant accepter docilement de l'attendre… Quelle blague ! Il l'avait sous-estimée. A présent, elle devait être en train de se féliciter de le faire ainsi enrager… Oui, elle était sûrement très satisfaite d'elle-même et s'attendait vraisemblablement à ce qu'il remue ciel et terre pour la retrouver et déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

         Et bien non ! Cette très chère Misao se trompait lourdement si elle s'attendait à le voir débarquer comme un fou furieux près d'elle. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Car c'était sans doute ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'il soit en colère contre elle et qu'elle ait enfin le dernier mot.

         Kyo réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Devait-il la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, au risque qu'elle se ridiculise lors du bal ? Il en avait bien envie. Mais il n'était pas cruel… pas à ce point en tout cas. Il fit donc appeler Jeanne pour savoir où se trouvait exactement Misao et ce qu'elle fabriquait. Mieux valait se tenir au courant car la jeune fille était capable de tout.

         Jeanne lui apprit qu'elle aussi avait cherché Misao pendant un certain temps, et qu'elle était parvenue à la retrouver. Misao était ainsi en grande discussion avec Ellie Padger, qui apprenait à danser à la jeune fille. Bien… dans ce cas, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour elle en ce qui concernait le bal de ce soir. Restait à savoir si Ellie Padger dansait comme un pied ou non, mais bon, ça, ce n'était pas son problème.

         Kyo décida donc de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même s'il en avait grandement envie – il faut avouer qu'il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu terminer sa leçon de danse avec Misao – il n'allait pas tempêter et resterait de marbre. A la limite, il allait même simuler l'entrain ou du moins, faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Oui, cette attitude allait sûrement énerver Misao. La connaissant, elle et son tempérament de feu, le voir tout sucre tout miel allait la mettre hors d'elle.

         Kyo sourit à cette pensée et regagna ses appartements en sifflotant. Il venait de retrouver sa bonne humeur. Il avait hâte d'être au bal…

#--#

         Misao était perplexe. Déçue aussi. Où se trouvait Kyo ? Après qu'il soit parti, elle ne l'avait pas vu de l'après-midi. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir ? C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Etait-il tellement en colère qu'il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de se calmer ? Ou était-il allé passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre ? La jeune fille se perdait en hypothèses, sans en trouver une seule de convaincante.

         Ce n'était pas qu'elle était pressée de le voir furieux contre elle pour qu'ils puissent se dire leurs quatre vérités en face, non, c'était juste que pour une fois, elle avait envie d'inverser les rôles. Elle voulait le mettre en colère pour pouvoir se moquer de lui tout à son aise. C'était cela, sa revanche. Le voir enragé à cause d'elle, qu'il perde ses moyens à cause d'elle… tandis qu'elle se contenterait de sourire ironiquement et triomphalement, sans jamais hausser le ton. Oui, c'était ainsi qu'elle voulait que cela se passe. Qu'elle ait le dessus sur lui, pour une fois !

         Misao se trouvait à cet instant précis dans sa chambre, et attendait l'heure du dîner qui allait être servi d'une minute à l'autre. Jeanne faisait des allées et venues dans la pièce, rangeant des vêtements dans la grande armoire de la chambre au grand étonnement de Misao.

  « D'où viennent tous ces vêtements ? Et depuis quand… ?

  Auriez-vous oublié que j'étais censée renouveler votre garde-robe, mademoiselle ? C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

  C'est vrai… ça signifie que je n'aurai plus à porter ces horribles robes dignes de miss Beckley ? s'extasia Misao.

  Exactement ! confirma Jeanne en riant.

  Je me demande ce que va dire Kyo… pas que cela m'importe mais… Il paraissait contre, n'est-ce pas ?

  J'en suis consciente, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une saute d'humeur de sa part… j'en ai reparlé avec Reeves qui connaît parfaitement monsieur Kyo, et il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. De toute façon, pour le bal de ce soir, il fallait absolument vous trouver une autre robe, alors… c'était inévitable.

  Et cette robe pour le bal ? Vous l'avez ? »

         Jeanne eut un sourire mystérieux.

  « J'allais vous proposer de vous la montrer. »

         Enthousiaste, Misao dévora des yeux la robe que Jeanne étala sur le lit. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle était aussi en mousseline, mais contrairement à l'horrible robe qu'elle avait portée, celle-ci avait un profond décolleté, des couleurs vives, et était cintrée à la taille ce qui ne manquerait pas de souligner la taille de guêpe de Misao.

  « Je peux l'essayer ? demanda aussitôt celle-ci, incapable de patienter.

  Surtout pas ! Le dîner va être servi. Vous la metterez après le dîner, avant d'aller au bal, et nous ferons les dernières retouches si nécessaire avant de partir. »

         Misao se résigna de mauvaise grâce.

Jeanne venait de quitter la chambre, lorsque soudain, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte, et Kyo fit son apparition. Misao retrouva immédiatement le sourire. Elle la tenait, sa revanche. D'une seconde à l'autre, Kyo allait foncer sur elle et l'accuser de l'avoir fait attendre durant deux bonnes heures, alors qu'il lui avait demandé de patienter quelques minutes pour pouvoir ensuite reprendre leur leçon de danse. Il allait la traiter de gamine qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, lui dire qu'elle lui avait fait perdre son temps, qu'elle était impossible, et pendant tout ce temps-là, elle, que ferait-elle ? Elle garderait son calme, hocherait tranquillement la tête à chacun de ses mots, et le toiserait d'un air mi-moqueur mi-ennuyé, comme si elle le trouvait ridicule.

         Après ça, ils seraient enfin quittes, et peut-être alors pourraient-ils envisager de faire la paix.

         Ravie, Misao attendit la colère de Kyo avec impatience…

  « Bonsoir, Misao. Prête pour aller dîner ? »

         La voix de Kyo était calme, son sourire engageant, sa silhouette décontractée… Interdite, ne comprenant pas ce qui clochait, la jeune fille le regarda avec ahurissement.

  « Qu… quoi ?

  Je te demandais si tu avais faim, mon cœur. Nous sommes attendus pour le dîner. »

         Misao eut un hoquet de surprise. Mon cœur ?! C'était une mauvaise blague… Ou alors elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller en sursaut sur son lit… en tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

         Kyo s'avança d'un air nonchalant dans la pièce et examina la robe étendue sur le lit.

  « Cette robe est magnifique, commenta-t-il en gardant le sourire. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à ravir, Misao. Une vraie princesse. »

         Misao était incapable de proférer un mot. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne saisissait pas où Kyo voulait en venir. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il jouait la comédie. Ce ton mielleux… cette voix douceâtre… ce n'était pas lui ! Il simulait la gentillesse… mais pourquoi ?

  « Tu es bien silencieuse… que se passe-t-il ? Tu voulais essayer la robe et Jeanne a refus ? Si tu insistes, je veux bien t'aider à l'enfiler… proposa-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil presque coquin. »

         Auparavant bouche bée, Misao se décida à réagir plutôt qu'à garder la bouche ouverte telle une carpe.

  « A quoi tu joues ? siffla-t-elle, méfiante.

  A rien, mon chou. Je prends soin de toi, tu n'apprécies pas ? »

Tout en parlant, il s'était mis à lui tourner autour, comme un rapace devant sa proie.

  « Je ne te crois pas ! Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, pars dîner sans moi. J'arriverai après toi. »

Misao essayait par tous les moyens de gagner du temps. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Seule. Car avoir Kyo auprès d'elle en train de lui tourner autour comme cela avait le don de la perturber. Elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comme si elle était en train de se faire avoir…

  « Que pensera-t-on si l'on nous voit arriver à part, trésor ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, crois-moi…

  C'est au contraire la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai besoin d'être seule ! Est-ce trop demander ?

  Calme-toi, mon ange… Quelqu'un m'a reproché il n'y a pas si longtemps de ne pas… comment était-ce dit, déj ? Ah oui, de te montrer mon affection d'une bien étrange manière… Alors, j'ai décidé de changer de comportement, de faire plus attention à toi, tu comprends ? Il serait donc très déplacé de te laisser seule… tu n'aimes pas ma compagnie, chérie ? »

         Le « chérie » fut le mot de trop. Surtout lorsque Misao réalisa à quel point l'intonation avait été ironique. Le fumier ! Il faisait semblant d'être gentil, tellement gentil que c'en était insupportable. Quoique la gentillesse chez lui, était forcément associée à cet insoutenable soupçon de raillerie et elle se mit à le haïr de toutes ses forces en cet instant.

  « Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle, tandis qu'un sentiment d'humiliation et de colère montait en flèche en elle. »

         Elle s'était faite avoir en beauté à son propre jeu. Elle qui s'était déjà imaginée tout un scénario pour se moquer de Kyo proprement… elle qui s'était fait toute une joie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin l'humilier comme il le méritait… et voilà que cela se retournait contre elle ! C'était insupportable. Misao avait toujours détesté perdre. Oui, elle était mauvaise joueuse. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle l'insultait de tous les noms et vouait Kyo à l'enfer en cet instant.

  « Je te déteste ! répéta-t-elle, comme elle le voyait rire. »

         Grr… si elle s'écoutait, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Puis, consciente qu'elle se ridiculisait une fois de plus, elle quitta la chambre en trombe et se dirigea vers la salle à manger d'un pas rageur pour le dîner.

         Kyo la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

  « H ! Ne pars pas comme ça ! D'ailleurs, je parie que tu ne connais même pas le chemin.

  Figure-toi que si, mentit Misao en continuant de marcher au hasard.

  Bon, dans ce cas, à plus tard, trésor, moi je m'en vais de l'autre côt »

         Kyo lui fit un petit salut ironique, et partit dans une autre direction. Par l'enfer ! Fallait-il en plus qu'elle ne puisse même pas s'en aller avec une once de dignit ? songeait Misao, vexée comme jamais et se sentant néanmoins dans l'obligation de suivre Kyo. Cependant, elle s'efforça de le suivre du plus loin qu'elle le put, car elle n'avait aucune envie d'arriver à sa hauteur et de l'entendre se moquer d'elle. Cet idiot…

         Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous les deux ensemble dans la salle à manger, car malgré tous ses efforts, Kyo s'était appliqué à l'attendre, et c'est donc côte à côte qu'ils firent leur entrée. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà là, il s'agissait d'ailleurs à peu près des mêmes individus que lors du déjeuner du midi, mais ils n'étaient pas les derniers. Lorsque les retardataires arrivèrent, tout le monde s'installa à table pour commencer à manger.

Le dîner allait être servi, mais Misao n'avait pas faim. Kyo lui avait coupé l'appétit. Et son vœu le plus cher à présent était de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…

#--#

         Finissant son repas, Kyo soupira d'aise. Tout avait parfaitement fonctionné. Comme il s'en était douté, Misao avait été verte de rage. Et c'était follement amusant ! Elle était tellement prévisible parfois… mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme. Cependant, la jeune fille ne manquait pas de ressources. Et il pouvait s'en rendre compte facilement en constatant la tactique qu'elle venait d'adopter. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de ne plus lui accorder un seul regard et donc de ne plus lui adresser la parole en revanche, elle ne se privait pas pour faire la conversation à ce Will comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus…

Kyo avait parfaitement compris qu'elle cherchait de cette façon à le rendre furieux. Le problème était qu'elle y parvenait beaucoup trop facilement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder, et surtout de maudire cet enfoiré de Padger qui ne se gênait pas pour en profiter ! Il n'avait pas arrêté durant le repas, d'essayer par tous les moyens de la frôler. Ce n'était pas grand chose, seulement toucher sa main du bout du doigt, frôler son bras, pencher sa tête de son côté et humer son parfum… mais tous ces petits gestes d'apparence anodine étaient des techniques pour se rapprocher d'elle, rendre leur relation plus intime… Kyo en était certain. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il connaissait toutes les stratégies pour séduire une jeune fille de la haute société, sans avoir l'air auprès des aristocrates coincé(e)s de la Cour d'en faire trop afin de ne pas être discrédité. Et apparemment, ce William Padger n'était pas si innocent qu'il semblait vouloir le faire croire.

Mais bien sûr, Misao n'y voyait que du feu. Trop naïve pour son propre bien, elle discutait avec Padger en faisant preuve de beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle n'aurait dû, et elle lui souriait sans compter. Comme c'était agaçant… et ridicule en plus ! Toute cette petite comédie ne rimait à rien. Tout ça uniquement dans le but de le rendre jaloux ! De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent… ça ne le regardait pas.

Pourtant, Kyo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager une autre possibilité qui le troublait sans qu'il puisse lutter. Et si Misao ne jouait pas la comédie ? Et si elle appréciait réellement William Padger ?

Le jeune homme chassa toutefois rapidement cette éventualité de son esprit. En fait, cela le contrariait de constater que Misao était capable d'influencer son jugement. Car c'était bien ce qui se passait. Malgré tous ses efforts pour garder la tête froide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par le tableau que représentaient Misao et William Padger en grande conversation. Kyo comprit alors bien vite une chose qui allait devoir devenir un de ses nouveaux principes.

Ne jamais montrer à Misao l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, sinon il était perdu…

#--#

         Le dîner fut moins long qu'à l'ordinaire, étant donné le bal qui devait suivre. Ainsi, il était à peine huit heures lorsque le repas s'acheva et que les domestiques arrivèrent pour débarrasser et tout remettre en ordre. En attendant, tous ceux qui étaient attablés auparavant pour dîner devaient maintenant commencer à aller se préparer en vue du bal, qui allait débuter à partir de huit heures et demi.

         Misao se sépara ainsi de Will et d'Ellie et fut conduite par Kyo jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille prit garde de mémoriser le chemin à suivre, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas si compliqué que cela, afin d'être capable de mieux se repérer dans le château à l'avenir.

         Kyo et Misao restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la chambre de la jeune fille.

  « Je viendrais à huit heures et demi te chercher pour que nous allions ensemble au bal, d'accord ? »

         Misao hocha la tête et quitta Kyo sur ces derniers mots. Finalement, la jeune fille n'était pas si mécontente d'elle. Elle était parvenue à exercer une petite vengeance sur Kyo en discutant exagérément avec Will. Cela avait marché car le jeune homme avait perdu son entrain précédent.

D'un autre côté, Misao avait malgré tout passé un bon moment avec Will, qui était tel qu'Ellie l'avait décrit : gentil, charmant, séduisant et spirituel avec ça ! Bref, le voisin de table idéal. Elle ne regrettait donc pas d'avoir beaucoup parlé avec celui-ci car cela s'était avéré fort agréable.

         Jeanne arriva dans la chambre de Misao au moment même où celle-ci y pénétrait.

  « Et si vous essayiez cette robe ? Elle n'attend plus que vous, suggéra la jeune femme de chambre à Misao.

   Allons-y ! »

         Si la robe était déjà superbe à regarder en tant que vêtement, l'effet était tout simplement magnifique sur Misao.

  « Vous êtes splendide, mademoiselle Misao ! Avec ça, vous êtes sûre d'attirer le regard de tous les hommes de la salle !

   C'est vrai ? dit Misao en riant et en virevoltant dans la pièce. »

         Elle aimait la robe et sentit son moral remonter en réalisant qu'elle allait assister et participer à un bal. Un bal ! Combien de jeunes filles avant elle n'en avaient rêv ?

  « Au fait, combien y aura-t-il d'invités ? demanda Misao à Jeanne.

  Une bonne centaine, mademoiselle. C'est un bal important. Il y aura déjà tous ceux qui figuraient au dîner de ce soir, à part les seigneurs Lundar et Padelius je crois, qui sont attendus autre part. Et beaucoup d'autres invités arriveront pour huit heures et demi. De toute façon, maintenant que la Saison a commencé, il risque d'y avoir de nombreuses fêtes et beaucoup de bal auxquels vous serez conviés, vous et le jeune Maître.

  J'espère seulement que j'arriverai à danser correctement…

  Ne vous faites donc pas tant de souci ! De toute façon, même s'il vous arrivait d'écraser par malheur un ou deux pieds, votre compagnon de danse sera bien trop poli pour vous le faire remarquer !

  Espérons-le… »

         A huit heures vingt-cinq précises, Kyo vint chercher Misao. Il entra dans sa chambre, et cligna des yeux à deux reprises en la contemplant dans sa robe de bal. Elle était… radieuse. Rayonnante. Sublime. Non, mieux que ça. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun mot n'était capable de qualifier la vision qui se trouvait devant lui.

  « Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? demanda Misao en voyant qu'il se taisait.

  Tu es… grandiose. »

         Misao regarda Kyo avec étonnement, surprise par son gentil commentaire. Elle s'était attendue à un « Pas mal… » ou encore « Bon, alors, on y va ? », mais pas ça en tout cas… Et cela lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'elle en était toute retournée.

         La jeune fille inspecta alors à son tour Kyo et en eut le souffle coupé. Le terme « grandiose » aurait également convenu pour le qualifier. Il était superbe. Cette fois-ci, il avait opté pour un costume complètement noir, de haut en bas. Seule une chemise blanche qu'il portait en-dessous faisait ressortir le tout, et ses vêtements avaient beau être classiques, rien à dire, ils lui allaient comme un gant.

Misao aurait juré que c'était le noir qui lui allait aussi bien. Avec ses cheveux bruns comme la nuit, ses yeux tout aussi sombres… aucune autre couleur n'aurait pu mieux le mettre en valeur. Et à le voir ainsi tout de noir vêtu, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était diaboliquement séduisant. Irrésistiblement dangereux.

Misao constata également qu'il avait tenté de donner à ses cheveux en bataille un aspect moins désordonné et plus raffiné, mais peine perdue, des épis réapparaissaient ici et là, sans succès. Pourtant, Misao ne s'en formalisait pas. Au contraire, elle aimait ses cheveux indisciplinés, et une irrésistible envie d'y placer sa main pour les toucher la prit soudainement. Cela l'étonna elle-même, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Il n'y avait vraiment que Kyo pour faire naître en elle des désirs aussi absurdes…

  « Tu n'es pas mal non plus, assura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

         Ils se toisèrent en silence, mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un silence froid ni dur comme les autres fois, après une de leurs disputes. Cette fois, le silence fut tout aussi pesant, mais d'une toute autre façon. Il était lourd de sentiments inexprimés, de désirs inassouvis, et de peur… Peur de faire le premier pas. De ne pas savoir dans quoi ils allaient s'embarquer. Peur d'avoir mal ensuite.

  « Vous n'êtes pas encore partis ? »

         La voix de Jeanne brisa le silence, et ce fut comme si un de ces instants privilégiés était parti en fumée.

         Kyo toussota.

  « Nous allions y aller, dit-il en offrant son bras à Misao. »

         Celle-ci approuva et saisit le bras que le jeune homme lui tendait.

         Quelques instants plus tard, ils pénétraient dans la grande salle de bal du château.

#--#

         La salle était magnifique. D'énormes bougies qui mettraient beaucoup de temps à se consumer, avaient été suspendues dans les lustres ornés de cristal, et illuminaient la pièce de mille feux. Une partie de la salle était réservée aux musiciens ainsi, violonistes, violoncellistes, clavecinistes, flûtistes et autres artistes, allaient permettre aux invités de danser et de virevolter au gré de la musique tout au long de la soirée.

         Au centre se trouvait la piste de danse bien entendu, où de nombreux couples allaient bientôt valser jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne.

         Le long des murs de la salle avait été installé un buffet constitué d'entremets et surtout de boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées pour permettre aux invités de se rassasier ou d'étancher leur soif le moment venu. Enfin, pour ceux qui éprouveraient de la fatigue, des chaises étaient placées près du buffet.

         Misao fut immédiatement émerveillée par l'univers qu'elle découvrait. Toutes ces lumières, cette musique, cette atmosphère de fête, tous ces gens réunis pour célébrer le retour de Kyo et sa venue à elle… c'était presque féérique. Son appréhension de commettre d'éventuelles erreurs en dansant s'était envolée, et seule l'excitation régnait dans l'esprit de Misao.

         Kyo, qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés de la jeune fille, ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme presque enfantin. Misao était une bouffée de fraîcheur et d'innocence, de naturel, et il avait toujours été attiré par sa spontanéité et l'éclat avec lequel elle rayonnait.

         Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de la princesse Fiona et d'un vieux duc originaire d'Astria qui l'accompagnait.

         Kyo s'empressa de les saluer et présenta Misao.

  « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Lady Kanzaki, déclara Fiona en souriant.

  Enchantée, princesse. »

         Les deux jeunes filles ne firent pas plus ample connaissance, car Fiona choisit alors de prendre Kyo à part et d'échanger quelques mots avec lui.

  « Excusez-moi d'être aussi brusque, mais… avez-vous reçu ma lettre ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

  Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous remercie de m'avoir mis dans la confidence. J'imagine que l'annonce du retour de Hiro n'est pas encore officielle.

  C'est exact. Père rendra la nouvelle publique demain matin.

  Je suis heureux pour vous. Ce doit être formidable de… »

         Kyo s'interrompit en voyant la princesse au bord des larmes.

  « Qu'avez-vous ? Excusez-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose qui…

  Non, non ! Laissez… c'est ma faute… je… c'est à cause de Hiro… Je suis tellement contente de le savoir vivant ! Seulement… »

         Kyo comprit qu'elle avait besoin de parler et entraîna la princesse loin des regards indiscrets, sur la terrasse derrière les grandes fenêtres qui avaient été ouvertes à cause de la chaleur de la nuit.

  « Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas vous causer de…

  Il n'y a aucun problème. Vous êtes bouleversée par le retour de votre frère, que l'on croyait mort depuis deux ans… C'est bien normal d'être…

  Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je suis heureuse… mais si je suis bouleversée, c'est parce que… je l'ai vu, avant de venir ici. Père… et Nagi… ils l'ont ramené au château.

  Que s'est-il pass ?

  Il ne m'a pas reconnue ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je me suis approchée et… il m'a dévisagée comme… comme si j'étais une étrangère ! Je… »

         Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la jeune princesse sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

  « Je ne sais plus quoi faire… je ne sais plus… murmura-t-elle. »

         Embarrassé, Kyo se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

  « Je suis sûr que cela va s'arranger… et puis, n'y a-t-il qu'avec vous qu'il a réagi ainsi ? N'en a-t-il pas été de même avec votre père et votre frère ? »

         Fiona hocha lentement la tête.

  « Vous voyez ? Cela signifie qu'il ne vous a pas oubliée, vous et les autres, de lui-même… Simplement, il a dû perdre la mémoire, comme cela peut arriver après un accident… mais il la retrouvera, j'en suis sûr.

  J'aimerais en être aussi certaine. Et je suis morte de peur… à l'idée que… vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé à ma tante, Serena ?

  Oui…

  Elle a subi des expériences à cause de ces maudits Zaïbacher ! Et si Hiro avait eu le même sort ? Et si on s'était servi de lui comme d'un vulgaire cobaye ?!

  Princesse… »

         A bout de nerfs, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots et trouva du réconfort dans les bras de Kyo. Celui-ci essayait de la réconforter de son mieux, comprenant l'épreuve douloureuse qu'elle était en train de traverser. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour la princesse Fiona et pour toute sa famille. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser tomber comme ça.

#--#

         Misao était profondément déçue. Désappointée par l'attitude de Kyo et la façon avec laquelle il l'avait quittée pour la préférer à cette fameuse princesse Fiona… Elle les avait vus. Ils étaient partis tous les deux s'isoler sur la terrasse.

  « On dirait deux amants…

  Hein ? Pardon ? »

         Misao se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'Ellie, qui s'était glissée près d'elle et observait maintenant la terrasse de loin.

  « Je parle bien sûr de Kyo Fanel et Fiona d'Astria ! Vous avez vu comme elle s'est précipitée sur lui dès qu'il est arriv ? Et comment il l'a conduit immédiatement vers un coin plus tranquille, sûrement pour trouver un endroit plus… intime ?

  Que voulez-vous dire ?

  Misao… ne soyez pas si naïve. D'ici la fin de la soirée, tout le monde aura compris qu'ils sont ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Beaucoup pensent que le roi Allen Schezar approuvera cette union.

  Vous faites fausse route ! Kyo n'est pas amoureux d'elle !

  Qui a dit une chose pareille ? Connaissant Kyo Fanel, il ne cherche à séduire cette pauvre princesse uniquement dans le but de redorer son blason auprès des ministres. C'est une technique comme une autre pour avoir la cote auprès des ministres, la princesse Fiona étant très appréciée par bon nombre d'entre eux…

  C'est cruel ! Kyo ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Arrêtez de le critiquer à tort et à travers !

  Je m'excuse de vous faire autant de peine, Misao, car je sais l'affection que vous lui portez. Cependant… je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de vous ouvrir les yeux. Si vous ne me croyez pas… venez donc. De là où nous sommes, nous ne pouvons pas voir ce qu'ils font sur la terrasse, mais en nous approchant un peu… je suis sûre que nous découvrirons des choses… intéressantes. Suivez-moi. »

         Désemparée, Misao obéit. Pourtant, elle avait confiance en Kyo. Il devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour s'être éloigné ainsi avec la princesse. Et rien de ce que Ellie affirmait n'était vrai. Celle-ci était encore aveuglée par les méchancetés qui pouvaient courir sur Kyo en ce moment. Mais Misao n'y croyait pas, elle. Même si le jeune homme pouvait être odieux avec elle, elle savait qu'il avait un bon fond, quelque part. Sinon, pourquoi autant de gens aussi gentils, tels que Jeanne, Aldo, et probablement les dénommés Lundar et Padelius, voueraient à Kyo une confiance aussi absolue ?

         Elle allait suivre Ellie, faire ce que celle-ci disait – c'est à dire observer Kyo et la princesse Fiona – et elle verrait bien qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Kyo ne chercherait jamais à séduire la princesse. Il ne s'amusait pas à jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

         Pourtant, elle les vit. De ses propres yeux. Tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Misao éprouva un tel choc qu'elle sentit ses jambes vacillées sur le coup.

  « Ne dirait-on pas deux amants pris en flagrant délit ? chuchota Ellie à son oreille, sans doute satisfaite de pouvoir montrer à Misao qu'elle avait raison. »

         Bouleversée, Misao recula précipitamment, puis alla s'accouder contre un mur. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela faisait trop mal.

  « Vous auriez dû me faire confiance dès le début… murmura Ellie en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis toutefois navrée que vous ayez dû réaliser tout cela dans de telles circonstances. Kyo Fanel se sert de la princesse d'Astria pour son propre bénéfice. C'est abominable…

  Mais… peut-être qu'il… peut-être est-il vraiment amoureux de la princesse ! s'écria Misao, se rattachant au moindre doute de l'innocence de Kyo. »

         Quoique imaginer Kyo amoureux de cette princesse lui fasse tout aussi mal, voire plus…

  « Misao… réfléchissez un peu. Hier à peine, Kyo Fanel tentait de vous séduire, et aujourd'hui, il serait amoureux de la princesse Fiona ? Allons bon. A qui voulez-vous faire croire cela ?

  Qui vous a dit que Kyo avait tenté de me séduire ?

  Il suffisait d'avoir des yeux pour le voir. Lorsqu'il est entré au château le jour de son retour, il vous portait dans ses bras comme un trophée. N'était-ce pas une manière détournée de faire comprendre que vous et lui étiez liés ? Que vous lui apparteniez ? De plus, lorsque des bruits ont couru prétendant que vous et lui seriez amoureux, il n'a pas cherché une seule fois à nier ce fait et à soutenir le contraire. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il cherchait par là à obtenir vos faveurs ? »

         Ellie fit une pause, sans doute pour apprécier son effet, puis poursuivit :

  « Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce qui est important, c'est que l'on voit qu'après avoir semblé s'intéresser à vous, il jette maintenant son dévolu sur la princesse Fiona ! Pour moi, le message est clair : Kyo Fanel est un manipulateur. Il est évident qu'il cherche à influencer les ministres en s'accordant les faveurs et le mérite de la princesse. Je pourrais même aller plus loin. Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas cherché à s'attirer VOTRE affection afin de mieux influencer la population et les ministres, qui n'ont pas oublié le couple symbolique que formaient Van Fanel et Hitomi Kanzaki ? »

         Décontenancée, Misao sentait la tête lui tourner. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Pire, elle ne savait plus qui était Kyo. Les paroles accusatrices d'Ellie se bousculaient dans son esprit désorienté, telle une spirale infernale.

_« Kyo Fanel est un manipulateur. »_

_« Kyo Fanel se sert de la princesse d'Astria pour son propre bénéfice. C'est abominable… »_

_« Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas cherché à s'attirer VOTRE affection afin de mieux influencer la population et les ministres, qui n'ont pas oublié le couple symbolique que formaient Van Fanel et Hitomi Kanzaki ? »_

         Ellie avait même pratiquement deviné la raison de la venue de Misao sur Gaïa. Car le fait qu'elle était arrivée sur Gaïa dans le seul but d'aider Kyo à être mieux considéré par les ministres était véridique. Misao en avait été consicente dès le début, et n'en avait jamais voulu à Kyo pour cela. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car maintenant qu'Ellie le disait… était-il possible que Kyo ne la considère que comme un outil ? Comme un objet précieux, un moyen inestimable pour parvenir au pouvoir ?

         Misao avait envie de pleurer. Pouvait-on se tromper à ce point sur une personne ? Etait-ce possible ? Certes, l'entente entre Kyo et elle avait plutôt été en dents de scie depuis leur rencontre, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Misao d'éprouver du respect pour lui, et de l'admirer pour ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Mais s'il n'était qu'un manipulateur, et si elle n'avait jamais été pour lui qu'un pion pour accéder à la couronne, alors tout s'effondrait…

         Misao avait du mal à se rendre à l'évidence, mais pourtant les preuves étaient là. Kyo flirtait avec la princesse Fiona ! Pour le disculper, on aurait pu penser qu'il était réellement amoureux de la princesse, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir tourné autour, à elle, Misao Kanzaki ? Car maintenant que Ellie l'éclairait, Misao se rendait compte que son amie avait raison. Combien de fois Kyo l'avait-il embrassée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ? Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il avait voulu la charmer… Et voilà maintenant qu'il séduisait la princesse !

         Il avait donc forcément une idée derrière la tête. Tout ça n'était forcément qu'une combine destinée à se faire apprécier des ministres… A moins que Kyo Fanel ne soit qu'un don Juan et qu'il s'amuse en séduisant plusieurs filles à la fois ? De toute façon, dans les deux cas, elle n'avait jamais rien représenté pour lui…

         Misao était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Peut-être que je me trompe… Peut-être que je fais des conclusions trop hâtives… lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Qu'elle pense à tête reposée…

         Cependant, Ellie lui barra la route lorsqu'elle chercha à remonter dans sa chambre.

  « Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça, tout de même ? Vous n'avez même pas dans ! Ce serait un outrage si vous vous enfuyiez comme une voleuse, faites-moi confiance. Mieux vaut que vous restiez ici encore un peu. Et si vous alliez danser avec mon frère ? Lui est sincèrement amoureux de vous, ce n'est pas comme Kyo Fanel… »

         Désorientée, totalement hébétée, Misao se laissait faire et écoutait Ellie sans broncher. En vérité, elle était trop lasse pour protester.

         Will arriva alors devant elle sans même qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience.

  « Bonsoir, Misao. Vous êtes resplendissante, ce soir. »

         La jeune fille répondit par un inaudible « merci » et n'eut pas le cœur de refuser lorsqu'il lui proposa de danser. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Kyo l'avait abandonnée pour les beaux yeux d'une princesse, et d'affreux doutes planaient sur lui…

         L'instant d'après, Misao se retrouvait au milieu de la piste de danse, et évoluait dans les bras de Will. Elle dansa de façon médiocre et écrasa le pied du jeune homme à deux reprises, mais elle n'en avait cure. Plus rien n'avait d'importance… en fait, elle commençait même à avoir mal à la tête. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Will lui proposa gentiment d'aller lui chercher une boisson pour se désaltérer, elle accepta vigoureusement et vida le verre qu'il lui tendit d'un trait. Le liquide était chaud et doux, et coula lentement dans sa gorge.

Il ne supprima pas pour autant le mal de tête de la jeune fille. Lorsque Will insista pour lui offrir un second verre, elle accepta donc une fois encore et engloutit le breuvage passivement. Au bout du troisième verre, elle commença à éprouver une sensation de bien-être réconfortant. Apparemment, boire un peu lui faisait du bien. Il lui en fallait plus.

Le mieux, c'est que sa fatigue et sa lassitude précédentes semblaient s'envoler comme par magie. Elle avait soudainement envie de s'amuser, de rire, et de danser comme une folle. Plus rien ne comptait. Penser à Kyo lui donnait une migraine, alors plutôt que de se concentrer sur lui, elle allait faire le vide et ne songer qu'à danser follement avec Will, et tous les autres hommes qui l'invitaient !

Car il y en avait de plus en plus. C'était étonnant. Ils se faisaient de moins en moins timides et certains se précipitaient pour aller l'inviter à danser. Misao était flattée et ravie. Elle avait envie de rire tout le temps. Son esprit embrouillé n'arrivait même plus à distinguer clairement la silhouette de son partenaire mais qu'importe ? Elle avait juste envie de s'amuser. Rien de plus.

La jeune fille ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ainsi, elle n'aperçut pas le changement de comportement de Will ni celui de Ellie Padger. Elle ne perçut pas la façon avec laquelle ils paraissaient enchantés de la voir vider verre sur verre, ni comment ils l'encourageaient à le faire. Elle ne vit pas non plus leurs sourires auparavant aimables se transformer en des rictus méprisants.

A vrai dire, Misao ne vit rien de tout cela. Elle ne comprit pas que les masques commençaient à tomber…

#--#

Kyo était un peu dépassé les événements. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la princesse Fiona soit aussi bouleversée. Il voyait à présent comme elle était sensible et vulnérable, et son unique souhait était de la rassurer et de la protéger. Il avait de l'estime et beaucoup de respect pour sa famille, qui avait été très proche de Van, et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser tomber. Surtout dans un moment aussi difficile pour elle.

Même si le jeune homme aurait aimé profiter du bal avec Misao, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire ce dont il avait envie, sans prendre en compte le cas des autres personnes qui avaient besoin de lui. Car c'était aussi cela, la vie d'un Roi. Un bon monarque devait penser aux autres, avant de s'occuper de son propre bien. Son intérêt devait passer après celui des autres. Sinon, comment faire le bonheur de tout un peuple ?

Et pour le moment, la princesse Fiona n'était pas en état de se débrouiller sans aide. Elle ne pouvait pas réapparaître dans la salle de bal avec les yeux rouges et bouffis à force d'avoir pleuré... Les mauvaises langues se seraient fait un plaisir de la harceler de questions, et cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer le moral déjà au plus bas de la jeune princesse.

Pendant de longues minutes, Kyo avait donc tenté de la réconforter de son mieux, puis elle avait même fini par se confier plus ouvertement à lui, en lui racontant son enfance, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ses frères et la terreur qui l'avait submergée en apprenant la mort de Hiro. Elle lui avait exprimé ses peurs, son angoisse de retrouver un Hiro différent de celui qu'elle avait connu auparavant...

A un moment, inquiet d'avoir laissé Misao derrière lui, Kyo s'était avancé vers l'intérieur de la salle et avait jeté un coup d'oeil furtif dans la direction de la jeune fille, et avait été plus ou moins soulagé en la voyant discuter avec Ellie Padger. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup la famille Padger, et si le dénommé William ne lui inspirait pas grande confiance, il ne pensait pas en revanche que la jeune Ellie puisse causer grand mal à Misao. Et puis, il fallait bien que celle-ci se fasse des amies...

Kyo et Fiona discutèrent donc longtemps au final. Presque trois quarts d'heure, estima le jeune homme en songeant qu'il serait temps de retourner dans la salle de bal. La princesse semblait enfin s'être ressaisie, et paraissait prête à faire bonne figure devant la centaine d'autres invités.

Sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent donc la terrasse et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, Kyo chercha Misao des yeux.

Ce qu'il vit lui donna l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

Misao était joyeuse, trop joyeuse, tellement que c'en était ridicule. Elle dansait avec un homme, virevoltait et riait dans ses bras, puis un autre venait l'arracher aux bras du précédent, et elle riait encore, à la limite de ce qui pouvait sembler déplacé, et ainsi de suite...

Kyo manqua s'étouffer. L'idiote. A peine avait-il le dos tourné qu'elle en profitait pour se donner en spectacle ! Et quel spectacle... elle frisait l'indécence ! Où était passée sa soi-disante pudeur ? Il le lui ferait payer. De toute façon, ce n'était plus de l'inconscience, mais de la stupidité. Ils allaient aller droit dans le mur, si elle continuait ainsi. Qu'allait-on penser ? Bon sang, il préférait ne même pas y songer.

Pour l'instant, la priorité était de la sortir de cette situation grotesque. Et au plus vite, réalisa-t-il avec fureur en la voyant cette fois-ci dans les bras... d'Hetan !

Elle avait osé ! La garce. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Que cherchait-elle, au juste ? A le pousser à bout ? Elle y était parvenue. Sous ses dehors d'ange, c'était une véritable peste. Et il la détestait.

#--#

Misao ne réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose que lorsque quelqu'un la força à arrêter de danser, et qu'elle entendit son partenaire protester. Qui donc était cet intrus qui osait l'empêcher de s'amuser ? Le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool, la jeune fille avait du mal à distinguer clairement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'odieux intrus prit alors la parole, et elle crut comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle.

  « Misao! fit la voix qui vibrait de colère. Arrête ça tout de suite et partons d'ici ! »

Misao lui lança un sourire idiot.

  « Qu... qui êtes-vous, pour me p... parler comme ça ?! Vous ne voyez donc pas que je suis occupée avec... avec ce monsieur ?! »

Kyo la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

  « Mon dieu, Misao... mais tu es complètement ivre ! Bon sang... viens avec moi !

  Désolé, mon cher Kyo... Mais cette demoiselle préfère ma compagnie à la tienne, alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais que tu nous laisses danser en paix.

  La ferme, Hetan ! Tu essaies d'abuser d'elle, espèce d'enflure ! Maintenant, tu nous excuseras, mais Misao et moi avons des choses à nous dire. »

Kyo... Hetan... les deux noms résonnèrent dans l'esprit confus de la jeune fille. Elle comprit que c'était Kyo qui était là, mais alors son partenaire, cet homme avec qui elle était en train de danser à l'instant... était Hetan ? L'adversaire, l'ennemi de Kyo ? Tiens, elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendue compte... ou peut-être que si, mais elle n'avait pas fait réellement attention... Mais ce n'était pas sa faute... Ciel, elle avait si mal à la tête... Et les délicieuses boissons que lui avaient apportées généreusement Will et Ellie ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet...

  « Misao, viens. »

Encore cette voix. Celle de Kyo. Elle aimait cette voix. Elle était apaisante parmi tout ce vacarme. La musique, tous ces bruits et tous ces murmures provenant des gens autour d'elle qui auparavant sonnaient à ses oreilles comme une douce musique, lui apparaissaient à présent comme un brouhaha assourdissant et infernal. Et elle avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Elle voulait partir. Quitter cet horrible endroit.

Elle voulut suivre la voix rassurante, mais quelqu'un retint son bras de façon brusque et violente, et elle poussa un cri.

  « Elle reste ici, pas vrai, Misao ? fit l'homme qui agrippait son bras aussi durement. On s'amusait bien, toi et moi, avant que ce cher Kyo n'arrive ! Allez, viens t'amuser avec moi !

  J'ai plus envie ! geignit Misao d'une voix pâteuse, en essayant de retirer son bras maladroitement.

  Laisse-la tranquille, Hetan ! Si tu la touches encore une fois, je te jure que...

  Que quoi, Kyo? Tous les mâles ici présent l'ont déjà touchée, ta protégée ! s'esclaffa-t-il en ricanant méchamment. Où l'as-tu trouvée, cette petite délurée ! Tu crois que si je la paye, je pourrais... »

Hetan n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Kyo lui avait déjà envoyé son poing dans la figure.

  « Allons-y, Misao, déclara-t-il tranquillement en saisissant le bras de la jeune fille, complètement ahurie. »

Celle-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de s'appuyer gauchement sur Kyo. Abrutie par l'alcool, elle ne comprenait pas tout, et n'aspirait plus qu'à s'écrouler sur un lit et fermer les yeux...

#--#

_Quelque part sur Gaïa..._

Siana se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Un abominable cauchemar. Encore et toujours ces cauchemars. Cela ne cesserait-il donc jamais ? Et se réveiller seule, dans cette chambre humide et froide, après avoir fait un de ces horribles mauvais rêves... c'était sans doute cela le pire, le plus dur à supporter. La solitude. Cette affreuse solitude, angoissante, terrifiante, qui la faisait se questionner sur son avenir. Si cela continuait ainsi, celui-ci serait sans doute aussi insupportable que son présent... et son passé.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'il existait une solution. Elle n'était pas seule. Une autre personne, qui vivait dans un autre lieu sur cette triste planète, était liée à son destin. Et si Siana faisait ce que l'on attendait d'elle, alors il se pourrait que cette personne se retrouve à ses côtés, partageant sa souffrance, sa douleur... ainsi elle ne serait plus seule pour affronter la vie... pour survivre.

L'ennui, c'est qu'elle aimait cette personne. Et que jusqu'à présent, elle s'était jurée de ne pas intervenir... de ne pas chercher à la retrouver... car qui aurait aimé partager son Enfer ?

Néanmoins, plus les jours passaient, plus ses bonnes résolutions s'envolaient. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble... alors pourquoi pas maintenant, comme au bon vieux temps, ensemble pour toujours, sans que rien, pas même la mort, ne puisse les séparer ? Oui, pourquoi hésiter ? Le Seigneur Nostrad avait raison... Il fallait le recontacter... Ils avaient besoin de lui, pour leurs projets. Et elle, elle avait grandement besoin de lui, de sa présence, pour son propre bien.

Même si cela faisait des années depuis leur séparation, ce lien aussi fort qui les unissait ne pouvait pas ne rien signifier, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié... en tout cas, elle le forcerait à se rappeler. Coûte que coûte. Et lorsqu'il comprendrait où était sa véritable place, alors tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ils feraient équipe, et seraient réunis pour toujours.

Un instant, elle se trouva à nouveau égoïste. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'imiscer dans sa vie. Pas le droit de décider pour lui...

Cependant, il suffit que des images de ses cauchemars lui reviennent en tête pour que le désespoir la submerge, et pour qu'elle repense aux paroles du Seigneur Nostrad, son Sauveur, l'homme à qui elle avait confié sa vie.

_  « Nous avons besoin de lui, Siana... Il est une des clés du Dieu Sacré de la Guerre, Escaflowne... Une fois toi et lui réunis, vous ferez des étincelles. Nous avons besoin de lui et de son entière coopération pour réveiller le Dieu de la Guerre, tu m'entends? Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien... »_

Siana respira un grand coup, toucha du bout des doigts son pendentif en forme de dragon, et ferma les yeux. Elle revit alors sa mère, son visage ensanglanté, la tristesse dans ses yeux... Et c'est à cet instant que sa décision fut prise. Une décision capitale, sur laquelle elle ne reviendrait pas. Siana choisit de faire totalement confiance au Seigneur Nostrad.

Auparavant déjà, elle avait toujours été profondément dévouée à son Seigneur, mais elle avait toujours un peu hésité lorsque cela concernait cette unique personne qui lui faisait encore éprouver des sentiments humains... Mais désormais, elle n'hésiterait plus. Elle allait faire ce que lui demandait son Seigneur, c'est à dire rallier à eux cette personne qui lui était si chère, et ce pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

Ce qui l'avait décidée à prendre cette décision ? Sa mère. Siana savait qu'elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère. Sa mère était seule lorsqu'elle était décédée. Or, Siana ne mourrait pas seule. Si elle devait mourir, ce serait avec lui, à ses côtés, et rien d'autre.

Elle ne mènerait pas non plus la même vie que sa mère. Celle-ci était morte parce qu'elle s'était cachée toute sa vie, parce qu'elle n'avait pas combattu. Siana, elle, se battrait de toutes ses forces, et ne faiblirait pas lorsqu'il s'agirait de tuer ses ennemis, c'est à dire tous ceux qui se placeraient sur le chemin du Seigneur Nostrad. Elle n'avait pas peur. La peur était réservée aux lâches, et elle était une battante, une survivante. Elle combattrait pour son Maître, à ses côtés, et lui aussi serait là, car il la rejoindrait, c'était inévitable...

Siana attendait avec impatience cet instant. Bientôt, très bientôt... Il reviendrait avec elle. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteur :

Alors… un truc très important !

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit : « je vous assure un 10ème chapitre à peu près aussi long, avec une scène Misao/Kyo où on ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux ! (en même temps, je suis dsl ms c vrai ke je ne peux pas faire en sorte kil se passe des choses incroyables entre eux à TOUS les chapitres) »

Et bien sortez vos mouchoirs pour ceux que ça intéressaient… car vous avez bien dû vous en rendre compte… s'il y en a qui s'attendaient à une petite scène disons osée, (comme je pensais moi-même le faire et je sais plus si j'en avais parlé) ben finalement y en a pas eu…

Pourquoi ?

Pas que je n'ai pas d'imagination pour l'écrire…

C'est juste qu'en fait, je bloquais car je n'arrivais pas vraiment à voir comment Misao aurait pu se jeter dans les bras de Kyo en sachant que même pas 2 minutes avant, elle s'apprêtait à lui arracher les yeux. Déjà qu'on me reproche le fait qu'elle se laisse trop faire par lui… alors si en plus, elle se jette sur lui et se met à lui baver dessus alors qu'elle est censée être fâchée contre lui, où passe sa dignité, s'il vous plaît ??? Elle a aussi de l'amour-propre, notre chère Misao…

Bref, dsl si j'ai donné de faux espoirs à certain(e)s, mais ce n'est que partie remise ! Car de toute façon, même si les disputes entre les 2 héros peuvent être intéressantes, il ne faut pas tjrs ne faire que ça, car sinon, j'ai peur de finir par tourner en rond… c'est pour cette raison que le prochain chapitre va amorcer un nouveau tournant, en commençant par lever un peu (très légèrement) le voile sur le passé mystérieux de Kyo, ce qui permettra de le faire se rapprocher de Misao… en tout cas au début

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçus, je n'étais pas très inspirée, et j'ai passé un temps fou en m'embrouillant dessus, comme par exemple avec le caractère de Will Padger et de sa sœur Ellie. Au début, je comptais faire de Will un personnage très important (un peu comme Allen Schezar dans l'anime), et de Ellie une amie très chère à Misao, et finalement… ça ne collait pas, je ne sais pas, ça ne me plaisait pas… en plus, à bien y réfléchir, ils n'avaient aucune fonction particulière, je veux dire, ils ne sont ni chevalier, ni soldat enfin bref, à quoi auraient-ils servi pendant la guerre ? Si j'avais fait d'eux des amis de Misao, je crois que je me serais lassé d'eux rapidement, sans jamais savoir que leur faire dire, ou quelles actions leur attribuer…

En gros, ils ne feront pas partie des personnages vraiment importants, d'autres prendront la relève à leur place ! (donc en gros, la question ds le sondage concernant Will était un peu débile de ma part vu que j'ai changé d'avis apres… Oo)

Une autre question pour m'aider sur cette fic : mis à part les royaumes de Fanelia, d'Astria, de Fleed (avec le prince Cid) et l'empire Zaïbacher, connaissez-vous d'autres noms de royaumes ou de pays qui existent sur Gaïa ? Parce que je ne me rappelle pas en avoir entendu d'autres dans l'anime, mais s'il y en a, peut-être que ça pourra me servir pour la guerre.

Sinon, pour finir, en même temps que de reposter ce chapitre, je publie aussi une nouvelle fiction sur le site www.fictionpress.com

Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas de moi, car il s'agit d'une traduction anglaise ! Et oui, j'ai décidé depuis peu de commencer à faire des traductions en français de fics anglaises, car il y en a vraiment qui valent le détour… Pas que je sois bilingue, mais justement ça va me perfectionner (en plus j'adore les langues et j'en aurais besoin pour mes études), et puis si ça peut faire découvrir de super fics à des lecteurs français…

Le titre de l'histoire : « My embrace with taboo » de Slayin-Em

C'est une histoire que j'ai trouvée superbe et très émouvante. Elle parle d'inceste, d'un amour impossible entre un frère et une sœur qui n'ont pas vraiment été élevé ensemble (ils le sont seulement depuis qq années), le style est direct et simple (ce n'est pas une critique négative, ms au moins comme ça je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre l'histoire hin hin ) et en anglais en tt cas, c'était agréable à lire.

En plus de cette fic-là, j'en traduirai bientôt une autre sur Harry Potter, je viens de commencer, elle s'appelle : « Outward Appearances » de Jubilee3

C'est une super fic avec le couple James/Lily ! Ms bon, celle-là, je la publierai sûrement en même temps (ou avant si j'ai fini) que mon prochain chapitre sur Harry Potter (à Lyla et aux autres qui me le demandaient : oui, à partir de maintenant, je vais pouvoir me consacrer au chapitre 4 de HP à l'université de Northcleef car avant, escaflowne me prenait du temps !)

Du coup, le chapitre 11 d'escaflowne, c'est pas gagné car maintenant que j'ai publié 2 chapitres, faut que j'écrive mes autres fics, ms j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire !

Merci à tous et à la prochaine !

Leera H.


End file.
